Life's No Fairytale
by Lynseyyy
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were 8 years old. Will there love grow or will an unexpected event change everything? I know it sounds like a lot of other stories. Just give it a chance...NOT AH!
1. Best Friends

Chapter 1- Best Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.

_**Bella - age 8**_

My dad, Charlie, had just finished reading my favorite fairytale, Cinderella. It always had the power to cheer me up! I got so happy when he read this story to me. It made me think that maybe somewhere out in the world the perfect Prince Charming would be waiting for me looking up into the starry night. I always wondered where I would go in life. I wondered how I would make it through my life with no mother.

My mom had passed away when I was 3 years old. I missed her a lot. I found as the years went by that I could not remember her. It upset me that memories had to fade on you when you needed them most. I wanted my mother to snuggle into when I was upset. I loved my father, but he wasn't the same.

"Daddy, does everyone find their happily ever after?" I asked with hope found deep in my words. My father knew what I was meant. I had always dreamed of a perfect life. Without my mom it wasn't, and it never would be. I did my best for my dad though.

"Of course darling. Everyone has that person specially meant for them." My dad responded without much thought.

"I love you Dady."

"I love you too." My dad said before kissing me on the forehead and tucking me in. This is how it worked out on most nights. I would have school tomorrow. It was the first day tomorrow, and I always got excited for it. I couldn't sleep well. When I finally woke up I saw the fog outside my window.

"Bella, come on wake up!" My dad yelled from downstairs.

"Sure..." I said half asleep. Soon remembering he couldn't hear me.

"Bella!" he called again.

I was so tired, but I managed to make my voice loud enough so he could hear as I called, "Coming Dad."

I walked downstairs, and I saw my father sitting at the table eating some cereal. I grabbed a bowl and poured myself some. I ate my breakfast in silence. When my dad finished he jumped to his feet and kissed me goodbye.

Around 8 I walked out to the bus stop. I was greeted my a young boy around my age. Next to him was a small girl and I muscled boy.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." he said sounding much older then he really was.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I said my voice turning shy. I had never had many friends. Edward was wearing a nice green shirt that was the same color as his beautiful eyes. He also had on a nice pair of simple jeans.

I was wearing a simple t-shirt and skirt outfit for my first day of school. The girl next to him was bouncing up and down in excitement. She had on a very pretty yellow dress that looked very nice on her. I felt ugly just being near her.

The little girl jumped at me suddenly and grabbed me into a big hug. She stated, "We are going to be great friends." Just then our bus pulled up, and I stood frozen in place in shock.

Edward said, "I am so sorry. Please excuse my sister. She can be a bit much." He then smiled a crooked grin that set my heart going at a very fast pass.

I just nodded and stepped onto the bus. At that moment I knew I already had to great friends.

**OK, I know they Bella and Edward seem a lot older than 8, but they are both mature. And I couldn't help but make Edward a gentleman. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Always

Chapter 2- Always

Disclaimer- I dont own Twilight. Only Stephanie has the rights to say she owns it. =[

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Katie. Thanks for the support. =D**

**Bella- Age 8**

I spent the bus ride sitting next to Alice and Edward. The three of us fit in one seat easily. Alice was very hyper. She told me that she loved to shop, and somehow I got sucked into shopping with her on Saturday. I still don't know how that happened. Perhaps I could get out of it? No, she would never allow that.

"Bella, I can't wait for Saturday!" Alice was screeching. I was shocked that someone could have so much energy at 8:15 A.M.

We pulled up in front of the school. It wasn't a huge school, but it was pretty big. I had lived in Forks, Washington my whole life. It was a beautiful place. It was always green. The rain was a major downfall, however.

I got off the bus following Edward and Alice. I asked them who their teacher was.

"Ms. Schneider." Edward and Alice answered together.

"Me too!" I yelled. I noticed that the yell sounded a lot like Alice's. Oh great, she was already rubbing off on me.

We all walked into class together. I was holding Alice's hand. Ms. Schneider looked at us and said, "Welcome to class. We are going to have so much fun this year." I smiled and then Alice was yanking me away. I was amazed that she could have so much strength in her little body.

Edward follwed behind us. We all sat down at a little group of desks. Four desks were in the group. The 3 of us toke our seats. Ms. Schneider walked over to our table with a boy. The boy was big and he looked mean. Just from my first look at him I knew he was trouble.

"Do you mind if James sits with you?" Ms. Schneider's voice rang out.

Edward answered with a simple nod of his head. James toke a seat in the last chair. Of course it was the one closest to me. Edward gave me a very sad look that I didn't quite understand. That is until I looked up to see James staring at me with an evil look in his eyes.

"Class can you please to page 1 in your workbooks?" Ms. Schneider said. I opened my workbook and completed the page. When I looked up I saw Alice looking at me with her eyes wide. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but just then the bell rang for us to go to lunch.

I ate my lunch quickly wanting to go outside to enjoy the weather which had suprisingly cleared up since this morning. I didn't talk at all to Alice or Edward at lunch. As I was walking out the door I remembered Alice's terrified face during class. I decided since she didn't say anything that I didn't need to know.

I went outside to the playground. Just as I was about to go down the slide I heard three boys walk up and call my name. I looked up to see James, Chris, and Mike. James had the same look in his eyes from before. James was about to climb up the playground. I didn't know what to do. If I went down the slide Mike would be at the bottom. If I climbed down the opposite way of James, Chris was waiting. James was fast, and I saw him begin to climb.

Before he could get all the way up I heard two male voices yell, "Stop!" I was filled with relief as I watched Jacob and Edward run towards me. I hardly knew Jacob, but he was a pretty nice boy. He was in my class last year. He had a crush on me. I chose to ignore him because I didn't like him back.

I watched as Edward went behind James and punched him in the face. James fell to the ground holding his jaw. I looked at Edward and simply stated, "Thanks."

Edward nodded and told me to come down from the playground. Before I did I looked for Alice. Since I couldn't see her I climbed higher for a better view before asking Edward, "Where's Alice?"

Edward answered calmly, but I could hear his fear slightly, "She went to get the principal right before you came out."

"Oh," was my brilliant response. Before I could begin to come down I felt my grip loosen. I knew I was going to fall. I was about 6 feet of the ground. "Edward!" I screamed. He looked up to see me falling. I saw him run to try and catch me before I hit the ground. Then everything blacked out.

**Edward is so protective. =D I love him. heh. so anyways please review!! **


	3. And So It Begins

Chapter 3- And so it Begins

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or its characters.

**Bella- Age 8**

I woke up to a brightly lit room. The light was too bright for my eyes which had not adjusted yet so I closed then again quickly. After a few moments I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes again. I was met with the view of Edward watching me carefully. After a second of looking at each other I looked around the rest of the room. The plain walls and furniture proved what I had suspected. I was in the hospital.

I couldn't completely remember what had happened. I remember asking Edward where Alice was, and then I think I fell.

"Edward?" I questioned queitly. I looked back at him to wait for his reply.

"Yes Bella?" he asked me politely.

"What happened?"

Edward sighed and then began, "James and his followers tried to get you, but Jacob Black and I stopped him. Then, I asked you to come down from the playground. Instead of listening you decided to climb higher," he frowned at this, "So you asked me where Alice was and I told you she went to get the principal. All of a sudden I see you falling from the playground. The principal came out and the ambulance brought you here."

After he finished his story I looked at him again. He looked upset like he was guilty. "Edward what's wrong?"

He sighed again and said, "I should have caught you Bella, I am so sorry."

I gasped and then grimaced in pain. Edward jumped up to see that I was alright. "I'm fine Edward. How can you feel guilty even though you told me to come down. It's not your fault."

Edward shoke his head, "I still should have caught you. I could have went faster."

I ignored him and asked, "What did the doctors say?"

Edward rolled his eyes and stated, "You broke a rib, a leg and you have a bruise on your forehead from where you hit the ground."

For the first time I looked at my body. My leg had a cast on it and my rib hurt when I had moved to better see my leg. The cast went form my foot almost all the way to my knee. I groaned.

Edward toke it as pain, and he pushed the call button for the nurse. "Can I have a nurse please. She's awake."

I glared at him, and he cringed back slightly. "Bella, there is no reason to be in pain. They will just give you more medication."

"Wait, how long have I been unconscious?" I asked cautiously.

Edward looked at me and replied, "I came here afer school. So I'd say about 5 hours. Your dad called a few minutes ago saying he was coming. He was at work when it happened. I think he came by earlier since it was his lunch break. Seeing as you are stable he needed to get back to work. Bella you should be resting right-"

He was cut off by the nursing coming in. "How are we doing in here?" she asked calmly. _I was fine until you walked in_.

"I'm fine." I replied. She came over to my bed and gave me more medication anyway. I slowly felt the little pain disappear. I looked over to Edward again. He was watching me carefully. I imagine he was checking to make sure I was really alright or if I lied.

"Bella." I heard my dad breathe out. He ran over to my bed and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Daddy." I whispered. I was starting to feel tired. I heard Edward say something about getting his dad to check me. I had know idea what he was talking about so I just ignored it.

"Bella you scared me. I was on my lunch break and I get a call from your school saying you are being brought to the hospital. I guess I should expect nothing less from you though," He smiled gently and continued, "But honestly Bella the first day?" He chuckled silently.

"Sorry Dad." I said in a small voice. I was falling asleep fast. I heard the door open and close. Then I saw a doctor and Edward walking closer. The doctor toke my dad's hand and shoke it.

"Hello Chief Swan. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." he stated. My mouth fell open as I finally noticed how much Edward and the doctor looked like each other. Oh so that's what he meant when he said he was going to get his dad. He checked all my vitals and then told me that I could probally leave tomorrow.

Edward left a little latter and so did Charlie. They had both said goodnight. I fell quickly asleep. I was exhausted. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up and looked up at the clock it said that it was 10 in the morning. I was suprised that I had slept so long. I had fallen asleep at 9 last night. I had gotten 13 hours of sleep. I was glad that I felt refreshed though. I didn't feel any pain in my broken rib at the moment. I had a small headache. I figured that was normal since I had hit my head.

At 12 my headache had subsided. I spent the rest of the day watching the television.

At 5 Charlie walked in and said I could go home. I had to use crutches due to my broken leg. Once I got home I called Alice. Alice picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" her voice said sounding sad and tired.

"Hey Aice. It's Bella. I just got home, and I thought you would want me to call." I said quietly slightly unsure of why I had really called.

"OH, Bella you had me so worried. My dad told me you would be ok, but I was so scared." she said her voice growing in volume.

"Thanks Alice." I replied quickly catching Alice's now happy mood.

"Thanks for calling me Bella, but I have to go to dinner. I'll see you tomorrow!" she said quicker than I had ever heard anyone speak. Before I could say goodbye I heard the phone click.

My dad ordered a pizza, and we quietly watched a game on the tv. After the game, my dad helped me upstairs to my room. I fell to sleep quickly just like I had in the hospital.

**I hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Bella is used to the hospital obviously from her clumsiness, and Charlie isn't a bad father he knew Bella was ok before going back to work. **

**Also, read the story ****Broken Beyond Compare**** by .**

**Review, please!**


	4. Torture Engaged

**Ok, so I don't know why it didn't write the author in the last chapter, but the story is ****Broken Beyond Compare**** by .**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters.

Chapter 4: Torture Engaged

Bella- Age 8

My father was pulling up in front of the school, but before he could stop I saw Alice running towards my dad's police car. My door was opened and I was yanked out before I knew what happened. I was enveloped in Alice's hug. She was squeezing me so hard that I could hardly breath. How did this small girl get so strong?

"Bella!" she screamed at the top of her lungs right into my ear.

"Hi Alice." I said slightly breathless. I saw Edward walking towards us.

"Hey Bella." Edward called. He walked up and gave me a hug. I grabbed my crutches from the car and said, "Goodbye Dad." He pulled away from the school as soon as I turned around.

"Hi Edward." I said before turning to Alice again.

"Bella my mom said she will pick you up at noon on Saturday. Is that alright?" Alice half-screeched.

"Alice, I still have to go? Can't I get a break? I'm on crutches for heaven's sake." I said with a slight panic. I hadn't wanted to go in the first place, but going on crutches sounded far worse. I thought I finally had an excuse to skip it. So much for that.

"Bella, of course you still have to go! You don't think I'm gonna go alone do you!" Alice scolded.

"Fine, I'll go Alice, but I'm not going to get anything." I said with worry evident in my tone.

"Bella don't be ridiculous. You are going to get clothes. I'm not gonna take you to the mall so that you can just watch me buy stuff all day." Alice laughed.

"All day?" I cried. She couldn't possibly expect me to go to the mall for a whole day could she.

After school I went home and started on my homework. I finished my homework early so I decided to do my project that was do next week.

______________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the week flew by. I don't know how, but it was already Saturday. The clock read 10:00 in bright red numbers. I sat on my bed and decided on what to wear. I picked a simple t-shirt and sweat pants. The sweat pants barely fit over the huge cast that was still in place on my leg.

I finished getting ready by 11 and decided to read. I picked up my favorite book and before I knew it I heard a car horn. I jumped up with crutches in hands.

I got to the car and saw the evil little girl in the back seat. I sat down next to her.

"Hello Bella! We are going to have so much fun!" Alice cried out with a huge grin wide across her whole face. It spread from ear to ear. She looked so happy. I knew that I looked like I was about to die. Alice rolled her eyes and said, "Mom this is Bella."

"Hello Bella. You can call me Esme." She said. Her voice was so calming. It sounded so sweet. She seemed like a great mother. Alice was very lucky.

"Hello." I said shyly. I then looked to Alice who was still bouncing with excitement.

______________________________________________________________________________

We had been walking around the mall for hours. Alice was going to pay. My arms were sore from where the crutched hit. Alice had insisted that I get 10 different shirts all with brand names. I told her no as sternly as I could, but somehow I now had five bags in my hands. I had gotten a total of 15 shirts, 10 skirts. 5 shorts, and 3 pairs of jeans. Alice was surely here to torture me. I think it was her goal. When I finally got home, I sat down on the couch and relaxed.

Soon after I went to bed exhausted. I made myself promise to never go shopping with Alice again for the rest of my life. I was positive that I would never be the same again after undergoing such torture by the little girl.

**I've gotten over 50 hits on this story, but only 3 reviews all from the same person. I'm not going to keep writing if people don't like this. PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Not Again!

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. I am so happy that I have decided to give you a special treat. Ok, now read!**

Chapter 5- Not Again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! (obviously)

Bella- Age 13

I was afraid to look around. I was surrounded by something worse than dirty laundry. I was surrounded by new clothes. I was practically drowning in them. How did I get in this store? Oh right, the evil pixie dragged me here. I swear she was determined to kill me. We had been in the store for over an hour. I already had half the store on my arm, and I was ready to leave. Of course I was not going anywhere soon. Alice had given me a break, but she decided that I needed a change. Now my whole closet would be restocked. I just hoped it lasts for the next 20 years.

I was hiding behind in a clothes rack with the clothes covering me when I heard a voice anyone would know over the intercom, "Bella, you better get over to this cash register in 5 seconds or we will be here again tomorrow!" She was obviously trying to scare me into coming out. Let me tell you it worked. I was at her side in a heartbeat. She smiled triumphantly.

Only Alice could have such a scary look on her face and still look beautiful. I really wanted to go home and relax. I was tired and my legs were sore. Alice had other plans though. She lead me into the next store. We stayed at this store for 5 hours because apparently "everything is just adorable and it would look so cute" so now I was about to drop dead. Can you die from shopping to long?

"Bella, are you ready to go?" I heard Alice call.

"YES!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. If my legs weren't so tired I would be running out of this store.

"Bella, relax. We need to pay for this first." Alice spoke and her voice was thrilled.

"NOOOO!!" I cried out. If someone walked by they would surely think Alice was killing me. Although I wasn't quite certain she wasn't. I don't know how Alice did it. She could walk the mall for days and not be tired.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a Saturday night so Alice asked if I could sleep at her house. I went downstairs to ask my father, and of course he was watching tv as he does every night.

"Dad?" I asked. He looked up from the game and turned it on mute.

"Yes Bells?"

"Can I sleep over Alice's house tonight?" I asked. He nodded his head yes so I went to pack my bag. I grabbed my toothbrush, hairbrush, pillow, clothes, and my pink pj's. I walked back downstairs after telling Alice I could. My father got up and put on his coat. We walked out to the car in silence and I got in the front seat next to him. He drove me to the Cullen house and stopped outside their front porch.

"Bella!" Alice called from the wrap-around porch. I looked up and saw a pixie's face at my window. I held back a scream. Alice was so fast. I had seen her at her door only a few seconds ago.

"Hi Alice."

"We are going to have so much fun Bella. Hurry up! I can't wait. We can paint our nails, do our hair, and we HAVE to play Truth or Dare!" Alice declared. She talked so fast I barely caught a word that escaped her mouth. I completely ignored every word that came out. I put on a huge smile and made my way into her house. I had been here many times before, but this house was just so large.

Every time I had come so far I got lost. It was a huge 3 story house. It had 5 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a den, a living room, the kitchen, 2 computer rooms, and a dining room. All the rooms were spacious. They were decorated with top-of-the-line appliances and expensive electronics. The Cullen family had a lot of money. Having a highly successful doctor in the family was more than enough to pay the bills, but their mother was also an interior designer. Esme had done all of the designs for the house herself. It explained the beauty.

"Bella come with me into my room!" Alice called running up the stairs at full speed. I followed behind her. I was running up the stairs when I felt my foot slip. _Great, I'm going to spend my sleepover in the hospital. _Or so I thought, but as I fell I felt to strong arms grab me by the waist and lift me up bridal style. I looked up and Edward's face was inches from mine.

His cool breath was blowing across my burning skin. I was crimsom red from head to toe. My blush spreading over my whole body. Edward was always there for me. He was my best friend. I looked into his scorching emerald eyes. He was so beautiful. He could have any girl he wanted. He decided he didn't want to date though. Edward was brilliant and handsome. Any girl would fall at his feet. In fact I had seen plenty beg.

Flashback-

_I walked out of my English classroom to see Edward standing at the door already. He looked so nice. He had on a brilliant blue shirt and simple dark-washed jeans. _

_I watched from the door as Jessica Stanley walked up and tapped Edward's shoulder. He spun around to see her and she smiled her best smile. If you asked me she looked disgusting. She had been with almost all the boys in school already. Getting Edward was her new goal._

_Any girl that had Edward would be the most popular girl. She was just dying for that attention. I watched as she said slowly and deeply, "Edward, would you like to go out this weekend? We could see a mov-"_

_"Jessica," he sighed, "please stop." _

_She looked up at him and met his eyes that I imagined would look bored and tired. She gasped and then I saw tears form in her eyes. She fell to the floor and cried, "Please Edward! Please!"_

_Edward grabbed my hand and we walked away. I knew Edward only thought of me as a best friend. I always thought Edward was attractive, but I'd rather have him as a best friend then not at all. _

_"Edward, that was very mean!" I scolded him. I probally sounded a lot like his mother._

_"Bella, please, I know it was. I feel bad, but it is really annoying!" Edward moaned._

_We kept walking and changed the subject. I felt bad for Edward. I had my fair share of guys ask me out, but nothing like Edward and "his girls"._

End Flashback-

Alice and I painted our nails. I had to admit I was actually having some fun. I enjoyed spending time with Alice, but her hyper mood was not helping me. I was making me extremely tired to tell the truth.

Alice wanted to do our hair next. She put mine in braids, and I did hers the same way. She did a much better job. My braids were neat and had no loose hairs. Alice's were short and had loose hairs everywhere. They were not even worth doing. I told her she could take them out and she thanked me. I blamed it on her short hair, but I knew I could never get them as neat as mine. My hair looked perfect. They looked like I had had them done my the hair salon.

"OH, BELLA!! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Alice practically screeched. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle all ran down to see what was wrong.

"Alice you can't play that with two people." I said trying very hard to convince her.

"Bella you can too!" She screamed.

"Fine Alice, but you have to go first." I declared with finality.

"OK, TRUTH!"

"Who do you like?"

"Oh Bella, that's easy. I like Jasper Hale. You know that new kid with the twin sister, Rosalie? He is so cute!" Alice said at a lower volume than before.

"Truth or Dare?" Alice squeaked. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Truth?" I said. It sounded more like a question than anything though.

"Who do YOU like?" Alice asked. It looked as if she knew the answer and just wanted conformation on the fact.

"Umm..." I had no answer. I couldn't possibly tell her that I had like her brother. That was just to embarassing.

"Bella, you have to tell me!" she yelled.

"Edward.." I mumbled. She screamed. She was jumping around the room yelling "I knew it, I knew it". It was her own little cheer. I was bright red of course.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked to change the subject.

"Dare." Alice declared.

I was going to get her now. "I dare you to ask Jasper out on Monday."

"Ok, fine. Truth or Dare?"

I gulped. "Dare."

Alice had a look in her eye that made her look mad. I thought she was going to explode. She jumped up and declared, "I dare you to go into Edward's room and kiss him right now!"

I fell to the ground and moaned when my head made contact with the wood floors. Alice ran to me to check that I was alright. After declaring I was fine she pushed me up the stairs. She left me outside Edward's door and ran down the hallway.

I knocked on the door and heard Edward say, "Come in."

As I walked in I heard Alice running back down the hall. She was speeding towards the room. I ran in and tried to shut the door but her little hand grabbed it and she nodded no. Edward was still looking down. He looked up and saw me standing in his room. His face looked confused, and then a joyful crooked grin spread over his face.

I gulped and walked forward. How was I going to kiss him? He would probally never talk to me again. I sat down on his bed, and his grin became connfused again. I leaned in to kiss him. I was about an inch from his lips now...

**Sorry I know that was pure evil. I needed the cliffhanger to work with next chapter though. I promise the next chapter will be up soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! DID YOU LIKE IT, HATE IT, OR WAS IT ALRIGHT?? thanks!**


	6. First Kiss?

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. I was asked to speed it up a bit so next chapter they will be 16. Is that ok? give me your thoughts. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or its characters, plot, pretty much anything..

Chapter 6- First Kiss?

Bella- Age 13

I leaned in to kiss him. I was about an inch from his lips now, but he leaned back on his bed. Alice whimpered from the doorway. Edward's gaze shot to the door and then back to me. He looked utterly lost. Alice hadn't meant to cause problems, but Edward looked furious. I was slightly scared. Had I just ruined the best friendship I ever had over a dare? Edward's gaze fell back on my face.

"Bella?" he questioned, but what was I going to say? Oh sorry Edward. Alice dared me to kiss you.

"Yes?" I didn't think he actually heard me.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Uhmm...I don't really know how to explain..."I whispered.

"I..I..uhm.."

"She was coming to tell you that I wanted to speak with you about something so do you mind or are you two busy?" Alice was so dead. I was seriously pissed. Not only had she made this worse, but she made me come her in the first place!

"Of course, you don't mind Bella, do you?" he asked politely, but I heard a slight hurt and anger in his voice. He was angry with me. I knew that already, but why was he hurt? Was he sick?

"No, that's fine. Are you alright Edward?"

"No." he said and walked away from the room.

After a few seconds I followed them. They went into Alice's room. Alice sat down on her bed, and Edward sat down where she asked him to.

"Edward, why?" Alice asked calmly.

"Why what Alice? I'm not really in the mood for your riddles!"

"Why didn't you kiss her?"

"What?!" Edward screamed.

"Why the hell didn't you kiss her Edward!" Alice screamed just as loudly. I sat down by the door to wait for his response.

"Alice, I couldn't. You of all people know that I wanted to, but I heard you and Bella when I went to get some water. I knew it was just a dare!" Edward moaned. He really thought that I would kiss him just because of a dare. I had to interupt this conversation now!

"Edward?" I said cautiously walking into Alice's room.

"Yes Bella?" he said with a hint of remorse.

"Edward I need to talk to you alone."

"Why?" he said. His anger was deffiantly growing as the converstion cotinued. This was not good. I had ruined our friendship. Why? All because I can't say no!

"Edward please! Let me explain." I begged him. I saw his face change. He was looking completely broken. He looked so sad. I wanted to comfort him. I knew that me comforting him would make it worse. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm. He got up slowly and followed me. He didn't really want to, but he did. That gave me some hope I could rekindle our friendship. Maybe even more. No, I couldn't hope for that. If I did I would be more devestated when he said it couldn't work.

"What is there to explain. I mean nothing to you. You don't care. You would kiss me for a dare. There would be no meaning in a dare. I really liked you Bella. I have since I was a little boy! How could you do that to me Bella?! You would lead me on and tear me apart? I can't believe you! I thought you were my friend. You are no better than all those girls at school! I guess I should give up huh? No girl is ever going to like me for me? I thought you were different Bella!" he said in such a rush. I caught ever word. Ever word that sent a stake through m heart. He thought I would do that to him? Did he really believe I was like that?

I felt the tears build and overflow. "Edward, please. You have to understand!"

"Understand what? That you don't love me? I already got that Bella!" his words threw daggers. They were surely going to kill me. I fell to the floor on my knees. I grabbed at his legs to pull him down. He didn't move at all. I looked up at him the tears still flowing freely. He looked at my face and fell down next to me. Then, he did something I never expected. He began to cry. He full out cried. I reached out to him, but he just pushed me away. After five years of friendship I lost him.

"Edward, you said you heard the dare. You didn't hear the truth that came before that though." I whimpered.

"What?" he said through his sobs.

"I love you, Edward. I love you more than anything. I was just afraid you wouldn't like me back. I can't believe you would think I would kiss you just because of a dare! I would never do that. Even if I didn't like you. You know I could never do that! Why would you ever think that?" I whispered. I knew he heard it because he finally looked back into my eyes. I wondered what he found behind the tears. The tears that wouldn't stop. What ever he saw it encouraged him; it told him I wasn't lying. The next thing I knew my lips met his. His tender and warm under my lips soft and loving. The kiss lasted about two seconds because a bright light flashed at us.

We looked up to see Alice with a little digital camera in her hands. She was wiping at her eyes with a tissue. She handed me 3 tissues and Edward 4. I hugged Edward close. I was so happy. A fresh set of tears formed in my eyes. Edward saw them.

"Bella? Are you ok?"

"I'm so happy Edward!" I cried harder. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. There standing at the top was Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. They all looked over and ran to Edward and I who were still seated on the floor.

"Bella, Edward are you alright?" Carlisle yelled.

"We're perfect Dad." Edward spoke with pure joy on each word.

"What happened?" spoke Esme.

I laughed lightly. "It's a long story."

Alice squealed and passed around the camera. Everyone looked between Edward and I shocked looks onn their faces.

Esme laughed quietly. "I always knew it would happen."

"Me too." Carlisle and Emmett agreed.

"Bella this is so exciting! Now hurry up get into my room! We have a lot of work to do!" Alice squeaked.

"I like Bella just how she is Alice." Edward said holding my waist even tighter than before.

"Too bad. You'll like her more once I'm done with her. She'll look great. Now come Bella!"

"Edward, don't let her take me!" I breathed. Edward picked me up and kissed my nose.

"Never." he whispered.

I laughed as he ran off with me. We hid in a closet. He kissed my lips softly. After he pulled away the door was thrown open.

"Isabella Marie Swan, GET UPSTAIRS NOW!" Before I could look back at Edward, Alice was yanking me up the stairs.

"Alice!" Edward screamed. Alice laughed her trilling laugh and ran faster. If I fell I swear she would have just dragged me along. Luckily I stayed on my feet. Once I was in Alice's room I was thrown on a chair. She walked into her closet while calling, "You better not move or you will face a whole day of shopping tomorrow!"

Edward entered through the doorway and grabbed me. I moved my head mechanically back and forth. I was trying to tell him not to take me. He must not have heard what Alice was going to subject me to if I left. He walked out the door anyway and into his room.

"Edward! Now I'm going to have to go shopping tomorrow!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella." he leaned in and kissed me for a brief second. I couldn't breathe. He dazzled me. If I hadn't been on the bed I would have fallen.

"ISABELLA!" Alice screamed. She opened the door and said, "Fine, we will be shopping tomorrow all day Edward. Don't try to stop me I already told Mom. She agreed. So HAH!"

I turned to look at Edward. "It was worth it."

Then I was seated once again. Tomorrow was going to be a long day! ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________I had endured the day. If anyone else had taken me from Alice's room I would have yelled for Alice. That way I wouldn't have gone shopping. Kissing Edward was so worth a day of shopping. I hadn't even complained. Alice offered to go home, and I actually said no. She was happy, and I was as well. I got a bunch of new clothes. Alice picked them out specially for Edward. Apparently he loved the color dark blue on me, or so I was told.

"Edward!" I called when I walked through the door.

"Yes?" he said from directly behind me.

I gasped and turned around. I was met with Edward's lips. He kissed me gently.

"How was shopping?" he questioned with some humor apparent in his tone.

I decided he would like the truth so I said, "It was great actually. I really enjoyed myself. I got a new wardrobe thanks to Alice here."

He looked utterly shocked. He was just staring at me with his mouth hanging ajar. "Alice what did you do with my Bella?"

I looked up at him. I liked the way he said "my Bella". He had so much pull over me. Anything he told me to do, I would. I smiled, and he smiled his crooked grin back at me. Edward was amazing. He was the best boyfriend ever. Wait, was he my boyfriend. We never really talked about it. He seemed to be my boyfriend, but I wasn't exactly sure.

"Edward? Can I talk to you?" he looked at me. I laughed at how his forehead was creased and his face read fear. Did he really think I would break up with him. Maybe I could make this a little more fun.

"Yeah, I guess. Where?" he asked. His face had lightened a little when I laughed. When he caught my serious expression he looked away. He was staring out the back window when I said slowly dragging out the word, "Your room. It's important." He gulped and nodded.

I held back my laugh with all I had. He followed me wordlessly up the stairs. I heard Alice's giggles. I knew that she would have seen this coming. I actually couldn't believe Edward was still scared.

When we got to his room I closed the door and sat on his bed. He sat next to me and looked up. He looked absolutely terrified. This was just to much. I started hysterically laughing.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, silly." I laughed out.

"Why did you want to talk?" he asked. The fear was hidden well. It still was clearly written across his features.

"Would youu consider us dating now? Like are you my..my boyfriend?" I asked quietly. I looked away slightly afraid of his answer. Maybe he didn't want to date.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend my beautiful Bella?" he asked me. He had his famous crooked grin splayed across his gorgeous face.

"Yes." I said.

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and jumped up. He offered me a hand like only a gentleman would.

I toke it gingerly and walked out with him. We sat down at the table, and Alice was glowing with happiness. I looked curiously at her, and she nodded to Edward. I didn't get it. I stared at her. She mouthed the words "tomorrow silly". I continued to stare until it hit me. She was asking Jasper out tomorrow. I'm so stupid. I ate my dinner that Esme had cooked. It was delicious. I turned to look at Edward who was still eating. He saw me look over at him and smiled. He was so cute.

**Thanks for reading. Give me your thoughts. Is there anything you'd like see happen. They are going to be 16 in the next chapter. All right. **

**REVIEW!!**


	7. In to Deep

**School's back for me. Spring Break has come to an end. That means updates can not be as often. =[ It makes me sad. I love writing for you. It makes me extremely happy to get reviews! I'll update as much as I can. I have a ton of homework and a bunch of projects though. **

Chapter 7- In to Deep

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie does. =[ (oh well there goes the dream)

Bella- Age 16

I woke up with the bright sun coming in through my windows. I knew it was a dream. It had to be a dream right? Besides Edward was laying next to me on my bed. Why must my dreams taunt me? I walked up to the window and looked out. I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I looked back to see Edward standing behind me. He was looking out the window until I looked at him. He looked down at me with his bright emerald eyes. They had become my favorite sight to see.

He looked so handsome with the light hitting his features. His face looked kind and loving. He stared into my eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. I felt pure bliss looking into his eyes. His eyes went on for miles while my plain brown eyes stopped with little knowledge behind them. Edward had mastered his dreams and he knew what he was headed for in life. Nothing could stop him from accomplishing his dreams of following in his father's footsteps. His dream to become a doctor had never ceased to amaze me.

"Bella.." he moaned softly. I pressed my lips to his and felt a short shock. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but a normal occurence. It was a feeling nothing could compare to. To feel his lips on mine. To see his face glow with the joy I brought to him. I could never have found a more perfect man. We were young and in love. I don't think anything in the world could seperate us.

I looked back out the window and the sun was still shining brightly. I tried to wake myself up, but I couldn't. I turned to Edward again, and he was still smiling widely until he caught the look of horror on my face. He was at my side in a minute.

"Bella? What's wrong angel?" he asked with panic evident in his voice. I gasped as I realized I wasn't sleeping. I looked back at my bed, to edward, and then back out the window. It was sunny in Forks and Edward was next to me.

"Why are you here? Not that I mind, but my dad?" I asked queitly. He looked extremely worried. I was kind of scared of the look on his face.

"You don't remember getting sick Bella?" Edward asked calmly. I stared at him and my mouth fell open. When had I been sick? Just as the thought hit me I felt like I was going to be sick. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I got voilently ill. I rested my head against the toilet, and Edward held my hair back. When I was finished Edward rubbed my back gently. I jumped slightly at the touch. I had fallen under his comforting touch before, but never had it meant so much.

The love I felt for Edward grew everyday. Edward and I had never had a major fight. I mean sure we had a few problems we encountered, but we had gotten through them together. Our small quarrels had actually aided in the survival of our relationship. Each small fight was just something to learn from. We moved on from them, and we lived in the present. We didn't look back and point fingers. It was just there. Something that had happened.

"I remember now." I cried to Edward. The memories had slowly come back to me. The pain from the night before. Edward by my side every minute. The anguish I had felt from this horrible flu. It had been going around for weeks. I dreaded the thought of being sick for another three days. I hoped that it wouldn't last as long as that. I couldn't survive this for three more days.

Edward looked broken. "What's wrong Edward?"

"I hate seeing you in so much pain." came his whispered response. I stared at him and a smile broke out on my face. My love for Edward was so far beyond what I imagined it would be. It appeared he loved me just as much. I could never leave him. Being without him would surely rip me in two.

I was about to kiss him when I felt the ghastly feeling rip through my stomach again. I turned to the toilet and Edward grabbed my hair immediatly. I got rid of the last of my food, and then turned back to Edward. He helped me up, and I brushed my teeth. I was feeling weak and couln't make it make to my bed. Edward picked me up and brought me to my room. I was laying on my bed, and before I could say a word I was out. I slept for almost two days apparently. I was so sick Edward had to take me to his dad.

He couldn't do much for me. Edward had done everything he could. He was going to make a great doctor one day.

The next time I opened my eyes I saw Edward again. He was laying next to me just like he had the other day. I wondered how long he had been there. Most boyfriends would have left by now, but Edward was different. He wouldn't leave me especially if I was sick or injured. Edward was caring, and in the moment I knew that I'd always want him by my side. To wake up to him kissing my forehead, and to see his eyes open a shine for me. It was something I couldn't live without.

Nothing could describe how I felt for Edward. The word boyfriend typically meant someone who wouldn't last long at my age. I felt so much more for Edward. The word was a disgrace for the tongue when speaking of Edward. He was not something that could ever be thought of as a toy. He was my true love. I know I am young, but Edward is who I want to be with when I turned 50, 60, and 70. He was the man I wanted to age with. I wanted to care for each other. I wanted to love each other forever.

I felt much better today. I actually was really hungry. I went to stand up, but I was caught in a pair of strong arms. I looked down to see Edward's arms laying gently on my waist. He had a crooked grin on his face. I leaned down to kiss him. He looked at me with his eyes loving every minute. I kissed him softly and began to deepen the kiss.

My hands went into his hair and pulled him closer. His hands stayed on my waist and pulled me closer into his body as well. We kissed each other like never before. I broke away gasping for air. He laughed lightly. I saw him sit up straight before bolting out of the room. I followed him wondering what he was doing. I found him next to the toilet.

"Oh, Edward I'm so sorry!" I cried to him. I ran next to him after he was done, and I rubbed his back soothingly. When I saw him lean back down I closed my eyes and tried not to focus. I didn't want to get sick from watching him throw up his dinner from last night.

He turned to me and gave a weak smile. I hugged him to my body. He pushed me away gently, and I looked up to see him sweating hot. I felt his forehead, and he was burning up. I jumped up and got the thermometer. I stuck it under his tongue, and he closed his eyes. After about 30 seconds the thermometer beeped, and I pulled it out. It read 104.3. Immediatly I ran to the phone, and I called Carlisle. He asnwered on the first ring.

"Edward? How's Bella?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but Edward isn't. He has a temperature of 104.3, and is currently in the bathroom throwing up." I said with the panic leaking into my voice. Carlisle had gasped when he heard my voice, and he was now back to breathing calmly. His doctor mode was taking affect.

"Bella, I need to you bring him to the hospital because his fever is too high. Also, bring a bucket for the car ride. Try to cool him down a little." Carlisle said still trying to keep up his doctor voice. I could hear a slight panic through it though. After all, this was his son.

I walked back into the bathroom to find Edward on the floor. His eyes were open, but he looked like he was falling asleep.

"Edward?" I said gently trying to be quiet so I didn't make his headache worse. I knew he would have a headache because I had had a severe one. Even Edward's calming voice hurt my head at points.

"Yes?" he replied so weakly i could barely hear him. I felt terrible. I was so selfish. If I had told Edward to leave me to fend for myself he wouldn't be on the floor of my bathroom with a deadly fever.

"Honey, I have to take you to the hospital. Carlisle told me too." I walked over to him, and I grabbed the bucket that was placed next to him. It was there from before. It was still clean seeing that the toilet was directly next to him, and it was easier to clean than the bucket. After I garbbed the bucket I helped him up. He was so weak. He leaned most of his weight on me.

I almost fell down under the weight. I had to get him to the hospital so I used all my strength, which honestly wasn't much seeing how I had been sick for days, to get him to the car. He practically fell into the seat. I ran to get some cool rags for his head. I placed them on his head, and I was off to the ER.

I drove quickly down the road. I was going extremely fast. I was in Edward's Volvo. I was hitting speeds of 120 m.p.h. when I heard a police siren. I thought about driving faster, but I pulled over. The officer got out, and came to my window. I looked at Edward. He looked even worse.

"Do you realize you were going over 120 miles per hour?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, I have someone sick in the car. Look for yourself, but please hurry. He needs to get to the Emergency Room!" I yelles at the police officer. He looked into the window, and he immediatly signaled for me to hurry on. He quickly turned his vehicle on, and he was escorting us to the hospital.

"Edward, hold on. We are almost there." I heard him moan in response. He looked as pale as a ghost. He had lost all color from his skin. Any signs of the redness from the fever were gone. That didn't send any comfort to my brain though. The color white he had turned was unnatural. Even vampires would have more color.

I pulled up outside the hospital. Carlisle quickly rushed to Edward's side of the car, and pulled him out. I heard Carlisle mutter, "Please, please don't let my son die!" Edward was rushed in, and I followed behind them. I waited in the waiting room for about an hour. They told me I wouldn't be allowed access to his room.

After four hours I was allowed in. Edward didn't look any better. He was connected to all kinds of needles and monitors. I started to cry desperately by his side. I had only been allowed permission in because Carlisle knew I would go crazy outside. I looked at his monitors. Everything looked healthy to me, but I was no doctor. I watched closely while they did everything they could.

I stared at his monitors. The tears so thick in my eyes that I could barely see. I felt a slight pressure on the hand I was holding.

Then, his pulse rate stopped abruptly.

**PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I think this is the longest chaoter ever though! I feel horrible leaving it there. I need more reviews though. If you want/need to know what happens then you better start reviewing. I'm not promising an update tomorrow, but your words inspire me, and they get my fingers moving. I stayed up for hours to write this.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	8. The Power of Love

**Sorry for the late update, but as I said school is back for me. =[ Anyway I also haven't been feeling well for the past few days...that's why my updates have all been a little late. Anyway I'm not going to keep rattling of excuses. I'm late for my chapter, my fault. Sorry! **

Chapter 8- The Power of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Alice- age 16

Bella had been sick for a while now. Edward hadn't been in school either. Of course, he was with that girl every second. It was really sweet. I was glad I had found someone who would be there for me like that. I was very excited by the fact Japser would be there for me. Jasper was the sweetest, most sensitive guy I had ever met. I mean he wasn't going to start bawling on you. He was sensitive in a caring kind of way.

I felt so bad for Bella, but I knew that she would be fine in a few days more. She was already sounding slightly better from Edward's reports to Carlisle. I was thrilled that I had the same thing for myself. I had my true love. Looking at Bella and Edward together you could practically hear the wedding bells ringing in the distance. They were so close. I could tell they had felt comfortable together.

I had known for some time now that they would be together. I guess I had a strong sense towards the future if you will. Since we were little kids I had known one day it would happen. I knew Edward planned to marry her one day. I didn't know how long he would wait. I just knew they would get married one day. I was walking to class now. I wouldn't see Jasper for at least another few hours. He was in my sixth period class. I had talked to him almost everyday since he moved here almost 3 years ago. Currently he was my boyfriend.

The few hours apart tore at me everyday. I missed him. He was my love. I cared deeply for him. He always enjoys our conversations. He was the kind of man that would stick with his lady. He had a Southern charm to him. I could tell he was a gentleman just like Edward. I had seen the cute way Edward opened the door for his Bella and the way he held out his hand for her. She knew what she had was something everyone wished for.

Edward was one of a kind. He was the guy that everyone wanted, and he just had to be my brother. The millions of calls from every girl at school tended to be a bit annoying over the years. I got a fair share of calls, but I had never seen a guy I wanted until Jasper. It was only second period, and I was staring holes into the clock. It was moving slower than it usually did.

It always more slower on the important days. Today was our anniversary. It was exactly 3 years from when I asked him out. What a funny memory that was. I laughed thinking back. It was a day simliar to today. I had been staring at the clock, and it was not moving fast enough.

Flashback-

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to get out of this room. I raised my hand high above my head. Slightly shaking in my seat. The teacher, Mrs. Mott, looked up at me. She saw my raised had and noticed my bouncing postition.

"Yes Alice?"

"May I please use the restroom?" I asked politely shaking a bit more. She immediatly signed my pass. I ran out of the room. Once I was free of the doorway I slowed to a normal walking pace.

I looked up to see Jasper walking towards me from down the hall. I internally cursed myself. I had wanted to ask him out in our class together. I had been planing to talk to Bella about exactly how to ask him out at our lunch period.

"Hello?" Jaspered whispered. I stopped walking to turn and smile at him.

"Hello, Jasper. How are you today?" I asked casually. I couldn't ask him out until I spoke with Bella. I was still trying to think of words to say when he responded to my question.

"I am doing quite well, thank you. And yourself?"

"I am great. I'm going to the mall on Saturday with your sister. I'm very excited!" I again mentally cursed myself. Could I make myself sound like more of an idiot? I looked back up from under my lashes. He looked down at me, and I saw a slight blush coat his cheekbones. He was adorable. I wanted to kiss him. I couldn't though. I really wanted to ask him out though! AH!!

Being myself I couldn't wait though. I knew I wasn't going to be able too. It was so sad sometimes how impatient I was. I would just have to tell Bella later. Oh well. I inhaled deeply. I was focused on what I was going to say.

Should I keep it simple? Once again I acted before my mind caught up. "Jasper what are you doing on Saturday? After your sister and I go shopping?" I asked rapidly. I spoke so quickly I didn't know if he heard.

"Nothing that I can think of." he said with a darker blush on his cheeks. I loved guys that blushed. It looked so vulnerable. Nothing about Jasper looked that way though. His body was rock hard even at our age of 13. He was muscled and very good looking.

"Would you like to come to my house for dinner?" I asked him.

He smiled shyly and nodded. It was adorable, and then I couldn't help myself. I leaned up on my toes and kissed his cheek gently, and then whispered in his ear, "I'll see you Saturday at 6 then."

I smiled and walked away.

End Flashback-

Jasper and I had been together ever since. He was still perfect, and if anything he only grew more muscular with age. Thinking back on the memory I smiled again. He was so shy then. Now he was a bit more lively. I noticed he walked with more confidence with me by his side. He liked to show me off, and I personally didn't mind one bit.

I was not a conceited at all, but I was proud that he thought of me that way. Jasper was always sweet. I wanted to call Bella to check on her. I decided to do so during my lunch period. My lunch period was usually spent with Rosalie. Jasper didn't have a lunch period because he was taking electives. I missed him during lunch.

He was the most important thing in my life. My family of course was also as important, but I considered Jasper family too. I knew he loved me the same way I love him. I loved him unconditionally. We would always be together. I loved him enough to get through anything. He was my soul mate. My one and only.

I had lunch next period. My day was going so slow. I felt lifeless. It was as if the world wanted me to be away from Jasper longer. Oh well I guess that was exaggerated. After all I had seen him that morning. I will be the first to admit I am a bit dramatic, and I love shopping.

Shopping was the only thing that could happily pull me away from Jasper for a few hours. It was something I needed to do. I was lucky my dad was a doctor because had I been born into a family of low income I would drain any cash in the account my parents' held. I knew I spent a lot of money. My father never really complained.

I was beginning to feel very bored. I sat at my desk, and I scratched my pencil into the surface of it. The moment I was uplifted was the sound of the bell. A sound I had never cared for because it was loud and obnoxious kind of like Jessica Stanley and Lauren. I was thrilled to hear it today though. I ran to lunch.

As soon as I got to my table I saw Rose walk in. She looked amazing, but that really was no surprise. She has been dating my older brother Emmett for 3 years now as well. She sat down next to me, and Emmett soon joined us also.

We talked for a few minutes until I got a feeling that someone was in trouble. "Rose?" I choked out.

"Alice, what is it?" she screeched. I stared at her. I knew the fear was not hidden in my facial expression. She looked at me for a second, and then punched Emmett's shoulder for he was still yapping.

"Rose, someone's in trouble." I stated in a monotone.

"Is it Bella, Alice?" she asked quietly. That triggered another feeling. It wasn't Bella though. I screamed.

"It's Edward." I choked out silently again. Rose dropped her hands from where they had grabbed mine. She pulled Emmett to her and cried.

"I have to go call them." Maybe I wasn't to late. Maybe I could save him. I had to hurry though. I got up and ran outside. I didn't bother to sign out. My brother was in danger.

I pulled out my cell phone a dialed Bella's house number. No answer. I quickly ended the call and dialed her cell.

After four rings she answered. "Hello?" her voice was broken and she sounded like someone had died. I sobbed and continued. I needed to know what had happened in the day since I had talked with him.

"What's going on Bella? What's wrong with Edward? Bella, he..he..he's not d-d-dead is he?" I muttered afraid of the answer. Bella cried harder as I pulled out of the school. I rushed to get to the hospital. I knew he would be there. I still had Bella on the line. She hadn't answered me. "Bella!" I screeched. I needed to know.

"H-he got sick, Alice. It's all my fault he shouldn't have been taking care of m-me. I was b-by his bedside, and h-his heart stopped. The nurses are trying to bring him around Alice. I h-had to leave the room. He's dying, Alice. Hurry!" she screamed before the phone went silent. I cried until I could barely see. I made it to the hospital in a third of the time it should have taken me.

I didn't know what to expect when I walked in. I could either find my brother dead or alive. It all depended on the nurses and my father now. It depended on if Edward was strong enough. I was scared. I was beyond scared I was terrified.

**Yeah, I know. You still don't know about Edward, BUT AT LEAST YOU GOT ALICE'S FLASHBACK RIGHT?? NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT ****EDWARD!!**** Remember your reviews inspire so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! (sooner you do the sooner I can type chapter 9!)**


	9. Forever Falling

**I am SOOO sorry for the really late update. I have been EXTREMELY busy. I had a lab for school a few projects, a ton of homework, and I haven't been home. =/ So to make up for it this chapter is going to have a lot! =]**

Disclaimer: Twilight is by Stephanie therefore she has the rights to it not me.

Chapter 9- Forever Falling

Alice- Age 16

"Bella where is he?" I screamed at her. I had asked her the same question twice now and still no response. I was right in her face too. She didn't even flinch. I was staring at her. I was actually worried about her now. She couldn't handle this pressure. She just needed to know he would be alright.

"Room 106." she whispered so queitly I barely heard the words escape her mouth. I ran down the hallway to the room she had told me. As I stepped in front of the door I saw the sign that read "Cullen, Edward". A tear escaped my eye. I was terrified of what I would find beyond the door.

I opened the door and saw my father standing at the foot of the bed. His face was red and puffy from crying. I had never seen him cry before. He was very strong. He was always able to support us; his family. He loved us beyond most parents. He was a hero. He had saved many lives, but this was different. This was his son he was saving. My brother.

I looked to Edward's bed and quickly turned away. His face was pale. It was too pale. His eyes were closed, but he was alive. His pulse beating, and his body making small movements. I went over to his side, and I looked up towards my dad. He looked back at me.

"Dad? How is he?" I asked with all my fear evident. I wasn't capable of covering it. I looked back to his abnormally pale skin. I touched his cheek lightly, and kissed his forehead. He was my brother, and he was very special. Always the good guy in life. He was the one that was always there for you. He loved and care for you beyond what others could manage. I wanted to give him the same thing in return. Right now he needed me. He was the one in need of saving.

"I don't know, Alice. He was doing fine. Then all of a sudden his pulse stopped. The nurses brought him back, but he's weak. Caring for Bella has worn him out. He's exhausted. Bella's blaming herself. Edward wants her. He can't say it, but I know he does. She won't come though you need to help her first. Edward needs her to heal. She is his strength." my father said. He was always so sincere. He always knew the answers.

But to the most important one he had no idea. Was Edward strong enough to survive? Sure, the nurses had revived him but could he make it? I was still terrified, but my father was right. Edward needs Bella right now.

"Dad, I miss him. What does he have?"

"As far as we can tell he got Bella's flu. He was just so weak. When I talked to him yesterday it was around 2 in the morning. He said he couldn't sleep because he was so worried. I wasn't worried about Bella at that point. I knew Bella would be alright. I was worried about Edward. He was so busy caring for her that he forgot about his own body's health. He didn't take care of himself, and now look where he is. He's in a hospital bed." my father said slowly, his voice tortured and desperate.

"You can't blame Bella, Dad." I said defending her. She was like my sister, and I knew to my father she was a daughter. He loved her very much. I also knew he wasn't really blaming her, but he shouldn't say it anyway. If Edward could hear this he wouldn't get better.

"I know Alice. When you are in situations like t  
his you tend to pass the blame. It is not Bella's fault at all. She never asked for his care. He just gave it to her like he would anyone else. He really is a polite young man. I am extremely proud of him." my father spoke with so much emotion I was given a new hope for Edward.

Just then I felt something. I knew in that moment Edward needed Bella. He needed her to live. I ran out of the room. My father called me to ask what I was doing, but I didn't have time.

"Bella!" I called. She heard the hope in my tone and immediatly looked upward at me. I could see happiness in her eyes. I was wondering what she thought was going on, but I didn't ask. I pulled her to the door. She stopped and turned to me.

"What's going on?" she asked her voice shaking with fear.

"I think Edward wants you. Bella you have to you give him a reason to push past this. He needs you, Bella. Trust me this is not your fault. Edward shouldn't have been so careless for himself, Bella. That is not your fault." I said to her. I hoped my voice would reassure her.

"Alice, I should have known. How can you say it's not my fault. If I wasn't sick then he wouldn't be either. It is completely my fault. He may die because of me!" she screeched at me.

"Bella, he is not going to die, alright. You need to believe that. He needs to know you believe in him. It's not your fault he is sick either, Bella. You were sick it was what he was there for. You were taking care of your body. He should have been too. He should have taken precautions. He knew better, Bella. You can't blame yourself. Edward wouldn't want you to." I said confident in my response. She was staring at me for a minute, and then she turned for the door to his room.

I saw her look at the sign. The sign that she believed had been put up on her mistakes. The sign that I had read before "Cullen, Edward". The sign that made it all too real. It was frightening. I never thought I'd see Edward here. It had always been Bella to make the accidents.

I watched her walk in. She sat in the seat beside his bed. I knew that he felt her. His pulse began to speed up to a more normal speed. I didn't know if it was because of the close proximity of his love or if it had been raising slightly for a while now. I hadn't been here long. I decided I needed to call Jasper, Rose, and Emmett for an update.

I walked into the lobby to make the call. "Hello?" the other line answered flustered.

"Hi." I said sounding depressed.

"Oh. Alice, how is he?" I heard Jasper say grimly.

"I think he is responding well to Bella's presense, but other then that he still isn't great. My dad said that he was very weak when he got Bella's flu. His immune system was weak, and his body was working hard to heal himself. He had been up until at least 2 in the morning because he called my dad. Also, his pulse dropped. It's starting to rise up again now." I said tiredly.

"So, is he going to be alright Alice?" Jasper asked cautiously. I sighed and shifted in the uncomfortable hospital chair I had settled into.

"He seemed better. My dad thinks he should be fine in a some time. He needs to rest. My dad thinks his body was just working to hard. He wasn't caring for himself, just Bella. He should have been more careful. Now, Bella's blaming herself for it. When she says something he tends to have a slight response. He will squeeze her hand or smile briefly. Then the pained look returns. My father doesn't really have much he can do. Just medicine, and then Edward has to do the rest."

"Ok, thanks for calling. I'll let you get back to him. Emmett was going to come soon. He wants to see Edward." Jasper whispered almost silently.

"Thank you. I'll call if anything else happens." I whispered back.

"'Kay."

I closed my phone and walked back. I opened the door to see Edward's eyes open looking at Bella. He looked very weak, but at least he was awake. I started to sob silently. I didn't want to make him feel guilty so I quickly hid the tears. I hugged Bella, and she hugged me back without letting go of the hand she held.

Then I felt it. I knew he would be fine. He was strong enough. He coud beat this. He needed more rest, but he would overcome it.

Edward POV

I heard the door open slightly, and then shut silently. I had heard Bella leave before. She hadn't returned. Was it her? Then I felt to lips on my forehead. Alice. I inhaled a deep breath.

The words "Dad? How is he?" were whispered by Alice. She was deathly silently. I wanted to laugh. Shouldn't I be the only one deathly silent? I couldn't find my throat though. It was hidden. I could feel the air come in and leave, but everything else was not there. I had felt Alice kiss me. I could hear the conversations, but I couldn't respond to them. My body felt numb. It was limp.

"I don't know, Alice. He was doing fine. Then all of a sudden his pulse stopped. The nurses brought him back, but he's weak. Caring for Bella has worn him out. He's exhausted. Bella's blaming herself. Edward wants her. He can't say it, but I know he does. She won't come though you need to help her first. Edward needs her to heal. She is his strength." my father said. My Bella was blaming herself.

How could my love blame herself for what was my fault? I wanted to scream I wanted to scream out for her to stop blaming herself. That this was all my fault. She had to know it was my fault. I should have known. My father was right. I needed her, but I couldn't find my voice. I tried, but nothing came out.

I heard my dad say that Bella was to blame. Well that's not really what he said, but that is what I heard in my mind. I wanted to scream the words "no you are wrong!" to him. I wanted to call out, but I couldn't. Alice knew though. She knew not to blame Bella. Then, I heard the door shut and my dad say, "Alice!"

The next thing I knew I heard a door open, and heard my beautiful Bella's voice.

I needed to see her face. Where were my eyes. I hadn't seen Bella in so long it seemed. I felt my eyes flutter open, and then I saw her face. It was swollen and red. She had been crying, I had put her through this. She saw it in my eyes. She knew what I was thinking. I knew she knew.

"Don't." she said simply. I nodded my head ever so slightly. I closed my eyes for a second, and then opened them again to see her face. I had to be alright for my love. My Bella. I would be alright. She needed me; like I did her.

**(I really wanted to stop it there, but since I felt guilty for not updating I will continue. =/)**

Bella POV- 1 day later- age 16

"Edward, I love you." I whispered into his ear. He was doing better. They said he could leave in about two days. He could have small conversation now. He was still tired and needed care. He was so worried about me. I didn't know why. He kept saying he was sorry. What did he have to be sorry for? Then, I saw his eyes open again.

"I'm sorry." he said. He sounded much better, but I wanted him to stop apologizing. It wasn't his fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have let him take care of me. It was my fault; not his own. I didn't even think once about if he would get sick. I didn't make him leave so he would be safe. I let him slave over me. Now he was here once again because of me.

"Edward, there is nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault. Stop it. You can't get better when you keep drowning yourself in guilt."

"But-"

"No." I said sternly. He laughed silently and smiled.

"You sound like my mom, Bella." he laughed again.

"Well then Edward go to back to sleep young man!" I chuckled.

"Mommy, I'm not tired." he laughed. This was the most upbeat conversation we had had so far. It made the weight on my shoulders lift. He looked into my eyes, and I leaned down and kissed his lips.

"I love you, Bella." he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too, Edward."

"Seriously though go back to sleep." I continued.

"No, Bella. I was serious I am not tired anymore. I feel much better." he said proudly. He really did look better. I leaned out of the room quickly and called Carlisle.

"Yes, Bella?" Carlisle said.

"Edward is awake." I said slowly.

"Thanks. I'll be in there in one minute." he responded.

I looked back to Edward. "Bella, I told you I'm fine. I don't need someone to come and sedate me!" Edward protested.

"Edward, relax. I called your dad. He just wanted to tell you some information." I said.

"Oh." Edward responded quietly.

Just then Carlisle walked in. "Edward." he said quietly.

"Hi, Dad."

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"A lot better than I did. I feel fine actually." he said excitedly.

"Alright, you can leave tomorrow then." Carlisle said while looking at his pad.

"Ok." Edward said, and then he looked at me. He sat up in his bed and pulled me to him. I kissed him full on the lips. He seemed much better today. He didn't have a fever, his pulse was good, and he had his color back. He also hadn't thrown up yet.

We sat on his bed together for a while. Alice and Emmett came in. They had gone home last night.

"How you doing Edward?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine. Dad said I can go home tomorrow." Edward said to Emmett whose famous smile appeared across his face.

"Good. Alice and I miss you." Emmett said seriously. Edward and I burst into hysterics because Emmett was never that serious.

We laughed and talked. Then, Edward got tired and I feel asleep laying beside him on his bed.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Longest chapter yet! Edward is ok! YAY! He's not going to die. The drama has just started though. =] I hope you enjoyed.**

**Send me your thoughts, comments, complaints, anything.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	10. The Healing Effect

**I know I haven't updated, but in my defense I didn't get enough reviews..therefore no inspiration. Therefore no chapter..see how that works? Ok, well I did promise my best friend in the world, Katie, that I wouldn't drop the story so here's my update. Thanks to her for the idea for this chapter!**

**Special thanks to my friend Melissa. Thanks for reading! =]**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight. If I did I would have a novel and wouldn't be on this site..**

Chapter 10- The Healing Effect

Bella- Age 16

"Edward, are you ready to go?" I asked quietly. He looked up at me a smiled. He was sitting in the wheelchair that the hospital provided. I was smiling down at him, and he laughed.

"It depends, will you still take care of me when I get home?" he asked me still chuckling.

I smiled back at him, "Not a chance."

He burst out laughing not longer able to hide it. "I guess it worth it, but I still want you. That's my only request."

"Ok, I guess we can arrange for that." I laughed along. I missed this Edward. The playful, fun Edward. He was so happy and yet still calm. He was at inner peace. He was just always so buoyant. I felt joy flowing from his form. I knew he was happy to be out of the hospital. He would rather be working there than sitting there with nothing to do.

We got to the doors, and Edward got out of thw wheelchair. We walked to the car, and I drove us to his house. Edward was bubbling with excitement to see his family. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme were all waiting for us at the door. Alice didn't wait for the car to slow down before running to us. Once I stopped Edward's door flew open. Edward was yanked out and in Alice's hug within seconds.

"Share the love, Alice." Emmett screamed from the door. Then, I saw him running straight for Edward. I felt bad. I knew what it was like to be the one coming home and being attacked. Poor Edward.

Flashback-

Bella- Age 12

I was coming home from the hospital from spraining my wrist. I had to get an x-ray, but apparently I only sprained it. My dad was driving me home, and I saw all my friends waiting for me.

"Bella!" they all screamed when they saw the car. They all ran up and attacked the car. The car stopped, and I was now at the door in less than 10 seconds. That's Alice for you. Always so impatient.

I saw Emmett running towards me before I felt him hit my body. I started to tumble backwards, and he was falling with me. I put my arms out to catch my fall, but forgot my wrist was sprained. When my hand made contact with the ground I heard a sick snap, and then everything went blank.

I woke up to the bright lights and uncomfortable bed that I knew all too well. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward jump up. He walked over to me and kissed my cheek. He was such a good friend, He had stayed by my side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me soothingly. I looked at him, and I could feel the confusion etch on my face. I knew where I was, but why was I here. How had I ended up in the hospital this time? I let a small chuckle fill the quiet room. Edward starred at me even more worried now.

"That depends on what happened? I remember Emmett crashing into me..." I trailed off. Edward smiled lightly.

"Yes, he did hit you. Then, you feel backwards. You put your hand down to catch yourself, and you broke your arm." Edward explained. I could hear the slight hint of laughter in his tone. I looked down at the cast on my hand.

I was going to kill Emmett for this. I just left here!

End Flashback-

I laughed at the memory, and I now watched it replay before my eyes. The only difference is it was Edward that Emmett was charging at. Then, I realized I should stop him before he injured Edward.

"Em-" I started to call to him, but then I saw him stop running and calmly hug Edward.

"You can attack me, but when it comes to your brother, you dont? Isn't that messed up Em?" I asked him utterly shocked that he hadn't tackled Edward.

"Sorry Bella. I learned my lesson on you. My parents grounded me for a month for that!" Emmett yelled. He probally injured Edward's ear now from screaming so loud.

I held in my angry comment and turned to grab Edward back. I grabbed his arm and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him hard, and I realized how much I missed doing so. Then, I heard catcalls from the door. I turned and groaned. They really knew how to ruin a moment.

**2 months later-**

"Edward! I really don't want to go to the party!" I screeched. He looked like he expected it. He had been feeling much better, and he was now back to his normal self. I looked up to see the house in front of me and groaned.

"Bella, love, it's not a big deal. It's one little party. Please, for me?" he asked me with fake sad expression. I sighed. There was just no way any girl could give in to that face. I even questioned men sometimes. He was just that attractive.

"Fine..." I made the word as long as I could so as to prolong the period of time that we would sit in the car. Before I could notice Edward was at my side of the car. He opened the door and gave me his hand.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said in a horrible British accent. Edward chuckled.

"No problem ma'am." Edward said playing along.

We walked into the house. I didn't even know whose house it was. Alice had dressed me up for tonight. It had been pure torture. Edward noticed the look on my face and gave me a sad look in return.

"Can't you play along Bella?" he asked me.

"Hey, I came in here, didn't I?" I asked with a little anger. I really hate parties. Edward knew that.

"Yes, you did. Thanks Bella. It means a lot." he said with heavy sarcasm. He what did he expect?

He turned to me again. "Would you like to go on a walk, love?" he questioned.

"Of course." He laughed.

"You would do anything to get out of here, wouldn't you?" he laughed again.

I nodded my head and we walked out the door.

**This is really short, but next chapter will have some actual drama in it. I promise. Sorry. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. The Drunk Don't Know When to Stop

**Well as I write this my head is throbbing. Some of my pain may transfer into my wirting. =[ Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter 11.**

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 11- The Drunk Don't Know When to Stop

Bella- Age 16

Edward and I went for a walk around the block. It was a clear night, which was surprising being that we were in Forks. As we got closer to the house my speed decreased. I honestly didn't want to go back to the party. I would rather sit outside.

"Edward, can you get me a drink?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Would you like to stay here?" he asked with a knowing smile. It was my turn to nod. I loved the outdoors. Tonight was amazing. I could actually see the stars. They were shining brightly. I stared out into the sky when I heard someone approach me.

"Hi, Bella." I heard Mike's annoying voice pierce through the silence. I groaned and opened my eyes. How many times had Edward and I made it clear to him that we were a couple?

"Mike, I thought I asked you to stay away."

Mike nodded and replied, "Well you did, but I was taking a walk and saw you sitting here. I thought I should tell you that you should dump Edward."

"Why would I break up with Edward?" I asked him anger filling my voice. I could feel the words coming through my clenched teeth. I could feel each word struggling to make its way up and out of my mouth.

"Well...Edward's not a good boyfriend. I would make a much better one, Bella. Seriously. I mean look at me." Mike stated. I did as he asked. I saw a skinny stick of a kid. He wasn't all that tall, and he had short ugly brown hair. His face was red from drinking. He was not anything like Edward.

"Edward is the best boyfriend any girl could ever want." I said dreamily.

Mike shrugged and said, "Really, because he looks pretty comfortable with Melissa over there." I looked over to were he pointed. I could faintly see Melissa's light golden hair. What I was focused on was how their lips were touching and Melissa's hands were in Edward's bronze hair. I turned back to Mike who was now smiling smugly.

"Oh, Bella. He looks like a great boyfriend now, huh." he mocked.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed,and Edward turned out of the door. He was running towards me. He stole one look at Mike and me and then punched Mike across the his face. Mike's jaw made a cracking sound. That would need some professional help to fix. Edward turned to me with a big smile on his lips. I was disgusted.

"Did you have fun with Melissa?" I asked sickly sweet. I felt the tears coming so I turned and ran. I ran all the way to my house. I didn't stop for one second. I felt the breath coming up and down my trachea in struggling breaths.

I was bawling by now. I could barely see an inch from my face through the tears. I stepped into my room and sat down on my bed. I cried into my comforter for an hour before grabbing my phone.

_100 Missed Calls._ What did he expect? That he would explain and make it all better? I had news for him: I would never forget what he did to me. I would never forgive him.

I threw my phone down. I lay down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

Edward POV- Age 16 (at the party)

I went to get myself and Bella drinks when I saw Melissa walking up to me. She had been trying to get me since the 3rd grade. I laughed at all her failed attempts. It really had been funny.

She stepped up next to me, and I saw her smile. I smiled back kindly. Her smile only grew. I turned back to the drinks and grabbed two glasses of punch. I set them back on the table and spun around.

She leaned in towards my face. I was about to stop her, but I felt her lips on mine. Hers were soft and plump. They felt like nothing compared to Bella's lips. I reached down to her waist to push her away gently. She took that as encouragement and grabbed my hair in her hands.

I pushed away harder. She barely got the hint. I jumped away from her shocked position and ran back outside.

When I was coming out of the door I heard Bella shout, "Leave me alone!" I looked at the person by her side. It was the vile Mike Newton himself. I hated him with every cell in my body. He was gross. He always tried to get Bella to be with him. Bella was mine though.

I started running towards Bella and dropped the drinks. I honestly didn't care about the drinks at this point. Bella was more important.

I finally got to her and punched Mike right in the face. Mike fell to the ground in pain. I looked into Bella's eyes with a big smile plastered on my face. Her face looked broken and angered all in one. It was a terrifying face.

What did I do wrong? I stared at her expression for a second before she said, "Did you have fun with Melissa?"

I was about to explain, but Bella ran off before I had the chance. Bella had seen Melissa when she kissed me. Bella had seen it all. All of it except the part were I pushed Melissa away. Bella didn't know how much I wished it had been her lips.

I was getting angry now. Melissa had ruined everything. I was extremely pissed. Mike was moving at my feet. I was still in shock. He kept stirring at my feet. He was rubbing his jaw lightly.

"How'd Bella take it?" he asked quietly trying not to move his jaw. He smiled slightly and nodded his head towards the house. He was indicating to where Melissa had kissed me.

"You!" I screamed. He looked doggedly up and me. He was not going to mess with my life though. I kicked him in the gut and then punched his face in the same spot. He fell silently back to the ground after he had just gotten up. He was not getting up for a while. The drunk just didn't know when to stop did they?

"Don't you dare mess with Bella and myself!" I screamed at him. He was on my last nerve. I ran to my car hoping desperately that Bella didn't run all the way home.

I called her cell phone 62 times with no answer. I pulled up outside her house. The light in her room was on. Her window opened slightly.

I called another 38 times. No answer. I decided to go to her room. I had climbed her house many times as a child. I jumped onto the post and climbed up the side. I got beside Bella's window just in time to see her pick up her phone looked at the missed calls and throw it back down.

I felt like a knife was being stabbed into my heart. Then I felt nothing. I felt nothing as all as I fell to the ground. When I hit the ground still nothing. I stood up ignoring the pain in my leg and walked to my car. I got in a drove to my house in a daze. I would never be able to expain to her. I had to make it up to her though. I couldn't lose her. I couldn't lose her ever.

**So, I know it was short again. I don't have time to write at the moment. I hope ypou enjoyed though. The real story begins on Chapter 15 though.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!** (did you love it or hate it?) thanks =]


	12. Pain of Abandonment

**This update is once again late, sorry. It was my friend's brithday so I was busy all weekend. =]  
**

**Happy Birthday Katie! This chapter is dedicated to you.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 12- Pain of Abandonment

Edward POV- Age 16

It had been 2 weeks. 2 weeks since I last talked to Bella. My angel. I missed her with all my heart. She hadn't talked to me at all. She hadn't let me explain. I needed her to know the truth. I tried to tell Alice what happened. That hadn't gone to well.

I wound up on my bed with ice held to my swollen head. You really wouldn't expect the little pixie to me so evil. She was intent on torturing me for hurting her friend. Had she forgotten that Bella was my friend and girlfriend too? Was being the key word. Bella had called me once. She didn't allow me to get a word in. She said the 2 words I never wanted to her from her mouth: It's over.

I cried after she hung up. I cried to who or what was above us. I cried for her to come back to me. I cried for her to know the truth. I was desperate for her to hear me out. I needed Alice's help. She was the only person who could fix this.

"Alice!" I called loudly. I could hear my words echo through the house.

"What?" she growled in my doorway.

"Alice, please. Listen to me."

"What is there to listen to? That you cheated on Bella. That you broke her heart. Save it, Edward. Save it for someone who cares."

"But..Alice I didn't. I told you I was attacked. It was Mike. He planned it out with Melissa. I swear. Alice, please I need Bella." I cried out. I could hear the desperation in my voice, and I didn't care. I didn't care that I was vulnerable to Alice. I needed Bella. That's when I realized it most.

Bella POV- Age 16

I had been sitting in my room for a few hours. I was crying, just crying. I was miserable without Edward. Edward was the only person that could make me smile and now he wasn't here. He was the one I needed most. I realized that even when I was mad it was him I wanted to comfort me. I wanted Edward to come and kiss me. I wanted to believe that I hadn't seen him kiss Melissa, but that didn't change the fact I had.

I had seen his hand go to her hips. I saw his lips crash onto hers. It was something I never wanted to see again. Yet every single time I closed my eyes it's all I see across my lids. I could cry all my tears and even when I couldn't see my own hand I could see the image replay in my brain. I replayed it constantly watching to try and catch something that would make me believe otherwise.

Telling him we were over was one of the hardest moments in my life. I could remember my fingers numbly dialing his phone. I could remember the exact way my voice cracked on the words, and then I hung up the phone. I hadn't been capable of waiting for a response. I didn't want to hear him say that he was glad. I didn't want to hear about him and Melissa. It would have been too hard.

I tried to block it out, but I couldn't. I had suffered for a week, and I needed to get free of Edward. I needed to move on because he already had. I didn't want him to hold me back forever.

I fell asleep in tears, agian. I had a feeling I would for a while. Or so I thought.

Edward POV- Age 16

As I walked into the school I saw all the heads turn to me. I got nervous people hadn't paid me this much attention since I went out with Jessica Stanley for one day.

I walked into my first period class and had my seat. I overheard Jessica say something about Bella. I immediately tuned in to hear he conversation. Then I heard something I would never allow to happen.

"Did you hear about Bella?" Jessica whispered.

Melissa giggled, "Yeah, now I can have Edward for sure!" What were they talking about. First, I would never go out with either of them, and what was up with Bella that had them saying that? What did Bella have to do with me.

As I walked out into the hallway I hit into Alice. She had been running striaght for me at full speed. She looked nervous and had a serious expression on. I was immediately terrified by her face. Only Bella could put it on her usually happy face. Only Bella could make her so scared.

"What? Alice?" I questioned frantically.

"Did you hear about Bella?" Alice whisper-yelled.

"What about her?" I asked desperately.

"She's going out with Jacob." Alice said quietly. My jaw dropped, and my books slipped from my fingers. I almost fainted, but Alice saw it coming and sat me down. I leaned against the wall, and I began to shake violently.

I heard footsteps, and I heard Alice telling people to go away. I wasn't there though. I was thinking about how messed up my life had become. I was thinking about what I lost because of stupid Mike Newton and Melissa.

"Alice, is he alright?" it was her beautiful voice. I could hear agony in it, and it felt just as bad as the searing pain ripping through my body. It was all because of her she was the reason that I had had joy. She was my happiness. My angel, Bella.

"Uhmm..err...I think so?" Alice said unsure of what to tell Bella. I looked up to meet her eyes. Her eyes were full of fear for me, but I could see the pain that being in my presence brought on. I let my head fall against the wall. I was desperate to tell Bella the truth, but I couldn't come up with the words. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I looked back to Bella, but her eyes had an even more tortured expression within them. I looked around but couldn't find Alice. Why had she left me alone with Bella? I wasn't exactly ready for Bella to break my heart in my face.

Bella's POV- Age 16

"Jake." I called as I walked into the school building. He turned around each muscle in his body flexing slightly as he did so. I saw his huge bicep, tricep, and then his abs under his shirt. He was a very well muscled boy. He was also very attractive. I had never noticed before.

I knew what I was going to do was wrong, but me being me I went against my inner judgements. "Hey!" I called again when he say me. His grin grew about ten times wider and his eyes were sparkling.

"Hey Bella!" he called to me. I drew in a deep breath and smiled as widely as I possibly could.

"Um..Hi." I am so stupid. I repeated myself! Ahh! Why can't I be normal for once?

"You already said that." he pointed out to me. As if I hadn't noticed.

"Soo..What's new?" I asked quietly. I felt a slight blush creeping onto my cheeks as the words escaped my mouth. He smiled even wider, and I hadn't thought that was possible. It was. I smiled at his smile because it was contagious.

"Nothing, you?"

"Not much." I said with a small chuckle. I looked up at him from under my lashes. He was staring down at me. I blushed again.

"Bella, I heard about your breakup with Edward, and well do you want to go out with me on Saturday?" he asked me shyly. I thought I saw a hint of a blush on his cheeks but ignored it.

"I would love to." I said quietly. He smiled again, and then turned to leave.

"I'll see you Saturday, Bella." he said as he wakled away. I saw Alice running towards me with a strange look on her face. She looked almost scared. I was worried about the look on her face. It frightened me.

"What just happened?" Alice asked breathlessly. I looked at her bewildered. She smiled knowingly and shrugged.

"Fine, I guess I'll just go tell everyone about-" I cut her off.

"Alice, I am going out with Jacob Black on Satturday." I told her confidently. Her little jaw clenched slightly and relaxed. I wonder what's wrong with her. I decided to ignore it for the moment and move on.

"Oh, Congrats Bella!" Alice squealed before she jumped on me. Something was off though. I could tell that Alice was _not_ excited for my date with Jacob, but I had no idea why she would be happy for me. She did put on a good show, but I knew her to well to fall for it.

"Alice-" I started but was cut off my the bell. I went to first period, and the clock would not move fast enough. I wanted to talk with Alice about her fake energy before. I finally heard the bell and walked out the door.

I walked over towards Edward's first period class. I wasn't even thinking I may see him. I completely forgot the fact he would be leaving. As I walked closer I saw Edward leaning on the wall shaking. Alice was at his side comforting him. He was still shaking when I got near him.

He looked horrible. What was wrong with him? I looked at the pain in his body and turned to Alice. "Alice, is he alright?"

"Uhmm..er...I think so?" her voice sounded slightly contorted and I was instantly worried for Edward's health. Why was I so worried about him after all he had done to me? I knew why. I had always known why. I love him. Even though he didn't love me I still loved him. He was my favorite person in the world. He was so much better than Jacob could ever be. Yet, Edward had left me. He had left me for Melissa.

Could I ever forgive him for that? Did he even want to be forgiven? I didn't care I missed him. I looked into his eyes and saw a shell of the Edward I knew. So I acted on impulse. I knelt down next to him and hugged him. I pulled him close to me, and I didn't let go until I heard him try to talk. I let go and turned to look into his eyes again. His eyes had brightened impossible measures from what they had looked like only seconds ago.

His emerald eyes were shining as bright as the sun. He looked like he had been healed. He was trying to say something but no words were coming out. I stood up onto my feet and stretched my hand out. He grabbed my hand in his and stood next to me. We walked to our next period hand-in-hand.

By the time we got to second period we were both 15 minutes late. The 15 minutes had seemed like mere seconds when I was with Edward. Time seemed to fly with him by my side. I wanted him forever by my side, but was that what he would want too? I had no idea. I needed to talk to him about it, but I could tell he was not ready yet. Whether he thought he was or not. He wasn't ready to talk.

I sat through the boring class and watched the clock tick by. It was going slower than my first period class. It was beyond torture.

"Bella." I heard from my left. I turned and saw Jacob staring at me. On my other side I saw Edward doing the same. I coughed quietly and looked back to the front of the room.

"Bella," I heard again from my left," what time should I pick you up?" he asked quietly so the teacher would not overhear him.

It didn't work for the teacher called him out and sent him to the principal. When he was walking out I whispered, "Six." he nodded in agreement and walked out. I looked towards Edward who was glowering at Jacob as he stepped out the doorframe.

What was wrong with Edward today? Is he sick or something? I'd have to talk to him later.

I waked out of my class, and the rest of the day went by just as slowly. Why did time seem to torment me when I was already down? I finally got to lunch, and as I walked through the doors I wondered if Edward would sit with me again at lunch. Had we made up? I was so confused with the whole thing.

When I walked into lunch I saw Alice and Edward having a serious discussion so I walked around for a minute before heading over. As soon as I sat down the converasation halted. It grew uneasy, and I felt out of place. Was Edward going out with Melissa now? I hadn't heard anything.

"Hey Bella!" Alice yelled. I laughed at her and sat down next to Alice. I was sitting across from Edward. He was looking up at me. What was the emotion in his eyes? Longing? Depression? He looked so torn up. What was wrong with him?

"Hi Alice, Edward." I said as if I hadn't seen them having their private conversation.

"Hello Bella." Edward said formally. I stared at him. He cracked a smile, and I was utterly confused by his actions. I tried to laugh, but my laughter sounded fake even to me. What was up with Edward? He seemed so different.

Lunch went normally after that. We had easy conversation, but I did notice Edward staring at me every few minutes. I missed him. If he didn't want to be my boyfriend, hopefully I could still have him as a friend.

When I got home from school, I started my daily ritual. I went to my room and cried. Surprisingly I only cried for 45 minutes today. Then, I finished my homework. I really needed to talk to Edward though. It was important. I walked down the stairs, left a note for my dad, and then walked out the door towards Edward's house.

When I got to his house I climbed up the side and to his window. I had done this many times before. Edward and I always visited each other. We had become very skilled over our many years of friendship. Friendship that one girl had ruined.

It was amazing how fast a friendship could start and finish. I was desperate at this point. I needed to fix this with Edward. It was my last hope.

Just as I went to open Edward's window I saw him open it. He wasn't looking at me he was looking at Alice in his doorway.

Alice was saying, "Edward, please just go talk to her." Edward nodded and turned towards me. He gasped when he saw me sitting by his window. Alice saw me and turned away from the door. I climbed into Edward's room and looked away from his intense gaze.

Edward opened his mouth and said, "We need to talk." I looked into his eyes and saw the pain he was trying to hide from me. It was still there. Deep in his eyes the pain was very evident and strong.

I closed my eyes and let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding in. I reopened my eyes and looked back into his. They had become harder and colder. They looked like frozen emeralds.

I nodded my head once before sitting down on his bed. It was in this room that our relationshio had started. That fact gave me a form of comfort and hope that things could work out. If only he wanted me.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. SHOUT OUT TO MELISSA FOR THE IDEA!!!! Thanks for your help!**

**Also, check out the story Bronze and Brown. It is really good! =] **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	13. Together, or Not

**So this chapter should be fun to write. Bella and Jacob? Bella and Edward? Read to find out. Read and Review =] (it would make myu day!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I wish I did.**

Chapter 13- Together, or Not

Bella POV-Age 16

I stared into Edward's eyes. They looked hard and cold. He looked lifeless, and his expression was killing me. I wanted to comfort him, but I also knew that I was the reason for his pained expression.

"Edward.." I started and decided it was best to allow him to talk first. He looked down at me. I saw a slight life flash through his eyes when they landed on my eyes. Then, he turned away and I smiled. He always got like this when he was afriad to talk to me.

"Bella." he said still looking away. I could see his lips gently curl up as my name escaped his lips. Edward was making me so confused. One day I find him kissing anoter girl, and the next day he smiles at something as simple as my name.

I let my mind wander for a few minutes. It went to my date with Jacob. I sat on Edward's bed silently comparing him to Jacob. I had to admit I would choose Edward in a heartbeat. There really was nothing to compete with. Edward beat out every other man. Edward was the one person I had ever fallen for.

I had fallen hard too. It wasn't just some little crush on Edward. No, I had wanted to be with Edward forever. I could see the little house, Edward and I inside of it. We had 3 young children, and a little porch out front. I could see the curtains on the windows, and the shelves in the rooms. It was what I had every wanted.

I suddenly remembered Charlie telling me I would have my happy ever after. I wished that was true with real life. The truth of reality though was that it was no fairytale and things didn't always work the way you wanted.

I realized I had always wanted to be with Edward. It had been fate that drew me to Edward at the bus stop when I was 8 years old. I didn't talk to people back then. He had been the one to break me out of my shell. I loved Edward. He didn't want me. It was how life always worked. Nothing could end well.

"Bella, I-I miss you." Edward stuttered out. He sounded like he was crying. I looked up and saw one single tear fall down his face. I wiped it gently away with an unsteady hand. He smiled at my touch and grabbed my hand in his.

I held his hand tightly. Edward sighed and closed his eyes.

"I miss you too, Edward." I admitted after a few moments hesitation. Edward's eyes filled with relief, and he looked slowly away. He went to stand up, but my arm would not allow him to move. I had spent so long without him in my arms. I just wanted to hold him close to me. Even if we were just friends I needed him.

"Bella, let go honey." he said calmly to me. I nodded my head no and looked up to see his laughing face. He tried to stand again, but I forcefully pulled him back down.

"Bella! I have to get something." he laughed out. I sighed and let go of his waist. He walked slowly over to his drawer, and I whimpered quietly wanting him back.

I heard him laugh, and he ran back to me with a small box in his hand. He held it out to me and told me to open it. I opened it slowly and stopped when I saw the beautiful necklace it held.

The necklace was an emerald that matched the color of his eyes exactly. It had a large stone and looked extremely expensive. I held it back out to him for him to take. He grabbed the book with a shocked look on his face.

"You don't want it?" he asked sounding extremely hurt by my rejection of his gift. I turned to him and chuckled almost silently. he stared at me, and the pain in his eyes grew deeper.

"Edward, don't be ridiculous. You know I will not accept that. It is way to expensive!" I yelled at him. He laughed and handed me the box back. I looked into his eyes, and I saw the laughter there too.

"Bella, darling, don't you think I know you better than that?"

"What?"

"It was my grandmother's necklace. She gave it to me, and she told me to give it to the person I loved. So, I am giving it to you, Bella. I love you." Edward breathed out. I almost fainted. Did he just say he loved me? I couldn't believe it. I knew I loved him as well, but I was so young. I was too young to be in love.

Then, I realized it didn't matter. All that mattered was I could be with Edward now. Edward loved me as much as I loved him. I looked back into his eyes and was not suprised to see his love echoed there.

I smiled and responded, "I love you, Edward." I swear, in that moment his smile grew about ten sizes and his face was shining brightly.

"Oh, Bella." he said and his lips where against mine. I kissed him back with as much passion as I could. I loved Edward. I had known it for a while, but I was not willing to admit it to myself. Edward and I were more then just a Spring Fling. We were the real deal. I pulled away and hugged him close.

He sighed into my hair. I looked at him and there was pain on his face again. I wondered what was with the emotional siwtches lately. You'd think he was a pregnant woman with his mood swings.

"What do we do about Jacob?" he asked quietly. I only stared into his eyes.

After a few seconds I responded with the only thing I could think of, "What do we do about Melissa?"

He looked taken back for a second, but then his face calmed down some. "What do you mean Bella? I was never with Melissa. She kissed me, and I was pushing her away from me. I love you and only you."

I inhaled sharply and then let it all out. Edward gave me a heart-stopping smile that belonged to a god. I smiled back at him completely dazed and placed my lips back on his.

"Bella? What do we do about Jacob?" he asked again. I realized I had never answered. I looked back into his eyes. I saw everything there: his love, his fear, and his hatred of Jacob Black. Then, I realized I was technically cheating on Jake. I had to end this tomorrow. After, our date I would need to end this. I had promised him though. Edward needed to know the truth.

"I'm going to break it off after our date Saturday."

"Are you sure, Bella?" he asked quietly. I knew it had been hard for him to even say the words to me. He did though and it made me realize he woud do anything to make me happy.

"Yes." I whispered. I had a feeling I would be saying the word again one day. One day when he proposed to me. I would surely answer with the same sincere word whispered.

He smiled his genuine smile and kissed me fiercely. I smiled back at him and fell asleep in his arms.

Edward POV-Age 16

I had told her I loved her. I finally admitted it. To myself and to her. I loved her. I loved her with all my heart. I would marry Bella one day. She was my happiness, my love, my prosperity, my everything.

One day I would make her mine. I would put a ring on her delicate finger and fall asleep with her like this every single night. Bella was the only thing on my mind. I was very much uncomfortable with her date on Saturday.

I had a gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach. I could not stand that boy. He had done nothing wrong except to try and take my Bella from me. If I was to see him I might punch him. He had had a crush on Bella since we were in the third grade. He had made me angry since the first moment he put his eyes on her. She was mine, and I promised myself one day I would make that official. One day Bella would be my wife.

I watched Bella sleep quietly. She was out cold. Then, I heard a whisper.

"Edward...Edward, I love you." she said. Her soft lips forming perfect words even in her sleep. I could feel my face glowing and I put my head down to hers and kisssed her hair. She was my angel. My beautiful angel sent to me from above.

She did not move her body an inch, but I felt her exhale a sigh in her sleep. I was wondering what was going on in her pretty little head. I placed one hand on her back and the other on her leg. I pulled her close to me and fell to sleep. I knew that this would be the best sleep I had gotten in the last two weeks. Maybe even the best sleep I had ever gotten because I had my Bella lying next to me.

I fell asleep quickly and woke what felt like seconds later to a shrilling ringtone. It was my house phone. I grabbed it before it woke the others up and answered sleepily.

"Hello?" I whispered so as not to wake Bella up.

"Hello, Edward. Is Bella there?" Charlie's voice sounded angry. I gulped quietly.

"Yes sir, she is." I replied into the phone.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then, let her sleep. As soon as she wakes up send her home though. She is going to be in big trouble." Charlie said through clenched teeth. I gulped and nodded. I soon realized he couldn't see me.

"Yes sir."

"Thank you, Edward. Good night." he replied with ice in his tone.

**I know once again short. I don't want to put majpr stuff in though. It will start in chapter 15. All the good drama. Ok...**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	14. Forever With You

**Sorry, I apologize for the wait. I am going to make my updates about twice a week starting now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did I would have my name on the novel and I don't.**

Chapter 14- Forever With You

Bella- Age 16

I was instantly confused when I woke up in Edward's arms. I turned toward his face and saw his eyes open and shut quickly. He yawned and opened his eyes again.

He looked extremely tired so I tried to tell him to go back to sleep. Before the words left my mouth he shot straight up and looked at the clock. He turned back to me with fear quite obvious in his eyes.

Was he late for something? I stared at him for a few minutes before he moved.

"Bella you have to go! Your dad called last night!! He was _not_ happy!" Edward practically screamed at me. I felt the color drain from my face. In that moment I feared for my life more than ever before.

Of course my father would never injure me... I hope. I looked at the window and lifted my eyebrow trying to hide my emotions.

He sighed and told me that if I didn't get home soon my father would be mad. I turned back to the window and stood up. I walked over and lifted it carefully.

Edward chuckled and said, "Bella we have a door."

I turned back to him and smiled. "Yes, but if I go out the door your family would see me. I laughed quietly when I realized Alice knew I was her because she was standing at the door.

"Hi Bella!" she screeched in a stage whisper trying to remain semi quiet.

"Hello, Alice."

Edward finally spoke, "Alice, Bella has to go home. Charlie called last night." Alice's face dropped immediately, and the color left her face just like mine had.

"I'll be fine Alice." I said not really positive that my dad would be easy on me. I turned back for the window, but once again I was stopped. This time by Alice.

"Just go out the front door. Everyone knows you're here." Alice said with a guilty look. Edward and I both let our mouths drop to the floor in shock. I gasped horrified of my little pixie friend. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut could she?

I turned towards Edward's bedroom door, but I was spun back around. Edward pulled me into his arms and leaned down.

"You didn't think I'd let you leave without a kiss?" he asked only to me. I heard Alice laugh joyfully but ignored it and let Edward's lips fall on mine.

Edward slowly let me go but not willingly. I turned again to the door and walked downstairs.

I saw Emmett on the couch playing the Wii. He heard me coming down the stairs and called out to me. "Hey Bella! Have a nice night?" he asked playfully. I saw something going flying at him and saw the baseball hit him in the head.

I looked behind me and saw Edward standing there with a smile on his face. "What?" Edward could hide things so easily. His voice sounded completely normal, but I knew him way to well to trust that smile.

"Oh, Edward," I chuckled, "Thank you for hitting him!" I said with a huge smile. Emmett grimaced and Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and I burst into hysterics. It was always funny when Emmett got hurt because he was always so conceited about his strength.

"Alright, bye everyone! Wish me luck!" they all laughed, but I was serious. I would need all the luck in the world for this. "Bye Edward." I whispered pulling him toward the door. He walked me willingly to outside and went to my house.

"Goodbye. I'll see you in school, love." he said quietly against my lips. My heart fluttered, and I felt like I was sitting in heaven. How did I get so lucky? I had the perfect man and his sister was my best friend.

"Love you, Edward." I gave him a quick kiss and turned to the door to face Charlie.

"Good luck." I heard Edward chuckle as he walked away to his house. Here we go. It was now or never.

I opened my house door and walked into the living room. I saw Charlie sitting on the chair. The television was turned off, and he was staring out the window. He always watched sports on the weekend.

"Dad." I whispered when I walked in and he didn't notice. He looked up, and his usually joyous face was filled with rage. It was directed straight for me.

"I'm sor-" I started but was cut off by my father's voice.

"Bella, how could you? That was so irresponsible. I am so disappointed in you. I look into your room to check on you and you aren't in your bed. DO you know how worried I was?" He was practically screaming by now.

"Dad, I am so sorry." I whispered. There really wasn't anything I could say to him. I had been irresponsible. The worst part was that I had known it too. I was a horrible child.

"Bella, you are grounded for 2 weeks. You go to school, work, and then come straight home and do homework. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I said. I knew that I deserved every second of it, but it did not make it any easy to suppress my anger though.

______________________________________________________________________________

It had been the longest two weeks of my life. I had done nothing besides work and homework. My days went by so slowly it felt like a whole year had passed.

I only saw Edward and Alice in school for a little while each day. I missed them desperately. I needed them. Alice and I planned a sleep over for tomorrow when my grounding officially ended. I was actually excited which was very meaningful to me.

The night passed slowly as I awaited the moment that I would be free to go out. I watched the clock count. Only 22 more minutes.

Eventually I feel asleep. I had contemplated going to Edward's when my punishment was up, but then again that is how this all started.

The night slipped by though, and before I knew it I woke up to the sun. Yes, the sun! It was like a celebration for me. I quickly ate my breakfast, and then ran to the Cullen household.

When I got to the door I knocked harshly. Alice opened the door a few minutes later. Standing next to her was Rosalie. Yes, Rosalie. I gave her a questioning look.

She pulled me outside and whispered, "One minute, Rose." I stared at her as she pulled me a few feet from the door.

"Hey, Bella. Can we do this another day? I promised Rose I would go to the mall with her." Alice said to me. I stared at her in shock. Did she really say that?

"Alice, are you kidding me?" I asked speechless. She just nodded her head and walked back to the door. I felt the pain flood my body. I best friend had left me for a new one.

I felt the pain and felt the world crushing down on me. It felt like I had a hundred pounds on each shoulder. How could Alice betray me like that?

I stared at her front door. She walked right past me and into Rosalie's car without a single glance. I watched them drive away laughing.

I was at lost for words. Nothing came to mind. I sat down on the lawn because I felt faint. Just as the Earth faded from view I saw Edward running to me. I fell back and felt to arms catch me gently before my head hit the hard, wet ground.

_She had left me_, was my last thought before I went unconscious.

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke up in Edward's bed. I looked around the room and saw no one. Suddenly, a flash of memories rushed back much too quickly for my mind to completely comprehend. I stared off into an eternity of nothing.

"Bella." I heard a soft voice whisper, and I began to cry. Edward grabbed me and pulled me tight. I couldn't help but picture Alice driving off with Rosalie. She could not begin to understand what that felt like.

Even when I started dating Edward I had designated time for her. Her alone time with me. She repaid me by leaving me alone. I felt deserted. I pulled Edward's body closer for support and cried into his shirt for what felt like hours.

I wasn't even sure that Edward knew why. He didn't care though. As long as I was alright. He was so sweet.

I fell beck asleep quickly. Crying had exhausted me. Edward held me tight for a long time, and I could tell he was worried just by the way his body angled slightly away from me.

Edward POV- Age 16

I looked out the window and saw Bella sitting on the lawn. My first thoughts laughed quietly at her until I saw her looking like she was going to faint. I ran out the door, and she turned to me.

Her expression made me run faster. I caught her just as she collapsed onto me. I yelled for someone to help and my father was soon at my side.

I lifted Bella's limp body and brought her inside. I had no idea what had happened, but I had an odd feeling it had to do with Alice, who was not here.

My father told me to let her rest. He said she would be fine in a few hours. The hours droned on and on. Each second felt like a minute and each minute an hour.

Her body finally stirred. She looked around the room weakly. "Bella." I whispered trying to calm her. She hugged me close and cried into me. She fell back asleep, and I held her close. I kept a slight distance in fear of overheating her fragile body. She was already worrying me as it was.

About an hour later I heard a door open and looked up. I saw a depressed Alice standing in my doorway. I gently got up and walked to her. I was infuriated. I didn't even know what she did. I knew it was her though.

"Alice." I whispered harshly. My eyes felt deathly cold and my body stiff.

"Edward.." she began.

"No. Save it. Leave my room unless you care to explain why Bella fainted on our front lawn." I said to my sister as strictly as before. She had caused Bella pain.

I would not stand for it at all. Anyone who caused Bella pain would pay.

"I don't know, Edward." she whispered harshly back. She had a determined look in her eyes. She looked upset too.

I pulled her outside and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER ALICE!?" Alice flinched lightly and then stared back with a frighteningly hard gaze. She did not look like my pixie sister. She looked hard and cold.

"Nothing. I went to the mall with Rosalie." she said calmly. I could tell there was more to the story though. She was not finished so I let her continue. "We were supposed to have a sleep over to celebrate her grounding being over. It was no big deal, Edward."

"No, Alice. You are wrong. It was no big deal to you. You had a friend to catch you. Bella is lucky I saw her. She could have hit her head when she fainted, Alice. Some friend you are. You don't know the meaning of the word." I said to her with venom in my tone.

I felt the anger coming off in rolls. Alice stepped away, and I saw a single tear fall down her cheek.

"I didn't mean to, Edward. You have to believe that. I am your sister. I-I didn't mean to." she cried out desperately wanting me to understand.

"Don't tell me, Alice. It is not my job to forgive you." I spoke sternly, the ice still evident.

Alice turned on her heel lightly and walked toward the door. She walked up the stairs silently and into my room.

I yelled at her to stop, but I was to late because I heard a quiet gasp and someone crying. I ran up the stairs as fast as my body would go. It wasn't fast enough though.

I walked in to see Bella and Alice crying on my bed. Alice was whispering to Bella, and Bella was looking away from her. Bella looked upset and furious at the same time. She motioned for me to come to her.

I walked slowly over, and she pulled me to her as soon as I had taken a seat on the bed. She held onto me while Alice cried to her.

"Bella, please. I am so sorry. I didn't think you would mind. I'm sorry!" Alice's words were incoherent behind her tears. Bella's became silent and she looked at Alice with an ice cold body.

"Alice. I can't talk to you right now." Bella said as she stood and walked silently out my door. I followed behind her like a lost puppy. She turned suddenly to look back at me, and I froze.

"Edward, I need some time alone." I simply nodded my head at her as she ran from my home. I was infuriated that Alice had caused this to Bella.

When I walked into my room, I saw Alice crying into my pillow. I was so upset by her pose that I couldn't stand to yell at her. I picked up my bedside lamp and threw it at the wall.

A loud crash was heard, and Alice jumped. She looked up at me with a tear-stained face and just stared. I looked in horror at my wall. My ancient lamp was sprawled across the floor in many pieces.

Alice grabbed me and cried to me about how she didn't mean it. I sighed and carried her to her bed. She fell onto it and went to sleep.

Bella POV-Age 16

I got home and went to my bed. I grabbed my pillow and began to scream into it. The screams were muffled by the soft cotton. I cried harder into the pillow and thought about what Alice had said. She said she didn't mean to, but how can you not realize it while you continue to do something. To see the pain in a friend's eyes and ignore it.

She wanted me to forgive her, but how do you forgive someone when you don't mean it. Is it right? Will more problems arise? Or do you move on and hope for the best? The pain I felt from losing my friend was unreal, but could I take her back so easily?

She was my best friend. Was leaving me alone a sign of a fading friendship? Was she trying to leave me? Or had it truly been by shear mistake. Time could only tell me that. I fell asleep to the cries of a friendship lost. Eventually it would be better though.

If anything I had to believe in that.

When I woke up the next morning I saw a small figure in my rocking chair from my childhood.

I walked over to the figure and grabbed it. Alice hugged me back. It was a sign of forgiveness, and it meant more than any spoken one ever could. I fell into her petite body and decided that my life would be alright. I had to trust in my friends. They could always get me through with the worst of days.

Alice held out a small delicate packet. I carefully grabbed it and open the box. A large diamond necklace was staring me back. I looked at Alice utterly speechless.

She smiled gently and said, "Surprise." A single tear escaped her eye. I laughed darkly.

Alice's smile grew and she continued, "I was going to get you that for the sleep over, Bella." I stopped smiling and stared at my little pixie. I was rendered speechless yet again.

I had thought she was betraying me, but in fact she was getting me a present. She handed me a piece of paper. It was the paper that had invited me to sleep at her house to celebrate.

It was the exact piece of paper from our class. I read it carefully:

_Bella,_

_Would you like to sleep over to celebrate you being un-grounded? Come to my house __Saturday at three__. _

_Love you,_

_Alice_

I looked at the part Alice had underlined. She wanted me at three so she could get the

necklace. It all made sense. She had always planned to go to the store. I felt like such an idiot.

I hugged Alice closer and smiled brightly. "Friends?" I questioned.

"Always." was Alice's gentle reply.

**So sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed this. =]OK, so like I said the next chapter starts the drama so it may take a while for me to write. =[ sorry. I want it to be worth the wait and although I know where it is going I'm not sure how to word it properly... SOO....**

**REVIEWW!!!!**


	15. Follow Me Forever

**Hi! Okay, so here's the big twist you have all been waiting for!! YAY!!! I hope you enjoy. The story is going to get slightly confusing so if you aren't catching on PM me. AND if you have ideas on what's gonna happen review and tell me what YOU think is going to happen next!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!! =[**

Chapter 15- Follow Me Forever

Bella POV-Age **18 (note the age change) =]**

It had been so long with Edward, and yet we were still just as in love as the first time we kissed. That magical moment was relived every single time my lips touched him. When we were together the world paused. Time seemed endless. He was always there for me. I loved Edward with all my heart. He was my soul mate.

I knew I was meant to be with him. He was mine. When a girl flirted with him Edward wouldn't even notice because he was glued on me. I loved him so much. So many other boys would have been long gone, but not Edward. Edward was truely something special.

I heard a horn and jumped from my spot on the couch. Edward was taking me to a movie today in Port Angeles. I gave my father a kiss and walked out to my angel who was patiently waiting in the car.

"Hello, love." he whispered against my lips.

"Hello."

Edward quickly pulled away and started driving. I stared at him in shock. It was an unspoken rule that we kissed "hello" for more than a brief second. I stared at him until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Is that all I get?" I asked him fearing that he was upset with me. He turned to me with shock on his face. I shot him a glare, and I made a kiss form on my lips. Edward understood immediatly. He pulled over to the side of the road and turned to face me.

He pulled me from my seat and sat me in his lap. I leaned down to him, but right before I reached his lips he turned away and said, "Wait, Bella I need to tell you something." I stared at him.

He sat in silence for a few seconds before I urged him on saying, "What?" he turned to lock eyes with me and smiled. I smiled back and he kissed me. I was so confused. He had said a second ago we needed to talk about something.

"Edward, what aren't you telling me?" I asked him. He could hear the panic in my voice, and he sighed. He looked away from me for a second more and then nodded his head "no". What wasn't he telling me?

"Nevermind, love. It can wait."

"Edward..." I warned. He looked at me and begged me with his perfect emerald eyes. I melted and nodded my head lightly that I would be patient. How bad could it be if he was going to make me wait? Or was he making me wait because he didn't want to tell me?

I started to breathe inproperly as I had a slight panic attack. Edward saw the fear and smiled at me. The panic instantly melted away with any fears I had had a few seconds ago.

"Relax, sweetheart." he whispered into my mouth. I felt his warm lips hard agaisnt mine. I kissed him back but couldn't help to think about what he had said. I was not aware that Edward had his hands traveling up and down my torso until his hand slipped under my shirt.

I gasped and he smiled. We kissed for a few minutes, and then we decided to head out before we missed our movie. I sat back down and rebuckled my seatbelt. Edward was always sure that I wore it because he was afriad I would get hurt without it.

I smiled at the memory of him telling me this. I turned to see him staring back at me. I felt as though he knew what I was thinking when he looked at me. He smiled kindly back.

We made it to Port Angeles quickly with Edward's driving. He pulled me out of the car and we ran into the movie theater because it was pouring rain.

When we got into the theater Edward walked up to get the tickets. I handed him a twenty but had it shoved back into my purse by Edward. I stared at him with cold eyes. I hated when he didn't let me pay. It drove me insane to think that he was spending so much money over me when I was perfectly capable of paying.

Edward gave me a warning look telling me to behave. I sighed and tried to ignore him buying the tickets. I walked over to the snack bar and ordered some popcorn and two sodas. The woman who was behind the counter was about 18. She was pretty, and I was deathly shocked when instead of flirting with Edward, who had just walked up behind me, she started flirting with me.

The girl was not striaght. Edward stared at her for a brief moment and pulled out a 20 dollar bill before I could reach in my purse. Again I gave him a hard glare that he chose to completely ignore. Just as I was about to turn around the girl tapped my shoulder and handed me a piece of paper.

I grabbed the paper and ran to catch up with Edward. I caught up to him as he turned to look at where I was. I kissed him quickly catching him off guard. He began to say that he had a girlfriend when he realized it was me. He blushed at me and smiled guiltly. I laugehd.

"It's alright, Edward," I laughed again, "You're just lucky I'm in a good mood." I handed him the paper to unfold. He unfolded it giving me a questioning glance and then dropped the paper. I laughed hysterically at his face.

I picked up the paper again and put it in my purse. On the paper was her number under a picture of her. Did she have these made up for every person that came in? She was pretty, but I already had Edward. Her hair was light brown with blonde highlights, she had pretty golden eyes, light freckles on her nose, dimples, and a cute smile.

When Edward saw me put it in my purse he had shock written across his face. "Are you really going to call her?" he asked me muted.

"Maybe.." I said just to play with him. He saw I was kidding, and his muscles untensed. He then blushed for even thinking I would leave him and hurried me along into the movie. I laughed as I was dragged along.

The movie was boring, and instead I watched Edward. He looked peaceful as he slept. Yes, that is correct. He had fallen asleep about 5 minutes into the movie, and I honestly didn't have the heart to wake him up. I watched him sleep for about 20 minutes when he finally stirred. He looked around for a few seconds until his eyes landed on my carefree ones.

"Bella? Did I fall asleep?" he asked me, and his voice still sounded tired. I decided to have a little more fun while I could. He was still vulnerable in his sleepy form. This would be fun.

"Yes, you did. I got bored so I called Katie. She's the one that gave me her number before. Well she came in here and we hung out for a little while." I laughed to show him I was only kidding. He laughed along with me. That was until I turned around and saw Katie run out of the movie. I was beyond shocked, to tell you the truth.

Edward stared at me and looked at me like I had done a crime. I loooked back at him with utter shock in my eyes and he gasped. I looked into his eyes and he knew I had no idea what was going on. Why was that girl following me?

"You sure you don't know her, love?" he asked me gently. I nodded that I didn't and he held me close. I started to shake. I was actually afraid of this girl. She was stalking me. I mean really? Who in their right mind follows someone into a movie? Especially when they are with their boyfriend.

I grabbed Edward and pulled him closer. He held onto me and then pulled away. He walked me out to his car, and the whole way there I felt like I was being followed. I still couldn't shake the feeling even when we were driving 85 mph down the highway. As we got closer to home I noticed Edward turn into the woods.

In the state I was in I was actually fearful he was going to kill me until I remembered who I was with. I gulped out a breath and then turned to the door Edward had opened for me.

He held out his hand, and I gratefully clenched it. I didn't let go. Edward led me into the woods until he stopped and turned quickly to me. He covered my eyes and turned me in the opposite direction. When I opened my eyes again I saw the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. It was a circle and it had wildflowers growing around the outside.

It looked like it was from a book. It was like our own garden that no monster could ever get to. It was surrounded by our flowers, and I loved Edward even more for taking me here.

"Oh, thank you Edward!" I cried to him. In the middle of the meadow I saw a small picnic blanket with a basket on it. I walked over to the blanket and sat down. On the blanket were red and white roses. They were sprinkled randomly across the perfectly white blanket.

I looked into his eyes. He has joy written across his features. He was shining like the sun and he made me look so dull. I could never expect to be a match for him. He was the picture of perfection. He was better than a famous actor or model could hope to be.

Edward was not only handsome, but he knew how to treat a lady. Edward might seem old fashioned to some, but to me he was the most amazing person to walk on the Earth.

I stared at him for a while before turning away to look into the woods. This meadow was absolutely breath-taking. I loved the way the trees flowed around it, and the leaves seemed to stay off the perfect green grass of the meadow. The flowers outlining the meadow made it look peaceful and caring.

I kept thinking until I heard Edward start to speak. I hadn't noticed until now that Edward seemed slightly tense and sad. I stared at his eyes trying to decipher the hidden depression. I was probally just overly cautious though.

"Bella.." he began, but then carelessly looked off into the woods. I leaned into him and he hugged me close. I hugged him gently back.

"Yes?"

He sat there silently for a few moments before he decided to speak again.

"Bella, my love..." he trailed off again.

I was starting to get annoyed with him. Why couldn't he get it over with? I just wanted to know what was going on. He looked so nervous all of a sudden. I saw him gently playing with something in his pocket.

"Edward, please..." I begged carefully. Edward sighed.

"Bella I was wondering what we were going to do about college. I mean I know we still have graduation and all...but I got accepted into Columbia University in New York, Bella." he said quickly. I stared at him. I could feel tears in my eyes. Was he going to leave me?

"Then you should go." I whispered. I didn't want to. Edward would know that from my facial expression, but when you truley loved someone you let them chase their dreams and do what their heart decided. If Edward wanted to go to Columbia, well then I would not stop him. I didn't want him to regret anything because of me.

"Bella, that's not really what I meant. I want you to come with me, love. I want you to move to New York with me." he whispered. I saw him move away from me slightly so that he was now in front of me.

He kissed my lips gently. When he pulled away a fresh set of tears flew from my eyes. Tears of happiness and joy. Edward wantd me. He wanted me the same way I wanted him. I smiled at the thought of living with Edward in New York.

I had never even been to New York, but I heard it was amazing. I had always wanted to see a big city with bright lights. New York was a place every person around the world loved to visit. A place people only dreamed of living in. I wanted so badly to get on a plane now with Edward. The truth was I wasn't sure. Could I leave my whole life behind? Could I really live with Edward? It didn't seem right. Of course, I wanted to. I love him, but it didn't feel right to move in with my boyfriend.

While all of this went through my mind I was semi-aware of Edward's fidgeting. He moved from side to side until finally he won the battle in his mind and stood up. He pulled me with him only to get back on one knee. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella, I love you. I always will. Will you marry me?" he asked me. I was already crying hysterically as I stared into Edward's eyes. He still looked nervous but somewhat relieved. He waited for my response.

"Yes." I whispered quietly. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around my body. After he slid the most beautiful ring I had ever seen on my finger we sat back down on the blanket. Edward was holding me on his lap, and my head was gently placed on his chest.

Edward POV- Age 18 **(I was going to stop it there but figured I haven't updated so here you go! What was Edward thinking?)**

Bella and I got into the movie and once again she tried to give me money. I never allowed her to pay. I had been taught that you always treat a woman out. Bella never minded to pay, I felt it was my duty to do so. I bought the tickets, and Bella turned to get snacks.

Once I grabbed the tickets I realized I didn't give Bella money so I ran up to her. I got money out to give to the woman behind the counter and noticed her staring and flirtying with Bella. WAIT, FLIRTING? I stared in shock for a brief moment and then recomposed myself. I handed her the money and walked off.

I noticed that Bella wasn't next to me so I turned only to get kissed my some random person. What the heck? I began to say how I had a girlfriend when I noticed it was Bella. I blushed and hid my face.

Bella handed me a piece of paper, and when I looked down I saw a picture of the girl with her phone number on it. I immediately dropped the paper to the floor. Bella picked it up and put it in her purse. Oh my God! I was freaking out, but Bella just laughed and I knew she was kidding me

We walked into the movie, and I felt extremely tired. I shut my eyes and the next thing I knew Bella was staring at me and chuckling under her breath. She said that I had fallen asleep. She also said that she called that girl from the snack counter, Katie. Just as Bella said this I saw Katie run from the movie.

I stared at Bella. She told me she didn't know her, and I held Bella close as she began to shake in fear.

On the car ride to the meadow I could see Bella was still fearful. I smiled at her and continued to drive. When we pulled up at the forest I ran to get her door and helped her out.

When we got into the meadow I looked at Bella's shocked face. She turned to me and with a bright smile said, "Oh, thank you Edward!"

I smiled back at her as we enjoyed the food and the beauty of the nature. Bella relaxed onto me, but I began to fidget nervously. I wanted to purpose to Bella tonight. I didn't know if she would accept me as a husband. I knew I loved her, but was I just a fling? I wanted Bella to move to New York with me while I went to Columbia.

Over the last few years I had noticed that I wanted to live in a big city. I had always wanted tot go to New York so when I was accepted into Columbia I was so excited. The only problem was I didn't want to leave Bella.

"Bella.." I began but stopped when I saw her eyes. She looked slightly worried about what I would tell her. She begged me and pleaded with me to tell her so I decided I needed to.

"Bella I was wondering what we were going to do about college. I mean I know we still have graduation and all...but I got accepted into Columbia University in New York, Bella." I told her in a rush to get the words out. When I looked back to her face she was close to tears. What had I said?

When I thought about my wording I realized that she would take it wrong."Then you should go." she whispered fiercely trying to hide her pain. She looked crushed.

"Bella, that's not really what I meant. I want you to come with me, love. I want you to move to New York with me." I said unsure of myself. Bella looked at me and her eyes were filled with utter joy. She looked thrilled, like Alice in the mall.

I kissed her gently and toke her joy as a yes. I began to get nervous again because I didn't know if she was prepared for a proposal at such a young age. The truth was that I loved Bella. I loved her beyond limits I had imagined. Bella was my entire world. I needed her with me, and now I could only hope she felt the same way towards me.

I gently got up and pulled her with me after my mental battle over if I should propose or not. Obviously, I had decided to ask her. I would be crushed if she said no to me. I would cry. I didn't care to admit it to myself. Bella meant too much to me. I couldn't lose her. Not now, not ever.

I knelt down in front of her and asked, "Bella, I love you. I always will. Will you marry me?" She looked shocked for a moment and then she filled with happiness.

"Yes." she whispered to me. I smiled widely and grabbed her to me. We sat together for a long time. I could barely feel her head on my chest. She was ever so gently laying with me.

I felt a slight breeze and decided Bella needed to get home. I opened my eyes and broke out into a panic.

**I know. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I promise to try and update soon. I am packed with homework, and I am trying so hard to keep up with my story. =/ I know I haven't been updating to often, but I will keep trying!! =] LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!!! =]**

**PLEASE, REVIEW!!!! ( If I get 5 reviews I will update on Sunday!)**


	16. Lost Souls

**I hate giving you excuses but i feel bad...**

**1) i have major writer's block on what should happen next based on my ideas**

**2) i've been extremely busy with my mom's birthday and a bunch of other things **

**3) i haven't been feeling well =[**

**4) i asked for 5 reviews and only got 4 =[**

**Ok, so this chapter may not be my best but I will try for you =]**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW when you are finished =O**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 16- Lost Souls**

**Edward POV- Age 18**

I opened my eyes in a panic. Bella was no where to be seen. I searched with my eyes scanning the whole exterior of the meadow she had been in less than a second ago. I couldn't find her. I pulled out my phone as it began to ring.

"Edward? What happened?" Alice said quickly. Normally I would question how she knew something was wrong but at this point I couldn't form any words. Any words besides Bella, Bella, and Bella.

"EDWARD!" Alice shouted into my ear.

"Alice...B-Bella...Gone!" I whispered into the phone in a state of shock and panic. I heard Alice gasp for air, and then heard her relay the message to someone else. She was silent for a moment. I imagine she was trying to figure out what I meant.

Soon it all came back in a quick flash. I had felt a light breeze, and then she was just gone. I was thinking over the possibilites quickly. I needed to find her, my angel was gone. Had someone taken her? No. No one could move that fast!

I picked uo my phoned and told Alice exactly what happened. "Edward, please come home now. We need to call the police. If you're there they will suspect you!" Alice screeched in my ear.

"Fine, I am on my way." I whispered wihtout emotion. This all had to be a nightmare. The worst I had ever had. I would wake up soon. I would wake up and then see Bella. She would of course be with me. She would have never left. She couldn't have!

Only in a dream can a person disappear in a second. This proved my theory further. I got into the car wanting to finish the dream on a positive note. Maybe if I just wished hard enough then she would appear again, just like she had gone.

I stared ahead looking for a sign of her. I looked for her flowing brown hair or her pale skin. Any sign I could find that would lead me to her. I decided enough was enough and tried to wake myself up. I tried as hard as I could but soon found myself at my house.

Why can't I wake up? I walked to the door and stepped inside. I saw my father on the phone and Alice and Esme crying on the couch. It all began to fall into place. I was having no dream but something far worse. It was called reality, and it was taking me slowly apart. Ripping pieces away slowly starting with Bella.

"NO! NO, THIS CAN'T BE!" I screamed loudly causing everyone to look at me. I heard my father say that I just heard the news into the phone but I didn't care. I didn't care if they knew I was with Bella. Nothing mattered. In fact, I was better off in prision. It was my fault. It was all my fault.

Every single thing in life was against Bella and I. I should have known. I should have known that something was going to happen. I should've been more careful. The world was nothing withoout her though.

It was just like living in a hole. I could see and breathe but nothing happened. Everything remained the same as if the time was unchanging. My heart felt like it had been ripped from my body,as well as my stomach,and other internal organs.

The days passed slowly without her body being found. Slowly the search teams began to stop going out. The town was giving up but I wouldn't. I would never give up! I needed to find my love. My Bella, she would be found.

Bella POV- Age 18

I felt Edward disappear from under me, and a vibrating coming from something else. I watched as the forest whipped past my eyes at an alarming speed. I was going faster than any sports car ever could. I was on someone's back. How could someone run this fast, though?

I looked down at the person and saw nothing but crazy red hair. The hair looked familiar but I couldn't place it.

"What's going on?" I sneered into the person's ear. They laughed lightly and ignored me. The laugh was strong and clear. It was a powerful voice that I could hear bounce of the trees and come back to me.

"Oh, silly Bella. You actually thought I would let you go?" A sickly sweet voice asked. I kept trying to place it. I was not winning. Well, that is until we stopped altogether, and I was placed gently on a couch.

I stared into the face in shock. Could it be? No. What was this person? They obviously were not human.

I continued to stare and the person laughed again. "What does my beauty leave you speechless?" they asked sweetly.

I gulped. "Uhm..er..yes?" I questioned queitly. Was it their beauty or their speed that I found to be very much unhuman? I think it was both.

"Oh Bella, you see, I happened to see you staring at me the other day, and I decided maybe you'd like to visit?" the voice asked kindly but I didn't trust it. I saw them run to the door and lock it and come back to me within a second.

I didn't understand. What was this person? What could run so fast, be so beautiful, and so cold. There had o be an answer somewhere. I looked into the cold eyes of who would surely me my killer.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" the voice asked while staring off into the nearby forest. We looked to bhe in a secluded area hidden from all houses.

"Please, don't hurt me." I begged. Just then I felt pressure on my hand and heard a sickening snap. My cried out and grabbed my hand. I cradled it tenderly against my chest as it throbbed in pain.

"Don't worry, there is much more than that to come." A filthy smile crawled onto the monster's face.

"You see Bella. You messed with the wrong person. I don't like when people play games with me. So, instead of kill you, I am going to make you suffer more. I'm going to give you a 'gift' so to speak that will keep you and Edward apart for sure." the laugh heard was one of a maniac.

"You'll feel a strong burning sensation spread throughout your body, and then it will slowly 'kill' you. Don't fear though young one, I am going to let you go if you wish after that." a small evil smile slipped onto her lips.

"No, please, no." I cried out again.

"Oh, not to worry, you'll be in good care. Are you ready?" my killer asked. I stared at them with a loathing glare. I had no respond for her. Nothing could be said to such and evil creature.

The only words to leave my mouth where, "I hate you, Katie." I heard a growl rumble from, _her chest?_ Then I saw her lean slowly down towards me. I was expecting the stab if the knife into my stomach. What I wasn't expecting was for her to clamp her teeth down into my neck.

I immediately felt the searing pain spread through my body. It was going slowly causing the pain to rise. My back arched in pain as I tried not to scream. Screaming woulde only give her the satisfaction of seeing my pain. It was one thing she wouldn't take from me.

The other was Edward. No matter what she did to me, I would still have Edward. We had promised each other forever. I would give him that once I was free. I would marry him that day if I could. I never wanted to be apart from Edward.

I felt the fire spreading throughout my body. I listened carefully though. I wanted to hear Katie if she gave me any other explanation. Then, I heard her walk over to me. She laughed and asked how I was feeling. I growled at her in response.

"Bella, you see what is happening now is you are becoming a vampire. Isn't that wonderful. Oh dear, I see a bit of a promblem. How can you be close to your precious Edward when you are a newborn vampire. Bella your options are now to stay away from him or kill him on accident." She laughed again.

I saw no humor. This woman was pure evil. Once I was freed of this awful pain she would be gone forever. I wouldn't let her do this to other people. This was the meaning of the word torture. I held back screams and winced in pain.

Slowly I felt the pain getting worse. Minute by minute I could feel it spreading. I felt it finally reach my heart causing my arteries and veins to swell to a point I thought they may burst.

The pain wasn't understandable. It was the definition of pain. It was worse than any other pain I had felt in my life other than the pain of losing Edward. Losing Edward was worse because without him my life had no meaning. I could suffer physical pain as long as Edward was near but without him I feared I would surely die.

I slowly began to feel stronger as days passed. After my third day I felt like I had been completely healed. I saw Katie walk in, and I jumped from the couch into a crouching position.

"Bella, stay calm dear. You wouldn't want to hurt poor little Elizabeth would you?" Katie asked holding a small child by the shoulders.

"No, please put her down." I begged. Katie did as I requested in return for my listening. I could smell the blood in her and I could feel the pulsing of her heart. The smell didn't smell good to me though. It had the same smell as blood always had to me. It smelt like rust, salt, and water combined. It was gross.

"How are you standing the smell?" Katie asked with utter shock written on her face.

"I don't know it smells disgusting." I said in a small voice.

"I am having trouble not attacking her and you, a newborn vampire, have the power to stand he thirst?" Katie asked in a sick tone. She growled and threw the girl into me. I caught her carefully and held her close.

"How are you doing that?" Katie screeched at me and ran out the door.

**This isn't exactly my longest chapter and it's not my best by any means but PLEASE I want more reviews. The last chapter I had 69 hits and only 4 reviews.**

**When I get 7 reviews I will update again! PLEASE! PLEASE! I need the input to know what to improve on and what is alright! **

**sooo...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. My Missing Piece

**Thank you all for the kind reviews. I know the last chapter had a lot in it. It was a major turning point. =] **

**Special thanks to my best friend, Katie, for the support. Also, thanks for inspiring the new vampire..=p**

**So the story continues in Chapter 17, what's going to happen with Edward/Bella. Can Bella handle the bloodlust if she ever returns? Will she return?**

**Read and find out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Chapter 17- My Missing Piece**

**Bella POV- Age 18 (which she'll now be forever =p)**

I chuckled quietly when Katie walked out but the girl in my arms cried out. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled at me and then looked towards the door. I could feel her bosy tense just at the thought of Katie.

"Don't worry you are safe with me." I told her. She grabbed harder onto me and I continued to calm her down.

"I trust you." she whispered to me. I stared at her and hugged her. She cried onto my shirt. I was starting to feel a slight burn in my throat. I knew I would need to hunt soon. I didn't know how to hunt though.

Katie told me it was an instinct, and I would catch on quick. I somehow believed her that I could do it. It was something I would have to do anyway. I leaned down to see the little girls face. She looked scared and like she needed to be taken home.

"Elizabeth do you know where your house is?" I asked her in a calming voice. She looked up to my face, smiled, and nodded. I smiled back at her tiny face. She was so adorable. I had always wanted to have a little girl. Now that dream had been taken away from me and Edward.

"You have to go across that river and my house is right there." she whispered shyly.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Ok, come on, I'll bring you home."

She reached her little arms above her head, and I picked her up. I walked out the front door still carrying her. I was suprised with my own strength. Before becoming a vampire, I would have found that the little girl was hard to hold.

Elizabeth was skinny and absolutely adorable. She had blonde hair with light twists and was pretty tall for her age. She had told me she was 5 years old. Her hair was short, about the length of her shoulders.

Once I got outside, I noticed I could smell so many things. I could smell a group of humans walking down a path a little over a mile away, the trees, and the animals. The animals smelt so good but I didn't want to scare Elizabeth by hunting them. I would hunt afterwards.

Before we left, I had placed sunglasses on my head because I noticed my eyes were bright red. I had been a little scared at first. I saw the river coming up ahead of me. It was a large river, and I wasn't sure that I could cross it.

As I got closer, I turned to Elizabeth with a questioning expression. "How did you get over the river?" I asked her. She smiled and turned her head. I looked at where her head was pointed and saw a path where the grass was worn down from someone running. The path was ended at the river, and it started again on the other side.

"We jumped across." she said once she noticed I didn't get it. I looked at her absolutely shocked. I didn't think I could jump that far. I also didn't think I could run that fast.

I walked back a little bit and started running with Elizabeth in my arms. When I drew closer to the river, I leaped into the air, and when I landed I was about 2 feet on the other side. I was shocked to say the least. I smiled at my victory.

"Where is your house?"

She pointed to a large house, and I could smell that many people were there. I began to fear they would suspect me of taking Elizabeth but she needed to go home so I began walking. When we got close to her house I walked slower and knocked on the door.

The door was thrown open and a young woman ran out. She grabbed Elizabeth from my arms and sent me a glare. I was not afraid of her exactly but I feared she would call the police. I wasn't exact;y sure how a vampire could survive in prison with no blood. This was not going to be good.

Elizabeth turned her head back to me and smiled. Her mom looked at her with a surprised expression and asked, "Who is she?"

"Mommy this is Bella. She found me and brought me home." Elizabeth said. I smiled at her in my way of thanks. She was a very intelligent girl. She saved me from going to prison, and she even knew not to tell her mom about being kidnapped by Katie.

Her mom let go of her, and she ran to her dad. Her mom came closer to me and said, "Thank you so much. How can we repay you?"

"Seeing Elizabeth with you is reward enough." I answered.

"Well then, I can't thank you enough. My name is Angelica. People call me Ange for short though." she told me in a very grateful voice. I smiled at her.

"Maybe I'll see you again sometime. Do you mind if I say goodbye to Elizabeth?" I asked her hoping she would say yes.

"Oh, sure go right ahead."

I walked next to Elizabeth and pulled her into a hug. "I'm going to miss you, Elizabeth." Truely I would miss her. She had grown to be apart of me in the short time I knew her.

"Will you come visit me?" she asked quietly. I smiled at her and nodded. She had said it quiet enough that I knew was done purposely. She pointed to a window and said, "That's my room. That's how Katie came in." I nodded and pulled away. I waved goodbye to the family and walked into the forest.

As soon as I was out of view, I ran at vampire speed. I was so thristy the burning had grown being around all the blood. I needed to hunt. I saw a pack of deer and began to chase them. I grabbed two and snapped their necks. I drank them both within a minute and was still thirsty.

Being a vampire had its pluses but having to hunt was not one. The deer tastes very good but it just wasn't enough. I decided to go up to Canada and hunt some bigger game.

As I traveled through the forest I smelt a very strong blood source. It had to be bleeding already. I followed the scent and saw a body laying on the ground. As I walked closer to the body I saw who it was. I gasped in shock and ran faster.

I sat down next to the body and began to cry. I felt no tears and figured that vampires couldn't form them. I was dry sobbing when I heard her voice. "Bella, please..." she whispered. She sounded drained. My best friend was dying. Alice was almost dead. I picked her up and ran with her.

I knocked on the Cullen's door before realizing what I had done. I couldn't see Edward. I knew he would be hurt. I wouldn't b able to leave again but I knew I had to leave. My eyes and different features would surely tell Edward I wasn't the same. What I feared most was the fact that I wasn't the same.

Edward had loved Bella, but I was no longer her. I was know a monster in her body. I was a killer in my own body. I was no longer the Bella that Edward fell in love with. I would no longer be his wife or even able to be his wife.

I put Alice down on the steps and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I formed the words quickly on the page and put it next to Alice. The note said:

_**Edward,**_

_**I am sorry but I'm not the same. I found Alice in the woods. I imagine she was searching for me. She needs a doctor. Her pulse is down. Please, save her. For me. I need to be sure you will. I love you, Edward. I wish things could be different. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Bella**_

I ran into a bush just as the door opened. I saw Edward standing looking at Alice in shock. He saw the note I had left and put it into his pocket as he screamed for Carlisle.

Carlisle came running to the door and stopped and fell to his knees looking at Alice. He started to cry but Edward told him they needed to get Alice to the hospital. Carlisle realized the fact and pulled out his keys.

He got into his car with Edward carrying Alice. They drove away and I followed. I hid in the cover of the forest all the way to the hospital. I saw Edward push them forward into the hospital and sit on the bench. He pulled out the piece of paper that I had left him.

I saw him read it carefully. I watched as he read it again. Finally, I watched as he fell against his chair and burst into hysterical tears. I watched as the tears flowed freely and he didn't even care that all of the people were staring at him.

He cried for so long. I wanted to comfort him so badly. I wanted to reach for him and hold him tight. I was capable of doing so though. For many reasons, I had to stay away. I wasn't sure if that would be forever or for a few days but he needed to know that I loved him either way.

He held the note close against his heart and continued to cry. I watched him cry all night long. I stood outside looking in on him for a long time. After that night he went home. I heard Carlisle tell him Alice would be out in a week's time.

I stared at Alice through her window for days on end. I didn't even leave to hunt. I stayed outside staring at her. One night I saw her getting better. I should have left but I couldn't. I knew that she was hurt because of me. She almost died because of me. It was all my fault.

Yet, that night she looked at the window and said, "Bella, please come back." If she hadn't been staring at the window with wide, tear-filled eyes I may have thought she was just talking in her sleep. She wasn't though and her words cut me deep.

The next morning she was able to go home. I saw Edward come in with tears still rolling down his face. It had been almost a whole week. I didn't think someone had enough tears to cry a whole week. He turned to the window, and like the coward I am I ducked down.

I saw him take a deep breath and smile at Alice. I knew Alice saw right through it because he still had tears running at full speed down his face. I started dry sobbing again. Alice asked, "Edward, what's wrong?" I saw Edward hand her the note, and she read it quickly.

Alice looked to Edward with fear on her face, and then she looked to the window I was sitting by. I knew that Alice was fearing how Edward would handle the situation. I also saw that Alice had no clue what was going on.

"I was found in the forest?" she asked him quietly. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to distract Edward but she also wanted to know about me. She was trying to make Edward slip some information about me in.

"Yes, according to Bella you were. Alice, I miss her so much. It hurts even more knowing that now she is actually avoiding me. Before, I thought she was staying away because she was being forced but now I know she's not. I don't even know what happened to her." he said quietly.

I thought Alice would remember the way she was ran back home in my arms. I was positive she remembered seeing me pick her up. I knew I didn't want her to remember but I thought for sure she would.

I saw Alice getting ready to leave and decided to go as well. I ran back to the small cabin I had been changed in. I saw Katie sitting on the couch.

"Katie, what happened to Alice?" I asked. I had an odd feeling she knew.

She smiled at me and said, "Oh, yes, I am so sorry about that. You see, I think a lion was a little angry with me and happened to take it out on your friend. I pulled him off of her of course. I wouldn't want to hurt your friend now. I know that would make you upset."

"SO YOU LEFT HER TO DIE?" I yelled at Katie. Katie smiled at me.

"Of course not. I had two reasons for leaving. The first was I could smell you, and I didn't want you to kill me without having a chance to explain. The second being her blood smelt way to good for me to carry her all the way to the hospital." Katie said like I was an idiot.

"Katie, listen to me! If you lay a finger on any of them you will not be around long enough to explain!" I said through gritted teeth. Katie smiled at me.

"Whatever you wish, Bella." Katie said kindly. I stared at her in shock. I decided to test this out.

"Katie clean the kitchen." I said clearly but not loudly. Katie stood up and walked into the kitchen. She pulled out cleaning supplies and starting washing the counters.

"Stop, now sit on the floor." I demanded. Katie didn't even put down the cleaning supplies before sitting down. I smiled at her and said, "Good girl." I laughed.

"Ok, stop following my commands." When I said this Katie stood up and got into my face.

"Bella, how did you do that? I couldn't even control my own body. You had complete control over me. I even wanted to clean!" she yelled into my face. I laughed gently and smiled at her.

"I don't know. I was just testing something." I said seriously. Katie smiled at me.

"Bella, I believe you have found your power."

"My power?"

"Yes, when a vampire is changed sometimes they get a 'power' because they had a trait that was strong in their human life. So, you obviously were able to make people do what you asked of them." Katie explained.

"People never did what I asked of them. I never even asked people to do things for me." I told Katie.

"Well, you said you didn't ask people to, and that may be the reason you didn't realize it." Katie tole me.

Katie may be right. I never really did ask people to do things for me. Maybe that's why I could control it now. I smiled at her and walked outside. I was going to head to the Cullen household to check on Edward.

On my way there I heard someone at my dad's house. I never thought of how it would hurt him when I disappeared. I heard Alice's voice and went to the door. She was asking him if I was home.

I saw my dad starting breaking down. He fell to the floor, and Alice leaned in to comfort him. My dad thanked her and walked out of the house. He got into his car and drove away.

Alice sat on the floor, and I walked into the room. She heard the door close and jumped up. She looked so upset. When she saw me she crumbled down and fell to the carpeted floor.

"Bella?" she asked through tears.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked in response.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you leave my brother?" she asked with harder tears spilling from her eyes at an alarming rate.

"Alice, please, you have to understand. I am different now. I'm not Bella. Can't you see the difference in me?" I begged her to understand what I couldn't actually tell her. She sat up and walked toward me.

I could smell her blood. It was strong and her pulse was beating fast. Was she afriad of me?

"Bella, you are killing Edward. Ever since he got the note from you he hasn't been eating. He locks himself in his room. My father is worried. Edward is so weak. He needs to eat but refuses. Bella, save him! Please!" She pleaded with me.

"H-he's not eating?" I asked fearing now that he would die. I couldn't live in a world where Edward didn't exist. The pain would be unreal.

"No." she said simply.

"Alice, I have to go." I said rushed.

"Bella, please, help him."

"I will." I heard a light 'thank you' as I left my old house. I ran as fast as I could, and even with my speed it wasn't fast enough. All I could think was 'Edward is dying, Edward is dying,' and it was killing me.

I finally reached his house and saw his second story bedroom window. I jumped onto the ledge to get a glimpse of him. I saw him on his bed. He was painful to look at. he hadn't eaten in a week, and you could tell by the way his body was showing its bones lightly through his skin.

I jumped off the ledge and ran to the local market. I pulled on my glasses and walked in. I bought our favorite cold-cuts and ran back with them in hand. Thank goodness Katie gave me some money!

I got back to Edward's room and saw him sleeping on the bed. I opened the window silently and ran across the room. I grabbed paper and a penn from his desk. On the paper I wrote to him:

_**Edward,**_

_**Please, Edward, eat this food. You need to eat. Forget about me. I need you to be healthy. Edward eat the food, please. I'm begging you. Everyone around here looks worried. Go out and enjoy your life. I'll see you soon but you may not see me. I love you, Edward. I love you so much.**_

_**Bella**_

I left the paper and the food on his bed while I gently nudged him. He opened his eyes slowly, and I ran for the window. I jumped down from the window and listened. When I heard nothing, I jumped back onto the window's ledge to see what he was doing.

When I looked in, I stared at Edward sitting on his bed staring at the note. I saw his cheeks pull up in a brief smile, and I imagined it was his first smile since I had left. He carefully grabbed the food and unwrapped it. I watched as he bit into it and suddenly turned to me.

I didn't think he could see me for it was very dark. He stared out that window for a few minutes before saying, "Bella, if you are out there. please come back to me."

I gasped and jumped down to the ground. I leaned against the wall for a few minutes before jumping back up and opening the window. I walked into his room, and he didn't hear me.

I sat on his bed softly, and he turned. He stared at me for a few minutes. I watched as different emotions played across his face. They went from pain to happiness and finally a slight anger. I knew why he was angry. I had left him. I knew he would be angry but I didn't have a choice.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Why are you here? I want you to be but I don't understand." he said.

"I'm here because you just asked to me to come to you, and Alice asked me to help you. Edward, you need to eat." I whispered the last part.

"Bella, I need you." he said so quietly I wasn't sure he had.

"Edward, I will come back. Please, give me a little time. I promise, I will. Things have changed with me, and I need to figure it out." I told him.

"Please, Bella, I need you now." he whispered.

"Edward, give me time." I said to him. I knew he would obey because I had used my power on him. I hated every second of doing it to him but it was needed.

"Ok, love I will." he whispered.

"Oh, Edward, take care of yourself for me." I said softly.

"I will." he whispered again. he leaned down and ate the rest of his food.

"Thank you."

"Bella, will you stay with me for at least tonight?" he begged.

"Yes, I couldn't leave you right now." I told him, and it was true. I really couldn't leave him. I had missed him too much to leave when I just got back.

**Ok, so I updated early again. So..please review. The updates will get closer together once my tests are over. That's still for about a month though. I hope you enjoyed. I might stop for a while but I promise I won't drop the story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW (was it good, bad, ok, or horrible)**


	18. Cold

**Oh my, I am soo sorry for not updating. Someone in my family has passed away, and I had just enough time to read your lovely reviews. Thank you, especially to bubblyhoney! **

**PLEASE, READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

**Also, please if you don't like my story don't review it. I don't mind constructive criticism but if you don't like it don't read. I never said the story was all human. There was a reason for that. The whole time I had that twist and the twist in this chapter planned. If you don't like it don't review please. =[**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 18- Cold**

**Bella Pov**

I watched silently as Edward slept. He looked so peaceful. I truely believed that this was what he neeeded. He needed to know I was coming home; that eventually I would be with him.

In a way it's what I needed as well. I realized that the reason it hurt so much to see him before was not because I was a vampire but because I was fearful he would reject me for what I now am.

Now that I know he still loves me, I can't find it in my heart to leave. Cold and hard as my heart might be, I felt the most alive I had since the day Katie stole me. The day she changed me was what I believed to be the end of my life.­­

It was really just the beginning of a new one though. I would be with Edward no matter what. I could work out anything with him.

I watched the sun rise and creep into Edward's room. I began to see Edward stir and realized I had to go. Edward couldn't see me when I was in the sun. Instead of leaving though, I decided to close the shades. I hopped off the bed closed the curtains and was back in a mere second.

I wacthed Edward slowly open his eyes. He looked around the room quickly. I heard his pulse speed up as he desperately searched for me. I pulled him tighter to me, and he spun around.

His eyes landed on mine, and he smiled. Another reason I had to close the windows was my eyes were still extremely red and would probally scare him. Katie told me that your eyes with eventually get less red.

I stared at him quietly. We didn't need words. We were living in our own little bubble. I was breathing even with his breath. I could smell his heart beating fast, pushing the blood through the rest of his body­­­. It smelt so good.

I felt a burning within me, and my inner monster made a mental image of me sinking my teeth into his soft flesh. I erased it quickly when I saw what it would lead to. Edward, hard and cold on the bed, with no blood or life.

I was sickening myself. Edward continued to smile. "Bella, is it really you? You stayed?" he asked me so quietly. He was probally unsure of himself.

"Yes, Edward." I whispered to him.

"I missed you." he whimpered. I smiled sadly at him too. I had missed him but I would miss him more now. I didn't want to leave him ever but it was important I visited my dad.

"I missed you, too. Edward?" I questioned. He looked at me with worry etched across his facial expressions.

"Yes, love?" he asked me. His words made a smile form on my lips.

"I have yo go, today. I have to visit my father." I whispered. I needed him to hear it but I didn't want him too. I didn't want to cause him more pain. From the look on his face he had heard me though.

"Do you have to?" he begged. I nodded to him. I also needed to go hunt very badly. His scent was filling my nostrils and causing me to burn. I felt the venom pool in my mouth.

He nodded as well. The slight movement of his head sent his scent straight into my nose, and I jumped out of the bed. I had to protect Edward. I had to save him from myself. This was ironic. He used to be the one to save me.

Now the situations have turned. "Bye, Edward. I love you!" I called as I walked to the window.

I was about to jump when Edward called out to me, "Bella, why don't you just use the door? You'll get hurt if you jump!" I chuckled under my breath and nodded while I smile. I walked out his bedroom door. He grabbed my arm and tried to kiss me but I nodded that now wasn't the time.

Somehow he understood me. Even if he had no clue why, he knew not to get to close. It must be his instincts taking over. They were telling him to stay away from me. I was the predator, he my prey.

I walked out the door without anyone noticing me. I ran when I was into the woods. I slowed as I neared my house. I could smell my father, and that fact informed me that I would need to hunt again very soon.

I would only stay for a few minutes to say I was sorry. After that I would leave and be gone from him if that's what he wanted. I opened the door to my father's house and stepped inside. I saw my dad sitting on the couch staring at the television.

There was no game on the screen. In fact the screen was black. He was staring at nothing. I put my sunglasses on quickly as he looked up. "Bella?" he questioned softly. I heard a tear that would be silent to humans.

"Daddy.." I began. I was cut off when he hugged me. His scent overwhelming my new definded senses. His blood smelt disgusting to me but I was so thirsty. I pulled away quickly to ignore the temptation.

"I am so sorry." I finsihed the sentence I had started. Charlie was now sobbing helplessly. I knew he hated for me to see him like this. I knew he missed me a lot but I understood when he excused himself to go to work.

He told me to stop by tonight for dinner. Well that would be interesting. I heard the front door creak open and saw Alice standing in the frame. I breathed in her scent. It was even more powerful than my father's, and she was still twenty feet away from where I stood.

"Bella!" she cried. I held up my hand, and she froze.

"Alice, wait. Stop! Please, don't come closer!" I begged her. Why didn't she sense the danger that Edward and Charlie had? Alice was immune to all fear. I saw her run to me and grab me in a hug.

Before I could come to terms with my mind, I let my teeth sink into her flesh at her shoulder. I felt Alice go stiff, and then heard her shrill cry as my venom began to enter her system.

I had now realized that I could have used my power on her. I could have saved her from this damned life. This life that never ended. A life of pure torture. I could have saved her from it all. Now all I could do was watch for days as she transformed into a disgusting vampire like myself.

Alice's cries grew louder, and out of fear I grabbed her body from the floor. I carried her into the cabin where my transformation had taken place. Once I had gotten there, I pulled out my new cell phone. I hit speed dial 2 and it began ringing.

"Hello?" asked that sweet velvet voice.

"Edward? I need you!" I cried. I knew I shouldn't have done this because know he could hear his sister's cries of pain. Now he would know what I was, and he would know what I had done. As the words came out though, I couldn't have cared.

At that moment I needed Edward by my side.

"Bella. Where are you? What's wrong with Alice? Who hurt her! I will kill them!" Edward went on until I cut him off with a sharp call of his name. His voice immediately stopped, and I heard the phone click.

I dropped to the floor in shame, and I sat there waiting for my love. He didn't know where I was but I knew he would find me. I knew because I had asked him to come. I needed him. That's what I had said. Even as the words came out, I knew I had used my command but I couldn't help it.

I could still her Alice's cries but I was alone. Edward would never want a monster like me. For the moment, I couldn't think that. I listened carefully buy heard nothing besides her screams.

Then I heard a car. The car stopped outside the house. I heard someone run up the steps and swing open the door. I turned quickly, too quickly for a human. Edward stared at me in shock for a second before his eyes fell to his sister laying across me crying out.

"Bella, What is it?" he asked me.

I stared at him before answering. "Edward I told you. I warned you all I had changed. I told her not to come near me but she didn't listen. Now look what I've done!" I stared at her tense body.

"W-what are you?" he stuttered.

"Edward, I can't tell you that but you are safer if you stay away." I whispered as he sstepped closer to me.

"Bella, please?" he begged as he stared at Alice when her screams picked up in frequency. I stared at her too. I knew that Edward would never forgive me for what I had done. It was my fault. It was stupid of me to not hunt when I needed to.

I had known I needed to hunt but thought I was strong enough. Edward pulled Alice from my hands and looked over her body. He looked where the blood was coming from my her shoulder.

He could see the teeth marks bitten into her, and I knew he knew what I was. "Bella, you aren't a.." he let the statement trail so I nodded to him. He turned pale and stared into my eyes.

When he did, he jumped back. I didn't know why until I looked in the mirror myself. My eyes were bright, vibrant red from Alice's blood. Edward stood in a corner with Alice cuddled in his arms.

"How could you do this to her?" he asked me with astonishment.

"Edward, I tired to stop. I told her to go away but she came up to me and hugged me. I'm still new at this! I tired, Edward. Please, forgive me!" I begged him helplessly. I was to blame. It was no other person's fault. Why did I blame Alice?

I blamed her so Edward would forgive me. I closed my eyes in shame and turned away from him.

I felt his arms slowly wrap around me but I could tell he forced the action. "Edward, go to Alice." I demanded.

He slowly walked away from me and over to Alice. I watched carefully as he held his thrashing sister with love and pain in his eyes.

**I know. I'm so sorry. I know I haven't updated in a long time and I felt like I had to give you something.**

**I feel so bad. Which is why I'm warning you, I may not update until June 15-18. I have testing and stuff. I hope to get it out sooner but I may not be able to. Like I said above, I also had a family member pass away, and it is hard for me to write anything when I'm depressed. **

**Please, review. (I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'll try to get the chapters flowing quickly again soon. =/ )**


	19. Burdens

**So sorry..I meant to update a while ago but then got really sick, had testing, and a lot of other things. So in order to make up for it i will have another chapter posted tomorrow. =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. =[**

**Chapter 19- Burdens**

**Bella POV**

Slowly Alice's movements stopped. They had begun to slow as each day passed. I knew what she was going through. Those days would feel like an eternity. It was the final day of her transfermation. Edward walked toward me slowly laying Alice on the couch.

He gently held me against him looking into my eyes. I stared into his emerald eyes. I never wanted to leave his side. He lifted my head and leaned down carefully. I could feel the shock go through my whole body before I kissed his lips carefully hiding my teeth.

I pulled away and stared into his eyes searching them. They shown clearly with love. How could he love me after what I had done. I wouldn't love myself if I was in his spot.

"Edward.." I started but he placed his hand over my mouth. I wanted to apologize to him. I knew it would never be enough but I needed it to be. I needed him. He was the love of my existence.

"No, Bella, you didn't mean it. I forgive you, and Alice will too."

I leaned into him and began dry sobbing. I held him close. Soon his scent became to strong, and I realized I should hunt. I was going to be much more careful from now on. I couldn't live with myself if I did something like this again.

"Edward, I need to go out for a little while." I whispered to him. I was afraid he would be angry but I couldn't explain where I was going to him. It would be to hard for him to hear.

"Alright, be back soon. I love you." he whispered so quietly I could barely hear him with my vampire hearing. I looked back into his eyes slowly savoring the seconds I could see his face.

I walked out the door grabbing my coat as I went. When I was far enough away I broke into a run. I had 3 deer down by the time I reached the meadow Edward had brought me to. Soon enough I was running back to the small house.

As I got to the door I opened it slowly afraid that what had happened before was just a fantasy of him. When I looked inside I saw Edward against a wall while Alice sat up and ran towards him.

I jumped and pushed her across the room. She hit the wall and went right through it landing on the grass outside. I looked back at Edward and saw him cowering into the wall even further than before.

I slowly proceeded in walking towards him but i felt something hit me before I reached him. I turned back to see Alice behind me looking smug. I was starting to get angry with her so I decided to show her my power.

"Alice, sit on the couch, NOW!" I screeched at her. I watched as she fought herself but gave in and sat on the couch. "Stay there." I yelled. I continued walking to Edward but stopped a few feet away.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I should have never left you alone. I'm so stupid." I whispered to him. He heard me because he scooted up more and motioned for me to come closer.

I sat down beside him, and he turned to look at me. "Are you alright?" Edward asked.

I laughed loudly, and Edward stared at me with an offended expression. "I'm sorry for laughing but I should ask you that. After all, I am the immortal." I whispered the second sentence not wanting him to hear it. He did hear it thought becuase he stiffened at the words.

"I'm fine." he whispered. He looked away, and I saw a lone tear roll down his pale cheek. Slowly I reached my hand up and wiped it from his beautiful face. It wasn't right to see such a handsome man cry.

All too soon I heard Alice whimper. I looked at her and saw she was clutching at the couch arms. I made a questioning face at her, and she looked toward Edward.

"It hurts." she whimpered.

"Alice, get your jacket and meet me in the back." I whispered to her.

She walked out of the hosue, and I sadly turned to Edward. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

I sighed and told him, "Edward, you need to leave for a while. Alice is a new vampire, and she can't control her thirst like I can. That's why she was about to attack you."

Edward face turned angry. "She's my sister. She can't control her thirst like _you_ can? Last time I checked you bit her not the other way around!"

"Edward, please, I didn't mean to." I looked away towards the window. I heard him stand up and walk out the door but I couldn't believe it. Hadn't he just said he knew I didn't mean it? Hadn't he just told me they would both forgive me?

I knew it couldn't be that simple. I ruined Alice's life, and poor Edward had lost yet another loved one to the same fate. I slipped out the door and walked to the back to get Alice.

I saw her standing against the house. "Alice?" I called quietly. She was drowning herself in what she had done.

"I almost killed him. What happened to me? What did you do to me?" She screamed. I walked closer and pulled her close.

"Alice, you are a vampire. You have a thirst. I'm sorry I did this to you. Do you remember how it happened?"

"I remember you telling me to stay back and you biting me. Then, I felt a fire burn through me." she shuddered at the memory. She grabbed her neck, and I grabbed her hand.

"You need to hunt." I said. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bella, how can you kill people? They have families and lives." she stated with a stunned expression. I laughed and she sternly said, "This is no laughing matter!"

"Alice, I hunt animals not humans."

She smiled and nodded her small head. I pulled her up and we walked side by side into the forest.

Soon I caught the scent of a deer and showed her how to attack it. The scent was to much for her so I handed her off my kill. She had it finished in seconds and ran off for more.

I followed close behind just in case. I caught the scent of a mountain lion. It was my favorite. I ran quickly to attack but I saw Alice already stalking it. She turned suddenly towards me and bared her teeth.

She growled loudly and moved to attack. I held a hand to her telling her to proceed in her kill. I was hoping she would back off but she continued to move forward. This was the moment I had been waiting for.

I had wanted to see if my power could stop someone even in bloodlust. "Alice, stop!" I yelled. She ceased movement and stood staring at me. I smiled and told her to get the lion. She spun around and attacked it.

After a few more deer we headed back to the house. Alice stopped outside the door and inhaled sharply. I inhaled as well to catch the scent she had. Edward's scent burned down my throat.

Alice eyed me carefully. I knew what she was asking me. She wanted to know what she should do. I nodded to a tree, and she quickly jumped up it to watch from. I then continued towards the house alone.

When I walked inside Edward was quickly at my side.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I was so mean to you. I know you didn't mean to hurt her. You would never purposefully hurt anyone. I realize that now. I didn't mean what I said to you."

"Edward, you did mean it. You wouldn't have said it had you not. I know what I did. It was my fault. I'm sorry but I can't fix it now."

"Bella, I need you." he cried.

"Edward, how could you want me. I am a killer. That's what I am designed to do now."

"I don't care. Make me like you if you have to. I just want to spend every moment next to you." he continued to cry.

"Edward, I won't make you like this. It's wrong." I whispered.

"Don't leave me then. It will kill me." he whispered.

"Edward.." I started but was cut off my Edward's magical voice.

"Bella, please." he whimpered. I looked into his burning green eyes. They held a passion I would never know again. His love burned clearly in the emeralds but I could never be the same Bella for him. I would always be this animal. A creature that no person would ever want to be with.

"Edward, I can't be with you. I have to take care of Alice while she's still learning, and I can't put you in danger from her or me. I can't. You have to understand. I am not the same person. I'm a monster."

"I don't believe that. If you were a monster you wouldn't care about me or Alice. If you were a monster you would have let Alice kill me."

"Edward, don't make this harder please. I love you. I love you so much I'm willing to let you go to be safe. I need you to promise me that you will try. Try for me. Find a beautiful woman and make her your wife. Have a family. The family I couldn't give you. Edward, can you do that?"

"Bella..I.." Edward started.

"Edward, I need you to be happy. Live your life." I whispered.

I turned around trying to control the emotions that would be rushing across my face. I loved him so much, and it was killing me to let go.

"No, Bella, please." he whispered. I walked him back to the door and opened it for him. He had tears streaming down his face.

"Edward, find that perfect person. Live your life."

"I won't. I'll spend everyday praying you'll be back. Every moment will be spent hoping that I can have you." he whispered. I saw Alice jump down from the tree. She walked towards us and stopped in front of me.

She whispered quietly and fast enough so Edward couldn't hear. "Bella, don't do this to him again."

I nodded my head to show her I had to. She walked closer to Edward and gave him a quick hug before pulling back sharply. She whispered quickly, "I love you, Edward," and waved goodbye to her brother.

Edward turned and got into his car. Before he closed it, I grabbed the door. "Edward, please don't tell anyone about us. Let them search for Alice. They won't find her but let them look. I will always love you even if I can't have you."

He nodded, and I closed the door. He slowly pulled out and drove away. I would never see him again. I would leave this town. I would leave this state if I had to. I did have to for Edward. He would miss so much if he knew I was here. If I was gone he wouldn't need to hope. He would know I was gone.

I walked to where Alice had gone and stopped beside her.

"Bella, he can't take that. He needs you, and you know it."

"Alice, he will get over it. I can't be with him, and you know why. I can't endanger him like that."

"I don't think he will just accept it. This is going to hurt him badly. You know how he reacted last time."

"Last time he thought I might be dead. He knows I'm alright this time. He will be fine." I told her.

"Don't be so sure."

With that she ran back to the house. I walked around for a little while, and when I got back I found Alice sitting on the couch watching tv. I smiled at sat next to her only to have her get up and go to the chair.

I sighed. "If you don't believe me that he'll be fine then we can get another house in Forks so long as he doesn't know we are here for the moment."

"I already know he won't be fine, Bella. I am his sister. I know how he is. He feel hard for you, and he's not going to give up. He will spend the rest of his life searching until he finds you."

"Alice, he will find someone else. He won't even care where I am. I'll just be one of his childhood memories."

"Bella, can you really believe that, honestly. You know him as well as me. What will you do when you finally realize you should have kept him? How about when you see him as an old man laying in a coffin? All of that will happen if you don't keep him with you. Do you want to see that?"

"At least he will have lived a full life. He can be happy again. He will find a nice, pretty woman who can be there for him without worrying if she had enough blood to fulfill her thirst."

"Bella, he did find a nice, pretty woman. He found a gorgeous brown-eyed angel. He met you." Alice said standing from her place on the chair and walking into another room to let me think over what she had said.

I knew if Edward found someone else I would be crushed. It's how the world was. You can have the couples like Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie or you can have the heartbreak like Edward and I, and now Alice and Jasper.

I hadn't talked to Alice about him yet, and I figured it was time to do so. I walked into the room to find the window open wide and Alice long gone.

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed that. It was my least favorite chapter in my story. I had a lot of trouble writing it. I hope to keep my updates going once a week. **

**I have a question: How long should this story be?**

**20-30 chapters**

**30-40 chapters**

**40-50 chapters**

**or more???**

**Please review =D**


	20. The Reason For Me

**Hello, so here's chapter 20, hope you enjoy! =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (sadly) =[**

**Chapter 20-The Reason For Me**

**Bella Pov**

I began to worry instantly. I had a feeling for where she was going. It was where she had wanted to go and probally needed to. She was going to Jasper. The only problem was I wasn't sure she could control herself enough at the moment.

We had hunted earlier so she wouldn't be thirsty but she was also only a day old. She had done well with Edward but that had been with my help. Of course I didn't tell her I was helping. I had learned that I could control people without telling them verbally to do so.

Now I realized I should have let Alice do what she wanted earlier when I was there to protect the victim. Now she was headed to see Jasper, and if I didn't hurry his fate would rest with those of many others who had ceased to exist.

I ran through the night as fast as my body would allow but it wasn't fast enough. I needed to get to Alice before she did something she couldn't take back. She was going to kill him.

She could have been gone for at least 15 minutes without me realizing it. Hopefully, she had only left moments before me or I would surely be too late. Why was everything against us lately?

I ran so fast I couldn't see the trees anymore. They blurred and I finally saw Jasper's house. I ran a full circle around before spotting Alice perched on a window. She looked in at her boyfriend as he lay crying on his bed.

"Alice, please, come down." I whispered knowing she could hear me perfectly. She turned around and jumped. I watched her fall gracefully to the ground below and walk to me.

"How did you do it? I'm not even with him, and I can smell him. How did you control yourself?" she asked.

"I don't like the human smell. I hated it as a human as I do now." I laughed thinking back to a time Alice had sliced her knee open. I had fainted as soon as I saw it. Edward had to carry me to there house with Alice leaning on him for support. To this day I wonder how he managed the mile long walk to his house.

"I wish it could be that simple for me." she groaned.

"It can be." I whispered. She looked at me stunned.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember how you hugged Edward earlier?" I whispered and she nodded. "I was controling you so you wouldn't hurt him. It's my power. I can control people. I learned today that I can do it without speaking it for the first time."

"How far can it work from? Will it work if I go up to him?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I can try. Go up and I'll stay on the window. If you need help just run to me." I whispered. She nodded and jumped up. "Uhm..Alice..the door?" I whispered. She looked confused for a moment but jumped down and walked to the front door.

I nodded and smiled at her. She put her thumbs up and winked. I laughed quietly before running back to Jasper's window.

I watched as Jasper's door opened. Alice walked in as quiet as she could but he heard her.

"Mom, I don't want to eat! I'm not hungry, and no I don't want to talk about it." he yelled into his pillow. Alice slowly moved to his pillow. She ran a hand calmly against his hair.

"Jasper baby?" she whispered. He spun around so quickly she fell to the floor. He didn't bother to say sorry he simply got on the floor and pulled her into a hug. I knew this wasn't good.

I could feel my control on her slipping. She only needed a small amount of control to harm him. I watched carefully as Alice pulled away but when I saw her eyes I knew it wasn't going well. I continued to watch as she pulled him closer with her mouth angled at his neck; right at the vein.

Wishing I didn't have to, I jumped through the window and pulled Alice away. Jasper stared wide-eyed at me holding back Alice as she began to pull away. I allowed her to calm down herself and then stopped her from attacking again.

Jasper looked from me to his window about seven time before letting his mouth fall open. Alice and I stared at each other for a second before just sitting down across from him.

"Bel-la, you-you're alive?" he whispered completely stunned.

"That would explain why I'm standing here." I joked trying to make the room a little less tense.

"We need to tell Edward! Alice give me that phone." he yelled as he ran for the phone. Alice jumped and grabbed it first.

"Edward knows." I whispered. My face saddened in a second.

"Why don't you look happy about that Bella?" he whispered to me.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." I smiled at him trying to fool him. I should have know it wouldn't work afterall I was trying to trick Jasper. Jasper always knew how people felt.

"Bella.." he warned.

I nodded and replied, "Things aren't going to work out with us."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you." I whispered.

He turned to Alice, "Can you?"

"I'm sorry but no. It's the same reason I can't be with you." she whispered ever so quietly. Jasper stared at her with a sadness unknown to any person spread on his face. He broke down crying the second she said it.

I had never seen Jasper cry. He always appeared the emotionally strong man. He was always the shoulder to lean on; not the one you hold up. I stared at him crying on the floor and looked at Alice.

She was staring at him as well with agony on her face. I poked her arm, and she turned.

"Bella.." she whispered before she started dry sobbing.

"Alice, you did the right thing. You know you can't be with him." I whispered in her ear.

"Bella, can I at least tell him why?" she whispered.

"Alice, it's not good to tell humans. There is a powerful groups that watch over the vampire world. I heard of them from Katie. She told me they are called the Volturi. If they found out, then they would kill us and them." I whispered harshly telling her no was the hardest thing I'd ever do. Or so I thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice and I had left Jasper's at about one in the morning. She told him goodbye and that she wished it was different. He cried right in front of us. He got on his hands and knees and begged.

By the time we left I had to drag her out. When we got home Alice excused herself and walked away. I heard her dry sobbing but I never went to check her. I knew she needed to be alone right now. I knew it was what I had wanted when I realized Edward would never be mine agian.

Hours later I heard her stop. I heard footsteps coming from where she had departed. I turned, and she ran to me quickly. I pulled her into my arms and held her close. I held her for many more hours as she pleaded for me to let her see him.

I maintained my answer somehow. I had wanted to give in desperately but somehow I knew I couldn't. I kept it in my mind why we had to go. Why we needed to be free of Forks and all of its memories.

"Alice, we need to leave this town soon." I whispered. She turned to me and nodded. She knew why we needed to leave. If we didn't we wouldn't be strong enough to stay away from our true loves.

"I know but I don't want to leave him."

"That's why we have to leave, Alice. You know if we stay we won't be able to keep away." I screamed.

"I know." she said with a hurt expression. I smoothed her hair and pulled her up.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked trying to be excited for me.

I laughed. "No need to pretend. We are only going to get my stuff from Charlie's."

"Charlie? Since when do you call him Charlie?" she asked.

"He was Bella's dad. I don't feel like Bella. I don't look like her. He's not my father anymore, Alice. I have no one besides you." I whispered. I hadn't realized until this moment how much I would miss everyone. Not only Edward but the rest of my family. I'd miss everyone. Jasper, Edward, Esme, Carlise, Charlie, Rosalie, and Emmett. They had been my family since childhood. I loved them all so much. To lose them was like losing what was left of me.

"Bella, you are still yourself. What that girl did to you doesn't change what's on the inside. I know you and eventually you will realize that you are still Bella. If you weren't you would have done so many things differently." Alice said.

"Come on. Let's go." I whispered, ignoring her words.

**Okayy, so next chapter has another twist. Be prepared. Edward's gonna do something he normally wouldn't. **

**Review!!! (please?)**


	21. My Lost Love

**Thanks for all of your kind reviews. I love them! They make me continue, and I think my writers' block ended. Hopefully chapters can come quickly now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. =[**

**Chapter 21-My Lost Love**

**Bella Pov**

Alice and I finally made it to Charlie's house after a quick stop. When we arrived there I noticed Edward's car in the driveway. I turned to Alice with a horrified expression.

"Maybe we should come back later." I told her as I quickly re-started the engine of my car.

"Oh, no you don't. Bella, you owe him. He's been so good to you the least you could do is say a final goodbye." she whispered the last park.

"Well here goes nothing." I muttered under my breath when I opened the door. Alice laughed softly behind me and smiled for support. She pointed to my bedroom window telling me that's where she would wait.

Charlie stood at the door with tears burning his eyes. I had called him earlier to tell him my plans. He wasn't happy but he had been as supportive as he could. He thought he was losing his daughter but I knew he already had.

I ran to his arms giving him some comfort. Luckily, he wore a thick sweater so he wouldn't notice the temperature difference between himself and I. I kissed him on the cheek telling him how much I loved him.

"Bella, will you come home to visit?" he sobbed out. I just nodded telling him I would. I knew I wouldn't but why break his heart? I turned to head up to my room when I heard Charlie whisper in my ear.

"Edward's in your room, Bella." I ran at a human speed to my room. I got up there and saw Alice and Edward having a casual conversation. Alice sat in the far corner with Edward in the other.

I laughed at the awkward position. Alice scowled. From her face I could tell it was a good thing I was prepared for this. I had been controling her bloodlust since we pulled up to the house.

With Charlie and Edward in danger I had even better control on her. I watched as she got up and started packing my stuff. Edward crossed the room and sat me down.

I knew how this conversation would go. Edward had finally realized that this wouldn't work. I had known he would get it eventually. He smiled but I could see through it. He was hurting because he now understood I wasn't his Bella. I was just a monster in her body.

Realizing this somehow made it harder to hear his words. I suddenly wanted to escape the room. I was about to make a run for it when I heard him start to speak. I tensed when I heard his voice as soft as velvet.

"Bella-" he began but I cut him off. I couldn't hear this. It would hurt to much.

"Edward, please save it. I can't bare to hear it." I said and I was gone with Alice at my side before he could even blink. Alice had a murderous look on her face. I hadn't done anything to hurt her. I didn't understand why she was angry.

"Bella, you didn't even listen." she snarled.

"I didn't have to. He finally realized that I was wrong for him. He knows what I am, and he doesn't want me. I couldn't stand to hear that.

"You have no idea what he would have said." she growled.

"I do, Alice. I'm a monster. Look at what I've done to you!" I roared.

She spun around from where she had been walking. "You've only helped me. You made a mistake. I understand that. Bella, everyone does it. I would've killed you if it was the other way. I don't blame you. I'm just glad you ahd the strength to pull away. Bella, you saved me from killing my brother. You saved him, and you saved me from a death that I knew was nearing."

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"Bella, I was going to die. I could feel it. I had a feeling I was going to die, and you saved me from that." she whispered.

"I was the one that killed you! This, what you have become is death. We are the living dead. Our hearts don't beat, blood doesn't flow through our veins, and we drink others blood to live. Is that what you believe to be alive."

"Maybe it was meant to happen this way. Everything happens for a reason. I am one to believe that." Alice screeched.

Suddenly, Alice froze in place staring at the forest. I stared in the same spot but saw nothing. When she came out of it she screamed. It was the loudest scream I had ever heard.

"YOU NEED TO STOP HIM!" she screamed.

"Alice, stop who?" I begged her to explain.

"Edward."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wanted to stop here but that's not a long chapter at all so here's EDWARD POV!!**

No matter what Bella did, I still loved her. I would always love her. She was thee reason I wanted to live to see tomorrow. She was my life. Without her I would surely die because without her I would be in darkness. She needed to know this.

I walked slowly up to her. I knew what she was. I knew what she had done to Alice, but none of that mattered. I still wanted to be with her. She had taken my sister from me and I still wanted her. Alice stood only a few feet away, and I knew she could hear but I didn't care. There was surely something wrong with me. I had to be crazy. After all, I loved a vampire. The love of my life.

She said that it wasn't her. That I should move on, but when I looked in her eyes I knew she was still there. I knew she still loved me. She would always be my angel, even if she thought she was a demon without a soul.

She was still there, and I still loved her. "Bella-" I said but was cut off by her voice.

"Edward, please save it. I can't bare to hear it." and just like that she was gone. Gone from my view and my life. Gone with my sister. I didn't know where they would go, but I knew she would be gone from me. Where ever she went it would be far from me.

I fell to the floor and repeated her words in my head. What did she think I would say to her? Did she think my love for her would be forgotten? I didn't understand. I thought of all people Bella would get why I still loved her.

She was my existence. Now, without her I was supposed to live on? My heart was gone. My blood vessels constricted. My head spun, and the floor was coming at me at an alarming pace. This can't be happening!

Just as I saw the floor at my face someone caught me. I spun around quickly hoping it was Bella. Hoping that my dear Bella had saved me. I stared into a face I never wanted to see again though. A face I would destroy if it was the last thing I did.

I would get rid of this evil creature forever. This person didn't deserve to live for an eternity. They had ruined my life, and now I would find a way to discard of theirs. I would make her disappear forever. Katie would be gone so she would never harm an innocent girl again.

I would make sure of it.

**Sorry, I know this is still VERY short but I need to end it here so that I can write the next chapter. What's Edward going to do? What's Katie going to do? Find out in the next chapter. (I'm making you wait for his moment of not being himself. =] )**

**If anyone can guess what happens next the chapter will be dedicated to you!**

**REVIEW, PLEASE! =D**


	22. My Burning

**I wanted to aplologize, I've been getting reviews saying Edward's really out of character. I know, I'm sorry. It's really not good in this chapter either but once they get over this I'll fix it. It was just hard to write this part. Please don't give up on it. I'll try to fix it next chapter but I already had this typed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. =/ **

**Chapter 22-My burning**

**EDWARD POV**

I stared at her for a split second before screaming, "You!" She laughed coldly like I was a joke. I was no vampire but I would find a way to destroy this one. If I had to die for it myself I would. Besides, without Bella what did life matter to me?

Bella had left me when I desperately needed her. The time I wanted to spend with her was taken from my life within minutes. I would never understand her thought process because it was unique. It could not be followed. I did not understand.

"You silly child! What do you think I little human can do to a vampire?" Katie asked me with her voice annoying and destroying my soul with each word. Each word was a reminder of what Bella had become and the reasoon she left.

"I don't know." I said weakly not caring if she noticed. I didn't care without my angel by me. Without her my life was broken. I was broken. My every thought was tainted by what we had shared. Each memory burned a whole into my already broken heart.

"I can tell you how to find her. If you do me something in return." Katie whispered, and though I knew not to trust her I had to. I would try anything in the world to find my Bella.

"What is it?" I pleaded with her. She stared at me a laughed.

"I am a tracker I can bring her back to you, " I nodded and she continued, "but you see I need to be strong. I need to feed before I find her. She's still a newborn and has another one with her. In order to protect myself I need to drink. I need you to give me people."

I stared at her. Did she just ask me to get people for her to kill? I continued staring blankly. Then, her smile became taunting. She laugehd with evil filling her voice.

"Dear Edward, the thing is I know who I want already. All you would have to do is bring her to me." Katie whispered gently. She was getting my full attention now. I would do anything for my Bella. Even if that meant feeding a vampire.

"Who?" I asked in determination.

"Ah, this is where it gets tricky. You see as I went to change Bella I saw a picture in her wallet. A pretty blonde girl next to a big man. I asked Bella who she was and she replied Rosalie. You see Edward, Rosalie is the girl I've always wanted. In return for her I will give you Bella."

I had let my mouth drop open. I couldn't ever do that to Rosalie. Rosalie was my family. She was like my sister. No! I turned away from Katie and sat on the bed. I knew Bella wouldn't want me to offer Rose to this evil person but I had to get her back.

I needed my Bella so I whispered, "Yes."

"Ah, see my dear. That was not so difficult." Katie whispered into my ear kissing my forehead like a mother would a child.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BELLA POV

I watched Alice start running back to my house and followed her. She stopped in front of the window, and I watched her stare at Edward with an unknown hatred. She looked like she was going to kill him.

"Alice, what happened?" I yelled at her. She looked at me confused.

"I'm not sure.." she whispered. "I think I had a vision."

I stared at her with a shocked expression. Alice could see the future. I was wondering what her power would be. "What did you see?" I whispered.

"Edward made a deal with Katie." she answered.

"A deal?"

"Yes, she traded finding you for a meal." Alice whispered.

"Why am I not surprised."

Alice stopped and looked at Edward before saying, "He agreed." I stared at Alice for a moment before feeling my fingers let go of the window and the air rushing past me.

I felt the ground crash into me and heard a loud bang. Just great. I should've stopped myself. I knew I could've but I let myself fall anyway. I was so stupid. I heard the window open and Edward look out.

He gasped and hopped out. He climbed down the side of my house and walked over to me.

"Bella?" he screamed.

"Edward, be quiet." I whispered.

I heard Alice jump down from her place on my old house.

"Here Bella." Alice said as she reached down and helped me up. I jumped up and landed on the ground next to the slight indent from my body's impact.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked. His voice was so caring. After all I had done to him he still cared. I smiled at the thought and nodded my head.

"Edward, what deal did you make with Katie?" I asked cautiously. Edward looked shocked.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to hide something.

"Alice, would you care to explain?" I asked harshly.

"He was going to trade Rosalie for you." she yelled. I stood shocked for a whole minute before turning to Edward. He looked shocked and guilty. I couldn't believe him.

"Edward?" I questioned.

"Bella..I-I was going to...I wanted you back." he finally whispered. I stood motionless looking at him. I was disgusted. I knew why he was going to do it but how could he do that to Rosalie.

"How could you do that to her?" I asked him disturbed.

"Because I love you, and I would do _anything_ to be with you." he whispered.

"You'd give her life for me? Edward that's sick. I love you too but I can't be with you." I said with disgust evident.

"Please, Bella, I love you too much to lose you _again._" he whispered in that sweet velvet voice.

"Edward.." I whispered.

"Bella can I talk to you." Alice voiced herself for the first time in a long time.

"Yes." I said as I walked towards her.

"Bella, I told you how I see the future well Edward wouldn't have let her hurt Rosalie." Alice whispered so he couldn't hear.

"I know Alice but he thought about it." I whispered back.

"Bella, he loves you. he would do anything to have you. Anything." she whispered.

"I know but how could he?"

"Would you not do the same for him?" she asked. I thought about it, and I knew I probally would. We walked back hand in hand to Edward. He smiled at his sister, and I together just like always.

I smiled up at him, and then lightly jumped onto him. Well, I thought it had been lightly. We landed on the ground, and I heard a small snap. Oh, what did I do now?

I looked down to Edward's face and saw pain. Great, I injured him. "Edward? Are you alright?"

"I think you broke my fiinger." he said. He was trying so hard not to show how much he was hurting. I helped him up and got him into his car. I put him in the passenger seat while I sat in the diver's seat.

Edward complained for a few minutes about not driving his own car until I told him to shut it or I'd break his other fingers. He shut up immediately. I looked back to the road and drove. Alice sat quietly in the back seat holding her breath in the confined space.

We pulled up to the hospital within a few minutes. Edward and I started walking in when I heard Alice's door open. I forgot she was with us. She caught up, and together we walked in to the hospital.

"Edward?" the nurses all asked turning around. Everyone was staring at us now. Attention wasn't good for vampires. We walked away quickly and up to the desk.

"Hello, Edward, do you need your father?" she asked flirting with him.

"Yes, and I also need you to stop flirting with me." he said as if he had read my mind. She looked down and nodded. She picked up the phone and dialed a number quickly.

Carlisle was in front of us no more than a minute later. "What's wrong?" he asked. He looked at me and did a double-take. "I thought you were moving?"

"I decided to stay for Edward." I smiled.

Edward groaned. "Oh, sorry. This isn't a social visit. I broke Edward's finger." I said before I could think about it. How was I going to explain how I broke his finger. I decided the truth minus the vampire parts would work best.

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, well, I jumped to him to give him a hug and well you know me I made us both go down. I pulled his finger all the way back." I said shyly. I wish I could still blush because normally I would be bright red. Carlisle would probally notice.

If he did he ignored it though. "Edward let's take an x-ray, and then see what happenes."

Edward came back out a while after with finger splint. Opps. I sighed. I always found a way to hurt someone.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked him.

"Depends, are you going to break more of my fingers?" he asked.

"Haha. You're so funny." I said with dripping sarcasm.

"I love you." Edward whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered back. Then, I kissed him.

"Oh, enough. Get in the car you two love birds!" Alice screamed.

**Ok, I didn't like this chapter at all. I couldn't get it out where it didn't make them all sound like Rosalie didn't matter. Obviously she does matter but it kind of got lost. Edward would not have actually done it had Bella not come back but in the moment all he wanted was his Bella. Sorry.**

**Question: Would you prefer longer chapters with less updates? Or shorter chapters with more updates?**

**REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! (please don't be to mean, i know it wasn't very good..) =(**


	23. Stories

**I know I haven't updated in about a month…sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. (sadly)**

**Chapter 23- Stories**

**Bella POV**

As we drove home from the hospital I let Alice drive. Edward and I sat in the backseat. I got lost in his emerald eyes like I always used to.

I realized in this moment that I needed him just like he needed me. In order to be with him though I would risk his life constantly. I didn't want to do that at all. I had no choices left though.

He sat next to me looking back into my topaz eyes. I leaned in and kissed his lips slowly. I loved the feeling of his soft lips on mine.

With each kiss it grew easier to be near him. I became more confident that I wouldn't hurt him. I knew I had made mistakes in the past but I wouldn't allow them to interfere with my love for him.

I wanted Edward with me forever. I never wanted him to leave my side. He was my one and only love.

"Edward, I am really sorry about your finger." I whispered to him. He smiled widely and kissed my icy cold hand.

"Bella, it's fine. I know you didn't mean to." he said with a smile. "You just don't know your own strength." he muttered.

"I love you."

"And I love you, my Bella." Edward said quietly as he gazed at my hand I had slipped into his. I felt him shiver from my touch and pulled away.

"No." he said as he grabbed my hand back to him. "Don't ever let me go." he whispered. I pulled him closer to me and rested my head on his chest.

"I promise, never again." I whispered sincerely knowing my dead heart could not handle it. Now I knew not only would it cause me pain but him too.

He laughed gently against me and I heard his heart quicken at my words. I laughed loudly against him. He looked down at me with a confused expression.

"Your heart is beating so fast." I chuckled in explanation. He gasped lightly before trying to calm his fast heartbeat.

"Well, that's embarrassing." Edward laughed nervously while his face flushed with color. I laughed even harder at his reaction. His face turned angry.

"I'm sorry." I whispered calming down from my laughter.

We pulled up at Edward's house a minute later but Edward didn't step out. I looked up at him as he looked down at me.

"Do you have to go Bella?" he asked me.

"I guess coming in couldn't hurt." I spoke softly with my love for him showing through in every word.

"Alice, are you coming in as well?" Edward asked casually.

Alice looked at me with a terrified expression. She whispered at vampire speed, "I can't Jasper is here. Another time."

I looked away with guilt. It was my fault Alice had to deal with this. "Bella don't blame yourself again, please." she said quickly.

I nodded trying to reassure her. I knew she wasn't buying it one bit. I put on my best smile and pulled Edward out of the car.

Edward and I walked hand in hand to the door. He opened it slowly and his mom rushed over but stopped where she was when she saw me.

"Bella? I thought you were leaving…Charlie called me before asking if I knew why?" she questioned.

"I decided that I wanted to stay with Edward. I love him." I told her softly. I did love him, so much. I smiled at him ,and he smiled back.

"Oh, Bella." she cried as she pulled us into a hug. She shivered and turned to me, "Bella, you're freezing. Let me get you a blanket."

I smiled and thanked her. Thank goodness I lived in the freezing cold town of Forks. Edward looked at me and gave me a smile knowing that the blanket wouldn't help.

As soon as Esme rounded the corner Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett walked out of the living room. I stood staring at them. I hadn't seen Rosalie and Emmett in a while.

They all stared at me while Edward held me close to his body with his arm around my waist.

"Bella?" they said in unison. I gave a shy smile and waved.

"Oh, Bella!" Rosalie cried as she came running at me. I had never been very close to Rose but she hugged me close anyway.

I pulled back after a few seconds. She had started to cry. I stared for a second in shock. I hadn't expected that reaction from her, and apparently neither had any of the others. They all stared at her with the same confused faces.

"Rose can I talk to you?" Emmett asked his face still frozen in shock. Rose pulled away unwillingly from me as she walked over to Emmett.

Jasper walked slowly over to me, and I knew immediately what he would ask. I nodded for him to follow me up the stairs. I pulled him into Edward's room quickly.

"Is Alice with you?" he asked the second we walked in. I looked away sadly from his face. I felt him move closer to me trying to force me into answering his dreaded question. I knew I would have to lie to buy Alice some time.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." he shook his head silently from side to side. I could feel his pain surround me. I knelt down next to him and sighed. "Jasper, listen to me. I can promise you she will be back. She wanted a quick vacation. She is going to be gone for a month, and I promise after that she will explain to you."

He looked up to me with hope-filled eyes. "Bella, does she still love me?" he questioned.

"Yes." I said without a single thought. Of course, she always had. I knew Alice stilled loved him. I knew Alice would never stop loving him, and I knew in the end they would be together somehow.

"Thank you, Bella. I could wait forever for her as long as I know she will be back." he said with so much devotion my dead heart swelled.

"I know you would, and so does Alice. In fact, that's what she's counting on." I said to him with joy overwhelming me knowing he would wait for her.

"We should head back downstairs." he said. I nodded in agreement and we headed back down.

Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his arms wide for me. I gently hugged him close to me.

"You left me." he accused with a hurt face. I knew he was only joking when the smile spread across it.

"Oh, dear. I am so sorry!" I cried out to him in a sarcastic tone. He laughed against me, and I laughed with him.

"Bella, everyone really missed you." he said into my ear as quietly as he could in his silky voice.

"I missed them too. I have to say I was shocked when Rose was the one to come and hug me." I spoke softly to Edward.

"I think we all were. I talked to Emmett while you were upstairs, and he told me that Rose finally realized how important you were to all of us. He also said that she missed you very much."

"I am so sorry that I hurt everyone. Especially you, Edward." I told him.

"I understand. You tried for me and you were just protecting me. The only thing you failed to see was I needed you more than anything in this world."

"I don't deserve you, Edward." I said with a sad smile on my face.

"You do, it's me who doesn't deserve you." he said as he leaned down to kiss my lips tenderly.

I smiled into the kiss. When we pulled apart we slowly walked into the living room to sit down with our family.

I knew I would be questioned, and I had prepared for it. I was surprised no one had noticed Edward's finger until I turned to see it hidden safely in his pocket.

I thanked him with my eyes sending a pointed look at his finger. I knew he was hiding it to stop people from asking. He gave me a slight nod of his head to say that it was no problem.

I sat on the couch with Edward by my side. I looked nervously around the people in the room wondering if anyone was mad for what I had done to Edward.

Everyone in the room looked happy to see me though. I smiled and waved a hand playfully to signal the onslaught of questions.

Rosalie started in, "I'm sorry, Bella. I know I have never been very nice to you. I realize that you are such a major part of us. I missed you so much. I realized only after you were gone what I had missed, and I apologize. I saw what happened to Edward, and even Emmett stopped cracking jokes. Without you we all fell apart."

I knew it took a lot for her to get all of that out. Rosalie was never one to admit to mistakes in judgment or character. I smiled a huge smile at her.

"Thank you, Rose. I missed you all so much as well." I said slowly still trying to figure out my excuse for disappearing. In fact, I didn't even know how much Edward shared with his family about my disappearance.

I turned around and looked at him with a fearful expression. He knew immediately what was wrong and decided to take it into his own reliable hands.

"Before you all attack Bella with questions let me explain." Edward stated.

Everyone turned to Edward as he began the story. He held my hand the whole time.

"It started when I brought Bella to the meadow. I proposed to her that night. She responded yes. We were sitting there with our eyes closed relaxing, when I suddenly noticed she was gone. I, of course, freaked out. When the police couldn't find her I began to lose hope. Well, when she came to see me one night I was shocked. She explained that she had been afraid of the commitment and needed some time to think about it. After some thought she decided that she wanted to stay. Which brings us back to tonight." Edward spoke clearly.

Everyone's faced stood still until Rosalie jumped from her seat and ran next to me pulling on my left hand that held my ring.

"You're engaged!" she screeched. I laughed and nodded my head, smiling as wide as my face could manage.

Everyone's faces broke into smiles as they congratulated us on the engagement. I knew this night was not complete because Alice wasn't here to celebrate with us. I knew she was the next topic, and I was prepared for that part. My lie was already in place from when I told Jasper.

"Bella, what happened to Alice?" Emmett asked with a very serious face I had never seen before.

"She came looking for me one day, and when I saw hear small form I didn't want to let her go. She slept over at my house, and when she woke up she wasn't feeling well. Edward came over, and helped me. After a few days she started feeling better. When I told her I was going to leave she tried to stop me. When I told her I needed to she said she would come with me. Of course, I didn't want to pull her away from you." I told them trying to tell everyone a believable story which was difficult cause everyone knew different details. Like Jasper, who knew that Alice had wanted to go with me. It was hard to get a clear story for all of them. Jasper kept quiet even though his eyes held doubt to my story.

"Today, Alice got a call and said she had to go out of town for a while. She didn't tell me why but she said she would be gone for about a month. I let her have her privacy knowing she would tell me when she could." I had begun to talk quietly getting caught up in all my lies. Jasper eyed me suspiciously but I gave him a look that told him he would find out soon.

"Why didn't Alice contact any of us?" Rosalie asked in a small voice.

"She told me it was urgent, and she was going to call you all when she could." I told Rosalie quietly.

Just as I finished my sentence the phone rang loudly. Esme grabbed it quickly, and you could see the relief was over her face. I knew she told her a good story because Esme believed it one hundred percent.

When Esme hung up after passing the phone around she sighed. "Thank goodness she's alright."

After an hour of talking freely we went our separate ways. On my way out the door, Edward stopped me.

"Do you have to leave tonight?" Edward asked sadly.

"Well, I have to get my car from Charlie's. I forgot it there when I brought you to the hospital. After that, I'll drop the car off and come back here." I told him.

"How long will you be?" he asked happily.

"About 20 minutes." I said quickly calculating it in my head.

"See you then, my love." Edward said as he kissed my forehead quickly. He turned and walked back into his house. I heard the front door shut, and then inside I heard his door shut.

I ran back to Charlie's house and drove it quickly back to the cabin. I told Alice my plans, and then ran at full speed back to Edward's.

When I got there I was 5 minutes earlier than I had told him because I had gone extremely fast. I jumped up to his window which he had left open for me.

"Hello, Edward." I whispered when I walked into his house shutting the window behind me.

He smiled and patted the bed next to him. I climbed onto the covers and he kissed me quickly.

"Hello, love. You're early." he whispered to me laughing. I snickered and gave him a quick hug.

"Would you like me to come back in 5 minutes?" I asked him bitter sweetly. He quickly shook his head side to side signaling me to stay by his side.

I laid down next to him with him under the comforter to keep him warm. I laid on top of it. Edward yawned, and I knew he was exhausted.

"Go to sleep." I whispered.

"I'm not tired." he whispered back in a dead voice.

"Fine." I laughed. "Thank you for before."

"No problem. I was glad to be of service." he chuckled quietly.

"How's your finger?" I asked.

"It feels better." he laughed quietly holding it up as evidence.

"Thanks for hiding that but I guess when Carlisle asks you about it in the morning you'll have to tell him." I said laughing along with him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Edward said as another yawned escaped him.

"Edward, please go to sleep. I promise that I will be here when you wake up." I told him softly.

He nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Edward." I whispered while running my hand through his hair.

**So, I finally updated. Yes, I'm still writing this story. Sorry for the long break. I had a lot of things going on. : (**

**Please, review. =] **


	24. Eternity

**Sorry, I haven't been updating lately. I promise to update soon. I have had family coming up all summer that I haven't seen in year. Thanks, to anyone who has waited for my updates. :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter 24-Eternity**

It was almost nine when Edward finally began to stir. I smiled down at him and laughed when he blinked a few times to make sure I was really there.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." I said laughing.

"Morning." he whispered with his voice still sounding tired. His eyes fluttered closed for another few minutes, and then they opened again.

"How are you today Edward?" I asked quietly.

He smiled, "I woke up to the most beautiful woman on the planet laying next to me. How do you think I am?"

"What where is she hiding?" I asked joking with him.

"She happens to be sitting next to me." he played along. I laughed at our silliness.

"I love you." I said to him.

"I love you too." he whispered, and then he leaned in for a kiss. After we pulled apart, I grabbed his hand with the brace to inspect his finger.

"It looks like it hurts." I whispered.

"Only a little." he said smiling up a me. I kissed the top of his hand and placed it back down on his bed.

"Why don't you go eat breakfast. I'll leave out your window." I told him.

"Don't you want to come downstairs?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Then they'll know I stayed with you last night." I laughed at him. He really didn't think that through well.

"So come back in the front door. I'll say I invited you over." he whispered.

"Alright. I bet I can beat you to the front door. Ready? Go!" I said as I ran to the window jumped out and continued to run at full speed to the door. I got to the door as I heard Edward coming down the stairs.

I laughed loudly. He heard me and huffed knowing he had lost. He opened the door with a sour face.

I laughed again. He immediately started laughing with me as if it was contagious. He smiled and reached for my hand.

We walked hand in hand to the kitchen. When we got in I stopped dead in my tracks because standing in front of me was Alice.

What was she doing here? I looked at her like she was crazy. She smiled and handed me a bag. She was back out the door in less than a second.

I opened the bag and looked inside. It held a brand new outfit.

"What was the point of that?" I whispered.

I heard Alice laugh and yell from the forest, "You're still in your clothes from yesterday."

"Oh, I'll be right back. I have to change."

"What?" he asked but I was already in the bathroom when I heard someone coming down the stairs.

I changed quickly and walked back to the kitchen minus the bag which I had hid in the bathroom. I would have to get it before I left.

The outfit was cute. It was a yellow sundress paired with a necklace, earrings, a white handbag, and flip flops.

"I'm back." I told Edward when I walked into the room. He spun around and looked me up and down.

"Why'd you change?" he asked.

"Well, Alice told me to, and I was wearing my clothes from yesterday." I chuckled.

"Well, you look stunning in that dress." he whispered into my ear. I laughed, and then I heard Esme walk into the room and sigh at the image before her.

She was probably wishing she had her camera right now.

"Bella, dear. It's nice to see you this morning." she said with a large smile on her face.

"It's nice to see you too, Esme." I said politely. Then, she eyed my sundress. I bet she was wondering why I was wearing something like this.

I smiled and laughed, "Alice thinks it's her job to pick out my clothes."

"Alice isn't here though." Esme said disbelieving.

I forgot about that. I responded almost immediately though. "Do you think that would stop her? She picked out 2 months worth of clothes and laid them out in my drawer in outfit's the night she came to me. That, of course, includes handbags, jewelry, and shoes." I laughed.

"That does sound like Alice." Esme laughed, and I knew I had gotten off the hook. I smiled at her.

"Did you eat breakfast, Bella?" Esme asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I ate this morning."

"Ok, but if you get hungry, I made pancakes for breakfast." she said in her sweet motherly voice. She was the best mother anyone could have. She had become my mother over the years.

"Thank you." I replied softly. Esme walked out of the room and left Edward and I alone to talk.

Edward grabbed three pancakes, two strips of bacon, and a large glass of orange juice. He sat down at the table, and I sat down next to him.

"Is it good?" I asked him. I couldn't even remember what food tastes like anymore. It smelt horrible though.

"To me. I highly doubt you would find it appetizing." he said while he laughed.

"I think your right. I'd rather drink your blood." I said in my best Dracula voice. He looked up at me and laughed at my horrible impersonation.

When he finished eating, he got up and cleaned his plate off in the sink. Then, he turned and asked me what I wanted to do today.

"Let's go to the mall." I said. He looked at me, smiled, and then began to laugh hysterically.

"What?" I asked offended.

"You hate shopping!" he screamed.

"Maybe, Alice is wearing off on me." I said in defense.

"Do you really want to shop?" he asked finally with a serious face.

"Yes."

"Alright, fine. Alice will be pleased." he said laughing.

"Yes!" Alice screeched from behind Edward causing him to fall onto the floor while Alice and I laughed at him.

"She sounds excited to me." I said through my laughter. Edward sat on the floor breathing heavily from his frightening encounter with the little pixie.

"Thanks, Alice." he whispered sarcastically while he regained composure. Alice and I stopped laughing and walked out the door with Edward following behind.

When we finally got outside the house I realized we had no car. How would I explain that if anyone noticed? Then I looked to my left and saw my car.

Alice. I smiled at her, and she smiled her biggest smile back. Edward just looked at us wondering what we were smiling about.

"Alice brought the car." I said in explanation.

"Yeah, Bella you thought of everything but that. You even left out his window." Alice said laughing at my stupidity.

"Opps."

We all got into the car quickly and drove away. We made it to the mall in about thirty minutes. It would normally be an hour drive but Alice thought we should drive quickly to get there nice and early.

When we finally found a parking spot we all got out of the car and walked in. Alice quickly dragged me off to many stores.

With her new credit card in hand she continued to pull me to the stores. It felt like a repeat of the many times she had brought me here before.

Once again, she never allowed me to pay for a thing. She insisted that she pay for it. I told her no on numerous occasions but she didn't care what I said.

For the first time ever, I actually enjoyed the trip. When we finished I left with a smile widely spread across my face.

With Alice still behind the wheel we got back to our house shortly after. I was about to open my door when I turned to look at Edward, and he was gone. I turned back when I heard my door open. Edward stood holding it open with pride.

"Thanks, Edward." I smiled and laughed.

"No problem, my love." Edward responded quickly. I heard Alice squeal but I didn't know why. I didn't care when I was so lost in Edward.

Apparently, Edward heard her as well because he turned around. I looked as well and saw Alice backing away from the house.

Not knowing what was happening, I quickly pulled Edward behind me in one fluid motion. Just then I caught a scent. It was human, and I knew it well.

I stopped moving completely and felt my whole body tense. I immediately told Alice to stay calm, and tried to control her bloodlust as none other than Jasper walked out our front door.

How had he found our cabin? It was hidden deep within the woods. I thought it was nearly impossible to find without me or Alice in the car.

Only one other person knows where the cabin is. Katie. I hoped that it had not been her again. She had tried with Edward but I hoped she hadn't done the same to Jasper.

"Jasper?" I questioned.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked me harshly.

"Why are you here? How re you here?" I stuttered.

"I have a better question. Why did you lie to me?" he asked me with a stern voice that showed how obviously mad he was.

"Jasper, please. I didn't want to. It wasn't my choice." I whispered.

"Than who's choice was it?" he yelled turning to look Alice dead in the eye. Alice flinched.

"Jasper, I had to. You don't understand." she whispered.

"What don't I understand?" he yelled.

"I can't tell you." Alice whispered. Jasper's face turned bright red, and he slumped against the door.

"Why?" he whispered as he began to tear up. Just like the last time had seen Alice. I knew Alice would be thinking the same thing as me.

She knew she was hurting him. I knew I had hurt him and Edward. I turned to Alice and saw her staring at Jasper.

"I can't do that to you." Alice whispered.

"Edward seems to know! Alice, what are you keeping from me?" he screamed.

Alice visibly flinched again at his words. "Jasper, please. Don't make me. Edward wasn't supposed to know. He can be killed for knowing." she whispered.

I turned to Edward who had just gained a look of fear. I simply nodded. Jasper turned to us quickly sensing the tension. Edward leaned against the car while taking in a deep breath.

I should have told him. Why didn't I tell him. I had put him in danger. He now had to fear for his life. It was better when he didn't know.

"Thanks, Alice." I whispered at vampire speed. I heard her take a small breath and heard her shake her head in shame.

"Edward?" I questioned. He looked into my eyes.

"Yes?" he whispered breathlessly.

"Can we go talk?" I whispered back at him. He simply nodded, and I quickly pulled him off into the woods.

We came to a stop at a large tree. I looked up at it, and lifted him onto a branch. I jumped up next to him before he could process what happened.

"Great." he whispered. I turned to look at him with a curious face. He laughed lightly but I knew he was still in shock.

"I just found out I could be killed for knowing about you, and now I realized my future wife is faster and stronger than me." he chuckled softly.

I smiled at him. "Edward, I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too."

"Well, I guess I should explain." I whispered.

"That would be nice." he stated.

"Alright," I started, "in the vampire world there is a powerful family that controls us. We have to follow the rules or we will be executed. You see they are like the police of our world. There is one main rule. Humans can't know about us. So since you know, if they were to find out then you would be in great danger."

"Oh, is that it?" he whispered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have told you. Now you know why I was going to leave. It was all to keep you safe. From me and my world." I whispered to him.

"I don't care. I still want to be with you. I'd give up anything to be with you. Why won't you see that, Bella? I wasn't to be with you forever."

"What do you mean by forever, Edward?" I asked fearful of his answer.

"I want you to change me. I want to be with you for the rest of eternity. I need to see your face for the rest of my life. I want that to be forever. I want us to be forever."

"Edward, I can't do that. You saw Alice. Edward, it's excruciatingly painful. I can't see you in pain. I can't. Not when I caused it." I stated.

"I don't care. I'd go through any amount of pain to be with you." he said softly. I loved him to much.

"Edward, please. I can't."

"Bella, I want to spend forever with you. Are you willing to spend that amount of time with me too?" he questioned.

His talking was starting to get to me and I felt myself leaning in another direction. I saw me and Edward together. We looked exactly the same and perfectly in love.

Then, there was another image. Edward was old but still very handsome. He was quietly sitting on a couch talking to me. I smiled at him. He looked tired and he fell asleep. He never woke up again. I watched my Edward die in my eyes.

I couldn't let the second vision happen. I couldn't stand by and watch him die. I wouldn't be able to survive but I could always follow him in death.

"Be with me forever, Bella." he whispered.

"Yes," I said quietly, "just give me time, Edward."

"Bella, don't keep me waiting to long. I want to be like you. I want to be with you forever." Edward said meaningfully.

"I won't."

**So, how was it. Sorry for the delay. I promise the next chapter will be up on Tuesday. =]**

**Reviews might make me update sooner!**


	25. Decisions

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I meant to update sooner but I was sick and also my birthday is coming and so I was busy planning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. (sadly)**

**Chapter 25-Decisions**

**Bella POV**

After my talk with Edward, I ran him back to the cabin. We slowed down at the edge of the forest. Slowly we walked onto the porch where Jasper was sitting slumped against the door.

"She ran away. Fast." Jasper whispered.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry you have to deal with this." I whispered.

"Why? Why won't she tell me?" Jasper asked.

"She can't. It's not safe Jasper. You have to understand." I pleaded.

"I want to know, Bella. Tell me." Jasper yelled. Now I had no idea what to do. I knew he deserved the truth but I couldn't do that to him. I already put Edward in danger but not Jasper too.

"I can't. That's Alice's choice. Not mine. I'm sorry." I stated.

"Where'd she go?" Jasper whispered.

"Tell him I'll be back soon, and I'll explain everything. Make him stay tonight." Alice whispered extremely quietly from a distance.

I relayed the message telling Jasper to stay at the cabin tonight so Alice could explain to him.

"Thanks, Bella." Jasper said. I soon realized that we had no food in the fridge and needed to go shopping.

I told Jasper and Edward that I was going to go food shopping. Edward smiled knowing it wasn't for me but for him and Jasper.

"Can I come?" Edward asked.

"Of course," I said, "Jasper do you want to come too?"

"Yeah, sure." Jasper called from the other room. He walked out moments later and followed us to the car.

Jasper sat in the back and Edward was in the passenger seat. I was driving about 100 mph which wasn't extremely fast for me.

We arrived at the grocery store quickly and got out. After over an hour of shopping we got back to the car with a lot of bags.

After putting them in the trunk we got back in the car. We arrived back at the cabin around dinner.

I made spaghetti with marinara sauce for the guys. They ate it very fast so I guess I was still good at cooking from my human days. I would have to remember that they ate.

"Bella, aren't you hungry?" Jasper questioned.

"No, I'm not hungry. I had a late lunch." I whispered trying to make him believe me.

He seemed to because he turned back to watch the television. He was watching a movie about vampires, and I found it very ironic.

The vampires, of course, we're very exaggerated forms of the real things. Alice and I never fed on humans and we weren't bats.

Edward looked like he was getting tired so I walked over and grabbed his hand. He stood up and yawned.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked Edward.

"No." he replied smiling. I smiled back at him.

"Do you want to sleep here?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said laughing, "but I do _need_ to go home."

"Alright, I'll drive you home." I said grabbing my keys.

"You don't have to do that. I'll drive myself home." he said quietly.

"It's fine, Edward." I whispered.

"You sure?" he questioned.

"Of course."

We got into the car together and I backed up onto the long driveway which lead to the main road.

When we got onto the main road Edward turned to me.

"Why did you want to drive me home?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Well, it's safer. I don't like you driving in the dark. Mainly, I just wanted to be alone with you." I whispered to him.

"I love you." Edward said.

"I love you, too."

Edward exited the car and walked to his front door. When I saw him go upstairs and turn on his light I pulled away from the house.

I got back to the cabin just as I saw Alice coming up the porch.

"Is he here?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I responded. I heard Alice sigh.

"What are you going to tell him?" I questioned.

"The truth." Alice whispered hesitantly.

"Alice, do you want to risk that?"

"I have too. I'm hurting him more by lying to him. Besides, I know how he will take it." Alice said tapping her head.

"So he'll take it well then." I said calmly.

"Yeah." Alice laughed.

"Okay. I'm going to go hunt." I told Alice.

As I was about to leave Alice called out to me. "Wait, Bella? Do you think you could stay and keep Jasper around?"

"What?" I asked extremely confused.

"The only way my vision works is if you stay in the room and demand he listen to my story." Alice explained.

"Fine." I said.

We walked inside and Jasper jumped up from his seat.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes?" Alice questioned.

"Please, tell me." Jasper whispered nervously. Alice turned to me as a motion to make Jasper stay.

I silently made Jasper unable to move and walked away from the room telling Alice she was good to go. She nodded her little head as I left the room.

I quickly ran to the forest desperately in need of a hunt. I finished as fast as I could and went back to the cabin.

When I walked in I saw Jasper and Alice sitting comfortably on the couch. Jasper looked like he had fallen asleep with Alice in his arms.

That looked like a good sign for their relationship. I looked at Alice and could tell she didn't want to be so close to Jasper. She wasn't used to being so close to humans except Edward but I always helped her around him.

I gently pulled Jasper's arms away from Alice and helped her from the couch trying not to wake him. The second Alice was on the floor, Jasper woke up and stared at her.

He looked confused until realization set in.

"Sorry, Jasper. I'm not very good with my thirst." Alice said looking ashamed of herself. I smiled because she didn't realize how well she was doing.

"It's alright." Jasper whispered. He smiled at her and then he turned to me. "Bella? Do you think we could talk alone?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said nervously. I was afraid of what was coming.

"I'm going to go out for a run." Alice declared in her sweet voice.

"Ok, see you when you get back." I called to her as she walked out the door.

"I love you, Jasper." Alice called behind her. Jasper smiled to himself and turned to me.

"Bella?" Jasper whispered sounding hurt.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me the truth? Why did you turn her into this? I don't understand completely about what happened."

"What did Alice tell you?" I asked.

"She told me what you are, what she is, how she got turned into this, and about the same danger Edward and I are in." Jasper replied staring at the wall lost in thought as if reading from a list.

"I couldn't tell you the truth because it would put you in danger, and Alice wasn't strong enough to be near you. I didn't mean to make her into this. I would give anything to take those moments back. I wish I could change them, Jasper, I really do." I said.

"Thank you." Jasper said.

"For what?" I questioned.

"For telling me all of this. I know how you must feel. Terrified for what happened and what may happen. Upset for causing us all pain but you need to know we don't blame you. It's not your fault that Katie changed you." Jasper said, pinpointing all my emotions.

"Alice told you about Katie?" I asked gently.

"Yes, she did." he replied.

"Jasper, it's going to be alright. It will all work out. I promise." I told Jasper softly.

"I know. As long as we stick together we will all make it through this." Jasper said.

"I hear Alice coming." I whispered to Jasper.

"Thanks for talking to me." Jasper said. Alice walked in just as I stood up.

"Hey, Alice." I said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella. Hey, Jazz." Alice said smiling widely.

"I'm going to go to sleep." Jasper said quietly.

"Ok, we'll see you in the morning." Alice said smiling at Jasper.

"Love you." Jasper responded in an exhausted voice.

"I love you, too." Alice said.

Jasper woke up at 7 the next morning so Alice decided to go out for the day with him. I called Edward at around 10 to see what he was doing. I had to admit without Alice home it was kind of boring.

"Hello, love." Edward answered.

"Hello."

"May I ask what the reason for your call was?" he responded.

"I have to have a reason to call?" I asked faking hurt.

"Of course not," he laughed, "I just figured you wanted to talk about something."

"Would you like to hang out? We could go for dinner tonight?" I questioned.

"That sounds great." Edward replied.

"Do you want to come here or should I go to your house." I asked.

"You can come here." Edward said.

"Alright, I'll be over in about 20 minutes." I replied.

"Ok." Edward said.

I got ready quickly and was out the door in less than 10 minutes. I got to Edward's house about 10 minutes later thanks to my extremely fast driving.

I knocked on the door but there was no answer so I went to Edward's window. When I looked in I saw him sleeping. He always did love to sleep.

If he wanted to be a vampire that would be one thing he would really miss. I opened the window silently and walked over to his bed.

I lay beside him for a while until he finally woke up. He stretched his arms and turned to look at me.

As soon as he did he jumped and fell off the bed. I laughed lightly and went over to his side. He stood up looking angry.

"Thank you for the heart attack." Edward stated coldly.

"Well you were supposed to be awake! I told you I was coming in 20 minutes it's not my fault you fell asleep. I can just leave if you'd prefer." I stated walking back towards the window with a serious face even though I wasn't.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. I should have left the door open." Edward responded yawning.

"It's alright." I said. I walked down the stairs, and Edward followed. He ate breakfast and then we watched movies for the whole day.

Around 4 we started getting ready to go to dinner. I walked into Alice's old room and grabbed the dress she had left out for me. It was a beautiful dress and even I couldn't refuse her once I tried it on.

It was a midnight blue strapless formal dress that fit every curve and hung just right.

I stepped out of her room and walked down the hall to Edward's room. He was sitting on his bed watching television when I walked in.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Yes." I replied.

We went to the restaurant and got seated quickly. We finished quickly and went back to Edward's.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" Edward asked.

"I told Alice I would be home." I said sadly.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning." Edward said giving me a kiss. He deepened the kiss, and I had to pull away.

"I love you." I responded softly.

"I love you, too." Edward said gently.

I turned away slowly and walked to my awaiting car. I got home shortly after and saw Alice sitting on the roof of the cottage.

She had a gentle glow to her skin as she stared at the bright stars. I jumped up beside her and sat down. The sky was beautiful. It was not cloudy for once.

"Isn't it spectacular?" Alice questioned.

"Yes, it is." I sighed looking at the stars above us.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to change Edward?" she asked.

"I don't want to but he does." I whispered knowing she could hear. "Are you going to change Jasper?"

"No." Alice responded at lightning speed.

"Does he want to be one of us?" I asked softly. I knew what the answer would be. It was the same as Edward. He would do anything to be with Alice because he loved her as much as Edward loved me.

"Of course." Alice sighed. "I won't change him though. I can't."

"I know what you mean." I whispered. I might be able to resist Edward's blood now but if I bit him it would be different. To taste his warm blood flow down my throat would be to much. It was the same with Alice but it was harder with Edward his blood smelt so much sweeter.

It was still human blood though, and I never liked that so maybe I would be able to stop if I tried. Edward was not the person I wanted to test that theory on though.

"I'm not capable of stopping though. You stopped with me. You could do it again." Alice whispered.

I stayed quiet for a while and just stared at the stars getting lost in my fantasies.

"Alice, are you still mad at me for making you into this?" I questioned quietly.

"No. I miss some things but I think this life is well suited for me. I was always the smallest. Now I can feel big. I know that I could take on any human and beat them. I was strong before but I knew I wasn't strong enough to take on someone three times as big as me." Alice replied laughing.

"Yes. It's kind of nice being the woman that's stronger than her man. Although, I'm sure Jasper and Edward are thrilled by that fact." I said laughing along with her.

Alice and I sat there talking the whole night, and we watched the sun rise along the trees. The time passed slowly, and neither Alice or I could wait to see our men.

I called Edward at the same time as yesterday. Jasper was going to come over as well.

The minutes passed by but they felt like hours. It had been nice to have a long talk with Alice last night. We hadn't talked like that in a long time.

Alice and I turned on the television and we watched it for a few minutes when I saw Alice freeze. She immediately jumped from the seat and started running at full speed.

I stared for a millisecond and then followed after her petrified of what could make her this upset.

She ran faster than I had ever seen her run, and I called out to her but didn't get a respond. I pushed myself harder until I was next to her.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I screamed.

"Edward picked up Jasper on the way over here. I had a vision that they crashed the car." Alice screeched picking up her pace even further.

I stopped short, stunned. Then, started running at a pace unknown to my own body. Alice kept up easily just as worried.

"Where?" I yelled.

"Straight ahead. We should be there in a second."

I ran faster knowing we were close. Alice and I both stopped when we smelt the blood. It was fresh, and we could tell it was still flowing.

Alice stopped running abruptly and I turned to look at her. Her face was pained, and I knew it was from the fresh blood.

"Alice, go get the car. I'll handle this for know. Hurry back here and pull over on the side of the road for a cover story." I yelled.

Alice looked quickly towards the accident and nodded knowing she couldn't handle it much longer without me focusing.

I kept running.

I could smell the different scents. Jasper wasn't bleeding badly. Edward was.

I could finally make out the car…or rather what was left of the car. I saw a door by one tree another by a different tree, and the whole front of the car was smashed in against a third tree.

When I got next to the car, I saw Edward hanging out the side of the car and ran to him. I grabbed his body in mine and looked for his injuries. The major issue was that his head was bleeding like crazy, and he was unconscious.

I starred at Edward until I heard Jasper moaning. I gently put Edward on the ground so he was laying on my jacket.

"Jasper?" I yelled.

"Bella?" Jasper replied weakly.

"How badly are you hurt?" I asked when I was at his side of the car.

Jasper moaned as a response. I grabbed his arm gently and he yelped in pain but I didn't let go. I had to get him out of the car.

I put my other arm around his legs and lifted him out of the seat. He continued to moan in pain the whole time I held him.

I put him on the ground next to Edward and Jasper turned his head slightly to look at him.

"Bella, is he alright?" Jasper said weakly.

"No, he's not conscious, and his head is bleeding a lot." I whispered in shock as I stared at the small puddle of blood under Edward's head.

I put my hand over the cut but it was too big. It spread across his whole head along his hairline. The blood was slowing which normally I would think was good but I could tell he had already bled to much. His body's supply of blood was draining very quickly. I knew he needed to ambulance soon. Very soon.

"Bella, you have to make sure that he lives. He needs to." Jasper said exhausted.

"Jasper, stop talking you're wearing yourself out. Please. I can't have you both go. I'm doing everything I can." I whispered.

"You can do more. Change him." Jasper whispered weakly.

"No, Jasper, no. I can't. He'll make it without that. I know he will. He'll be human." I whispered.

"Stop lying to yourself Bella." Jasper whispered. He was getting weaker. I could tell he was tired but I knew he couldn't fall asleep now because if he did he might not wake up.

"Jasper, Alice wouldn't have left me here alone if she wasn't sure you would both make it." I said trying to reason with him.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper whispered.

"She's-" I began.

"I'm here." Alice whispered at Jasper's ear cutting off my sentence.

"Alice, please. Tell Bella she needs to change him. She won't believe me. She has to. It's the only way to save him." Jasper whispered to her.

I looked up at Alice and I could see it in her eyes. The fear in her eyes told me everything. She wanted me to change him but I couldn't I wasn't ready. I needed to hunt. I wouldn't be able to stop if I started.

"Yes, you would stop." Alice said after a moment.

"Your visions change. What if I can't. I can't risk that." I whispered to her.

Her eyes gave me the warning that I never wanted. I needed her to be sure he would make it.

I heard the ambulance and immediately felt more hope. I looked to Alice and was surprised she still looked fearful. I wanted to see the vision. I wanted to see what might happen.

All of a sudden I saw it. I saw Edward laying in the ambulance. His pulse was dropping just as quickly as it was now. Then, it stopped. It stopped all together. They did everything they could but it never came back.

I stared blankly at him, fearful for my Edward's life. The ambulance came racing up, and I had little time to decide what to do.

**So, school's starting again. =/ and like I said my birthday is coming up shortly. I'll try to update soon but I can't make promises. I'll **_**try**_** to update within the next 2 weeks but I've been very busy. SOOO SORRY! =[**

**Review!!!! =] **


	26. Vampires

**I finally got an update up! Yay! Sorry, I'll update by Wednesday!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 26-Vampires- Bella POV**

The ambulance drew closer with each second but I had no idea what to do. I needed to know he would live. He had to. My Edward.

I heard a slight whisper of his breath stopped and immediately knew it was time. If I didn't decide to change him now he was going to die in front of me. My worst nightmare was coming true.

I slowly lower my head down as if to kiss him but instead bit his neck. I sealed the wound and moved down along to his arm. I knew his screaming would start soon so I lifted him up and carried him away but not before covering any evidence of his blood.

I didn't run with him in fear of him dying still even with my venom working it's way through his system. I was walking briskly but at a fast enough pace to get away before the ambulance got to the scene.

I walked for a few minutes and then began to hear his heart rate slowly pick up. It was still much lower than a healthy human's heart though.

I ran at a human pace and slowly gained speed trusting he would be alright. I made it back to the cabin quickly after that.

As I walked up the steps I saw a black figure run by the window of the cabin. I smelt the air and found this scent was too familiar. It was Katie again.

I stepped in slowly unaware of why she had returned.

"Bella!" she called gently from across the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"If I remember correctly this was my cabin?" Katie said laughing.

I growled in the back of my throat. I had told her to stay away. She hadn't listened though.

"What brings you around then?" I whispered tensely.

"I thought you might want to know I was running in the woods before and happened to knock down a tree in the street. I hope that didn't cause any problems for you." She laughed in her hideous voice.

At that I snapped. I carefully put Edward on the couch with shaking hands. Katie saw my face and started backing away. Then, she took off out the window and started running.

I thought of commanding her to stop when I decided that I'd enjoy the fight. As I ran after her though, thoughts of Edward in pain all alone came to mind.

The thoughts one over my game, and I watched as Katie stopped running and gracelessly walked over to me. She knew she was walking to her death but she had no choice.

"Bella, you're more trouble then you were worth!" Katie screeched at me. I smiled at her laughing as she got closer.

She was in arms reach when I noticed how hard she was fighting my power but it wasn't working. I grabbed her and started ripping her apart.

I started a fire and threw her in. I watched as her body burned. As soon as she was ashes, I put out the fire and ran back to Edward.

Edward was still laying on the couch as I walked in. I sat beside him but I noticed he still wasn't screaming in pain.

Immediately terrified I listened closely to his heart. His pulse was even slower. It should be speeding up my now. I didn't know if I had done it wrong.

I grabbed for my phone quickly and dialed Alice's cell. "Bella?" Alice asked cautiously. There was a slight hint of fear hidden beneath the calm layer.

"Alice, please, tell me Edward's going to be fine!" I yelled into the phone. Alice inhaled and exhaled deeply before I heard the phone click off.

I stared in shock that Alice had hung up on me. Did that mean Edward was dying? Did she not want to tell me? Or was it Jasper?

I dialed her number again but with no answer. I called multiple times before giving up and sitting at Edward's side again. I listened closely to his heart the whole time.

Within an hour it had dropped to a very low pace. I grew extremely scared. Not only for myself and Edward but also Jasper and Alice.

Slowly I began to hear his heart rate pick up. It began to gain speed. Finally, it reached a normal rate. I kissed his lips which where getting warmer from the coldness they held earlier.

I sat in the cabin for what seemed to be years and suddenly I heard his heart slowing down. His transformation was almost done. It had been two and a half days of sitting here next to him with no contact from Alice.

I was still wondering why she hadn't called me back. Still worrying, I turned back to Edward waiting for his eyes to open.

I was also worried for him. He hadn't screamed through his whole transformation. I knew know matter how strong you were that the pain would make anyone scream.

His heart finally stopped, and I desperately waited for his eyes to open. When they didn't I began to sob. I was dry sobbing for an hour before I felt movement above me. I looked up at Edward hopefully but his eyes remained closed and his body was in the same position it had been.

I looked around for the source of the movement. I spotted it in the far corner. A single moth hovered in a single spot by the cabinet.

Slowly, I got up and walked to it. The moth flew away quickly when I neared the cabinet. I opened it slowly.

In the cabinet lay a single piece of paper. I reached in for it carefully. I pulled it out and read the first sentence.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm so sorry I had to leave so suddenly. I'll miss you so much. Please, don't try to contact me after you find this. Check on Jasper and don't let Edward near him. I'll come home as soon as I can._

_I love you,_

_Alice_

I sobbed as I read it over and over again in my head. Why would she leave? More importantly why did she leave Jasper? There were so many unanswered questions in my head. One of the most important parts of her note though was that Edward would be fine.

Just as the thought occurred to me I heard a noise come from his direction. I ran over to him and waited for him to move again.

When he didn't move I looked of out the window thinking I might be delusional. I felt movement again but ignored it thinking I really needed some fresh air.

As I went to stand up I noticed there was a vice-like grip around my waist. I turned sharply and looked down at Edward. His eyes were open and his arms were encircling me.

"Edward!" I yelled. I hugged him tightly to me. He hugged me back with just as much force.

"Bella." he whispered in my ear. I smiled at him.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered emotionally.

"I love you, too." Edward whispered back.

"How do you feel?" I asked curious to how he was.

"Excellent. Why?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean why?" I asked nervously.

"Why would anything be wrong?" he asked.

"Edward? You don't remember?" I asked in a small voice.

"Remember what?"

"You're a vampire, Edward. I changed you. You didn't feel it?" I asked in a small, unsure voice.

"What are you talking about?" he asked quietly.

"Edward you got in a car accident. You were bleeding badly when I got there. You were hanging out of the space were the door should have been…and…" I said desperately trying to make him understand.

"Shh…Bella. If that happened I'm just glad you were there to save me, and that it was you I woke up too." he whispered soothingly.

I hugged Edward closely, and he stared off at the wall behind me looking at something.

"What is it?" I asked Edward calmly looking in the same direction. I saw the same moth hovering at the door.

"I feel like there's something I'm not getting here." Edward whispered.

"Bella? Where's Alice and Jasper?" he asked in a terrified voice.

"I don't know. The last time I saw Jasper was when I dragged him out of the car. I called Alice the other day figuring she would know more about you two but she hung up on me and then I found this." I whispered handing him the note.

He carefully sat down on the couch reading the note over and over just like I had. He pulled me down to him and pointed at a spot on the paper. I looked closely and saw what he was showing me.

"Is that blood?" Edward asked.

I stared at it carefully and saw that it was. It was dry blood. I nodded my head slowly.

"Is it human?" he then asked.

"Yes." I whispered. I was puzzled why would there be blood on the paper. Alice couldn't bleed and she had to have wrote this before she got to Jasper knowing she was leaving.

Then again, it raised the question of why would she leave Jasper at all? She had to have known something. Been afraid of something.

A desperate fear for my sister came into mind. She had always been my family and she wouldn't leave unless it was necessary. Did she know something that we didn't?

Was someone after her? Was she in danger?

I needed to know but I knew she wouldn't be happy if I followed her and got myself into danger. I knew she left to protect someone but who? Was it Jasper?

Any of these guesses, I realized, had nothing to do with the blood stain. Why would there be blood. Then it came to me. I knew why she left. I knew why she had to, and I knew who she was protecting.

It all seemed so obvious in that moment that I was surprised I didn't catch it from the beginning. Was the blood there as a hint or a mistake. Surely, she didn't mean for me to know this?

Or maybe, she did. Maybe she wanted me to help her protect Jasper from what he didn't need to know. She didn't want me to tell him that she had slipped. That she had taken the life of a human.

I ran out into the woods smelling for her kill forcing Edward to wait behind. It didn't take long to find the spot where he was hidden. Then, I knew why she didn't want Jasper to know. She had killed a hiker.

She was afraid if Jasper knew he would hate her. I knew I couldn't tell Jasper. If she saw he would take it with just minor problems she would have stayed. It was my job to keep this from him until he was one of us. Until he knew how hard it was. Or just until Alice came home.

When I ran back to Edward I tried to compose my face. I didn't want to tell him yet. He couldn't know right now. Especially with his newborn instincts.

I opened the door and walked into his awaiting arms.

"Bella I know what she did," he said, "you don't have to tell me."

"How do you know?" I asked him quietly, shocked.

"I figured it out while I was sitting here." Edward always was the person who would understand something cryptic. Obviously, Alice knew this so it was alright for him to know.

"Edward, you can't tell Jasper. That's why Alice left. To protect him." I said softly.

"I know." he whispered into my ear.

"I'm going to check on Jasper." I said.

"Where is he?" Edward questioned.

"I'm not sure. I'll follow his scent." I answered.

"I'll come with you." Edward said.

"No, Edward, you can't. You're not strong enough." I replied. Edward looked at me for a moment but finally nodded that he understood.

"Does Jasper know what happened?" Edward asked.

"Yes, he was conscious still when I got there." I replied.

"I'll be here when you get back." Edward whispered.

"Alright, I love you." I whispered. My throat started burning, and I knew I should hunt before going to find Jasper.

I was walking out the door when I realized something, "Edward? Do you need to hunt before I go?"

"It might be a good idea." he said rubbing his throat.

"Yes, for me too." I responded grabbing his hand. I guided him to an empty part of the forest far from where people would be and told him to go on his instincts.

He raised his eyebrows in question but the second he caught a scent he was off. I followed behind him slowly not wanting to make him get defensive of his prey.

He turned sharply looking at me, and I looked at what he was gazing at. I searched the ground until I saw it. Alice's kill. I forgot to cover it up.

Edward moved closer to the body. "Alice?" he whispered softly. I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I forgot to get rid of the evidence." I replied. I worked quickly to hide it while Edward watched.

When I finished, Edward remained quiet. I looked at him, and his eyes showed it all. He was like an open book.

"Bella, please, never let me do that." he whispered quietly.

"I promise." I responded instantly.

We continued along the paths until I smelt a deer nearby. I let Edward follow the scent. He quickly took it down, and then three more within minutes. I caught a few as well while keeping a close eye on him.

When he finished, he looked gruesome. We went back to the cabin, and he changed into some things Alice had for him in her stash.

"I'm going to go now." I told him. He nodded and gave me a hug. I walked to my car with Edward following me. He gave me a kiss before I got in. Since I no longer had to worry I put everything into this kiss.

He kissed be back with as much enthusiasm. Finally, I realized I had to get to Jasper and pulled away getting into the car.

I watched until he was on the porch waving to me. I pulled away quickly. My speed increased by the minute. Soon I was going at over 100 miles per hour.

When I drove past a tree, I heard a siren start going off. I pulled over slowly. A police officer walked to my door.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" he asked in his rough voice that I knew too well.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Bella?" he questioned back. I quickly forced him to go back to his car and I sped off towards the Hale's house.

**Review?? **


	27. The Choices We Make

**So, I actually updated earlier than I promised. It's like 3 days earlier!! Yay! I'm going to try to update more frequently though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. :[**

**Chapter 27-The Choices We Make-Bella POV**

I made my way to the Hale's house quickly. The door was locked, and all the cars were gone. I decided to check into Jasper's room through the window to see if he was here.

He wasn't there. I didn't know where he was so I went to the only place I could think of. The hospital.

I got there in little time and walked up to the receptionist. "Can I find out what room Jasper Hale is in." I asked her.

"Yes, sure. One minute." She responded.

"Thank you." I replied. I looked around almost nervously. What if he wasn't here? Where else would he be? Even worse, if he was here what condition would I find him in.

"I'm sorry, Jasper was moved to another hospital." she said softly.

"Do you know where he was moved?" I asked her.

"I'm not allowed to disclose that information," she replied. I was quickly becoming angry with this woman.

"Please, just tell me where he is." I commanded her. She nodded her head reluctantly but looked back to her computer.

"He was moved to our specialized hospital in Seattle." she said quietly.

"Thank you." I whispered quietly before turning away towards the main entrance. I found my way back to my car and drove into Seattle. It took me a while to make it there but I was driving quicker than most humans would.

I pulled over to ask someone where the hospital was. A man was walking down the street so I got out and walked up to him.

"Excuse me, Sir?" I asked.

"Yes." he responded looking me up and down.

"Could you tell me where the closest hospital would be?" I asked.

"If you make a left at the corner and drive a ways down the road you'll see the signs for it and it will be on the right side of the road." he answered.

"Thank you." I replied walking back to my car.

"Wait!" he called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you like to join me for a drink later tonight?" he asked. The man looked about 23 years old.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can." I said loudly enough for him to just hear me as I stepped into my car and sped off down the road.

The man had been correct. I saw the signs a little bit down the road. I quickly pulled into the hospital parking lot and hurried inside. I wasn't even sure if this was the right hospital.

I could have asked the receptionist but I really didn't want to get her in trouble so I was going on my gut.

I walked up to the reception desk and asked, "Could you tell me what room Jasper Hale is in please?"

"Yes, one moment please." she answered in a sweet voice.

"Thanks." I replied.

"He's in room 213." she said. I nodded my head, thanked her again, and began walking away. I heard her gasp and turned around. I followed her gaze and saw the man who had talked to me on the streets walk in.

I watched as he walked up to the receptionist. She looked fearfully at him. I watched as he demanded something off her.

I slowly walked back over to her. He looked up at me as I got closer.

"Hello. What a coincidence to see you here." he said.

"I wouldn't call it a coincidence when you are the one who told me how to get here." I replied.

"You know her?" the receptionist asked quietly.

"No, he told me the directions to get here." I responded.

"John, you need to leave. I told you it was over." she said.

"I know so I moved on." he replied grabbing my hand.

"Get off of me." I said through clenched teeth.

"I love you." he said innocently.

"No, you don't. I engaged, and you really don't want to mess with me." I said angrily. I was seeing red from anger.

He laughed. "Who do I have to be afraid of?" he asked.

"Fine, if you're not afraid you will be. Meet me right were you first meet me at 8 tonight." I whispered.

"See you then, sweetheart." he whispered. He walked out the door smiling. He was going to learn his lesson later.

As I went to walk away the receptionist called to me. "You seem like a nice girl, and he's very dangerous."

"Not when I'm done with him." I said to her.

"Please, be careful. I'll feel responsible if you get hurt." she said.

"Thanks, but I can promise you I'll be alright. I'll come back tomorrow with no scratches but I can promise that for him." I told her.

At that, I walked to the elevator. I hit the button that said two. The doors opened, and I stepped out.

I walked as quick as I could, without seeming suspicion, to room 213. When I opened the door I was shocked. I gasped and looked away.

Jasper had his arm in cast, his other arm was wrapped in a gauze-like material, and he had an IV in his arm.

Someone stood up and walked over to me. I felt an arm encircle me. I turned to see Mrs. Hale hugging me. I wasn't so close with her but I knew she needed the hug as much as me. She knew how much I cared for her son.

She began to cry and I sobbed with her. Rosalie was sitting in a chair sending me death glares. Mr. Hale was sitting next to her looking very depressed.

I hugged her tighter and after a long time I pulled away. I walked over towards Jasper. His eyes were closed and I could hear the monitors beeping. It was weird for me to his heart thudding in his chest and to hear the monitor beating along with it.

Now everyone could hear what I heard every time I was near him. His heart sounded healthy though so I knew he would be alright.

I wondered if he had been sleeping every since he was taken from the sight. I had left earlier and he looked exhausted.

"Has he been awake?" I asked quietly. Mrs. Hale cried harder. I knew my answer from that. I nodded my head weakly.

I touched his hand gently feeling very guilty. If I hadn't of tired him out he might be awake. I should have made sure he stayed awake.

I heard a moan and looked down to see his face. His mouth was slightly open, and I stared at him to see if it was him.

Slowly, I heard him moan in pain again. I saw his eyes slowly opening and waved for the Hale's to come over. They all rushed to his side just as his eyes opened.

His eyes adjusted, and then he looked at each of us in turn. Starting with Rosalie and making his way to me. He stared at me for a second before letting out another moan of pain as he moved.

"Jasper, sweetie, do you want pain medicine?" Mrs. Hale asked gently. Jasper didn't respond. By the look on his face I would say yes but I knew better. Jasper was one to want to deal with it rather than take medicine.

I watched as he shook his head gently from side to side. He opened his mouth as if to speak but nothing came out.

I decided to leave the room. I felt like I was interrupting a family moment.

When I stepped into the hall, I decided to call Edward and tell him what was happening with Jasper.

I dialed his number, and then heard a phone ringing next to me. Slowly, I felt to arms encircle my waist.

I turned quickly. I looked up into Edward's face. His eyes covered by sunglasses just as Alice had worn when she was transformed and just the other day at the scene of the accident.

"Edward, I told you to stay home." I whispered.

"Don't you think my family and his would find it odd if I didn't come?" he asked me quietly.

I nodded my head no. "Alice told your parents that you were sick, and I was taking care of you before she left."

"Well, I would still have it on my conscious if I didn't visit him." Edward said.

"What do you plan on doing when Jasper looks at you," I said, "Or when his family notices you look different?"

"It will all be fine." Edward whispered in my ear.

"Alright, I'll try to handle your bloodlust for you but if at any point I see you slipping I'm getting you out of there." I whispered to him.

He nodded and turned for the door. He looked in and turned back to me. I could tell that he was worried.

He walked to Jasper's side and looked down at his friend. I stood directly behind Edward not letting him take one step without me mirroring it.

At one point I saw him slipping but I just fought him harder. Jasper was beginning to gain a little energy and could speak in short sentences. Luckily, not long enough to get out the whole story.

"How are you?" Jasper asked Edward weakly.

Edward took in a deep breath before replying, "Better, luckily, it wasn't a bad stomach virus. I'm over it now."

Jasper and I knew the true meaning to his words. He was better because I changed him. Now, he was a vampire.

Jasper's family went to take a break, luckily for us since we needed to talk to him. Edward sat beside him, and I stood behind the chair.

"Jasper, here's the story. You came over to my house and saw I was sick. You called Bella to tell her and asked if you could take my car because you wanted to see how it drove. Bella came to care for me, and then Alice found you when she was driving home." Edward told him.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked. His eyes were filled with agony. What were we going to say.

I didn't want to upset him so I responded by saying, "I'll explain everything when you get out of here." I shot a glance at the camera that they had in each room and Jasper nodded unwillingly.

Just then, Jasper's family walked back in the room. Edward was beginning to lose it so we waved goodbye and walked out quickly.

"Edward, you could have slipped. Next time I don't want you that close. Stay were the air is blowing out of the heaters or by a window." I whispered at him.

I looked at my watch. It was a little after seven. I had been at the hospital for hours.

"Edward, why don't you go home. I'll be home by nine." I told him.

"Why so you can go meet that guy? No way. I'm not letting him near you." Edward responded.

"What?" I asked. I was astonished. Had he followed me and seen everything. Why had he not brought it up until now?

"You are not going to meet that guy." Edward repeated.

"Edward, I have to stand up for myself. Besides, he needs to learn a lesson. He won't ever mess with a woman again after I'm done with him."

"Bella, at least let me go." Edward tried to bargain.

"I can handle this, Edward. If you go, he will think I'm weak and need you to protect me." I whispered.

"You do." he answered.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Wasn't I just the one stopping you from killing your friend? I don't think so Edward. I don't want the man dead. I want him to view a woman with the proper respect. Maybe you should try it." I said angrily.

I walked out letting the door close behind me and jumping into my car. I was dry sobbing until I got to the corner where I saw the man waiting.

One good thing about having no tears was that I never had to worry about the redness crying left.

I got out of the car quickly before Edward could find me and pulled the man into an alley.

"So you actually came, darling?" he asked.

"I told you I would." I whispered into his ear.

"Are you going to show me what I had to be afraid of?" he asked jokingly.

"Why, of course." I said smiling.

He went to grab my waist, and I snapped his wrist. I followed through my punching him as hard as I could ,without using an inhumanly force, in his stomach.

"Still thinking I can't protect myself against guys like you? I promise you, if you ever hurt another girl, you will be sorry." I spat in his face.

The man lay on the floor cradling his arm. I walked out of the alley and back to my car. I drove away leaving the man to lay there until he could get help.

I saw a car behind me and wondered who it was. It wasn't Edward's car. After a long way, with the car still following, I pulled over. The car pulled over as well, and I stepped out. I walked over to it and told the driver to roll down the window.

"Edward?" I asked, when I saw his face.

"Yes, love?" he said sarcastically.

"Who's car is this?" I asked.

"It's a rental." he responded. I should have known he would follow me. In fact, I knew he would. I figured when I wasn't in my car he would keep going.

I turned away and walked back to my door. I got in a sped off down the road. Edward followed. When we were almost home, Edward surprised me by turning down a street. I quickly spun around and followed him.

He pulled up to large house. He opened his door and walked over to mine when I stopped.

He opened my door for me and offered me his hand. Even though I was still furious with him I couldn't refuse.

"Edward, who's house is this?" I asked as he walked me to the front door. He didn't respond. Instead he opened the door and walked me in.

"It's ours." he said when he sat me down on a soft couch.

"What?" I asked. He had to be kidding.

"Well, if you don't like it, I can get a new one built." he said casually.

"Edward, this house must cost at least a million dollars." I said stunned.

"Bella, I love you. I want to be with you forever. You are going to be my wife. I had this house built for us a while ago. In fact, it's just been waiting here for the right moment. I want us to be together, in our own home." he whispered.

I hugged him tightly. He had a way with words. I pulled him closer and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Edward replied gently.

After a few minutes I had to ask. "Why now?"

Edward smiled. "I finally know that we can be together forever. That's all I ever wanted to know."

I smiled at him and kissed him.

"Bella?" Edward said pulling away.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I have another surprise for you." he said.

"Well, this house is already paid for thanks to a pixie who can predict the future. So, I want you to follow me." he whispered. I was being confused.

He walked me outside. I don't even know how I had missed it before. A little bit down the road I saw another large house. In the doorway stood a small girl.

I ran to her with all I had. I thought she would run to me as well but she didn't. She just held her place in the door.

**I'm so happy that I got this out. I have the next chapter typed so when I get reviews on this I will update again!! **

**So, Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! :]**


	28. Expenses

**I updated! Yay! Thanks you for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 28- Expenses **

I tackled her and hugged her as tight as I could.

"Alice!" I screamed.

"Bella!" she responded. I pulled away after a minute and looked her in the eye. Her eyes were still a golden shade.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"I thought you had…why aren't your eyes red?" I found myself asking.

"Why would they be red?" she asked.

"Didn't you kill that hunter?" I asked.

"No, what hunter?" she asked.

I turned to look at Edward who was still standing at our house. I loved that sound of that. He smiled at me.

"If you didn't kill the hunter then who did?" I asked.

"Bella, I don't know what you mean." she said honestly.

I finally figured it out. It had been Katie before she came to me. She had found Alice's note and gotten the blood on it.

"Never mind." I whispered. I was just to happy to see her. Then a thought came to mind. "Alice, why haven't you gone to see Jasper?"

"I have. I went earlier today and everyday before that." Alice answered.

"Does Jasper know about all of this?" I asked.

"No, he hasn't even been awake when I was there." Alice said sadly.

"He was awake before." I said.

"I know but I couldn't go. You were there. I owed Edward." she responded. I immediately felt horrible. Had I not gone, she would have been able to see Jasper awake.

"Bella, it's alright. I know he'll be fine. Within a few days, he will be able to come home." she said happily.

I smiled at her. "Bella, did you look around your house yet?" she asked. I nodded my head that I hadn't.

She pulled me away to my house. Edward was waiting at the door. He grabbed my hand and walked me in.

When we went inside I was stunned silent once again. It will take a while for me to get used to this. First Edward pulled us into the living room. It was beautiful.

We then went through the archway and into the kitchen. It looked like something from a magazine. It was amazing. "Edward, we don't even eat!" I said to him.

"I know but we have human friends, Bella." Edward responded. I laughed.

He pulled me into the next door. It was a half bathroom. It had a toilet and sink. It was simple but elegant.

Then, he walked up the stairs. The staircase was gorgeous. It was a dark wood with an elegant handrail made of metal.

When we reached the second floor we looked into 4 different bedrooms. All of them looked similar. They each had a bathroom attached to them.

The house was absolutely amazing. I was speechless as we walked through. Alice was following behind us. I turned and saw her face smiling widely.

"Did you design this?" I asked.

"I designed everything except for your room. Edward designed that." she said.

I turned to Edward. "Speaking of the bedroom where is it?" I asked. Edward smiled and looked at Alice.

"I'll wait here." she said laughing.

Edward grabbed my hand and walked towards the wall. At the end of the hallway we made a right and there was a metal spiral staircase. We walked up it together and at the top there was the most exquisite room I had ever seen.

The walls were a simple tan color but the rest of the room popped out against it. The bedspread on the king sized bed was brown with blue stripes. There was a nightstand on either side of the bed.

The room was very large. I imagined that with the bathroom it was the size of the whole third floor.

Edward walked me to the three doors against the wall. He opened the middle door first. It was the bathroom. It was huge. It had a Jacuzzi tub. The vanity was large and the countertops were granite.

It was sleek but stunning. It had a separate shower that was very large. After a few minutes he pulled me to another of the three doors. It was the door on the left side. When I walked in I saw a lot of clothes. Everything was organized. It was Edward's closet.

Next, we went into the door that was on the right side. When I walked in I was shocked. The closet was huge. It was the same size as the room, and it was packed with clothes. It was arranged by outfit. The top shelf had accessories. Then, you saw the shirt, pants and shoes that all matched.

I had to say the outfits were really cute. I gave Edward a big hug. He hugged me back and kissed me.

We walked back downstairs and Edward turned. He looked at the wall. Alice was smiling her famous smile also looking at the wall.

"What am I missing here?" I said nervously.

"This." Edward said pointing at the wall. He put his thumb against the wall and a door opened. I was shocked. I had seen this in a movie I watched with Edward. I was joking around with him and told him I wanted that in my house but I had to admit it was really cool.

I walked into the room and found that it was a safety room. I imagined he built it because of the stories I heard from Katie about the rulers. I laughed gently. It was amazing. Edward turned me, and I saw that it was also a movie theater.

It was complete with twenty seats and a giant projector. I loved it. Edward was amazing. He had made this house all I could ask for.

"Thank you." I said to him. He smiled.

"This is my favorite room." he told me.

"I think our bedroom is my favorite," I said, "Maybe it's because it's yet another thing that can finally be _ours._" I whispered.

Alice coughed. I turned to look at her but she was smiling. "Alice, I can't even imagine what your closet looks like!" I laughed.

"It's awesome. It's my lifelong dream come true." Alice said laughing.

"I knew it." I said jokingly.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, Alice." I told her.

She nodded her little head and said, "No problem!"

I had a feeling she enjoyed designing it. I smiled. Alice, Edward, and I decided to try out the movie theater but first we went back out the door so Edward could make sure the fingerprint worked for me too.

I placed my finger against the wall, and the door opened. I laughed. I loved this part of the house. It was like my own little spy movie.

When we walked back into the media room/stronghold I decided to honor the room by playing a spy movie.

The movie was good and I found myself enjoying the seats. They were very comfortable and had I been able to sleep I would've.

Alice decided to stay over tonight since she was missing Jasper. To pass the time we went hunting. We were all well fed by the time we got back to the house.

Edward decided he wanted to show me one more thing. He walked me back to our bedroom and had me lay down in the bed with my hand over my eyes.

I heard a loud mechanical sound and peeked through my fingers. By the time I did though I was looking at the stars. I was so confused. Then I realized that the ceiling was no longer above us. We were looking directly into the sky.

Once again, I smiled at him. He had really thought of everything possible, and some things I really didn't think were possible.

Then he hit a button and I watched as a glass screen came over where the ceiling would be. That would be nice for when it was raining. I loved watching the rain.

With one more click of the button the ceiling was back to normal. Then he hit another button and a television came out of the end of the bed. I had seen this on shows before.

I pulled Edward close to me and kissed him. We lay in bed for the rest of the night and then we watched the sunrise.

We walked downstairs together and found Alice sitting on the couch. We smiled at her and she looked back at us smiling. She decided that we were going to go see Jasper again today which I went along with. I had promised the receptionist I would anyways.

Alice walked into one of the spare rooms asking me to follow. I followed her into a closet. It was a large closet.

She grabbed three outfits and asked me which one I liked best. It was odd for Alice to ask me what she should wear but I went along with it.

I picked a cute tank top, with simple dark jeans, and high heels. It also had a cute jacket.

Then, I decided to go get an outfit for myself. I went upstairs and walked into my closet. I grabbed an outfit that had a pink shirt, gray jeans, and pink high heels.

I got dressed quickly and went back downstairs. Alice and Edward were talking on the couch when I came down. Edward looked angry, and Alice looked like she was comforting him.

I wondered what was going on. "Just let Rose talk to her." Alice said.

I walked in. Edward looked up at me, and his face instantly brightened. "Hello, beautiful." Edward said.

Alice smiled. "I like your outfit!" she squeaked.

"Thanks." I replied smiling.

We were out the door a few minutes later. We walked into the four car garage and decided to take my car.

I saw two cars hidden under covers, and when I went to ask Edward he shook his head no.

I didn't bother after that. I drove to the hospital in record time because I wasn't worried about us getting injured in an accident anymore.

We walked into the hospital, and Alice headed straight for the elevator. Edward turned to me. "I just wanted to talk to the receptionist. I'll meet you upstairs." I told him.

"Alright. By the way, Bella, nice job with him. You were right. I would've killed the man." he whispered before heading towards the elevator.

When I walked up to her I noticed that she had a bright, fresh smile on her face that I hadn't seen the day before.

"Hello." she said smiling.

"Hi, I just wanted to tell you that I'm alright." I said smiling back at her.

"Thank you, he came in last night and was hurt really badly. I can't believe you did that to him and didn't even get hurt." she said happily.

"He made a mistake when he put his hands on me." I said laughing.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Bella." I replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Rachael." she replied.

"It's nice to meet you, too. I'm going to head upstairs. I'll see you later."

I walked to the elevator and went straight to Jasper's room. Edward was waiting outside the door, and I was wondering why.

I raised my eyebrow questioningly. He looked into Jasper's room, and I realized I forgot he needed me to control him.

"Sorry." I whispered. He nodded his head that it was fine. I walked into the room, and again Rose shot me death glares. I didn't understand it.

She slowly got up and walked towards me. Edward glared at her and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Bella, can we talk?" Rose said in a sickly sweet tone.

**Okay, I know that one room must've seemed very odd BUT it will all connect soon enough! **

**Soo, REVIEW!!! :]**


	29. Forgiveness

**Sorry, I took me forever to get this out but here it is Chapter 29!!!!!!! Yayy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 29-Forgiveness-Bella POV**

I nodded my head. Rose and I walked at a steady pace down to the cafeteria on the first floor. After she grabbed a quick meal, we sat down at a table.

"What's wrong Rose?" I said as she eyed me angrily.

"I want to know what's going on. First, Edward happens to get sick the day Jasper gets in an accident. Then, you don't come to see him at all until Edward makes a miraculous recovery. I know the rest of my family buys your story but I don't." She said through clenched teeth.

"Rose, I had to take care of Edward. He was sick, and he needed me." I said quietly. I knew she was angry but I couldn't tell her the truth. Too many people already knew.

"What about Jasper? He could've died!" She practically yelled at me.

"Alice told me what was going on everyday. Nothing was changing, and so I cared for Edward. Rose, please, I'm sorry. I know this is all hard on you. With your brother and everything but I want you to know that I really care for Jasper. If I could've been here, I would've." I responded whole-heartedly. I was being completely honest.

If Edward had not been transforming into a monster in the moments Jasper was here, I would've been here as often as I could. I love Jasper like my brother.

"I don't understand. You came the day Edward got better but I know Edward would've told you to come anyway even if he was sick." Rosalie replied.

"Edward wouldn't have left me, and I wanted to provide him with the same amount of care that he would for me. Rose, I love you and Jasper. You're like my family. If Edward wasn't sick you know I would've come as soon as I could." I whispered trying to prove it to her.

I honestly did love Rose. We hadn't been close but I had just begun to feel like we could be good friends. Rose was so close with everyone else. She had never liked me but when I announced my engagement, I thought it would be different.

Rose had been nice to me ever since until now. I wanted to fix it. I knew even if Rosalie didn't like me the others still would but it was the principle.

"Bella, I understand what you're saying, and I guess I was quick to judge. If it was Emmett that was sick and Edward in the hospital I can't say I wouldn't do the same thing. It just made me so angry when you didn't show up." Rosalie said.

For the first time since I'd meet her Rosalie looked defenseless even weak. She looked depressed, and I moved next to her and hugged her. Surprisingly, she didn't reject it. She hugged me tightly, and I thought I heard a few tears fall.

"Thanks, Rose. I'm glad we could talk this out." I told her when we pulled apart from our embrace. She smiled gently and walked over toward a bathroom to freshen up her tear-streaked face.

When I rounded the corner I hit into a hard body. I looked up expecting to see Edward's face. Instead I saw another familiar face.

"Jacob? Jacob Black?" I asked.

"Bella?" Jake asked back at me.

I smiled. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Jake smiled. He had always been very sweet to me. I never really thought he got over his crush on me though.

He had liked me since we were little kids. I liked him for a short time as well but I loved Edward so much more.

Jacob hugged me and said he had to go. We made plans to go to lunch soon. I told him I would call.

When I was going back upstairs I saw Rosalie coming out of the bathroom so I decided to wait for her. She joined me and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Better, thanks." she responded smiling.

We walked back up to Jasper's room and found the family sitting around his bed talking to each other. They were all smiling, and I wondered what we had missed.

Jasper had no more bandages on his arms. I could now see his stitches clearly. His cuts didn't look as bad now.

His arm was still in the cast, and I imagined it would be for a while. He had a compound fracture.

Jasper and everyone else looked up towards me and Rose. They all frowned but when they saw our smiles all their faces brightened too.

I knew that they could tell we were fine. We looked back to Jasper. Just then the doctor came in.

"Hello, everyone." he said with a wide smile.

We smiled at him hoping he would bring us all good news about Jasper. The doctor looked at his clipboard.

"Well, Jasper, you can go home on Friday." Everyone smiled happily. That was only four days away.

Everyone was thrilled. When the doctor left we all joined in a group hug including Jasper.

Jasper looked excited to get out of the hospital. It was getting late so we all said goodnight and went home. Alice, Edward, and I spent the Monday night watching television and movies.

It was Tuesday, and we all went to see Jasper in the morning. When we got there though no one was with him.

He smiled at us and told us to come in. I looked around, and so did Alice and Edward.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. Jasper looked up at me.

"They are coming after they eat breakfast. I told them too. You guys don't have to stay all day either. I feel like I'm keeping everyone from doing what they have to." Jasper said.

"No, Jasper, we came because we want to make sure you are alright." Alice said lovingly.

Jasper smiled and pulled on Alice's arm with his good arm. Alice leaned down to kiss him on the cheek and give him a light hug.

Being here constantly was beginning to get hard. I wanted to be here but it was difficult to keep an eye on both Alice and Edward. Of course, I watched Edward more carefully but Alice was always in contact with him.

Edward looked me in the eye. "You can take a break if it's that hard on you."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You just said it was hard to control me and Alice." he said.

"No I didn't." I said.

"Bella, I heard you say it." Edward replied knowingly.

Alice was getting annoyed and said, "Edward she did not say that."

"I was thinking that, though." I whispered.

Edward and Alice looked up at me quickly. Then, Alice and I turned to Edward. He had read my mind. It was so weird. I knew that he would have a gift, and I had been waiting for it to come out.

Edward moaned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You are all thinking at once, and it's rather painful." Edward answered in a quiet voice.

"You have to learn to block out the thoughts." Alice answered just as quietly.

"Thanks Alice, that was helpful." Edward said sarcastically.

"You'll figure it out eventually." Alice said.

"Any one want to fill me in?" Jasper asked.

Alice turned to look at him. She gave him a look saying not now.

After a while of talking, the rest of the family joined us. Esme, Mrs. Hale, Mr. Hale, Rosalie, and Emmett came. Carlisle was working.

The room was getting crowded so me and Edward decided to leave. We said goodbye to everyone and left the building.

"Edward? I'm going to go out to lunch with Jacob." I told him when we got into the car.

"Bella, is this the same Jacob from school? The one that like you since we were in elementary school?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward. It is. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked him harshly.

"Yes, I do. I don't like you near him. The way he looks at you makes me sick. Bella, you're going to be my wife. I don't like the idea of you going to lunch with another man." Edward responded.

"Edward, I understand your concern but I can handle it. Jake and I are friends. Nothing more. I love you, and for me to be your wife I need you to trust me." I said.

"I do trust you. I don't trust him, Bella." he answered as if it was obvious.

"There's nothing to worry about. Besides, I already told him I would." I said. Edward was treating me like I was his daughter, and I didn't like it.

Edward nodded his head but didn't say another word the whole ride home. The tension in the car was only increasing as the drive went on. He pulled up to our house after a while.

He hit the button for the garage door to open. Then, he drove into the spot. His car was totaled. He was still driving the rental car but he would be returning it on Thursday.

"Edward, what kind of car are you going to get?" I asked.

"I already got my new car, love. It's right next to yours." He responded. I looked at my car and saw nothing next to it. I looked at the other side of it and there was nothing but a wall.

I turned to look back at Edward and the two sheets had been lifted from before revealing two shiny new cars.

"What is that?" I asked Edward.

"They are our new cars." Edward answered.

"Edward, this is ridiculous. These cars must have cost over a million dollars." I said appalled. One time I had looked up these cars to fantasize owning one. I knew they were not cheap. Each car could buy a gigantic house for someone.

"Bella, don't be difficult. I told you, Alice predicts the future. Money is not an issue. Trust me. I paid for them in full." Edward responded casually.

"Edward, how much did they cost?" I asked. I was angry. I was beyond angry. I knew the one he gave me was over $600,000. This was insane.

"It wasn't that bad. It was only $_1,209,000_." Edward responded. His voice got quiet at the end trying to keep it from me.

"EDWARD!!!" I screamed. He backed away slowly.

"Bella, calm down!" Edward yelled back.

"Edward, do you know what people could do with that money? They could buy a nice house, feed their family, and you spent it on cars." I continued screaming.

"Bella, please. Just calm down. I know you want the car so just accept it." Edward tried.

"Edward, you are crazy." I whispered angrily. I walked out of the garage and to Alice's house.

I looked around but I guessed she was still at the hospital with Jasper.

I opened the door to her garage that looked a lot like ours. In it was Alice's brand new Porsche and a new car I guessed to be Jasper's. They had to have cost about the same amount. I screamed louder.

Edward heard me and came running looking for the source of my problem. He saw the cars and turned away walking back to our house.

I followed behind him slowly. Watching him walk back alone made me want to hold him to me. I felt so alone. I knew Edward could hear my thoughts but I could care less.

I still couldn't believe he would spend so much money. I loved him to death and would do anything for him. I knew eventually I would forgive him but I was too angry right now.

I stepped into my house and called out, "Edward, I'm leaving. I'll see you later." He came up right behind me.

"Bella, please, don't leave." Edward pleaded.

"I already told you I have plans with Jake." I said.

"Oh." Edward said. His face looked confused.

"What?"

"I thought you meant you were leaving me." Edward whispered seemingly embarrassed.

"I would never leave you. Even when I'm mad at you, I still love you." I said quietly. I still had to get out of this house though.

Edward handed me keys. "At least try the car."

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'll update by Friday. I've got a lot going on this week! Sorry..**

**Review!!!!!!**


	30. Jake

**I know this update is extremely short but I had to stop it there for now. Sorry also for the delay. I had exams this week and a ton of work I had to do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters.**

**Chapter 30- Jake**

I nodded my head. I grabbed the keys and walked into the garage. I opened the car door and sat in the seat. It was actually a comfortable seat.

The car was a SSC Ultimate Aero TT. It was a car I had always loved so I knew how much it cost. The car's starting price was $654,400. I never thought I would get this car though.

I love Edward but this car was way too expensive. The car could go up to 257 miles per hour. It could go from 0-60 miles per hour in 2.7 seconds. I knew this car inside and out.

Once again, it was too expensive though. I knew Edward got it because he loved me but I couldn't keep justify his spending money on that fact.

I turned the key and heard the engine start. I pulled out getting used to the car. Then, I sped down the road towards the restaurant.

I had $300 dollars in my pocket that Edward handed me on the way out. I knew it wouldn't be that expensive but I took it just in case. We were not going to an upscale restaurant though. I would just order an appetizer and pretend to eat it.

I was enjoying the ride in my car though. I knew that it was wrong to be driving such an expensive car but it was such an amazing car how could I not.

Besides, if this was what made Edward happy how could I not let him. He liked to give me things and even if I didn't agree with him how could I be so cruel as to refuse his gift.

I raced down the highway and arrived very early to the restaurant. I saw Jake standing by his car though. He had an old truck.

I saw him eying my car as I pulled in. I could see the jealousy in his eyes but I know he couldn't see the driver which was me.

I always knew Jake was a car enthusiast he never showed it to anyone except when he talked to me.

His eyes never left the car as I parked. When I stepped out of the car I turned to Jake just in time to watch his mouth drop. Everyone was staring at me.

It was a bit uncomfortable. I walked over to Jake while everyone continued to stare at me and my car.

Jake gave me a hug but his mouth still hung open looking at my car.

"Hey, Jake." I said smiling.

"Hello." Jake said. He was still staring at my car, and it was becoming slightly annoying.

"Jake." I said. He turned to look at me and looked back to the car.

"Sorry, Bella, but is that the SSC Ultimate Aero TT?" he asked.

"Yes, it is." I answered.

"Oh my." he said. I laughed.

"Jake, close your mouth and stop drooling." I said laughing at him. He looked back at me and I knew he was fighting himself from looking back at the car. I locked the car as we walked up.

We were seated quickly and Jake immediately asked me the question I didn't want to answer.

"How did you get the car?" Jake asked.

"It was a gift from my fiancé." I answered quietly.

"I didn't know you were engaged. So who is this rich man who gave you the 650,000 dollar car?" Jake asked. Nope, I had lied this was the question I didn't want to answer.

"You know him." I said quietly.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Edward. I'm engaged to Edward." I whispered. I was almost hoping he wouldn't hear but of course he did.

"Oh." Jacob responded. He looked away.

"Jake?" I asked. He looked back towards me. He looked hurt. I knew that this would be an awkward topic for us.

"Yeah, Bella, Congratulations. Honestly, I'm happy for you." Jake whispered.

I looked around. I needed to change the subject. "So, do you like my car?" I asked. I knew Jake would love to talk about my car.

His face brightened but only a little bit. I imagined it was because he knew Edward got the car for me.

"It's amazing. Does it drive well?" Jacob asked.

"I only got it today but it drives well so far. I like the speed personally." I said laughing. Jake's expression grew more energetic as the conversation went on.

"It must be thrilling." Jake continued. He smiled thinking about it.

"I could take you for a ride in it later." I said smiling.

"Really?" Jake asked. He looked like a kid in a candy store. I smiled and nodded my head just as the waitress came over.

The waitress looked about 19 years old. She had light hair and a bright smile. She was very pretty, and she was a vampire.

Jake looked up, and she gave him a cute smile. She handed us each a menu, told us she would be back in a few minutes, and then sent Jake a playful smile.

I didn't like this situation. Her sunglasses would've given her away to me even if I hadn't smelt her.

I also knew from the glasses that she wasn't hunting animals. I wore similar ones to cover my eyes from when I bit Edward. Ever since my eyes had slowly been changing back to their normal topaz color.

I didn't know how this girl could be a vampire hunting humans and be around so many without hunting them.

I watched her carefully. If she knew I was looking at her she didn't show it.

"What are you getting?" Jake asked. I looked towards him, and then at the menu.

I looked at the first thing I saw because I wasn't going to eat it either way.

"I'm just going to get soup." I said.

"You sure?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I'm not really hungry." I told Jacob.

"Alright." Jake said.

We ordered quickly and the food was delivered soon after. I pretended to eat my soup but didn't really eat it.

Jake at his whole hamburger in mere minutes. I smiled at him asking if he was done.

"Yes, but don't rush. You barely ate a thing." Jake said looking at me concerned.

"I told you I'm not hungry. I had a big breakfast." I replied.

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes." I answered. I signaled the waitress over, and she came quickly. She smiled brightly at Jake and handed him a piece of paper.

I looked it over when he opened it without him noticing. He laughed and handed it to me. On the paper was her number. Her name was Gabrielle.

"What do you think?" Jake asked.

"About?" I asked casually.

"Should I got out with her?" Jake asked.

"I don't know." I whispered. I didn't like the idea of Jake with this vampire but what was I going to tell him especially with her in hearing range.

If I told him no she would hear, and if I said I thought it was a good idea he would be in danger.

Thankfully, Jake dropped the subject because the bill came. He opened it up and put some cash in it putting back down.

I nodded my head no and grabbed it quickly before he had a chance. I took out his two twenties and replaced them with mine.

"Bella, I've got it." Jake responded.

"No, you don't. It's my treat." I told him handing the bill to Gabrielle. She took it, and I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him up. We walked quickly to my car.

Jake smiled as we neared the car. He looked at it from the hood to the trunk, inspecting it.

"It's amazing!!" Jake said.

"Are you ready?" I asked getting in the driver's side. Jake nodded enthusiastically and hopped in the passenger seat.

We both buckled in, and I sped out of the parking lot. We drove down the road extremely fast. When we were getting pretty far away I made a U-turn and came back.

I continued to speed down the road until I heard a car behind me. I slowed down reflexively.

I saw the car in the rear-view mirror. It was a black truck. I let it pass by because it was in a rush.

Not a few seconds later though the car pulled over to the side of the road. The driver looked frantic through the windshield. I knew something must be wrong and pulled over behind them.

I got out as fast as I could and went to the passenger side. The person in the seat was not moving at all and I heard no heartbeat from out here.

I opened the door and quickly looked over the person. It was no one that I knew but yet I felt the need to help them desperately.

Jake, after finally getting out of the car from the shock of it all, made his way over. He stole one glance at the person and immediately broke down crying.

"Jake?" I asked loudly.

"Bella, that's my sister." Jake cried desperately.

I hopped into the driver's seat pulling Jake in with me. "Jake keep her heart beating, and give her mouth to mouth."

"I can't." He cried.

"Jake you have to!" I screamed pulling away. The driver sat in the back of the truck. I imagined they were pretty freaked out when I came into their car and dove away.

"Alright." Jake whispered. The next thing I knew we were pulling up at the hospital entrance. I grabbed her and ran inside. I didn't care that Jake would wonder how I was so strong. It didn't matter. What mattered was making sure she lived.

The doctors rushed out, and before I knew it she was in a room being worked on. I waited by Jake's side. I held his hand while we sat in the waiting room.

I thought about all the times I had been the one behind the wall. I finally knew what it felt like to be here everyday. I knew the pain of not knowing what was happening. I didn't even know Jake had a sister until now. Yet I felt like I had known her forever just from being near him.

I looked over to Jake's tear-stained face. The tears were still flying freely. I grabbed him into a hug. I held him as tightly as I could without injuring him.

I reached my hand up and wiped away his tears. It wasn't meant in a loving manner at all but as a any friend would do. I knew that Jake knew that but yet he smiled softly.

"Bella, I'm so scared." Jake whispered to me. I was still in his lap hugging him to me. I decided that I needed to check on his sister for him now.

I walked over to door she was behind and listened carefully. I heard the slow beating of a heart and I continued to listen as it grew louder slowly.

I walked back to Jake and sat back down with him. I hugged him close. In his ear I whispered, "She's going to be alright. I promise."

It was the biggest mistake I had made all day.

**Again, sorry to cut it off short but I'll try to update quickly. I don't want to leave you hanging.**

**Review??**


	31. Luck

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 31- Luck

Bella POV

**I looked over to the door after telling Jake his sister would be alright to see Edward standing open-mouthed looking straight at me.**

**I looked at him curiously and watched as his face turned into a mask of fury. What had I done that made him angry? I thought back to what happened and then wondered how long he had been standing there.**

**Had it possibly been long enough for him to see me in Jake's lap or leaning down to whisper in his ear? I knew this would look bad but how could he be so ignorant to believe I would do that to him.**

**I got up and started walking towards him but the second I stood her turned for the elevator doors which had just opened.**

**I ran to make it in. Just as I was about to make it to the elevator I saw the doors closing. I stuck my hand between them and held them open. **

**The doors opened. I stepped in but Edward smoothly stepped out. I watched the doors close hopelessly. I was on the second floor now, and I knew he would be gone.**

**I went down anyway. I felt the pain in my chest as if I was stabbed with a knife and could only imagine how Edward must feel. He hadn't been there to see Jake's sister though. He hadn't watched as I got up to check her heart. He hadn't heard my words to Jake.**

**If he had he would've known. It would've been clear to him that I was just being a good friend. In the moments that I watched him walk away all I could think was, **_**"How could he not trust me? What've I done?" **_**It seemed as if everything was against us.**

**Just then a thought came to me. What if Edward was angry with Jake. He could kill him with a twist of his finger. I needed to get to them now. **

**I walked out back to Jake and saw Edward standing next to him, yelling. "Stop." I yelled. They both turned to look at me. Edward's eyes look vicious. Jake's looking even angrier.**

"**Edward, what is your problem? You said you could trust me." I said, my anger at him pouring out. **

"**I thought I could but I guess I was wrong about that. How could you do that to me, Bella?" Edward asked.**

"**Do what? I didn't do anything." I said calmly now. People were staring at the scene so I pulled Edward and Jake away.**

"**I saw you, Bella." Edward whispered.**

**For the first time Jake cut in, "Edward, you know I've never liked you. You always had her. No matter what I did. She has always wanted you. I understand that. I wouldn't dare try to take the only thing that makes her happy away. She was just reassuring me that my sister would be fine." **

**Edward stared at him clearly lacking any words. Then, I pulled his hands into mine and looked into his eyes. I told him it was true with my eyes and my mind. He knew it was already anyway.**

**He pulled me into a hug a whispered a sorry into my ear. I nodded my head but pulled away from him. I turned back to Jake and hugged him. **

**Jake wasn't expecting it but he hugged me back. "Jake, you make me happy too. You are like my brother. I missed you when I left, and I'm thrilled to see you now. It will just never be more than that."**

**Jake nodded his head, "I know that. I've always known. I love you, Bella. I know you don't love me but I'd rather have you as a friend than not at all." **

**I smiled at him. I slowly turned back to Edward who smiled brilliantly. "Edward? Why are you here?" I asked suddenly. **

**Edward looked blank for a second but replied, "Rosalie and Emmett wanted to tell us something. They are with Jasper. I was going to tell you later." **

"**Oh, Jake do you mind if I go up? I'll come back when I'm done."**

"**That's fine. I'll be in the waiting room." he said softly turning away.**

**Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I knew he had been waiting until Jake left. I was glad he had, and I knew Edward had waited for Jake's sake. I felt his lips crash down on mine. I kissed him back willingly.**

**After a few minutes, we were heading upstairs. "Edward?"**

"**Yes?" **

"**I left the car on the highway." I said slowly.**

"**What?" he gasped.**

"**Well, I was driving when we saw the car and…and…It'd be easier for you to see it replayed in my mind." I whispered. I knew he was listening carefully so I recalled the whole story.**

**I thought about exactly what happened. We had been driving down the road when the car drove passed us. It pulled over, and I got out running over to it. I saw the girl in the passenger seat, and Jake cried out. I drove as fast as I could, carried her into the hospital, and finally I showed him what happened with Jake to further let him know it really wasn't like how he saw it.**

**His face looked deeply sorrowful when I finished. He must feel horrible for what happened now. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know.**

"**I know but I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I should've thought of the possibilities. I should've looked into your mind." he whispered.**

"**I would've done the same thing." I told him gently. He smiled lightly but his eyes looked separate from his body.**

"**Should we keep Rosalie waiting or should we just get the car later?" I asked.**

"**I think she's been waiting long enough." Edward replied. **

"**Alright." I said.**

**We walked into the room. Everyone was there. Rosalie and Emmett in the middle. Jasper in the hospital bed. Alice beside him. Esme and Carlisle in one corner. Mr. and Mrs. Hale in another, and now me and Edward in the doorway. **

**Everyone smiled at us as we joined the room. Rosalie began talking. **

"**Emmett and I have an announcement to make. We were waiting until Jasper was feeling better." Rosalie said blushing lightly which was unlike her.**

"**COME ON!!" Alice screeched bouncing in her seat. I figured she already knew and was waiting for the rest of us to join in on it.**

**I smiled at my future sister. "Alright, calm down." She laughed.**

**Emmett sat there in a calm manner which was unlike him. I was surprised he wasn't bouncing up and down with Alice. Rosalie must have told him to behave.**

"**We're getting married!" Rosalie said happily smiling into Emmett's eyes.**

**We all smiled at them lovingly and congratulated her. She smiled back at us. I walked over to where Alice and Rosalie were now talking.**

"**Congratulations, Rose." I said. **

"**Thanks, Bella." she said hugging me. I smiled at her and turned to Alice. **

"**Looks like you'll be busy, Alice. Helping Rose and me with our weddings." I said laughing.**

**Alice screamed happily. Rose and I laughed. I turned to look at Edward and saw that he was with Jasper and Emmett talking. Esme and Carlisle had left to go home.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Hale remained with their son. Edward looked up, and I knowingly signaled him that we should go. He needed to hunt again. **

**We said goodbye to everyone and left the hospital. Seeing the whole family made me think of my father. I knew I couldn't see him right now. I don't think I ever could again. **

**I knew eventually I would. It was just that I was afraid to face him. He would surely wonder why I hadn't come back to him.**

**I pulled Edward out into the hall and kissed him deeply. He smiled into the kiss. **

"**You should go hunt." I whispered to him in his ear.**

"**I know. Are you staying here?" he asked already knowing that I was.**

"**Yes, he needs a friend." I said smiling. He nodded.**

"**I'm very sorry for before Bella. I should've trusted you. I know that you love me, and I know you love him. I understand that you don't love him the same way but sometimes I get jealous." Edward said softly.**

"**What's there to be jealous of? I love you, Edward. I'm going to marry you. I never want to leave your side. Not for a moment. I will be with you forever. There's no one else for me." I whispered.**

"**I love you." Edward said as he leaned down to kiss me again. When we broke apart I walked down the hall to the elevator with Edward at my side.**

**When we got downstairs, I saw Jake still sitting there. He had tears falling down his face still. They were slow tears, and he seemed to be trying to stop them all together.**

**Edward kissed me goodbye and was about to walk away when he turned around again. "Tell Jake I hope his sister gets better." **

"**I will." I whispered. He turned back slowly and walked away. I felt like I was losing forever even though I knew I would see him tonight in **_**our **_**house.**

**I sat next to Jake but he didn't look up at me until I grabbed his hand. He smiled as best as he could. **

"**She's been sick for a while. She has a heart condition. The doctor came out before. He said she's stable for now. My dad's with her now. The doctor says she'll need to get heart surgery if she wants to survive though." Jake whispered to me.**

"**That's good then Jake. She'll be fine." I said happily.**

"**No, we can't afford the surgery." Jake whispered. He broke out in tears again. He cried desperately in my arms as I gave him a tight hug.**

"**Jake, I could help you-" I began but he cut me off.**

"**No, Bella. I can't ask you to do that. It's not your problem. We'll figure it out." Jake said to me his eyes filled with dread. **

"**Jake, I want to help. I won't let you lose your sister. If she needs the surgery then you have to let me help." I whispered.**

"**Bella, please. I didn't tell you this to guilt you into helping us. I told you as my friend. All I want from you is to help me through it. You only met her today. It's not like she's your best friend. I couldn't ask for that." Jake said back more forcefully. **

"**She may not be my best friend but you are, and I'll do anything for you. Jake, money's not an issue. Anybody can get a job and make money but your sister is not replaceable." I told him.**

"**Bella, no." Jake said sternly. I decided to let it drop for now I would talk to Edward about it later.**

"**Did you go in to see her?" I asked.**

"**No, they are only letting my father in with her." Jake said.**

"**Oh." I whispered feeling sorry for him.**

"**The doctor said I can go in tomorrow though." Jake said a little more up-beat than before.**

"**That's good, Jake. She's going to be ok." I told him.**

"**Bella, you can't know that. The future holds different outcomes. You can't honestly tell me that." Jake said.**

**I thought of Alice, and then jumped up. "Jake, I'm going to go get something to eat quick and come back."**

"**Alright, I'm going to stay here in case the doctor comes out." Jake said.**

"**Do you want something?" I asked.**

"**I'm not really hungry. Thanks." he said. It was odd to her from him. He was the person who never left anything on his plate. I walked away knowing just how depressed he was. He had good reason to be, that was not in question.**

**I knocked in Jasper's door and heard Alice say, "Come in." **

"**Hi." I said walking in.**

"**I thought you and Edward left." Jasper said.**

"**Edward did. I was downstairs with Jake." I said. Jasper must have known better than to ask me in that moment about Jake because he just waited for Alice to speak.**

"**Do you need me for something, Bella?" Alice asked knowingly.**

"**Yes, Jasper do you mind if I steal her for a second?" I asked.**

"**No, you can have her. I've had enough of her." he said jokingly. Alice pretended to be offended but neither of us could help but smile.**

**We walked into the hallway, and I asked Alice what would happen to Jake's sister if she didn't get the money soon for her surgery. **

**Alice froze for a second. She looked back at me a few moments later, and I saw the answer in her eyes. "She'll die if she doesn't get the surgery soon." Alice whispered.**

"**How can I get Jake to let me pay for it?" I asked.**

**Alice shrugged. "I don't know."**

"**Can't you check?" I asked.**

"**No, Jake has already decided that you can't so as long as you don't think of an idea I can't know. The future changes. As of right now, she is going to die." Alice said knowingly.**

"**Thank you for trying." I whispered. I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. **

"**Bye, Bella. I'll see you later. Edward invited me over for a drink." Alice said smiling.**

**I smiled back at her. I went back to the elevator but decided on taking the stairs instead. I wanted to think of something before I got to him. Maybe if I explained her would let me pay. Then, I thought of Alice's sentence though.**

**She said she wouldn't know if it worked until I thought if it, and this was the thought I had in my head before. Maybe Edward would find a way. I grabbed Jake a sandwich on the way from the cafeteria in the hospital.**

**When I got to him, I tapped him on the shoulder handing him the sandwich. He took it unwillingly into his hands.**

"**Thanks, but I told you I'm not hungry." Jake said.**

"**I know. You should still eat though." I replied. Jake nodded his head and unwrapped the sandwich. He bite into it and looked away. **

**After he swallowed the first bite he took another. He probably didn't realize he was so hungry.**

"**Jake, we need to talk about this." I whispered. He swallowed and looked at me.**

"**No, we don't. We already did. You're not paying for it." Jake replied looking me dead in the eye.**

"**Jake, she'll die. Don't you get it?" I asked him.**

"**Yes, I do. Don't you get it. I don't want to ask that of you. I refuse to have you take care of this. We'll work it out." Jake said. **

"**Please." I whined in a final effort for now.**

"**No." he said sternly. I nodded my head slowly and leaned down on his shoulder. I was very close to his neck and could smell his blood. It was so tempting but I knew better. Besides, I preferred animal blood. I could get that without harming my friend.**

**I rested my head there for a while before Jake turned toward me.**

"**Bella, you should go home and rest. It's late." Jake said.**

**I nodded my head slowly. "Try to get some rest." I whispered.**

"**I will." Jake said.**

"**Edward and I wish your sister luck." I said as I grabbed my purse.**

**Under his breath, I heard Jake whisper, "I'm sure that those were exactly his words." **

"**Actually, he did." I said as I walked away. When I got to the parking lot I realized I had no car. I started to walk away when I saw my car in the 3rd**** row. **

**I took my keys out and opened the door. On the passengers seat there was a note. It read: **_**My love, I got your car for you. Alice said you'd find it on your way out. Hope she was right. I'll see you when you get home. Which should be at 8:04. That is if Alice was correct. ~Edward**_

**I smiled and looked at the clock. It was 7:50 now. By the time I got home it would probably be after 8. Let's see if I can't prove Alice wrong. **

**I zoomed out of the parking lot. I headed for the shortest route possible. I drove as quickly as I could. The trees went by at an increasingly fast speed. I looked at the clock as I pulled into the garage. **

**It was 8:04. She had been right. I saw Edward standing next to his car. He looked at his watch and smiled. **

**I hopped out of my car. "She was right." I said sadly.**

"**She always is." Edward replied smiling briefly.**

**I smiled up at him and pulled him to the living room. **

**We sat on the loveseat together. Edward leaned down slowly, teasingly to kiss me. **

**Instead, at the last second he turned away, and I kissed his cheek. I tried to pull his head towards mine but he wouldn't budge.**

**Suddenly he turned to me. "So, how do you like your car?" he asked smiling devilishly.**

**What did you think? Review. :] ( I have the next 2 chapters done already, I'm just going to wait until I get a response before updating)**


	32. Care

I'm happy to get this out there. Thanks for the amazing reviews. Also, Edward's car is a Saleen s7 Twin-Turbo. I'm not sure if I ever mentioned it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 32- Care- Bella POV**

____________________

_Previously:_

_We sat on the loveseat together. Edward leaned down slowly, teasingly to kiss me. _

_Instead, at the last second he turned away, and I kissed his cheek. I tried to pull his head towards mine but he wouldn't budge._

_Suddenly he turned to me. "So, how do you like your car?" he asked smiling devilishly._

__________________

"Edward!" I yelled. I laughed and smiled.

"I believe I asked you a question." Edward said. His smile lit his whole face.

"Fine, I love it. Thank you, Edward." I said. In my mind I was thinking, "_Jake could use that money so much more right now."_

"Why does Jake need the money?" Edward asked quietly.

"Can you ever stay out of my head. That's going to get annoying rather quickly Edward."

"I'll try, but it's difficult when your screaming." Edward answered.

"To answer your question, Jake's sister needs surgery. They don't have the money for the surgery, though." I responded. I felt my heart tear at the thought.

Poor Jake. He was going to lose his sister. Life was always so unfair to people. No one ever expects this to happen. Some things just don't have a cure. Unless you count vampirism in, but it's not a cure. It's a curse.

It's funny how one letter changes cure into curse. The cure is the curse in some cases I guess.

While I was thinking all of this Edward said, "Why didn't you offer to pay for it?"

"I did. He wouldn't accept it. I've been trying to think of a way to give him the money. I thought maybe you would have an idea?" I questioned.

"What if we get a surgeon who is _willing_ to do it for _free_?" Edward suggested.

"You mean pay a surgeon beforehand and have them say they are will do the surgery for free." I asked making sure I understood.

"Yes." Edward said smiling at me.

"I'll ask Alice if that will work when she comes over tonight." I said.

"Did she say when she was coming over? I like my drinks better fresh." Edward said casually leaving me utterly confused.

"Why wouldn't it be fresh. We just have to go hunt it." I said.

"Well, that's correct if you aren't going to stay in all night." Edward said with a mysterious smile on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You'll see." Edward replied.

I turned on the television and put on the news. There was nothing really interesting on. I turned to Edward and raised my eyebrow.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"Am I ever going to get that kiss?" I asked innocently.

"If you want it." Edward replied smoothly.

"I do." I whispered. I couldn't help but think of saying 'I do' in front of a priest one day. It always came to mind when I was with Edward.

Edward's lips crashed down on mine. I felt his teeth graze my lower lip. He pulled it into his mouth and rolled his tongue over it. I did the same to him afterwards.

It was so nice. Kissing as a human always left you flustered and needing to take a breath. As a vampire, you could kiss for forever without a single breath. I loved Edward that much. I never wanted to stop kissing him.

Yet, eventually he pulled away. I smiled at him and rested my head on his chest. We laid down together. We heard movement, and then the front door opened.

"Hello, Alice." Edward and I called in unison.

"Hi!" she yelled in.

A moment later her small body came flying into the room. I smiled at my little pixie soon-to-be sister. She was always so happy. I had only seen her unhappy on a few rare occasions.

"Are you thirsty?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Alice replied laughing.

"I'm glad I'm the only one left out of the joke here." I said angrily.

Edward stood up, and Alice an I followed him. Edward put his thumb to the wall and the door opened again. I smiled. That would take some getting used to.

Edward walked us over to the refrigerator. It was as big as one that would be in a restaurant, and it was filled with…blood? It had some human food but in small containers I saw a liquid that was bright red.

"Edward-" I began to ask.

"Yes, it's blood." he answered before I finished.

"I thought I told you not to read my mind." I said.

"You did. I didn't read your mind I just know you well enough by now to guess what you are thinking." he replied smiling widely.

"How'd you get it?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say I've been busy hunting while you weren't home." Edward replied.

I laughed gently. "Edward? How would you explain that to any humans?" I asked.

Edward shrugged. "I wouldn't let them near it in the first place."

"I see you labeled them too. Would you like to start with a deer, mountain lion, or bear?" I asked Alice and Edward.

"I'll have a deer." Alice said growling playfully.

"Mountain lion." Edward said casually.

"I'll try the bear then." I replied. I handed everyone there bottle. I took the first sip of my drink.

Edward smiled and took a sip of his as Alice did the same. "What do you think?" I asked both of them.

"It's alright. It's definitely better fresh." Edward said.

"I think it's great. It's so much easier than going out. Especially since I have Jasper. I hate to go hunting and leave him." Alice said.

I laughed. It was funny. A bunch of vampires discussing their drinks. I finished mine quickly. I realized that drinking it from a bottle didn't create that same bloodlust that hunting did.

After they finished their drinks, they decided to go hunting instead. They realized that when Jasper came home they wouldn't get to hunt together as often. Someone would have to be with him.

"I'll race you to the other side of the river." I called. I ran at full speed, racing to beat them. I did. I crossed the river with them following close behind.

"Do you guys mind if I stop to see someone for a minute?" I asked quietly. Alice and Edward looked confused but nodded.

I walked slowly toward the house. I would never forget it. The night I brought her home. Elizabeth, I would never forget her name.

I suddenly became depressed thinking of her. What if she didn't remember me? What if I scared her? She made me wish I could have children of my own. I knew that was impossible now. My body wasn't capable of bearing children.

I looked at the room that Elizabeth told me was hers. When I looked up I saw her. There she was looking out the window as if I had called her.

She smiled brightly. The innocence of her smile brightened my day. She opened her window quietly. I jumped up onto the window sill.

She looked at me in astonishment. She had seen it before with Katie but it was different this time. She knew what I could do. At the time she didn't know.

She was so young. Too young to have been fearful for her life. Too young to have been fed on by myself. I had saved her from myself and Katie.

I smiled at her softly. "Hello, Elizabeth. Do you remember me?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes. You saved me." Elizabeth said quietly. I nodded and hugged her to me. She smiled into my hair. She was so cute. I had missed her.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, I missed you." she said softly. Her voice had a purity to it that only a child's could. Her eyes shone bright blue.

"I missed you, too." I smiled. It was the truth. I had missed her. I wish she was my child. I honestly did.

She hugged my leg. She wouldn't let go. She was he most precious thing. Suddenly, she pulled on my jeans.

"Yes?" I asked her quietly.

"I wanna show you something." Elizabeth whispered.

"Alright." I said.

She pulled me into the hallway and passed a door that was closed. I listened carefully for any signs of someone waking up but heard none. I heard to quiet breaths behind the door though.

Elizabeth pulled me to the next door. She opened it slowly. I looked inside and saw a crib. She walked me over to it being carefully not to make a sound.

"I'm going to have a little sister." Elizabeth said proudly. I smiled at her.

"Well aren't you lucky." I replied.

"Do you know when your little sister is coming?" I asked curious to see if the mother had been pregnant when I saw her. I hadn't thought she was but if she knew was positive it was a girl she couldn't have just gotten pregnant.

"Yes, she's coming tomorrow morning." Elizabeth answered.

I smiled. She was so sweet. I loved this little girl. I picked her up and carried her into her room silently.

She laughed gently when I put her down in her bed.

"What's your sister's name going to be?" I asked her.

"Mommy says her name is Alicia." Elizabeth replied. Growing up I had wanted my child's name to be Alicia. I felt a surge of jealousy go through me.

This was such a loving family. I had felt that the day I met them all. They had been ready to do anything to get their daughter back. So Elizabeth's next sentence confused me.

"Mommy and Daddy are going to leave me." Elizabeth cried.

"Why would they do that?" I asked.

"I don't know." Elizabeth said. I held her to closer to me. I gave her a kiss on the head.

"Sweetie, I have to go now. I'll come visit you soon, ok?" I asked.

"Ok." Elizabeth replied suddenly happy again.

I jumped out the window and landed smoothly on my feet. I ran back to were I had left Edward and Alice.

I saw Edward still standing there waiting for me. Alice was off hunting. Jasper was coming home tomorrow and Alice was preparing.

Edward smiled at me. "Where did you have to go?" he asked.

"I'll explain later. I'm thirsty." I replied. The truth was that I wasn't ready to explain to him. I hadn't told anyone about that yet. I planned to, of course. I couldn't keep anything from Edward. Not tonight, though. I sang in my head to block out my thoughts.

Edward groaned. I smiled at him. "Why can't I know?" he asked.

"You'll know soon enough. Just get out of my head." I said laughing.

We hunted until the sunrise. Must of the time I found myself just staring at Edward as he hunted. I loved the way his muscles moved under his shirt.

I could watch him all day and night. When the sun was fully up, we met Alice back at the house. She was ready to go so we just threw on some fresh clothes and were off.

Alice sped down the road at lightning speed. We made it to the hospital very quickly.

When we walked in two people were brought in on gurneys. A smaller one followed them. I knew the scent immediately. It was Elizabeth.

"No, this can't be happening." I whispered. Edward heard me.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Edward asked. I followed the gurney until I wasn't allowed to go further.

That's what she had meant. Her parent's were leaving her. I couldn't believe it. My little Elizabeth. I loved her like my own child.

"Bella?" Edward was calling after me. When I stopped he grabbed me.

"What is it?" he asked. I finally stopped blocking out my mind from him. I let it all flow freely into his mind while I rested my head on his shoulder.

When my story was finished I continued to lean on him. He was acting as my brick wall. He was supporting me completely. I loved this man.

"Bella, let's see if we can check on her." Edward said quietly. I nodded my head. We walked up to Rachael.

"Hello, Bella. Are you alright?" Rachael asked.

"No, do you know what room Elizabeth Harris is in?" I asked trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"Yes, she's in room 121. You're not supposed to go in but I can tell you really need to so go ahead. If anyone is to ask you, I didn't tell you too." she said. I nodded.

We walked quickly to her room. I opened the door. No doctors were in the room just a nurse. I heard her heartbeat. It was strong and steady and amplified on the monitor.

I smiled at her. She was sleeping soundly. I walked over to her even though the nurse tried to stop me. I kneeled next to her and held her hand. I waited next to her until she woke up.

She looked at me with curious eyes but all she said was, "I told you they were leaving me."

"I'm sorry sweetie. It's all going to be ok." I whispered.

"Where am I going to go?" she asked. She was so advanced for her age. She was only 5 years old and speaking in full, correct sentences. She acted as if she were twice her age. She knew everything a 10 year old would.

"Do you have grandparents?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Aunts?" I asked.

"No."

"Uncles?"

"No."

"You don't have any family besides your parents?" I asked. I knew her parents were dead. The moment they came through I felt it. Her father's heart no longer held a beat and her mother's was to weak to have survived.

They were long gone by now. I thought Elizabeth had been too. Now, where was she going to go?

"No." she answered softly.

"I'm not sure. It will all be fine. I promise you. Everything will get better." I whispered in her ear. I held her close to me. Edward stood by my side holding my other hand.

"Where's my sister?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?" Edward said.

"Her mother was pregnant." I said quietly. I looked out the window. What had she said last night? Her baby sister was coming today.

She had been right about her parents leaving but what about her sister? I told Edward to get his sister.

"I'm going to find out, baby." I told Elizabeth.

"I trust you." Elizabeth replied. She had said it before. The night with Katherine. She had said she trusted me. She was the first person to trust me in a while.

Alice came running in. I saw her confused expression. Edward came in behind her. I looked at Alice.

"What happened to her sister?" I asked Alice.

Alice answered quickly, "She was saved but her mother passed away. Only the baby and her survived." Edward must've explained a little on the way to the room.

"Is the baby going to survive?" I asked.

Alice nodded her head. She smiled at Elizabeth. Then, she motioned for me to follow her.

"Elizabeth, I'll be right back." I said.

"Can he stay with me?" Elizabeth asked pointing to Edward. I looked at Edward. _Can you handle it on your own?_, I thought.

"Yes." Edward replied aloud. I knew he was answering me and Elizabeth at once.

Edward walked over and sat beside her. I followed Alice out. Alice smiled at me as the door shut. I looked back quickly.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Alice?" I questioned back.

"What's going to happen to them?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I would think you'd have a better guess than me." I responded.

"They are both going to be put in an adoption center." Alice said knowingly after a moment of spacing out into the future.

"Then what?" I asked.

"I don't know. No decisions have been made yet." Alice said.

"Alright. When is Jasper leaving?" I asked her.

"At 1 o'clock." Alice said impatiently.

"That's good." I said looking into room 121.

"Bella, relax, everything's fine. You said it yourself." Alice said.

"I said that to her. What was I going to say? Your parent's are dead, and now you have to go to an adoption center with your newborn sister? That she is going to be adopted by some stranger?" I yelled.

"Bella, it doesn't have to be a stranger. I've seen it so it must've gone through your mind." Alice whispered.

"Alice you know that I can't. I can't put them in constant danger like that." I whispered to her so that only she could hear.

"You would protect them. Elizabeth already knows. What do you expect her to just forget you. You are obviously attached to her. Anyone could tell that." Alice said.

"I know, that's the problem. I'm too attached to her to put her in that situation. How's it look to you? Never having your parent get older?" I asked quietly.

"You can work it out if you want to." Alice replied icily.

I hate Alice in this moment. She has me hoping, and I don't want to be let down again.

"Why do you always have to be right?" I asked her with a slight smile on my face.

"It's because I'm physic." Alice replied smiling at me.

"Oh, Alice, do you think that Elizabeth is too? She knew her parents were leaving her and her sister was going to be born." I asked Alice.

"It's possible. Which is more reason you should adopt her. Oh, Bella? What's her baby sister's name?" Alice asked.

"She told me her mom was going to name the baby Alicia." I said.

"It means truth." Alice said quietly. I smiled.

"I do want them Alice. I'm jut scared." I said.

"I know you do. Bella look into her room right now." Alice whispered.

I did as she said and saw Edward holding Elizabeth's hand. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then sat back down. I smiled. He was so adorable.

"Thanks, Alice." I whispered.

"No problem, Bella. In case you are wondering he wants them too. I've already seen it." Alice said tapping her forehead.

I opened the door quietly and slipped back in. I grabbed Edward's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

It was about 10 in the morning now. Elizabeth fell back asleep. Edward and I needed to talk in private now but before we made any decisions we had to make sure there was no more family for the children.

We didn't want to be disappointed. We walked up to Rachael. She smiled at us as we walked hand in hand toward her.

"Hello." Rachael said.

"Hey, what's going to happen with Elizabeth and her sister?" I asked quickly.

Rachael checked her computer and found that the family had no relatives. They were both only children who's parents passed away years ago.

"They are going to go to the local adoption center." Rachael said after checking a few things.

"Thank you." Edward whispered. We turned away and walked toward the door. Edward pulled me into the car.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"I'm thinking that I really love her." I told Edward honestly. "What about you?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that she deserves a loving family." Edward said casually.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, my love?" Edward questioned.

"Alice said that you had thought of adopting them, and so have I. Do you think that would be bad for them? Do you think they could live a normal life?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. All I know is I love her already." Edward responded.

"If we fell in love that quickly with her, could a better family for her do so as well?" I asked him.

"I don't know if anyone could love her as much as you do." Edward replied his voice ringing with sincerity.

I knew I loved her. I knew I didn't want to put her in danger. I had made up my mind. I nodded my head and stepped out of the car.

**This one was finally longer. What did you think? Lots of twists in this one. Are Bella and Edward going to adopt them…or not??**

**Review!!!! :]**


	33. Lovely

Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry for not updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 33- Lovely

Bella POV

**Edward and I walked back into the hospital together. We went up to Jasper's room. It was now 10:30. Only a few hours left here before he could come home.**

**We walked in because the door was opened. Everyone was there once again. They smiled at us, and Alice shot me a look. I knew what it meant so I just ignored it. **

**Edward let go of my hand and walked over to his mother and father. He gave them a hug and kiss hello, and I followed suit.**

**We all talked for hours. We talked about Rosalie and Emmett's wedding plans. We talked about my wedding plans. We talked about Jasper leaving the hospital today, finally. We talked about everything.**

**Edward walked toward his father, and I followed. I knew what he was going to ask and figured I should be there.**

"**Dad?" Edward asked.**

"**Yes?" Carlisle questioned.**

"**Do you know any good heart surgeons? Jake's sister needs surgery." Edward asked gently.**

"**Yes, I do. I'll call you and give you a few names when I get home later if that's ok. I don't know them off the top of my head." Carlisle said.**

"**That's fine. Thanks, Dad." Edward said.**

"**Thank you." I whispered to Edward. **

"**Not a problem." Edward responded.**

**By 12:00 everyone was getting very anxious. Edward and I decided to take a walk. He wasn't used to having so many people shoving thoughts into his mind. He looked like he was getting a headache. **

**As soon as we were out of the room, Edward started to look better. His face smoothed out and his features looked more relaxed.**

**We walked around for a while, and when we stopped I looked up to see we were at room 121. I opened the door quietly.**

**Elizabeth was awake already though. She looked over towards us when we walked in. **

"**Hello." I said.**

"**Hi." Elizabeth answered.**

"**How are you feeling?" Edward asked.**

"**Alright." Elizabeth shrugged.**

"**Do you need anything?" I asked.**

"**Can you turn the TV on, please?" she asked.**

"**Sure." I said grabbing the remote. I flipped it on and the picture soon occupied the screen. I put on a cartoon and put the remote back down.**

**She watched it intently. She seemed to miss no detail. I was sure that if I gave her a test she would get a hundred. **

**Edward smiled at Elizabeth and I. He still didn't know what my decision was but I'm sure it as eating away at him. He would never show it though.**

**He walked over to me, and then lifted me up from my chair just to sit me back down in the same position on his lap. **

**When the clock said 12:30 we decided to go back up to Jasper. He would be free to go in a half an hour. **

**When we got upstairs, Alice shot me another look. I ignored her again. She was the only one who knew my decision, and I wanted to keep it that way.**

**No one else would know. Not right now. I smiled at everyone except Alice. She tried to tell Edward using signals since Edward was trying to block out the many thoughts in the room. **

"**Bella, don't you and Edward have an announcement to make?" Alice asked. I blushed deeply.**

**I turned to look at Edward who nodded for encouragement. Normally, it would've worked but right now I didn't want t ruin the moment. **

**It was Jasper's moment not mine and Edward's. Alice wouldn't rest until I said it though.**

"**Edward and I are going to adopt?" I said making it sound more like a question than a statement as I looked into his eyes.**

**Edward nodded his head gently. The room erupted in happy tears from the girls and congratulations from the men.**

**After the fuss was over, we all sat down waiting for the doctor's clearance. I sat in Edward's lap due to a lack of chairs. Not that I was complaining. **

**Finally at 1:03, the doctor came in. He cleared Jasper and we all got up to escort him out. After this long hospital journey we all wanted to escape but Edward and I would be back as soon as we left. **

**We would be waiting with our soon-to-be daughter. Elizabeth would be waiting patiently. Until she was at the center we wouldn't be able to take her. Edward and I decided not to tell her yet because we didn't want her to be disappointed in case something went wrong in the adoption.**

**Jasper, Alice, Esme, Mr. Hale, Mrs. Hale, Rosalie, and Emmett all left. Edward, Carlisle, and I remained. Carlisle was working at the hospital today. Edward and I headed of to Elizabeth's room. We walked in silently.**

**Elizabeth was sleeping again. It had been a long day for her I'm sure. She was being so good through all of this. She was acting so strong. I loved her. I wanted her to be **_**my**_** Elizabeth.**

**I wanted her to be **_**my**_** daughter. The daughter I was positive I could never have until now.**

**We watched her sleep until 1:30. Then, she woke up. She smiled at us. "Hi." she said quietly.**

"**Hello, darling." I said to her. She continued to smile. She was such a happy child. After all she has been through you would think she'd have a sad moment.**

"**When do I get to leave this place? The doctor said I'm all better." Elizabeth asked.**

"**I'm not sure. I can check with the doctor." I told her. I went to get up but Edward just told me to sit back down. He walked out of the room to find the doctor. **

"**How are you feeling today, Elizabeth?" I asked her calmly.**

"**Better. I just want to leave." she replied.**

"**You'll be out of here soon." I responded. It's what people had always said to me when I asked that question. It always made me feel better even if I wasn't leaving as soon as they said.**

"**I'm scared." she whimpered. I looked into her eyes. They were so innocent. She had a look on her face that only she could get away with.**

"**What's there to be scared of?" I asked her gently.**

"**I don't know where I'm going to go. My parents aren't here anymore. I know that. What about my sister?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**You're going to go to a house full of other kids until new parents come and get you. They'll love you just as much." I told her softly.**

"**How can you know that?" she whimpered again.**

"**I just do." I responded.**

"**Will my sister be with me?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**Yes. She is going to the place too." I told her. Her little puppy dog eyes looked up at me. **

"**Who's going to take me?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**I don't know. I'm sure that someone nice will want you though." I whispered.**

"**You don't want me?" Elizabeth asked, tears springing to her eyes. I hugged her closer to me. **

**I nodded my head against her. Of course I wanted her. How could anyone not? I would fight for her but in the end if someone better came along before us we would have to let her go. I couldn't make promises to her.**

**This wasn't a situation I could control fully. I want to be her mother though. I want to be the one that she comes to when she needs help. She's my angel. **

**Even if she's not my daughter. I feel like she is. It feels as if this has all happened to give me what I couldn't have with Edward. Children.**

**Just then, Edward came back in. His father followed behind him.**

"**Hello, Elizabeth." Carlisle said.**

"**Hi." she whimpered.**

"**I hear you are ready to go?" Carlisle said in a friendly voice.**

"**Yeah." Elizabeth said quietly, shyly.**

"**Then I have some good news for you! You are allowed to go tonight." Carlisle said.**

**Elizabeth put on a smile that I knew was for Carlisle not herself. She obviously wanted to go but now she was upset about al of this. Look what I had done now! I was always hurting people I loved.**

"**When is my sister going to leave?" she asked.**

"**She has to stay for a few days to make sure she's healthy but after that she can go too." Carlisle told her with a wide smile on his face. He knew how to talk to children.**

"**Ok." Elizabeth said. She was smiling for real now. Carlisle said that she should try to get some more rest. She accepted it and closed her eyes. **

**Edward and I stayed until 3. We told her we would come back at 7. She was supposed to leave around 8.**

**Edward and I each gave her a kiss goodbye. We walked quietly out to the car. I smiled at Edward.**

"**I love you." I told him serenely. **

"**I love you too." Edward replied looking deeply into my eyes.**

**I would love him forever. He was my one true love. I don't know where I would be had he died that night. He needed me, and I him.**

**We got into the car and drove home. Alice had gone to the Hale's house. She had promised not to show Jasper the houses and cars until we got home. **

**When we pulled into the driveway I saw Alice coming down the road with Jasper's eyes blind-folded.**

**Edward and I ran to her house quickly and sat in the living room. Alice and Jasper came through the door moments later. Alice removed the blindfold and we all yelled, "Surprise." **

"**What?" Jasper gasped. **

**He turned to Alice and smiled knowing it had to be her idea. He kissed her full on the lips. It was odd to see. Alice and Jasper had never been one to show their emotions for each except in solitude.**

**Edward and I smiled though. It was such an amazing thing. He was so happy to be with Alice. Alice pulled away, and surprisingly I only saw a slight trace of bloodlust shining through. **

"**What do you think?" Alice asked excitedly.**

"**It's amazing. Can the lovely lady next to me give me a tour?" he asked Alice.**

"**Why, of course. It would be my honor." Alice responded immediately.**

**Alice and Jasper toured the house we Edward and I trailing. The house was similar to ours. Again, Edward and I waited downstairs while Jasper and Alice headed for their room. We waited patiently just like Alice had.**

**They walked back downstairs together. Both had huge smiles on their skinny faces. I smiled in return as did Edward.**

"**How do you like it, Jazz?" Edward asked.**

"**I love it. Thank you, Alice and Edward." Jasper said. He looked around still in shock. The only thing Alice's house didn't have that ours did was the stronghold room. **

**Edward had told me it had been tested by himself and Alice. No vampire could ever get in without our permission. Only Edward, Alice, and I could open the door with our fingerprints.**

**It was truly the safest room anyone could have. That was a comforting though to me. Jasper, Alice, Edward ,and I decided to watch a movie. We didn't feel like walking to our house though so we just watched it in their living room.**

**At 6:30, Edward and I left. We went home grabbed a few things and were out the door to go to the hospital again.**

**We got there at 6:50. We walked up to Rachael to say hi. Rachael smiled at us. **

"**How are you two?" Rachael asked. **

"**Good, yourself?" I asked.**

"**Great, thanks to you John has not come near me." Rachael said smiling. **

"**It was my pleasure." I said laughing. I had enjoyed giving him back what he deserved. He needed to know where he stood in this world.**

"**Alright, we have to go. Have a nice night." I said. **

"**Goodbye." Edward said.**

"**Bye." Rachael called after us. **

**We walked into Elizabeth's room just as the clock turned to 7. We had been very good with that lately. Had we still been human we probably would've been late.**

**We walked in just as Elizabeth looked at the window. I walked up to her slowly. She turned when she heard me sit down.**

**She looked at me. Her eyes were filled with pain. She had a few tears falling down her face. **

"**What's wrong?" I asked her softly.**

"**I'm just scared of what's going to happen to me." Elizabeth said quietly.**

"**You'll be fine. Elizabeth, trust me?" I asked her. She had told me she trusted me on multiple occasions but this time I asked her of it.**

"**I already do." Elizabeth cried lightly. She seemed so much older than herself. Yet, when she reached out for me I held her crying form to me.**

**Her head rested on my shoulder, but she didn't look very comfortable so I told her to lay back down. She did and I raised the bed so she was in a sitting position. I sat on the edge of her bed and played with her hair.**

**She smiled lightly. I wanted to tell her so badly that we were going to adopt her but I knew that we couldn't at the same time. **

**I had promised myself we wouldn't tell her. Not until we were positive we would get her and her sister.**

**At 7:45 the doctor came in with a young woman. The woman walked over to Elizabeth and smiled. **

"**You're going to come with me, alright?" the woman asked. She talked to her as if she were an animal. In that sweet little voice that you talked to a newborn with.**

**Elizabeth was far beyond her years though. To talk to her like that was an insult to her intelligence. Yet, I said and did nothing. What was I going to do anyway?**

"**Ok." she said tiredly.**

**Edward and I followed her out to the car, and I gave her a kiss goodbye. She smiled at me but I saw another round of tears coming.**

**She was trying to be strong and hold them back. She sniffed and turned to Edward. She raised her arms over her head, and he picked her up.**

**He kissed her head and put her back down. The woman smiled at us and turned to her car. Elizabeth got in.**

**They drove away, and we walked back inside. I wanted to see her sister. We hadn't seen her yet. I knew that we weren't supposed to, but I thought we could try.**

**Edward knew what I was thinking and pulled me into his arms. He kissed the top of my head and we walked back in.**

**He got his father to escort us into the room. Even though everyone knew we weren't allowed back here they let us through.**

**We stopped in front of a small baby. The card on her bassinet had no name. She weighed 6 pounds and 3 ounces. She was 17 inches long. Her eyes were a brilliant bright blue. She had soft blonde hair. **

**Her little hand reached out. I held it softly with my fingers. She was the most adorable baby I had ever seen. Carlisle stayed for a few minutes, but he left us alone with her after.**

**She was fully healthy and strong. After a while Edward told me we should go home and hunt before we went to the orphanage with all those children.**

**It wasn't a big concern for me but I could tell her was thirsty again. I nodded my head softly.**

**I didn't want to leave. I knew I had to though. Edward held my hand all the way to the car. He kissed me and opened my door.**

**I got in slowly. As we were driving home I realized neither of our cars had a backseat.**

"**Edward?" I asked lightly.**

"**Hmm?" he questioned.**

"**If we adopt them, how are we going to drive them in our cars? They only have two seats." I whispered. I hated asking Edward for things. **

**We pulled into the garage before he had time to answer. Sitting where my old car had been was a brand new 2010 Mercedes-Benz GL450 SUV. I didn't know the car well but I had seen it in a magazine Edward had laying around.**

"**Bella, I promise you this car wasn't that expensive. I made sure Alice didn't go overboard. Jasper went with her while we went to the hospital, and they picked it out." Edward said trying to hide his fear.**

"**Thank you, Edward. Not only for keeping it under 100,000 dollars but also for making me realize this is really happening." I said. I was dry sobbing and leaning on him for support.**

**The car had 7 seats, it had a high safety rating, power, and all the extras thrown in. Even better, it didn't cost the insane amount that our other cars did.**

**Edward pulled my face to his, and I kissed him. I loved this man more than anyone could know.**

**When we pulled apart Edward said, "Bella, Jake's sister is getting her surgery tomorrow." **

**I just leaned back in to kiss him. There was nothing in the world I wanted more right now than to kiss him. He was perfect. I couldn't ask for anything more.**

**He was always my rock. He was gave me whatever I wanted and things I didn't want. He loved me endlessly. He suffered for me. He died for me. He was everything and more for me.**

**I put all of that emotion into my kiss. He kissed me back willingly. I knew he hadn't expected any of it because he was still just losing the tension from his shoulders. **

**He gave into my every move anyway. He pulled me down on him to sit in a chair I hadn't even realized was there. **

**Later that evening after Jasper feel asleep, Alice and Edward went hunting. They both needed it more than me. I stayed with Jasper and went to Alice's fridge to grab a 'drink' which I knew she kept in stock. It was hidden well but I found it. **

**At 4 in the morning, Jasper woke up and came downstairs. He sat down next to me on the couch. Thankfully, I had just finished my 5 bottle before he came down. I don't think he would find me drinking blood appealing. **

"**Hey, Bella." Jasper said yawning.**

"**Hello, how are you feeling?" I asked.**

"**So much better. Just getting out of there I felt like a new person. It was torture. I don't know how you survived in there as often as you did." Jasper replied laughing.**

"**I don't either. Alice and Edward went out until the morning." I said. Jasper probably knew where they went but he didn't say anything. Neither did I.**

"**Alright, Bella how are you?" he asked. **

**I shrugged my shoulder. "I'm nervous. I've never had children before. I want them but I'm just afraid of the possibilities from them being around all of us." I answered.**

**Jasper reached out and hugged me. After a moment he asked, "Is this ok? I don't want to make you hungry." **

**I laughed at him. He continued to hug me though as I began to dry sob again. It was all so much. The pressure, the stress. I wanted it over with, and yet it had just begun.**

**I have the next chapter typed. :]**

**So, Review!!!**


	34. The Adoption

I'm terribly sorry that I didn't update this story. I had it written, but my internet refused to work and so it's fixed now. :]

Chapter 34-The Adoption-Bella POV

**Jasper went back to bed at around 5. We had talked for an hour. He was really tired though.**

**Edward and Alice didn't return home until 8. I watched a movie for the 3 hours in between. I had a feeling I would soon know every movie there was.**

**As soon as Edward got home we changed and left for the orphanage. When we got there we walked into the office.**

**The woman who sat behind the counter was on the phone but she waved us over. We sat down in the two seats in front of her desk.**

**She hung up with the person on the phone and turned to us. "How can I help you?" she asked.**

**I looked at her a little confused. Obviously, we wanted to adopt a child, right? I answered her anyways. "We want to adopt a child. She was brought in last night. Her name is Elizabeth Harris. Her younger sister should be coming in soon?" I asked.**

"**Hold on." she said. She scanned her computer. She nodded her head.**

"**Ok, yes, she came in last night. I'm going to need you to sign some papers and applications for the adoption." she said.**

"**Alright." I answered. **

"**Did you want to adopt her baby sister too? We typically like to keep siblings together if possible." she asked.**

"**Yes." Edward responded. The woman nodded her head. She handed a clipboard to Edward and myself.**

**Edward filled out the sheet quickly. I read it over, and then answered it slowly. The questions were basic. **

**When I finished I handed back to her. She read them quickly.**

"**Neither of you have a job?" she asked.**

**I looked at Edward who responded, "Bella's going to college next year, and we have inherited money." **

"**Ok, I see." said the woman. Her name tag read Ms. Sanchez. **

"**Everything looks good. The whole process will take a few days." Ms. Sanchez said.**

"**Ok." I replied. My smile brightened my face at the fact that we could have them in a few days.**

"**Is it possible for you to come by tomorrow to talk to Elizabeth?" she asked.**

"**Yes, what time?" Edward asked.**

"**We'll make the appointment for 2." Ms. Sanchez replied.**

"**Thank you." I answered.**

**Edward and I left the building, and I looked back at it wondering what she was doing. **

**The rest of the day went by slowly as we awaited the appointment tomorrow. We were so anxious. I wanted the process to be over. I wanted her to be my daughter now.**

**Edward smiled at me. I kissed him. We stayed in bed all day just talking. Edward was just as excited as me about the kids. We wanted them so badly.**

**Finally, the morning came. We started getting ready at 12. By 1 we were both showered and dressed. **

**We left at 1:45 because the orphanage was only 10 minutes away when Edward was driving.**

**We got there at 1:56. Edward said we should wait a few minutes but I was too anxious so we walked in.**

**We went into the office, and Ms. Sanchez called someone over an intercom. A voice responded to her. Then, Elizabeth walked in. **

**She looked at us for a second probably not believing her eyes. Suddenly, she was running at us. She jumped up, and I caught her in my arms.**

**She smiled, and I hugged her tightly. I had missed her and she was only away from me for a day. I was so glad we decided to adopt her. **

**After a minute she let go and crawled into Edward's lap. He hugged her as well. **

"**I guess there's no question on whether or not she likes them." Ms. Sanchez said to the other woman. She nodded her head smiling.**

"**You came for me!" Elizabeth said excitedly. **

"**Yes, I couldn't leave you." I told her smiling.**

"**Thank you." she said smiling as widely as me and Edward. Her bright blonde hair was in his face. Her light curls had grown from her shoulders to slightly down her back.**

**She stayed with Edward while we talked to the workers. They said that we could take her home tomorrow. We stayed for a while and left about 4. We told Elizabeth we would come get her tomorrow at 10 in the morning.**

**She had smiled and walked back into the other room. Edward and I left in a great mood. We were both smiling at each other. When we got home we went over to Alice's to tell her the good news. **

**We both knew that she probably already knew herself but we wanted to tell her anyways.**

**We knocked on the door, and Jasper opened it. We said hello and then walked into the living room where Alice was sitting. **

"**Hello." Alice said in her always chipper voice. **

"**Hey, Alice. We wanted to tell you that we are going to bring Elizabeth home tomorrow at 10." I said smiling at her.**

**She jumped up and down. "Yay!!" she screamed.**

"**Alice, calm down." Jasper said laughing at his girlfriend. I smiled at them. They made such a cute couple. I was wondering when Jasper was going to make her his fiancé.**

**We sat with them and talked for a while. Alice offered us a drink but we declined. We knew it was a bad idea in front of Jasper. I think Alice realized it too but she didn't want to be rude to us.**

**We went back to our house at midnight. From midnight until 8 in the morning we remade a room in the house into Elizabeth's room. She would love it. It wasn't too childish because I knew she wouldn't want it to be. **

**For the next hour we started on Alicia's room. We had decided to keep the name in honor of their parents for giving them to us.**

**Elizabeth's room was pink with brown polka dots. Alicia's room was yellow.**

**We put a booster seat in the backseat for Elizabeth. On the other side of the seat was a car seat for Alicia. We couldn't get Alicia today because she was still in the hospital.**

**She wasn't going to go to the orphanage though. We were going to get her from the hospital the day after tomorrow. **

**When we got to the orphanage Elizabeth was waiting for us in the office. She was jumping up and down in her seat. **

**She ran into my arms when I opened the door. I hugged her and lifted her into my arms. I held her until Edward reached out for her. I passed her to him. She hugged him. **

**I signed a few papers to finish the adoption. I was pleased it had gone so smoothly and quickly.**

**I sat in the chair and held Elizabeth while Edward signed the papers as well. Then, we all went out to the car. **

**Edward carried her to the car, and I opened the door. She sat down in her booster seat, and Edward buckled her in. **

**She gave him a kiss on the cheek when he finished. Edward smiled brightly at her small face. I felt my face smiling as well watching the moment. **

**It was so amazing that they could get so close in a matter of days. Edward was going to be a great father. He knew how to be sweet and loving but more importantly he knew how to be strict. **

**I got in the car after Edward closed her door. Elizabeth was all smiles. She looked around the car studying it as if it would disappear all together. **

"**This is a nice car." Elizabeth commented as we drove. I turned around to look at her.**

"**It was a gift from Edward." I told her. Elizabeth smiled even wider. She looked out the window and was quiet for the rest of the ride. **

**When we made the turn into the woods her eyes began scanning the surroundings. After a few minutes, we arrived at our house. Elizabeth looked up at it. Her mouth dropped open a little bit.**

**Edward undid her buckles as quickly as he could because she was bouncing out of her car seat. As soon as he finished, she jumped out. I grabbed her hand and led her to the front door. **

**I opened the door, and she stepped in looking around. She pulled me around the house. We walked into the kitchen, and then the living room where Alice and Jasper were sitting. **

**Alice held back the scream I saw building. Elizabeth looked at them oddly for a moment. **

"**I know you. You're friends with Edward." Elizabeth said to Alice.**

"**I'm his sister. I meet you at the hospital but I didn't stay long." Alice told her. I was surprised she was so well-controlled. Then, I realized it was of my doing. Unknowingly, I had been controlling her actions.**

**Elizabeth nodded. Jasper said, "Hello, Elizabeth. I'm Jasper. Alice's boyfriend." Elizabeth nodded again.**

"**I'm going to bring her upstairs. If you want to come you can." I told Alice and Jasper.**

**Alice hopped up in a second. I showed Elizabeth up to her door. She threw the door open, and I heard her little gasp. She spun back around to me, and then looked quickly back into the room. **

**She looked adorable. She was spinning her head around and taking the whole room in.**

**She sat down on her bed which was a full size. It had a pink comforter with tan stripes. She looked back up to me.**

"**Thank you!" Elizabeth said.**

"**It was no problem." I told her honestly. It had been enjoyable for Edward and I. We had spent the night working happily for our little Elizabeth.**

**I told her to look behind the doors. She got up and walked to the first door. It was her bathroom. She looked around it, walking slowly. She looked at ever detail. **

**When she walked back out she closed the door. Then, she walked over to the closet and opened it. **

**When she opened the door I was a little bit shocked. I had known Alice would go shopping for her but her closet was completely full. I stepped in behind her. The closet had outfits arranged just like mine. **

"**What do you think?" I heard Alice's twinkling voice behind me. **

"**How did you get all this so quickly?" I asked. I had asked her to shop a little bit for her. I thought she would only get a few things but this closet was packed.**

"**It's my talent." Alice said laughing. Elizabeth looked up at her.**

"**Did you get all these for me?" she asked Alice. **

"**Yes, do you like them?" Alice asked. Elizabeth looked at a handful of outfits before nodding enthusiastically.**

"**I love them, thank you." Elizabeth told Alice. Alice smiled proudly. Elizabeth and Alice would get along just fine. They were both very similar.**

**Elizabeth pulled me back out the door and downstairs where I saw Edward and Jasper talking. **

**Elizabeth sat next to Edward, and I sat on her other side. I held her to me while we talked. Elizabeth snuggled into my arms.**

**Alice and Jasper left at 12 to go out for lunch. Also, it gave Edward and I time with Elizabeth. **

**After they left, we watched TV for a while. Elizabeth fell asleep. We let her rest for a while. It was probably exhausting for her, and she probably hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.**

"**Edward?" I asked gently. Elizabeth was laying down next to me. Edward looked up from what he was reading.**

"**Hmm?" Edward asked. He looked at Elizabeth to make sure she was ok, and after assuring himself she was looked back to me.**

"**Can you watch her while I go out?" I asked him. I showed him in my mind that I wanted to hunt because I didn't want Elizabeth to hear it even if it was in her subconscious state. **

"**Of course." Edward said getting up and trading places with me. I went out the backdoor and walked to Alice's house. I wasn't sure if she would be done with lunch yet or not, but I stopped anyways.**

**I needed someone to talk too. I raised my hand to knock on the door, but it opened before I could. I let it fall, and Alice smiled. **

**She grabbed my hand and waved goodbye to Jasper. We walked out of Jasper' site before heading into the forest. **

**We ran for a while without stopping or even trying to hunt. I felt like I was flying. I was moving so quickly that I seemed to be within the clouds. I came to a sudden stop when I smelt something. **

**I looked for Alice but didn't see her. I smelt blood. I looked around the area and saw the cause. Alice was circling around a young man. **

**The man didn't look afraid, just mesmerized. Alice immediately looked up to where I stood. She growled once, and then leaped at me. **

**I commanded her to stop, and she did. She feel to her knees in front of me. She looked like a subject in front of their ruler. It made me feel powerful, and yet I hated forcing her to do anything.**

**I looked at the man who still stood in the center of a trail. He looked at me in utter shock, and then his nature took over he grabbed a stick that had a pointed end from being broken off a tree and ran toward me. **

**Alice made a small whimper as his scent blew over her. I side-stepped away from Alice to try and keep him out of the wind that was blowing right at Alice.**

**He followed my movement still running at me, and suddenly he stopped. He knelt down on one knee looking up at me. I looked down at him while I tried to control Alice who was slipping out of my power. **

**She stood on her own soon enough and walked away. I told her to run, to go home, or to go to Edward. I knew she probably felt bad about all that had happened just now, so she would want to talk with Edward about it. **

**The man stood as soon as I let my powers drop when Alice was gone. **

"**I suggest you leave." I told the man. He nodded and started to run. Of course, had I wanted to I could have caught him in a split second. **

**As he ran away, I made sure that he wouldn't remember anything about what had just occurred.**

**I hunted for a while since I had been meaning to all along. I caught a few deer here and there. Then, I ran back to the house. **

**Edward was sitting in the kitchen with Elizabeth who was eating a sandwich. I smiled at her and Edward.**

**I walked over to Edward and gave him a kiss before turning towards the fridge. **

"**Would you like something to drink?" I asked Elizabeth.**

"**Can I have some chocolate milk, please?" she asked me sweetly. I nodded my head taking out some chocolate syrup and milk. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and made it. Then, I handed it to her. **

**I hoped it was good. I normally would've tasted it before giving it to her, but that wasn't an option anymore.**

**She gulped it down quickly so I imagined it was good to her. She looked up at me after and smiled.**

"**Thank you." Elizabeth said.**

"**No problem, sweetie." I told her. **

"**Edward, do you mind going over to talk to Alice?" I asked him. He looked at me curiously but nodded.**

**When he was through the door I turned to Elizabeth. She was looking at me oddly. She placed her hand in mine. **

"**What's wrong?" she asked.**

"**Nothing, Alice just needed to talk to him." I told her casually. She nodded her head but looked away towards the door.**

**She was about to clear her plate, but I grabbed it from her. "I've got it." I told her.**

"**Thanks." she said quietly. I turned around to see her staring at me with a serious expression.**

"**What is it, sweetie?" **

"**What's going to happen to my sister?" she asked.**

"**Edward and I are going to adopt her too." I replied smiling at her. She smiled back just as brightly and gave me a hug.**

"**Thanks." she whispered against my shoulder. We stayed like that for a while until Edward came back. When he walked in he looked at the clock. It was almost 9 o'clock at night now. The day had flown by quickly.**

**Edward walked over to me and kissed both mine and Elizabeth's forehead. We walked up to her room afterwards to put her to bed.**

**We tucked her in and she yawned gently before closing her eyes. She rolled over onto her side, and I walked out to the door. **

**Edward stayed by her side for a moment, and she turned back to look at him. "Should I call you dad?" she asked him cautiously.**

"**Only if you'd like to." he responded. She nodded her head before kissing his cheek and laying back down.**

**I watched the moment carefully. It was so sweet. Edward was smiling so brilliantly at his new daughter.**

**He would be a wonderful father just like I had always imagined. **

**So, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update again tomorrow to make up for the lack of updates and for Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Review!!**


	35. Lives

**Chapter 35- Lives -Bella POV**

Edward followed me up the stairs after he got up from the side of Elizabeth's bed. He walked to our room where I was waiting.

When he got upstairs to me I was sitting on the bed. I smiled at him, and he still had the slightly shocked bright smile on his face from Elizabeth's question.

He sat down next to me and hugged me to him. I grabbed him back cheerfully and kissed him. He responded immediately and kissed me back.

He pulled back a small amount to whisper, "I love you." Then, he leaned back in to kiss me again.

"I love you, too." I said against his lips. I love him. I love him so much, and he loves me.

I couldn't ask for anything more. When I was with Edward I always felt complete until I saw Elizabeth. I knew she had to be a part of my family. I love her.

She was the daughter that I thought I would never have. It wasn't possible for me to have. Yet, here she was. My daughter. My Elizabeth.

Edward and I laid in each other's arms all night. We watched the sun rise above our heads and then when we heard Elizabeth's heat beat pick up from waking up we went downstairs. We waited in the living room for her to come down.

When she did, she smiled at us and sat down on the couch.

"Good morning." I said to her.

"Good morning, mommy." Elizabeth said. She smiled happily when she said it. I smiled back at her brightly.

"Would you like some breakfast?" I asked.

"Yes, please." she replied. I went into the kitchen and made some pancakes for Elizabeth.

She came in and ate her pancakes when they were finished, and then we decided to go out for the day.

It was summer vacation so we didn't have to bring her to school yet. We went to the mall to get her anything else that she needed or wanted.

She got a few shirts and pants. She also got three new pairs of pajamas because Alice had only gotten a few when she went shopping.

By the time we got home it was late into the afternoon. Elizabeth was tired so she went up to her room to take a nap.

I sat on the couch while Edward made sure Elizabeth didn't want anything else. When he was satisfied he came back downstairs.

He sat next to me on the couch saying, "Hello, love." He leaned down to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss.

"Hello." I said after pulling away. He laughed gently. His laughter shook the couch underneath us softly.

I loved this side of Edward. It was his carefree loving side. He was in a good mood today.

"How are you doing, darling?" Edward asked.

"Wonderful. I'm so happy she is finally here. How are you holding up, daddy?" I questioned.

"I love it. Thank you, Bella." Edward said sincerely.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"For everything. For saving me, for changing me, for giving me Elizabeth, for Alicia, and most of all for giving me your love." Edward whispered serenely in my ear.

I smiled at him. He was perfect. So loving and caring. I kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss.

After a long time we pulled away and I asked him something I had been dying to ask, "Edward, are you ready to have a real baby? Alicia is going to be more difficult than Elizabeth."

"I can do anything as long as you are beside me. Also, we don't need to sleep so how difficult can it be?" Edward responded. It was exactly what I needed to hear.

"I love you, so much." I told Edward.

"I love you, so much more." Edward whispered to me. I shook my head telling him mentally that that was impossible.

He shook gently with laughter. There was one more topic I wanted to discuss with him before Elizabeth woke up.

"Edward? How was Alice holding up?" I asked.

Edward sighed. "She's beating herself up about it. I keep telling her, it's not her fault but she doesn't listen. You know her Bella." Edward said.

"I figured. I should have kept a better eye out. It was my fault. I was too distracted. She didn't hurt him though." I told him.

"It's not that that is bothering her. It's just the fact that if you hadn't been there she would have killed him." Edward replied.

"I know that. I just don't want her to think it was her fault. I feel terrible when Alice is hurting. She's like my sister." I explained.

"Bella, she'll get over it. She's my sister. You and I both know she just needs some time." Edward said. I nodded my head.

"Do you think I should talk to her?" I asked. I already knew the answer but I had to ask him anyway.

"No, I think if she sees you she will just feel worse. She'll look into your eyes and see the man she almost killed through you." Edward said voicing my thoughts.

"Alright." I said sadly to him.

"Bella, it will all be fine. Relax, please, my love." Edward whispered. I relaxed against his body. We laid together like that until we heard Elizabeth waking up.

She came down the stairs at about 5. Edward smiled at her as she looked into the living room.

"How was your nap, sweetie?" I asked.

"Good, thanks." Elizabeth said quietly. She yawned once, and then came into the living room.

We turned on the TV, and Edward made Elizabeth some dinner. She ate it while we watched TV in the living room.

When she finished, Edward cleared her plate and Elizabeth and I talked.

"When is my sister coming home?" Elizabeth asked.

"We are going to get her from the hospital tomorrow." I told her excitedly. She smiled happily bouncing in her spot on the couch. Edward walked back in smiling at Elizabeth and I.

"What are you naming her?" Elizabeth asked.

"We decided to keep her name that your parents gave her. Alicia." I told her. She smiled brightly in acceptance.

"I like that." Elizabeth said sweetly.

I hugged Elizabeth to me and gave her a kiss on her head. Edward sat down next to me, and Elizabeth walked to the other couch to lay down. We turned on a movie for her.

Edward smiled against my hair as I lay with him. I turned to see his face. His smile was so entrancing.

I kissed him softly and turned back to the TV. Then, I decided to get a drink for Edward and myself. We had decided since we got Elizabeth that our bottles wouldn't be see-through. The bottles were now in different colored plastic so that you couldn't see the blood through them.

I made sure Elizabeth wasn't looking before opening the door with my finger. We had decided not to show her the feature yet. We didn't want her asking why we had it.

It opened and closed quickly as I stepped through the doorway that hadn't been there a second ago. I grabbed to bottles and walked back into the kitchen to grab Elizabeth something.

I grabbed some iced tea from the fridge and poured it into a glass for her. I walked back into the living room handing Elizabeth her glass.

"Thank you." she said politely.

"You're welcome." I replied. I sat back down next to Edward handing him his drink. I opened my bottle quickly. I was thirstier than I should be. I had feed earlier but I was near Elizabeth a lot, and I honestly wasn't used to be near humans so much.

Tomorrow, we were going out to lunch with Carlisle, Esme, Mr. and Mrs. Hale, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett. Edward and I, were bringing Elizabeth. We would go to the hospital after for Alicia. I thought about inviting my father but realized I would have to talk to him in person first.

I missed him terribly but what was I supposed to do? I imagined it would be awkward to just show up at his door after not seeing him for so long. What was I going to say? Hi, dad. I just came by because I missed you. Oh, I'm engaged to Edward and we now have two children that we adopted?

He would probably have a heart attack just seeing me. I was at a dead-end. I couldn't even bring Edward with me because if I did my dad, who I know referred to as Charlie in my mind, would try to kill him.

That would be shocking to him. When he got his gun, shot Edward, and the bullet bounced off his skin.

I sighed, and Edward shifted under me wondering what was wrong. I told him I was fine and wished that I actually could fall asleep for once.

Sleep was so peaceful. Sleep allowed you to dream. Dreaming would be so valuable to me right now. To escape this life for just a few hours. I had never realized while I was human how important dreams were for your sanity.

I felt insane in this moment. I felt like the world was crashing down on my shoulders. It was all too much to handle.

I knew Edward was worried. He could feel the tension in my muscles, and his own muscles responded by tensing as well. I rubbed his arm gently, comfortingly.

He relaxed but only slightly. At 9, we tried to put Elizabeth to bed but she was too excited to sleep and came back downstairs.

We allowed her to because she had had a long nap today. She would probably fall asleep on the couch anyways. Then, Edward could carry her upstairs.

We watched the TV for a while, and just as I had imagined Elizabeth feel asleep. After Edward brought her upstairs I realized I had wanted her to stay awake.

If she was awake Edward wouldn't ask me about what was wrong. Honestly, I didn't want to talk about it with him.

He would insist on going with me. He would say that we could figure it out but I knew that we couldn't.

Sure, Esme and Carlisle had taken the engagement fine but this was different. After all I had put Charlie threw lately telling him my news would crush him.

He would be devastated that I hadn't told him. Edward's parents knew that we would end up together. They had seen it all.

While Edward was hurt, even broken, from me being gone. They saw the difference in him once I returned. They always knew we would be together. Since we were children, Esme had been planning out our wedding day.

Charlie would jokingly go along with it but I could see it. He was worried. It wasn't that he disapproved of Edward, not at all, just that he was worried that I had never tried being with another person.

I had always dreamed of being with Edward and Edward alone. That's why our engagement would worry him.

For the time being, I couldn't think about it. I had to try to ignore it for now. I couldn't have Edward worrying about me like this.

I really was fine. I was happy. For once in my life, I felt like nothing could go wrong. I had Edward, Elizabeth, and in a few hours I would get Alicia.

Everything was perfect, right?

At least, that's what I wanted to believe. There was something there, though. Something felt off.

I wouldn't worry Edward about it. Edward came back downstairs and gently sat down beside me.

He eased the tension out of my shoulders and asked, "What's wrong, darling? Don't lie to me."

"Edward, it's nothing. Really, I'm fine." I told him trying to be convincing.

"I said not to lie, Bella." Edward said meaningfully.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"That's more like it. Something's wrong. Please tell me, my love. I'll help you with what ever it is." Edward replied.

"There's nothing you can do. Edward, if you truly care that much, it's better left alone." I told him. I didn't mean to sound so harsh but I needed to make him stop questioning.

"Bella, there has to be something I can do." Edward said make trying to will me into telling him.

"I've already thought about that. You can't. I love you, Edward. Trust me, please? I'll be fine." I told him.

"Bella, please how can you be positive that there's nothing at all I can do to help?" Edward asked me.

I didn't like this. I was beginning to feel like I should tell him even though I knew it wasn't what I should do.

"Edward, not today. Can we just make it through the rest of the day. We'll get Alicia today, and I'll tell you tonight." I said trying to be calm.

"Bella, you're going to use that time to think of some other excuse on why you can't tell me. You're going to convince yourself I cant help. I can. I'd do anything to help you. Please, tell me now." Edward said. He was getting desperate, and I felt myself giving in.

"Fine." I said after a minute.

**Review. ****J**


	36. The Baby

**I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I was having trouble with the dialogue in this chapter so I am sorry, again, if it's not the best.**

**Chapter 36- The Baby- Bella POV**

"Thank you, Bella. Now, what is it that's bothering you?" Edward asked.

"I was just think about my father. I want to see him but I can't." I told him. He looked confused.

"Why? He knows you're alive. He's heard people talking about seeing you. Everyone in town knows that you we're found alive. Besides you have seen him since we found you." Edward said.

"Yes, I know. What am I going to say to him though? 'Hi, daddy. I know I haven't seen you in a while but I wanted to stop by. By the way, I'm getting married to Edward and we adopted two kids.'" I questioned of him.

"Oh, right." Edward said quietly.

"Exactly, I miss him but I can't do that to him. I think it's better if I just don't see him." I said.

"What if I go with you? You know I'll be there for you the whole time. " Edward replied.

"I thought of that already. If you go he'll try to shot you. What will he think when the bullet bounces back off you?" I asked almost jokingly.

"Oh, I see what you mean. Well what if I go, and we make sure he can't shot me?" Edward asked.

"How would we do that?" I asked.

"Bella, sometimes I feel like I know you better than you know yourself. Can't you control him with your powers?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I forgot." I whispered embarrassed. I always seemed to forget about my powers when they were actually useful.

"Besides, I'll know what he's thinking. If he's under control you don't even have to use your powers. I'll just nudge you if you have to control him." Edward said.

"Alright. When do you want to go?" I asked.

"How long are you willing to wait. I mean, we can go tomorrow but I don't really want to leave Alicia with anyone yet. So, we can go today if you want." Edward said.

"I don't want to leave her either. I just don't know if I'm ready today." I said. I was getting nervous now.

"I'll be there with you, my love." Edward responded gently in my ear. He always knew what to say because just like that my body relaxed, and I leaned against him.

We called Jasper and Alice's house at 9 in the morning. Jasper answered the phone and said he would be happy to baby-sit Elizabeth for us.

We dropped her off at Alice's house, and went got in our car. We decided on taking the Mercedes because it wasn't as showy as the other cars.

By the time we pulled up to my old house I was panicking.

"Bella, love, look at me." I did as he said. I looked straight into his eyes and immediately felt calmer.

"It's going to be fine. Calm down." He told me gently while I looked helplessly into his brilliant golden eyes.

I nodded my head taking a few deep breaths. I waited in the car taking more breaths, that I didn't actually need, while Edward opened my car door. He gave me his hand as I stepped out. We walked hand in hand to the door.

I knocked softly. I was hoping the Charlie wasn't home even though I had seen his car in the driveway when we pulled up.

My dad opened the door but his eyes were trained on the TV not on the door where Edward and I stood.

When he turned to see who was there, he received the shock of his life. Here I was standing at his door after not seeing him for months. It had seemed so much shorter but somehow the days all meshed into one and now here I stood.

He opened his mouth and closed it wordlessly, and then he shocked me by hugging me tightly against him. He didn't hug people often so the gesture was extremely comforting to me.

He had missed me. He missed me severely. I smiled and had I not been a vampire tears would be flowing down from my eyes right now but all that escaped from me was the cries of my dry sobbing.

He pulled away from me, and I saw tears swelling and overflowing from his eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room where I sat on the couch beside Edward.

I looked at my father as he sat down in his chair. He was reaching for the remote to the TV. He turned it off which I had never seen him do before. If someone came over he left the TV on but on mute. Never had he shut it off completely though.

I smiled at my father. "Hi, Dad." I said trying to stay calm. My father stared at me for a second before answering. He probably thought he was hallucinating.

"Bella, I can't believe it. Is it really you?" He asked gently, his voice wavering slightly.

"Yes, it is. Dad I'm so sorry. I didn't know how to face you, and the last time I came home you left without a word." I said surprised that I could actually get it out.

"I know, Bella. I'm so sorry for that. I don't know how to explain it to you but I just couldn't handle it." Charlie whispered.

"I understand." I told him.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Charlie asked as he looked at my face.

"No, nothing at all. In fact, I have some things I wanted to tell you." I said.

"Please, go ahead." Charlie whispered. I saw him tense slightly though, and I was wondering what he was thinking as he stared daggers at Edward.

Edward reached for my hand carefully, slowly. I held his tight for support. I turned to see Edward before continuing.

"Well, Edward and I are going to get married." I told Charlie softly.

Charlie nodded his head as if expecting it. "I figured that would happen. You too have loved each other for as long as I can remember. I'm happy for you." He said. I looked at him slightly shocked. I didn't expect it to go over this well.

"There's more." I told him quietly.

He nodded his head as if to tell me to continue.

"We'll we bought a house together, and we adopted two daughters. Their names are Elizabeth and Alicia. Both of them have the same parents. Their parents died the other day in a car accident. Elizabeth is 5 and Alicia is a newborn." I told him watching his expression as I told him the information.

"Don't you think that you are a bit young to be taking all of this on? I mean, Bella you never even got to graduate high school when you disappeared. You still have to make up your studies, and Edward did you graduate?" Charlie responded.

Edward spoke for the first time, "Charlie, Bella is going back to school in the coming year to finish her senior year. I've already had it worked out. She'll only have to make up her last few months. I've hired a teacher from the school to finish the work with her at home."

Charlie nodded and Edward continued, "I also will be finishing my schoolwork. When Bella disappeared I was lost, and I missed the same information as her. We'll get our diplomas together. As to our children, Alice and Jasper said they will watch them while we are taught at night."

"It seems you have it all worked out." Charlie said.

"I assure you we do." Edward responded maturely.

"I would say congratulations are in order then. Would you like to go out for lunch?" Charlie asked.

"Actually, Dad, we have plans to go out with Edward's family and the Hale's but I'd love it if you could join us." I told him lovingly.

"That sounds wonderful. I haven't seen them in a while." Charlie replied.

"Do you want us to meet you or would you like us to pick you up?" I asked him.

"I'll just meet you there. Where are we going?" Charlie asked.

"To the restaurant that you took me to as a child. We'll meet there at 12:30." I told him.

"Alright, I'll see you two there." Charlie said. Edward and I stood up and walked towards the door.

As we walked up to the door, Edward pulled away. "I'll meet you in the car in a minute." He said when I looked at him questioningly.

I nodded and continued to the car. I waited for about 5 minutes before I saw the front door open and Edward walk out.

He got in the driver's seat, and I turned to look at him. "What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." Edward said. I gave up and looked ahead of the car. Edward drove extremely fast because neither of us could get hurt. We made it home in about 10 minutes. It would take a normal person 20 minutes to get to our house from Charlie's. Edward pulled into the garage, and then we went to Alice's.

We walked there hand in hand. Edward turned to me before we reached their door and kissed me. He pulled me around the side of their house.

"I love you, Bella." he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too." I said breathlessly. He kissed my lips softly, meaningfully. He enhanced the kiss making it more desperate.

Slowly, we pulled away. We walked happily to the door. Edward rang the doorbell and turned to look at me. He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear smiling.

"Hello!" We heard from the doorway. We turned to see a very chipper Alice staring at us.

"Hi, Alice." Edward said in an annoyed voice. We walked in past her. When we stepped into the living room Jasper was playing completing a puzzle with Elizabeth.

It was the cutest thing. They both looked up at us. "Hello." I said. Elizabeth came running to me, and Jasper stood up.

I grabbed Elizabeth in my arms and hugged her turning to see Edward laughing at Jasper.

"Edward, you just keep laughing. You'll be the one doing puzzles with her later." I said mentally to him. He stopped laughing immediately turning to look at me.

"Ouch, what'd she say to make you stop laughing?" Jasper asked Edward jokingly.

Edward might be mature but when he was near Emmett or Jasper his maturity level seemed to decrease by a significant amount. Normally, Edward would've been happy to trade places with Jasper.

Edward was completely different around them, though. I guess he felt more manly that way. I loved him either way.

All I cared about was that he was loving to me and our children. We stayed at Alice's and Jasper's house until 11:30 so that we had enough time to go home and get ready.

We got Elizabeth dressed because she was still in her pajamas. After, we grabbed what we would need for when we got Alicia later.

At 12, we left for the restaurant with Jasper and Alice. We got there at 12:20. We saw Esme and Carlisle already sitting at a table with Mr. and Mrs. Hale. The only ones not there yet were Rosalie, Emmett, and Charlie.

We joined them at the table. Everyone said hello to Elizabeth as we sat down. You could feel the excitement bouncing off of me and Alice. Edward and I had told Alice in the car that we wanted her to be Alicia's godmother and Jasper the godfather.

She had invited herself to come to the hospital with us but I didn't mind. Having Alice with us would only make it better.

Charlie came at 12:25, and said hello to everyone. He hadn't seen most of them since my disappearance.

Rosalie and Emmett were late coming at 12:40. Rosalie walked up to the table embarrassed for being so late I imagined. Emmett was laughing at Rosalie.

She turned to him and slapped him. He held his face where he had received the hit and complained.

"Emmett, you deserved that." I told him.

"Thanks, Bella. If you're going to be my sister I expect you to stick up for me!" Emmett complained again.

"Alice doesn't stick up for you." I said confusedly. Alice smiled at me.

"You learn over time that he's always wrong, and you stop sticking up for him." Alice said laughing. I laughed gently.

The table burst into talking, and I turned to Elizabeth. "What do you want to eat, darling?" I asked.

"Can I have macaroni and cheese?" she asked. I nodded my head. I turned back to a table quietly admiring us.

"You're already such a good mother." Esme told me sincerely. I smiled, embarrassed.

"Thank you." I said quietly. Edward held my hand under the table. He gently rubbed my thumb comfortingly.

We ordered our food and drinks.

"Bella, when are you going to get Alicia?" Mrs. Hale asked me.

"We are going to the hospital after lunch. We can't bring her home until 4, though." I responded.

"You must be so thrilled." Esme said joining the conversation.

"We are." I said looking at Edward who was talking to Emmett and Jasper. Charlie was entranced in a conversation with Carlisle. Rose and Alice were having a conversation on fashion.

"How's Edward handling everything?" Mrs. Hale questioned.

"He's fantastic. You did a fabulous job bring him up, Esme." I said.

"Thank you, Bella." Esme said.

"I hope I can do just as well." I said.

"You will." Esme and Mrs. Hale told me kindly. I smiled at them thankfully. Our food came right after that.

When everyone was finished the waiter brought the bill. I grabbed it from him before anyone else could.

I pulled out one hundred dollar bill and a fifty and slipped it into the holder handing it back to the waiter.

No one noticed I had already paid because they were having too many conversations to notice. I knew that Edward and Alice were the only two to hear him come up but they didn't say anything.

Considering Edward's money was mine he had no need to complain, and Alice's physic abilities got us the money in the first place.

When the plates were cleared, everyone looked around. I imagined they were looking for the bill. Alice and Edward smiled watching them as did I.

"They never brought the bill over." Carlisle stated what everyone was thinking.

"We took care of it." Edward said to them. I smiled at Edward.

"Edward, why would you pay we were taking you out to celebrate. It's not fair that you pay for your own celebration." Esme said.

"Yes, it is. We invited you all to lunch." Edward responded. Everyone looked around uncomfortably for a minute before excepting it and standing up.

"Who is going with you to the hospital, Bella?" Esme asked curiously.

"Anyone who wants to. Jasper and Alice are definitely coming." I responded. Esme nodded her head.

"Well, Carlisle is working but I'd love to come." Esme said happily. After a few minutes, it was decided that Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme were going to join us. Charlie, Carlisle, Mr. and Mrs. Hale all had to get to work. They had taken half days to join us.

Esme cam in the car with Edward and I. Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose went in their individual cars.

We met at the main door to go in. It was only 3, though, and we couldn't pick Alicia up until 4.

While we were waiting I saw Jake walk in. He caught my eye and smiled lightly. I walked over to him. Edward waited with everyone else.

I knew he'd be watching me but I was happy enough that he trusted me to talk to him after the mess from last time.

Jake outstretched his arms and enveloped me. In his right hand he held a bouquet of flowers. I eyed them carefully.

"For my sister." Jake said in return to my gaze.

"How is she doing?" I asked cautiously.

"Better. A surgeon offered to do her surgery for free, you wouldn't happen to have any idea about that, do you?" Jake asked knowingly.

I smiled a sly smile. "I have no idea what you are referring to Jacob Black." I said innocently. It was too innocent, though.

"Thank you, Bella." Jake said as he hugged me again.

"It's no problem, Jake." I replied.

"So, what are you doing here?" Jake questioned.

"Today is the day that we get to take Alicia home. We adopted the two girls from the accident the other day." I told him carefully.

"That's wonderful, Bella. I'm so happy for you." Jake said meaningfully.

"Yes, we are very excited. That's Elizabeth, next to Edward." I told him pointing to her. Jake looked over and smiled at Elizabeth who was talking to Edward at the moment.

"She's beautiful, Bella. How's it feel to be a mom?" He asked.

"I love it, Jake. I truly do. It's an incredible feeling." I told him honestly. He laughed softly and smiled at me.

"I'm going to go up to my sister's room. Do you think you could stop by? She wants to thank you and Edward." Jake asked.

"Sure, we'll be up in a few minutes." I told Jake.

"Alright, no rush." Jake replied.

I walked back to where Edward was seated with Elizabeth and everyone else. Edward patted his lap, and I sat down. He gave me a kiss.

"Jake's sister wants us to go up and visit her. She wants to thank us for the 'free' surgery." I told Edward quietly.

"Are we going up now?" Edward asked.

"Let's give Jake a few minutes with his sister first." I said.

After a while of quiet talking to Elizabeth and Esme I stood up to go up to the room that Jake's sister was in. Edward walked with me holding my hand.

We knocked quietly on the door with her name on it. We heard a faint voice say to come in before we opened the door.

When we walked in we saw Jake and his father sitting with Jake's sister laying in the hospital bed.

"Hello, we never got to meet but I'm Bella." I told her in my melodic voice. Edward walked over and said hello introducing himself as well in a kind voice.

"Thank you so much, Bella and Edward. If it wasn't for you I would be dead." She said and when Jake and his father began to protest she continued, "No matter what they say."

"It was our pleasure." Edward replied, and I agreed. Edward and I looked at the clock and realized it was somehow already 3:45.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go. Hopefully, when you get better we can all get together for dinner or something." I suggested.

"That sounds lovely." Jake's sister, Rebecca, replied.

"Goodbye." I said as I stepped out the door. Edward and I walked back downstairs to see Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Elizabeth, and even Esme practically bouncing in their seats.

Edward and I laughed as we walked towards our family. Together we walked to the nursery where Alicia would be waiting.

When we got there a nurse was waiting with a glowing smile. She pulled Edward and I out from the group and lead us into the room where Alicia was.

**I just wanted to let you know that although this chapter is boring, once again, it is all just building up to the climax. So I hope you'll keep reading. :] Oh by the way, this chapter was over 3,300 words!! **

**Review!!**


	37. A Turn of Events

**I'm finally getting to update this story… I have the next chapter typed! So if I get a few reviews I will update again as soon as I see them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 37- A Turn of Events- Bella POV**

Edward held my hand as we walked toward our baby. She was so beautiful. I felt so happy that it was unbelievable.

I looked up at Edward and back to Alicia quickly. I reached out for her gently and pulled her into my arms.

She was so light and gorgeous. I held her up to my face, kissing her softly. Her eyes looked up into mine. Edward was all smiles looking at us.

We heard a knock on the door, and Alice and Jasper walked in. I smiled at them and stared back down at my baby.

I felt so much love in this moment. Alice walked up to me and looked at my baby. Her face lit up like a fire.

Edward took a step closer to me and reached his arms out for our child. I handed her over to him.

Edward did the same as I had with Alicia. Alice hugged me and bounced up and down.

"Bella, she's beautiful." Alice cried.

"I'd have to agree." Jasper added.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

I turned back to Edward who was lost in his own moment with Alicia. Jasper, Alice, and I were all staring at him but he didn't even notice.

Edward was pulled out of his moment by when Jasper patted him on the back. Edward looked around quietly, and then he walked toward the door. We followed him silently.

I opened the door for him as he held Alicia. Edward stepped out softly looking up at his mother.

She started crying watching her son with his child. Edward passed Alicia to his mother who cried harder.

"Hello, Alicia." Esme cooed brokenly.

Edward reached his arm out blindly for me grabbing me perfectly to his side. I indulged myself in the moment and kissed him softly on his lips.

Elizabeth pulled gently on my pants. I looked down at her and saw her looking up at Alicia curiously.

"Can I see her?" Elizabeth asked gently.

"Of course." I said. Esme handed Alicia back to me, and I bent down to show Elizabeth her sister.

"She's so pretty." Elizabeth said mesmerized by her sister.

"Yes, Bella, she is." Rosalie said looking at her. Emmett had a big smile on his face.

Within a few minutes of finishing the adoption we left with Alicia. We went back to our house. Esme, Rose, Emmett followed us while Alice and Jasper went drove ahead.

"Edward, what do you think they are going to say when they see our houses?" I asked.

"They have to see them eventually. Might as well show them now." Edward said gently. I was sitting in the back of the car with Alicia and Elizabeth. Alicia started crying softly, and I rubbed her hand calmingly. She quieted down almost immediately.

We arrived at our house after about 25 minutes of driving. We pulled into the garage. Esme and Rose pulled into the driveway behind us with shocked expressions on their faces.

I unbuckled Elizabeth, and she hopped out of the car while I got Alicia from her car seat. Alicia yawned.

I cradled her in my arms while I swayed side to side after getting out of the car. Alicia was falling asleep quickly.

She looked around for a moment, and then her brilliant blue eyes fluttered closed. I smiled at her and walked around to the other side of the car.

Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were all awe-struck by our house. They looked from the house to Edward and to me.

Edward opened the house door and gestured for them all to follow. They walked almost mechanically to the door only stopping again when they reached the entrance.

They trailed behind Edward closely as he gave them a tour. When he finished the tour he brought them back downstairs to the living room.

I sat on the couch with Alicia still in my arms. She was deeply sleeping. Edward sat down beside me while Alice sat on my other side.

"Does anyone want anything to drink or eat?" Edward offered.

"Can I have a water, please?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Of course, anyone else?" Edward asked.

"Water, please." Rosalie said. Alice nodded to him signaling she wanted something to drink as well. I did not.

Emmett asked Edward for a soda. Edward walked into the kitchen to grab the drinks. He came out mere minutes later. He handed everyone their drinks and sat down on the couch with his and Alice's drinks.

He handed Alice her drink, smiling. I rocked Alicia gently in my place. There was a moment of utter silence as everyone settled in.

"Can I hold her, Bella?" Rose asked from across the room.

"Sure." I said quietly. I stood up walking over to Rose. I handed Alicia to her, and Rose held her soft form to her. Alicia stirred but fell back asleep quickly.

Rose would be a great mother. I looked at Edward who happened to be looking at me. I had the feeling that he was reading my mind, and so I scolded him mentally.

He nodded his head while smiling widely, and I didn't understand. I looked for his mind trying to acquire his thoughts in my own mind, and finally I found them.

"Rosalie is going to be a great mother." Edward was thinking. I smiled in understanding.

Alice was totally out of the loop and wondering what had just passed. I watched her carefully as she drank the blood from her bottle.

Her eyes contracted, and I knew she was losing control when her eyes zeroed in on Rosalie's vein in her neck.

Had I not seen it soon enough my baby would've been in danger. I grabbed her hand and calmed her down.

"Can you help me in the kitchen, Alice?" I asked her in a calm voice, but the undertone in it was stern.

She simply nodded her head, not having much control at the current moment over her own body.

I pulled her quickly into the next room over. She leaned against the wall.

"I'm so stupid. I put them all in danger. I would've hurt one of them! You and Edward wouldn't have been able to stop me from hurting all of them." Alice said furiously.

"Alice, it's ok. I was watching you, and you didn't hurt them. That's all that matters. Take a few minutes to calm down. Go outside and breathe some fresh air if you have to. It might help."

"I'll throw away the rest of your container so you won't be as tempted by the blood." I told her.

"Thanks, Bella." Alice said stepping out the back door. She breathed in and out carefully, and then I was out of the room and could no longer see her.

Edward sent me a worried glance unknowing of how close it could've been. I assuaged his worries by wrapping my arms around his chest.

"Where'd Alice go?" Jasper asked.

"She wasn't feeling well so I told her to go lie down for a while." I said convincingly.

"Oh, alright." Jasper said completely unconvinced. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. I watched his moves carefully knowing there was a good possibility Alice was still outside that door.

"Jasper?" Edward asking desperately searching for an excuse to keep him away from there. Edward had caught on to Alice's strange behavior by now.

"Yes?" Jasper asked turning around.

"Do you think you could help me move something in Alicia's room?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jasper responded.

Edward and Jasper went upstairs together. I knew Edward would probably tell Jasper the truth once they got upstairs but he couldn't say it in front of Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme.

"Hey Bella! Why didn't Edward ask me to help him? I'm stronger than Jasper!" Emmett said loudly. I mentally laughed knowing that Edward could lift any piece of furniture by himself.

"I don't know. Why don't you go see if they need help." I responded laughing.

Emmett walked up the stairs to where Edward and Jasper had gone.

"Rose, you look so comfortable with a baby." I told her honestly.

"I love children." Rose said, tears swelling in her eyes. I thought back to before. Edward had said that Rose would make a good mother. Was she pregnant, now?

I would have to wait, though. At least, until Edward and I were alone where I could ask him.

I had a feeling he wouldn't tell me either way. I smiled softly. I loved Edward, but he could be a bit stubborn at times.

Alicia began to wake up in Rose's arms, and I decided she would probably need a bottle by now. I excused myself to get her bottle ready.

After it was heated I checked the temperature of it before giving it to Rose. She grabbed it thankfully for Alicia had started to cry when I was gone.

Edward was sitting on the couch looking quite helpless to his child. He had most likely come running when he heard Alicia's cries from upstairs.

"Edward, relax, she's just hungry." I said laughing at my future husband.

"I know, but I don't like to see her cry." Edward replied watching Alicia carefully in case she needed him.

Alicia had quieted down as soon as she received her bottle. Suddenly, Rose looked like she was going to be sick, and Edward jumped up to grab Alicia from her while I pulled Rose to the bathroom.

Emmett was following quickly behind me. We got to the bathroom, not a second to late, because as soon as she was next to the toilet Rose got rid of her lunch and breakfast. I held her hair back for her and Emmett rubbed her back.

When she finished she flushed the toilet and stood up. She looked at me hopefully, and I immediately understood. I reached into the cabinet and pulled out an extra toothbrush for her.

She thanked me and brushed her teeth with relief. I was leaving the bathroom when I heard a smack and Emmett yelling, "Ow!" I laughed. I could only imagine what stupid think he said.

Rose getting sick only further explained the comment from Edward. I was almost positive that she was pregnant because as I held her hair back I swear I heard more than the two heartbeats of my friends.

I came back out to the living room and Emmett and Rose followed shortly after.

"Sorry, I guess lunch didn't really agree with me." Rose said trying to make it sound light and carefree.

"It's fine, Rose. Are you feeling better?" Esme asked in a motherly tone.

"Yes, but I think Emmett and I are going to go just in case. I wouldn't want anyone getting sick." Rose replied.

"I think that's a good idea. Especially with Alicia." Edward said cautiously. I knew he wasn't honestly scared that Alicia would get sick, for I was convinced he knew Rose was pregnant, but he sure did do a good job playing his fatherly part.

Rose nodded her head. "I agree, I wouldn't want Alicia to get sick. Thanks for having us. Bye." Rose said as she walked around the room giving everyone but Edward a hug because he was still feeding Alicia.

Moments after they left, Esme decided she should be going as well. Jasper was the only person left in our house, and he was in no rush to leave considering he was only going next door.

"Where'd Alice go?" Jasper asked.

I looked over to where Elizabeth was after realizing with all the commotion she had been quiet throughout it all.

I realized why when I looked at her though. She was fast asleep laying on the couch. I smiled gently at my daughter.

"I assume Edward told you what happened?" I asked.

"Yes, he did, but he wasn't sure where she had gone." Jasper replied. Edward looked up at the mention of his name but decided to continue burping Alicia instead of listening.

Edward was already turning out to be the perfect dad. I had already know he would but it was nice to have reinforcement. I knew he wouldn't be one of those fathers who were to scared to change a diaper.

"She went out for some fresh air. I can go find her if you'd like." I told him.

"Do you mind?" he asked embarrassed.

"Of course not. If it was Edward, I would want to check on him too." I said. I stood up and gave Edward a kiss as I walked by. He had just finished burping Alicia, and she was already getting a tired look on her face.

Edward was playing with her bouncing her very lightly on his knee while holding her small head and body in his arms.

I beamed at them together as I walked to the back door. It was the sliding glass door that Alice had left from. I followed her scent until it suddenly stopped in the middle of the woods.

I became a bit confused. How could her scent just suddenly disappear? I looked all around breathing deeply to try and catch her smell again.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call from above. I looked up into a tree and saw a small figure. The voice called out again, "Bella?"

I zoned in on the figure and saw Alice. I quickly jumped up branch by branch to where she was sitting.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked when I was sitting beside her. She wrapped her arms around me.

"I was just thinking." Alice replied.

"Why did you go so far away?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to get out of Edward's listening range. I didn't want him to hear what I was thinking about." Alice replied seemingly depressed.

"Alice, you didn't hurt anyone." I whispered calmingly.

"I would have. I had it planned out in my head. It was all mapped out. I knew the starting and ending points. I knew who I was going to take out first and who was last." Alice cried. He sobbed loudly, and I pulled her closely.

"Alice, look at it this way. Had you tried we would've stopped you. Not only that but you had enough control to handle it until I got you outside." I suggested.

"Yes, that's great. You have perfect control and look at Edward. He's got such amazing control. He's never even had to fight it. You are both so in control, and I'm so weak. I can't even lay in the same room as Jasper when he is sleeping because he has no defenses against me if I were to attack him." Alice said weakly.

"I don't have perfect control, Alice. Not in the least. You are evidence of that. If I had perfect control, you wouldn't be living like this. Edward fights it every second Alice. I have a hold on him at all times. He never has to deal with his thirst without my help." I told her.

"Bella, I can't blame you for bighting me. It comes back in flashes. Those moments, you told me to stay away. You tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. You were thirsty. You controlled yourself enough to not kill me." Alice responded.

"Yes, but I should have controlled it better. I should never have bitten into you. I should have used my power to control you, to force you to stay away from me."

"You make it sound like I had no options, but in truth I had so many to choose from." I continued.

"Bella, don't blame yourself. And Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes?" I said nervously.

"Isn't Edward home without you controlling him? Doesn't he have Jasper there, and Alicia in his arms?" Alice asked me in a frightened voice. Her eyes glazed over for a moment.

When she came out of it she was jumping down from the tree and running. I chased after her. I overcame her and continued. It couldn't be good if she had acted so fast. By the time I reached the house I could her Jasper screaming at Edward.

"Calm down, Edward. Control yourself. Edward, don't hurt her. If you want blood, have mine. Don't kill her. Edward, no!" Jasper yelled.

"Shut up." Edward growled. I didn't have time to waste. I ran faster when I saw the door ahead. I burst through it and surveyed the room in a split-second.

Thankfully, I saw Jasper had Alicia, and was across the room. Edward however was hovering over Elizabeth. Elizabeth's eyes were squeezed shut. She was breathing extremely fast.

"Edward!" I screamed. I put everything I had into it. He turned to look at me and as he did my power took its full effect. He went flying down to the floor on his knees. I watched as he tried to fight it.

It was too powerful though. He gave up after a moment and helplessly collapsed to the floor from exertion.

I ran to Elizabeth. She wrapped her arms around me tightly. I hugged her form to mine. I didn't notice that I was letting my guard down though but all of a sudden Edward was back on his feet and hissing. Alice was waiting outside and was no help.

She knew better than to come in. I knew it was better for me alone to be here. I had the most control, and I wasn't capable of handling both of them at once. Especially, if they were in a blood frenzy.

My power was strong but the second I didn't focus enough the power unfocused as well.

I hissed back at him. He jumped towards me from the floor and my arm reflexively snapped out towards him sending him flying through the window.

I heard yelling from outside and Alice yelped. I looked out the window to see Edward and Alice fighting.

"Jasper keep an eye on Elizabeth, please?" I called as I walked out the door.

"Ok." Jasper replied quietly, his voice sounding horror-stricken.

When I reached the front of the house I realized that Alice was weaker than Edward. She was created earlier than him. She got weaker by the day just like I did. Edward still had his human blood in him.

"Stop it!" I called out with a voice made of steel. They froze solid and fell to the ground. They sat next to each other in utter silence.

I walked closer and closer to them until finally I was standing in front of both of them.

I kneeled in front of both of them so I had a head-start on their movements as they were both sitting.

**Review? :]**


	38. Stalker

**I hope you like this chapter! It's going to explain a lot. :] I'll update on Tuesday.**

**Chapter 38- Stalker-Bella POV**

I looked at Alice for a moment. Her eyes looked wild. They were like a bear's eyes. Slowly, I turned to stare at Edward whose eyes where vibrant with anger.

His eyes had the fierce look of a lion. He looked at me in a way he never had before. His expression was frightening even to a vampire.

I realized quite suddenly that something wasn't right here. I had seen both Edward and Alice when they were thirsty. Neither acted like this even in front of temptation.

Horrified, I searched the area with my senses for an unknown predator. There was silence surrounding the house. Just as quickly as it had started, I saw Edward and Alice both come back to their normal presence.

Edward focused his eyes on me. "Why are we out here?" he asked.

"Edward, you almost killed Elizabeth. Alice, you and Edward were fighting…brutally." I responded emotionlessly.

"What?" Edward and Alice asked at the same time.

"You don't remember?" I asked.

"No." Alice replied. Edward just shook his head. He looked mortified. I nodded my head not surprised in the least. I knew that something was amiss.

"Edward. Alice. I want you two to stay out here while I check on the kids and Jasper.

"But, Bella…" Alice started.

I cut her off, "No, it's not safe."

I opened the door to find Jasper on the couch with Elizabeth and Alicia. Elizabeth was scared. Her heart was pounding.

She looked the way she had on the night I saved her from Katie. The only thing was it hadn't been Katie, it was her father who scared her in this way.

I broke down in the door falling to the floor. I heard Edward gasp and try to come to me but I stopped him with a raise of my hand. "No." I thought to him knowing he was listening. Then I blocked him out of my mind.

Elizabeth slowly stood and walked over to me as I sat against the wall dry sobbing.

"Mommy?" she asked desperately from a few feet away. I looked up at her and waved her towards me. She came hesitantly.

Finally, she was sitting in my lap. I hugged her to me.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry," I cried, "I should have never left you. I didn't even think about it. I'm a horrible mother. I put you in danger."

"Mommy, I love you." Elizabeth said softly. I heard her heart slowing down by degrees as I held her.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered again. I looked up and saw Jasper staring at me. I quickly looked back down ashamed of how I was taking this.

I should be strong for my family, but here I was crying. I couldn't even remember how to move.

"Why did Edward do that?" Elizabeth asked me scared. I realized immediately her use of his real name which she hadn't used lately.

I knew Edward heard it too for I heard him breaking down outside while Alice tried to calm him.

"Elizabeth, do you remember what happened with Katie?" I asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied, scared.

"Edward, Alice, and I are all like her." I told her.

"No, you're not. You don't act like her! She tried to kill me. You never did, Mommy. Aunt Alice never tried either. Only Edward." Elizabeth told me as if she was scolding me for even thinking I was like Katie.

"We act different from Katie, but we are the same. I would never hurt you. I don't want to put you in danger, Elizabeth." I told her.

"So why do you sound so sad. You aren't like her. Be happy, Mommy." she whispered.

"I am sad." I told her trying to make her understand.

"But why?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sad because of what you went though. I'm sad because you're scared of Edward. Most of all, I'm sad because I'll miss you." I responded solemnly.

"Why would you miss me? I am right here." She questioned.

"I can't keep you here. I can't put you at a risk like this." I told her. I heard Edward outside cry harder. He knew I would react like this, and I knew he wanted to be by my side helping me.

"No, I don't want to leave. Please!" Elizabeth cried.

"You have to." I told her. She looked into my eyes, and I watched as her eyes brimmed with tears that fell ever so lightly against her pale skin.

"Mommy, please." she whined through her tears.

"Elizabeth, I can't watch you and your sister growing up being scared for your lives. It's not fair to you!" I cried.

"You don't scare me, though. I'm safe with you. I trust you." Elizabeth told me.

"But you shouldn't. I am capable of hurting you just like Edward or Katie or Alice can." I told her.

"NO!" Elizabeth yelled. She pushed away from me. "You are not! I don't believe you."

"Elizabeth, I love you. I do, but it's for your safety." I cried.

"If you love me, then why are you getting rid of me?" Elizabeth asked.

"I can't watch you suffer for what we are." I whispered to her.

"Please, just tell me why Edward did that." Elizabeth asked sounding weak. She sounded like a child which was rare. She always acted older than her age. "Please."

"He didn't mean to. It was an accident. Sometimes, it's hard for us to stop our natural habits, but Edward didn't mean to do that. Someone was making him." I said.

"He doesn't even remember doing it because the person doesn't want him to." I continued.

"How did they control him?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not sure," I began, "but I plan to figure it out soon. It's not safe for you though. Just because he didn't do it on his own accord, doesn't mean that he couldn't do it."

"Why would he hurt me?" Elizabeth asked.

"He wouldn't even realize he was." I responded not thinking of the consequences it may bare.

She gulped. "I know that you are worried, but I don't want to leave. I love you, and I love him too."

"We will discuss it tomorrow. For now, go to bed please." I told her.

"Do you promise?" she asked.

"Yes, now lets go get your pajamas on." I insured her.

I walked over to Jasper and asked him to follow me. I was going to let Alice and Edward in the house, and I didn't want them around any humans for the time being.

Jasper agreed and carried Alicia upstairs. Alicia had begun to cry by the time we got into Elizabeth's room.

I left the room for a moment to allow Alice and Edward in. They walked in while I stood at the top of the staircase.

"Wait in the living room. I'll be down in a moment." I said. They both nodded and turned away from me without meeting my eyes.

I walked back to Elizabeth's room. Alicia's cries got louder, and I could practically feel Edward's anxiety at the sound.

I grabbed Alicia up from Jasper's arms, and brought her across the hall to her room. She didn't sleep there yet, but her changing table was in her room.

I changed her diaper, and walked back to Elizabeth's room. Alicia was still crying even after I changed her diaper. She could be hungry again by now, but I didn't want to risk taking her downstairs.

I had to get Elizabeth to bed first anyways. She had picked out her pajamas and was waiting for me. I handed Alicia to Jasper who rocked her back and forth in the hallway.

After Elizabeth was changed, I put her in bed. "Sleep tight, my angel." I whispered in her ear as I kissed her goodnight. I missed the fact that Edward wasn't here.

Before I closed the door, I heard her whisper, "Goodnight, Daddy." I grinned at her.

"I'm going to get a bottle for Alicia." I told him.

"Alright, Bella." Jasper said. I walked down the steps slowly. I didn't really want to talk to Alice or Edward at the moment. The conversation would take a while.

I went straight for the kitchen even though I saw Edward trying to ask me something. I ignored him.

I heated the bottle and checked it like I had earlier before bringing it back to Jasper.

"Can you watch her for a minute? I just want to check and see if it's safe for me to bring her downstairs with them there."

"That's fine. Do you want me to give her this bottle?" Jasper asked.

"No, I'll give it to her in a minute." I said.

I sat down on the couch across from the one Alice and Edward were at.

"Bella, what happened to us?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. Look me in the eyes." I told him as I stared. Edward did as I said without asking although I'm sure he was curious as to why he had to.

His eyes looked normal. There wasn't even a small amount of bloodlust in them. Alice's looked the same.

I walked away without a word. I ran upstairs to Jasper and grabbed Alicia. "Thank you." I said.

"It was no problem." Jasper replied. Jasper handed me her bottle.

"Can I go downstairs now, or are they still bad?" Jasper asked.

"They look ok, for now. If it gets bad, I'm prepared." I told him. He followed me down.

Jasper and I sat on the far couch like I had before. Edward looked at our child as I held her in my arms.

"Edward, I know what you're thinking, but I can't put them in danger every single day. How would you feel if they got hurt?" I asked.

"Bella, how do you think Elizabeth will handle it though? She loves you. If not me, she loves you." Edward responded.

"I know. I love her too, and that's why I have to do what is best for her." I replied.

"How can you be sure that this life isn't what is best for her?" Edward questioned.

"I'm positive. Do you think that anything could be worse than knowing your parents could kill you at any moment by sheer accident?" I answered with a question.

"Yes, I do. What if her next parents were abusive. What if they didn't like her. What if they couldn't protect her?" Edward asked back.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Bella, what do you _think_ happened today?" Alice asked suddenly. I turned to her. She looked back at me.

"I got the feeling that something was controlling you. They didn't control your actions but your bloodlust. It was like you were animals. Your eyes looked like an animal's eyes. It was scary even for a vampire." I replied.

"I see." Alice said thinking.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her.

"Nothing really, it's just that I thought I saw a women in the forest. It was odd because I didn't catch a human scent from her. I was so determined to get away from the house though that I ignored the fact that it could've been a vampire."

"Is it possibly that the person wanted to ignore them?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Well, if I am correct. The person had control over your need for blood. If they knew you would stop they could increase your bloodlust to make you want to get away from it." I said.

"That would mean that they knew we didn't feed on humans." Alice said sharply.

"Exactly, that's what's creeping me out." I replied.

"Oh." Alice whispered thoughtfully. Her eyes glazed over and for a second I thought she was being controlled again but then she came back, and I realized it was a vision.

"What?" I asked Alice expectantly.

"I don't know. I couldn't make sense of it." Alice answered looking confused. I looked down at Alicia who was drinking her bottle while I held it for her.

"Bella, we should look at the bright side. If you stopped Alice and Edward from fighting with the use of your power than you are stronger than this person." Jasper said.

"Yes, but what happens if the next time they target me? Edward and Alice don't have the power to stop me from attacking." I whispered.

Alice and Edward both inhaled a deep breath. "Bella, we'll think of something. Jasper you look tired do you want to go home?" Alice asked.

"I could use some sleep." Jasper replied. Alice nodded. She stood up and walked toward the door.

Before she got out, though, she turned back around, "Is it safe for me to be alone with Jasper?"

"I'm not sure. It's safer you be with him than him alone though if there is a vampire running around." I answered.

She nodded and followed after Jasper. Edward watched as I took finished feeding Alicia her bottle and patted her back softly.

"Bella, I don't know if I'll be able to stand seeing you in pain from losing them. I just don't think I can do that." Edward whispered to me.

His eyes scanned the room not seeming to look for anything in particular. He finally looked back to me waiting for a response.

"I can't put them through this all the time. It's not fair to them. You do realize that you almost killed Elizabeth today? It was too close Edward. I'd feel much better if I knew she was safe in a home of loving _humans._ She doesn't need this in her life."

"It's too late for that. She knows about this. If anything she'll wind up searching for us in the future Bella. Alice has seen it. They will get separated too." Edward replied.

"How can they separate them?" I asked.

"The family that will adopt Alicia wants a baby not a 5 year old. They will have two different sets of parents. They will be two different families." Edward replied.

"They won't have to deal with this though." I answered.

"Please, Bella. I don't want to lose them." Edward cried to me.

"Edward, I just don't know." I replied.

"Give it some time. Bella, I would never hurt our girls. I didn't do that. It wasn't me." Edward begged.

"Yes, I know that. However, the vampire might still be around and can do it again." I responded.

"It will all work out, Bella. After all we have been through, it better."

Alicia began to cry so I rocked her gently, but she wouldn't stop crying. Edward watched from the sidelines. His face fell because he didn't know what to do for her.

"Bella, can I try?" Edward asked. I hated being fearful of what he would do. I hated not trusting him with our own children, but it had only been a few hours ago that he attacked Elizabeth. If I hadn't made it back she could be dead.

I looked at him for a minute. His eyes were pleading for me to give him a shot. I stood up slowly walking over to his side. I sat on the couch beside him, slowly giving him our child.

The second she was in his arms she quieted her cries, and finally her cries stopped altogether. I grinned at them for what seemed like the first time in days even though it had only been a few hours.

"Bella, I can't lose _this._" Edward said faintly. I knew that I didn't want to lose this either, but how could I be a good mother while I was a vampire?

The clock said it was nine, but it felt like four in the morning. It had been a long day, and I wished to a great extent I could fall asleep like Alicia had.

Edward looked beautiful in the lighting, and I decided to take advantage of the moment while Alicia was sleeping. Edward had just placed her in her crib.

I pulled him to me and kissed him lovingly on his lip. He happily kissed me in return. We were pulled apart by Alicia crying. This was going to be odd.

It was the first night we would have Alicia home for the night, and it seemed already to be changing our schedule.

I was about to get up when Edward stood, walking toward the stairs. He smiled back at me as I watched him.

"I've got it, my love. You did all the hard work today. Now, it's my turn." Edward said smirking. Edward walked back down moments later carrying our baby.

Alicia had a smile placed on her face. "I changed her diaper, but she was still crying so I figured she wanted to join us." Edward said laughing.

"Alright." I said giggling. I grabbed Alicia from Edward's arms swiftly. Edward smiled at me as Alicia reached her small hand up to my own.

I laughed at her. She was the cutest thing. Edward took her back holding her in his arms. He leaned down slowly toward her little head. I was scared immediately and grabbed her away from him.

Edward looked up at me instantly. "I'm not allowed to give her a kiss?" He asked jokingly.

"Don't do that to me ever again, Edward!" I yelled in a hushed tone as to not wake Elizabeth up.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I was trying to make the day's events seem a bit lighter." Edward whispered.

I ignored him. I didn't find his little joke very amusing. He noticed and tried to scan my mind for the apology I wanted to hear.

I didn't let him though. If he wanted to apologize properly he'd have to make it up on his own terms.

I walked into the kitchen with Alicia in my arms. Of course, she began crying when I stood up. I gently swayed from side to side for a moment until she quieted.

Finally, I made it to the kitchen and grabbed myself something to drink. I walked Alicia back inside and gave her to Edward while I had my meal of the day.

I finished the bottle in minutes and threw out the bottle. I gave myself a few minutes before holding Alicia to get the taste of the blood of my mind.

It didn't matter the second I saw her face I forgot all about blood and being a vampire.

I held her in my arms again, and that was how she fell asleep. We laid there on the couch for the rest of the night. Occasionally, she would wake up and we would change her diaper, feed her, or rock her back and forth.

Elizabeth woke up in the morning and found us just like that in the living room.

**Review!! Once again I'll update on Tuesday. **


	39. Secrets

I'm proud to say I actually got this out on time!

Chapter 39- Secrets- Bella POV

"**Good morning." Elizabeth said as she walked into the living room. She smiled at us and walked to my side to see her sister. **

**She softly kissed her cheek beaming. "Good morning, Elizabeth." I said.**

"**How are you?" Edward asked gently. He was trying to be as calm as he could so as not to frighten her.**

"**I'm fine." Elizabeth answered. Her heart speed up a little when he spoke though, and she blushed.**

"**You sure?" I asked sweetly.**

"**Yes." came Elizabeth's quick reply. **

**Edward got up and walked upstairs. I was curious as to where he was going, but I didn't stop him. **

"**Elizabeth, I don't want you to be afraid of him. If you are, please, tell me." I said.**

"**I guess, a little bit." Elizabeth replied.**

"**That is understandable but I want to make sure you know that it wasn't his fault. Like I told you yesterday someone was forcing him to do that." I told her softly.**

"**Who would do that?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**I don't know." I whispered, disgusted with the idea of someone trying to hurt my family. **

"**I'm not scared of him, just what he could do. I know he wouldn't hurt me on purpose." Elizabeth spoke softly.**

"**You're right. He would never hurt you on purpose, but that is just what I am afraid of, an accident. What he did yesterday, I could do it or even Alice." I replied.**

"**You saved me from Katie, though. She tried to hurt me, and you saved me. You would never do that to me." Elizabeth said trying to convince me.**

"**I don't think I could, but there is always the possibility." I answered. Elizabeth nodded her head. **

"**I know. I don't want to leave you." Elizabeth began crying as she said it.**

"**I don't want you to leave either." I replied.**

"**Does that mean you aren't going to?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.**

"**I said we would talk as a family about it. That includes Edward." I answered.**

"**Should I go get him?" she asked.**

"**If you can find him." I laughed. Elizabeth ran up the staircase. I heard her look through some rooms before calling out for him.**

**Her small voice carried easily through the house, "Daddy?"**

**She called it out a few times before getting a response. I heard her laughing from upstairs after a small crash had occurred.**

**I hopped up, running up the stairs, to find the source of the bang. When I got to the stairs with Alicia in my arms though I saw Edward and Elizabeth on the floor, laughing. **

**I laughed from the bottom of the staircase watching them. "Are you coming?" I called.**

"**Yes." they responded. Slowly, they got up and came down. By that time, I was waiting on the couch.**

"**Elizabeth, would you like breakfast?" I asked.**

"**Yes, please. Can I have pancakes?" Elizabeth questioned. **

"**Of course." I responded. I walked into the kitchen and made Elizabeth her pancakes. I took out the syrup from the counter, and called them.**

**Edward walked in with Alicia in his arms and Elizabeth at his side. I beamed at the site of them. They looked so adorable. **

**Edward and Elizabeth sat down at the table. It was a big table that could fit 12 easily. **

"**Could you grab me the phone, Edward?" I asked looking at the clock. Edward grabbed it from the far wall and handed it to me as I flipped the pancakes. **

**I dialed Alice's house number. I had been waiting until 10 to call her because I didn't want to wake Jasper up. **

"**Hello?" said Alice, her voice sounded strangled.**

"**Are you ok, Alice?" I asked.**

"**Yes…no. Bella, come over quick." She said.**

**I dropped the phone and told Edward to stay with the kids. Edward just stared at me, and I could feel his eyes on me as I ran to Alice. **

**Alice was sitting on her porch looking at a large box. I sat down beside her on the swing. **

"**What is it?" I asked.**

"**Open it." She said roughly.**

**I opened the box and on the inside it read, "Try this, it tastes much better than the animals."**

**Inside were packages of blood from a hospital. There had to be at least 500 bags of blood. **

**I was absolutely disgusted. I handed it back to Alice and pulled out my cell phone. I hit Edward's speed dial, and it rang at an irritatingly slow speed.**

"**Hello?" came the response on the first ring.**

"**Edward, come over here and bring the kids." I replied. I covered the box again and walked to the door. Jasper was standing in the doorway with an extremely pale face.**

"**You alright, Jasper?" I asked. He looked like he was going to pass out to be quite honest.**

"**Y-yes." he responded carefully trying to control his voice.**

"**Maybe you should go sit down." I said quietly. As I did, he fell and landed in my outstretched arms. I carried him to the couch and laid him down.**

**Alice was right behind me making sure he was alright before sitting down slowly. **

"**What does it mean?" Alice asked gently.**

"**Whoever it is, they are letting us know that they know what we are and what we feed on." I whispered.**

"**That's what I was afraid of." Alice said nodding solemnly. Edward walked in upon hearing Alice's words. He searched the room for a threat. Finding none, he looked fearlessly back at me.**

**I handed him the box. "Don't let Elizabeth see it." I whispered under my breath so only he and Alice could hear. Edward nodded his head looking in.**

**I was now holding Alicia. I heard Edward take in a long breath and let it out slowly. **

"**Alright, maybe it's not as bad as we think. What if it's just someone random? It doesn't have to be the Volturri, right?" Edward said trying to calm himself.**

"**Edward, I don't know. Only someone incredibly intelligent and powerful could have planned all of this out and done it without us knowing." I replied.**

**I wasn't quite sure who it was, but I was positive they were a vampire. I was also quite sure that they were part of the Volturri by now.**

"**Are there no other vampires smart enough?" Edward questioned.**

"**It's too planned out. I just have a feeling it was them." I said, and Alice agreed nodding her head.**

"**Well, if it is then they are probably listening to us right now." Edward responded. We searched with our senses. I looked at my little girls and at my fiancée.**

**Edward reached for Elizabeth and pulled her to him. She hugged him tightly noticing the tension in the air between us all.**

"**Bella, is Jasper ok?" Edward asked suddenly looking at his friend.**

"**Yes, he'll be fine. He just didn't find the package very appealing." I said with a smile on my face. **

"**Oh, alright." Edward said trying not to laugh. Alice smiled as well. **

**Elizabeth sat with Edward happily. I was glad she was forgiving him for the other day. She was quickly gaining confidence in him again.**

**Alicia began to cry gently, and I tried rocking her back and forth without any difference.**

**Edward stood up taking her from me. He held her softly, humming. Alicia began to quiet down as soon as Edward held her.**

**I beamed at Edward and his child. It was the cutest thing in the world. He continued to sway side to side with Alicia.**

"**Edward, do you think it's time?" Alice asked. Apparently, they had had a silent conversation. **

"**Let's start tomorrow." Edward said quietly. Alice nodded. I looked curiously at them each, but they ignored me.**

"**Edward?" I asked.**

"**Not now." Edward replied.**

**Jasper began to stir, and Alice walked over to him. He looked around confusedly for a few moments before Alice spoke.**

"**You passed out." Alice told him holding back a laugh. **

"**I did? Why?" Jasper asked.**

"**Well, I'm not going to tell you right now." Alice eyed Elizabeth and looked back. Jasper nodded and looked around the room.**

**His eyes landed on Edward. "Don't tell Emmett about this, please."**

"**As much as I would love to tell him, I won't. I wouldn't want to hear him teasing you for hours straight." Edward said laughing. **

**Edward was trying very hard to keep the tone of his voice light while he talked, but I could feel his sense of urgency leaking through.**

**Edward and I decided to go home after a few hours at Alice's. There was no real threat as of now to our lives, and so we would live them for as long as we could normally.**

**When we got home and put our children to bed though, we realized that wouldn't be a very long time. For we feared for them more than anyone else.**

"**Edward, what are we going to do? We have to protect them." I cried gently to him. My voice had taken on the same strangled tone of Alice's before.**

"**I've been thinking about it, and we need to keep them with us." Edward said after a moment of hesitation. He knew I would argue.**

"**How can you say that? Look what danger we have put them in already!" I replied enraged that he thought it was best if we put them directly in harm's way. I stood looking at his face full of confidence.**

"**Bella, just listen. If we leave them without anyone, they will have no protection. We can offer them so much better protection than any human. Besides, if you are right about the Volturri, I think they already know who they are. They will find them. If not Alicia because she is too young, then definitely Elizabeth. She knows too much about us and is only a child. You told me they had one rule in this world. To live in secrecy. So that no human would know about us. Elizabeth knows." Edward said with a sense of intense finality and authority. **

**I thought about what he said for a long time, silently. "You're right, she knows too much." I said, finally coming to terms with the undeniable truth. **

"**Alice and I have it worked out. We are going to fix it. Trust in me, my love." Edward whispered in my ear. He kissed my forehead and looked out the window. He scanned the forest quickly and returned his gaze on the small child in his arms.**

**Alicia was sleeping soundly, without a care in the world. She was only a few weeks old and yet she was faced with a life sentence of this misery. **

**How would they explain away the fact that they, her parents, never grew older? Sure, Elizabeth already knew about it, but just because she accepted it didn't mean her younger sister would accept it when she could understand it all.**

"**Of course I trust you." I told Edward assuring him I did. He stared into my eyes and following that he rocked Alicia who had awoken from her sleep. **

**I stared into the distance. The vast world was surrounding me. I was a mere dot on a large playing field. My breath hitched and my unmoving heart felt as if it was held in the tight grasp of a monster's hand. **

**I cried out softly, and Edward was by my side in an instant. He rubbed my thigh softly soothing my fears and easing my mind into a more peaceful state.**

"**Calm down, my love." he whispered. He sat me in the rocker with Alicia in my arms. I felt relief having her. It was like she helped me relax.**

**Slowly, I sank into a more peaceful state of mind and rocked her back and forth. **

**We stayed like that all night. Edward sat next to the rocker, where Alicia and I were, and Elizabeth lay in her bed across the hall.**

**We listened intently all night, never letting a second go by without scanning with all our senses.**

**We could never let our guard down. It was too unsafe for our children and Jasper to do so.**

**When Elizabeth woken up we feed her, got her dressed, and went straight to Alice's house.**

**Alice let us in quietly, and Jasper looked us up and down. Alice must have informed him of what had happened, and why he had passed out the day before because his eyes held fear.**

"**Hello." Jasper greeted from on the couch. He stood and walked toward us giving each of us a hug. He kissed Alicia on the forehead. **

**Edward walked over to the couch and sat with Alicia. We joined him moments later. **

"**Hi, Jasper. Where's Alice?" I asked.**

"**She said she had to get some things from the store. She left early this morning. At about 7 a.m. I don't know where she is now." Jasper replied.**

"**What? Shouldn't she be home by now? It's almost 11 o'clock now." I said frightened. **

"**She told me not to worry. If she's not home by 12, then I should send one of you two to find her." Jasper responded satisfied for finally being in the loop.**

**I imagined Alice was buying items to stock up just in case, but I didn't say so out loud in fear of someone overhearing.**

"**Bella, I'm sure Alice wouldn't go out if she saw something was going to happen." Edward assured me as well.**

"**I'm just surprised she left you alone, Jasper." I whispered softly, curious.**

"**She must have known he would be fine then." Edward replied. **

"**Yes, I'm sure she did." Jasper agreed.**

"**Alright, I just can't help but worry." I said. I looked toward my Elizabeth who was trying to follow the conversation but coming up lost.**

"**What does she have to be afraid of, mommy?" Elizabeth questioned softly. She seemed embarrassed for not knowing. I smiled at her precious face. I held up a finger to her motioning for her to be silent for a moment. I head heard a noise outside and so had Edward apparently because he jumped up and handed Alicia to me.**

**Edward searched upstairs, and then outside but heard and saw nothing more. I scanned as well from my seat. I saw a single flash of blonde hair.**

**The hair looked so familiar, but yet it felt so out of place. Of course, just from the small glimpse I received I couldn't tell who it was, but I didn't say a word to Edward.**

**The hair was gone in a second, and I saw the figure of a woman running through the woods far along already.**

**I wouldn't send Edward after her. Not alone. I couldn't go with him though. That would leave Jasper and my children unprotected.**

**I memorized the hair and tried to place it along with a face but got nothing.**

"**Edward, stay here with them. I need to go find Alice." I told him. He nodded his head.**

"**What if you need my help?" Edward asked.**

"**I'll be fine. I have my cell phone, though, if you get worried. Don't call unless you really need to. Oh, and Edward, I don't want you leaving any of them alone for a minute." I told him. I whispered the last sentence to only Edward. **

**Edward nodded and I ran out the door. I had a strong feeling to go to the grocery store which was really odd, but I followed the urge and drove as quickly as I could to the store.**

**Had I not been trying to keep up appearances in the local area, I would have found it easier to run to the store. I would get there quicker by running, but it was not possible.**

**I would have no way of explaining how I arrived at the store, and with someone out there knowing I was a vampire it seemed to hazardous to go out alone without a sense of protection. Even though I knew the car would do little that I couldn't for myself in the protection area.**

**I made it extremely fast to the store. I followed my instinct and found Alice in an aisle alone looking at different foods. **

"**Alice?" I asked. She turned swiftly at my voice, and I was glad no one else saw her because it was a little to fast for a human to respond. **

"**Bella?" Alice questioned. She walked over to me and pulled me towards the food she had been looking at. It was baby food. Not just formula, but cans of baby food. I wondered why we had to get this now, but I wasn't one to question Alice's judgment. **

**Alice filled the cart with baby foods and formulas, and walked up to the cash register. **

**The woman read the unbelievable total to Alice, and she nodded swiping her card. She entered her pin and started bagging her items.**

**The woman at the checkout counter helped her. Alice had a lot of bags to fill. Someone walked up in line behind us, and I looked up at them to apologize. **

**Jake stood a few feet away from me. I smiled at him, and he walked the few steps to me to give me a hug. **

"**Hey Jake." I said when he hugged me. **

"**How are you Bella?" Jake asked.**

"**Good, and you?" I questioned.**

"**I'm fantastic. You remember that waitress that gave me her number? Well, I have been dating her. We are going out tonight as well." Jake said smiling brightly.**

"**Oh. That's great." Suddenly, in my mind it all clicked though. I was telling him it was great, but really I was thinking how terrible it was. **

**The blonde hair outside my house had looked so familiar. No wonder why. **

"**Bella, are you alright?" Jake asked waving his hand in front of my face.**

**I came back to the present from being lost in my thoughts. Jake was looking at me concerned, and so I smiled at him.**

"**Yes, I'm fine. I just realized I forgot to give Alicia her bottle this morning. I need to get home to do that. Sorry, Jake. I'll see you around." I said lying casually as an excuse to get out of the store that seemed to be decreasing in size as the minutes passed.**

**Alice was staring at me when I turned back to her. She looked directly into my eyes and grabbed the bags to put them in her carts. **

**We walked to the parking lot, and we piled them high her car and also in mine. It was a good thing I had come. Alice tried to question me for information, but it wasn't the right time.**

**Anyone could overhear out in the open. **

**We drove quickly home knowing Edward could be in danger, and so could the rest of my family. **

**When we arrived back though everyone was fine. Edward and Jasper helped carry the bags into our house.**

**Alice and I silently decided that Jasper and her should stay at our house. It would be safer to have us all together.**

**That night, Edward, Alice, and I all carried the baby food into the storage room in the hidden room by the staircase. We prayed no one had been watching us as we did. **

**Hope you liked it. I'll update by December 25th****.**

**Review!!!**


	40. Protection

**I'm happy to say I got this out when I said I would. :] Also, I am currently working on another fan fiction. Is anyone interested in reading it when I post it after this is finished? Let me know or else I won't bother posting it. Thanks :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 40- Protection- Bella POV**

I sat on the couch and tried to relax but images of the girl from the restaurant kept flashing back into my mind. I allowed Edward to see them, but he didn't completely understand.

It was only a one way conversation between himself and I because I could only show him what I knew. As Edward gained new information, Alice scanned the future for any changes. Apparently, there were many.

Alice's expressions changed constantly. One moment she was shaking in fear and the next she was calmly humming to herself as she looked into our futures.

Elizabeth had fallen asleep on the couch as well as Jasper so we stayed in the living room talking and watching over them protectively.

When I finished showing Edward the new information, including the way that she could withstand human blood while being a vampire who fed on humans, Edward and I turned to Alice to see how the latest vision was.

Alice's face was frozen. She didn't move for another three minutes straight. Edward walked to her side and was about to shake her small frame when she regained her normal appearance.

Alice had a slight fear in her eyes, but her body showed confidence.

"How's it look?" I asked Alice vaguely.

"I think it could use a little adjustment, but otherwise it is alright." Alice said. She stared at a picture while saying it so I walked over to the picture and moved it slightly.

It was all an act of course. Just in case someone was watching us at the moment. It was all just a code.

"Edward, I need _you _to go make sure we have enough food in the fridge for Jasper and Elizabeth." Alice said in a natural tone. Edward knew what she meant though. He quietly disappeared.

I wondered where he walked off to but I didn't ask Alice. Not in a time like this. As Alice made changes, she paused every so often to see a vision.

"Bella, do you think you could put the lovely gift we received away?" Alice asked me politely. I gave her a soft questioning look for her to interpret.

She lifted her finger a placed it against the chair. It was to signify the secret door; I realized instantly.

"Yes, of course." I responded. I grabbed the box that had been delivered to us and put it away in the secret room.

I hid it in the back corner of the fridge. It was hidden from view under the many boxes of drinks for Alice, Edward, and I.

The fridge, I noticed, had a door in it. I opened the door and was shocked to see a staircase down. I decided to wait and ask Edward about it.

I walked back out of the room and to Alice. The room was positioned well. It was in a spot that you could not see from any windows. Anyone looking into the house would not see it when I opened it.

Edward had planned it all out, and suddenly I wondered if he had known that something like this would happen or if he was just smart enough to plan for it.

I thought back and realized he had said it was just in case though. Alice was still sitting in the living room.

"Thanks, Bella." Alice said smiling.

"It was no problem." I told her.

"Oh, Bella?" Alice asked me gently.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Always be careful what you say to Edward. You know he doesn't like what he is." Alice said softly. As she did so she pressed her finger into the cushion again and carelessly, or so it seemed, made a downward motion on the cushion as if to signify walking down.

I stared at her for a moment. I nodded calmly, but was still figuring it out. Suddenly, I understood. If I put the pieces together, she was telling me not to ask Edward about the door I had found in the fridge that led downstairs.

At least not yet. I gave her a motion of my hand to tell her I understood.

We had been using code throughout the conversation that to an outsider, even if they were a vampire, would seem like a natural gesture made by a human.

The blonde waitress, or the member of the elite family, would just think it was a motion we had learned to use to fit back in with the humans in society.

She would think little of the hand motions we made. Even if she figured we were talking in code, though, it wouldn't make sense to her. The possibility of her figuring that out was slim to none.

Alice and I waited for a few hours, and then I began getting worried about Edward. He had been gone for a long time. I looked furiously at the clock wondering if it was playing tricks on me.

Alice looked carefully at me and at the clock. She seemed to think the same thing for she looked at the watch on her wrist.

She walked outside to see if Edward was coming back down our long block yet, but he wasn't.

"Alice? Where is he?" I asked extremely quietly.

"I don't know. He shouldn't be taking this long though." Alice whispered looking into the distant room across the hall from where we stood.

"Should one of us go look for him?" I asked. I was quite fearful for Edward. It hadn't been a good idea for him to go alone.

Alice looked at me warily. I knew what she was thinking. She wished we had an even number of vampires because although sending Edward alone was a bad idea; having only one at the house with 3 humans, one being only weeks old, was even more unsafe.

"Let's wait for another hour." Alice said cautiously. She knew that I was tired of waiting. In that hour, Edward could be killed for Elizabeth knowing or even for Jasper knowing.

Edward's life could be at a crucial state depending on whether or not we decided to look for him.

"Are you sure?" I questioned in a broken voice. I knew my façade was cracking, and I was beginning to lose it, but Edward might be in danger.

"Bella, I'm sure he's fine." Alice said confidently, but her eyes said the exact opposite.

Alice looked vulnerable for the first time since I met her. She looked weak and her small form sunk back down onto a chair.

I nodded my head on instinct, but was not so sure of her decision.

I knew it was an important choice. It was a decision between risking Edward or risking my children. I looked at it in Edward's perspective and knew immediately what he would want me to do. Of course, he would choose his children over himself.

Was that what I should assume, though? Could I even live for eternity without Edward? I knew if it came down to it, I would have to but it seemed so unlikely I could survive Edward's death.

If Edward was taken from this planet, how could I not want to die with him. The only thing that would hold me here would be Elizabeth and Alicia.

I would miss Alice and the rest of my soon-to-be family if I chose to die with Edward, but the only two beings that would make me stay would be Alicia and Elizabeth. They are such major parts of my life now.

I watched the time pass by slowly on the clock. It seemed like hours later when I heard the garage door open.

I jumped up and ran into the garage. Edward's car was pulling in. I smiled brilliantly. I had thought he might die but here he was in front of my eyes.

He was within my view. I ran to his door at full vampire speed, throwing it open and sitting down in his lap.

Edward looked at me curiously for a split second before kissing me. I pulled away gasping for breath. I was overwhelmed with emotion.

"Edward, where have you been?" I cried loudly into his jacket. He wrapped his arms securely around my waist.

"I was at the store. Alice told me to get food." Edward said nonchalantly.

"What took you so long? We were worried." I responded in a tight voice. I was so joyful to see him.

"I had a lot to get. Alice should've known." Edward said softly. He looked around the garage with gentle shifts of his head as he surveyed each area.

We quickly grabbed all of the food out of the trunk. It took multiple trips to get all the food, even with three vampires.

We left it all in the secret security room. We woke Jasper up while we did so. Edward carried Elizabeth, while she slept, and I carried Alicia. We put them in the movie room. It was quite a shock for Jasper, for he had yet to see the room hidden so well behind the walls of our house.

Once the door was shut, we were safe from all outside dangers. The walls were so soundproof that even a vampire couldn't hear through them. There was no windows but the room was bright from the many florescent lights.

Jasper was left with the kids in the projection room where the movies played. Edward, Alice, and I walked into the fridge.

"Edward, what's this door lead to?" I asked him, pointing at the door I had seen earlier.

"It's a basement. I've been trying to tell you, but with all the thoughts of being watched, Alice and I agreed it would be best not to say anything outside of these walls."

Edward opened the door, and I looked down the stairs. Edward flipped on the light and the staircase lit up. It was an intricate staircase that was even more beautiful than the one inside the house. I followed it down to where it lead. When I was on the last step, I was shocked to realize it was like a complete house down here.

There were six doors, in total, on the left wall. Straight off the staircase was the living area. I wondered what laid beyond the doors but for now followed Edward and Alice.

I followed them into a room beneath the staircase. It was another refrigerator. It was the same size as the one upstairs. The one upstairs held mainly human food now.

This one was full of what Edward, Alice, and I needed to survive. Blood. Edward pulled out a draw to show me how it was stored. Each draw held about two hundred bottles of blood. There had to be at least one thousand draws if you counted them all.

The smell was intoxicating when the draw was opened. Closed, though, the room had little odor of blood. It was a good thing. With all the humans as little blood as possible was a necessity. The smell might make us savage.

Edward put a few extra bottles in a draw that was not full to the top that he had grabbed from the refrigerator upstairs before coming down.

"Edward? When did you have time to build this? I thought the house upstairs was incredible but this is amazing." I whispered in awe as we walked back into the living room.

"Alice and I planned this out from the beginning. Alice had a disturbing vision that we would need it. Since then, she hasn't had the same vision, but I imagine that is because we have this safe room now." Edward said.

He continued, "Alice was working on this whenever she was free. She just finished yesterday with the final touches. We were lucky she got it done."

"Can I see the rest?" I questioned of Edward.

"I'm going to go upstairs with Jasper, but you can show Bella around." Alice replied happily.

Edward nodded, but Alice was already through the door at the top of the staircase. He pulled me into the first room. It led to a bedroom.

The room was beautiful. It had soft pink flowers on the walls with a slightly darker pink behind them. The comforter was the same pink as the flowers on the wall.

It was such a cute room. "This is for Alicia." Edward said. I looked it over. There was a crib in the corner and a bed on the other side.

"Is it for Elizabeth too?" I asked pointing to the bed.

Edward shook his head no. "We don't know how long we have to be down here." he whispered to me.

"Oh, you think it's going to be that long?" I asked him quietly.

"Well, Alice has seen different scenarios. The longest lasting was a few years, but we are hoping to get this done within as short a time period as possible." Edward replied.

I nodded my head as Edward walked me to the next room. The room was covered in a baby blue. It had gold and brown accents on the walls.

"Elizabeth's room?" I asked Edward.

"Yes." Edward said softly. He kissed my cheek and turned back to the door. He walked out gracefully. I waited a moment to absorb the room before joining him.

The next room was a bathroom. It had a full tub with shower, a sink, and a toilet. Edward smiled at me as we stepped into the next room.

"I'm sorry, our bedroom's view isn't as spectacular from down here." Edward said sorrowfully.

"Really? I think the view is perfect, no matter where we are." I whispered eying him appraisingly. Edward leaned forward to place his lips against my own.

He pushed me backwards into the wall while he licked my lip. "I love you." Edward whispered huskily to me.

"I love you." I replied. He pulled away gently and reached his hand down to mine.

We walked silently to the next door. It was enough to just be beside each other. He squeezed my hand, and I returned the pressure.

The room looked similar to ours so I figured it was Jasper and Alice's room.

We kept going to the fifth door. Behind it there was another room. It was simple compared to the other rooms. It was still nice though. It had an attached bathroom.

I wondered who it was for. The next room was an exact replica of the previous. Again I questioned in my mind who the room belonged to.

Edward pulled me over into the living room again. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm giving you a tour." Edward responded simply.

"Aren't we done?" I asked. It was amazing that there could possibly be more to this underground house.

We walked through a large area that looked like a tunnel. I followed Edward because I trusted him wholeheartedly.

We stopped when we reached another room. Edward turned the lights on. I saw a large kitchen. It was immaculate.

"This is beautiful, Edward." I said. Yet another refrigerator was in the room. It was a normal sized refrigerator. There was another two doors off this room. He took me into the first. It was a room similar to the plain ones with the bathrooms on the other side of the house.

Silently, Edward dragged me into the last room that I could see. He removed a key from his pocket and undid the lock. He opened the door with a fluid motion. Inside there was more blood.

This blood was different, though. It was human. "Edward!" I screeched at a lower volume than I would've if I wasn't so disgusted.

"Bella, please. Calm down. It's only for emergencies. Alice and I looked it up. The human blood makes you stronger. If we need to fight, then we feed on this." Edward replied truing to remain calm.

"It's human blood! How could you think if drinking it? Where did you get it from?" I questioned.

"Please, quiet down. It was all from the storage at the hospital. We didn't hurt anyone." Edward responded. I took a calming breath. At least no one had been killed for it.

I reached out for Edward's hand. He interlocked our fingers together, making us feel as if our hands were one.

"Edward? What part of the house are we under?" I asked. We had walked a long way before reaching the kitchen.

"It's under Alice's house. The tunnel goes from our house to theirs." Edward replied instantaneously.

"Oh, I see." I whispered. We walked back upstairs. Slowly we went back to where Jasper and the kids were left earlier. Jasper was kissing Alice softly. Elizabeth was sleeping, and Alicia had begun to cry when we stepped in the room.

Alice and Jasper pulled apart. Alice looked well in control so I let her be. Edward picked up Alicia. She continued to cry until Edward handed her to me.

"For once, she wants me." I said smiling. Alicia made a small gurgling noise.

"Bella? Does she need a bottle?" Edward asked.

"Yes, please." I said.

Edward went back downstairs, and I imagined he went into the kitchen to heat Alicia a bottle. He was back in a few minutes carrying a bottle for his darling daughter.

I sat on the couch and fed Alicia her bottle. She finished it speedily. She was probably very hungry. She hadn't had a bottle in a few hours.

I burped her softly, and then gave her to Edward to hold. They looked precious together. Alice got her camera and took a picture of Edward holding her.

Alicia made a slight giggling noise. Elizabeth woke up from the slight commotion.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, looking at me.

"Where are we?" she continued.

"We are in our house. We are making sure we have protection." I told Elizabeth vaguely.

"Protection from what?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Powerful people like us." I told her.

"Are they like Katie?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes." I whispered. Elizabeth shrunk back in fear. I pulled her into my arms, comforting her.

**Ok, hope you enjoyed. Once again, is anyone interested in reading another story? I want to finish this one first before I post another.**

_**Thanks, Review!!**_


	41. Prolonged Visits

**First, I would like to apologize to those of you who have continued to read my story even though I have been very slow to update. I've recently been very busy with work. I had to write essays and many other projects. Thanks, I hope you understand.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 41- Prolonged Visits-Bella POV**

-Previously-

"Protection from what?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Powerful people like us." I told her.

"Are they like Katie?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes." I whispered. Elizabeth shrunk back in fear. I pulled her into my arms, comforting her.

__________________

"It's ok. Daddy, Aunt Alice, and I will make sure you are safe." I told her softly.

"I'm scared." Elizabeth cried softly. Small tears formed in her eyes as she clung to me.

"I know. Look at me, Elizabeth." I said sweetly. She looked up at me her eyes wide and full of tears.

"I will never let people like Katie hurt you." I whispered. Edward walked up behind me. He rested his hand on my shoulder.

"I won't let them hurt you either." Edward said to her.

"Thanks, Daddy." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Me either!" Alice chimed in.

Elizabeth's face brightened incredibly. A gentle smile spread across her face. Her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink. Her tears slowed, and then stopped altogether.

Slowly, she came to terms with the knowledge that we would not let anyone hurt her. In my own mind, though, I knew it might prove to be a difficult promise to keep.

Elizabeth smiled softly and reached for Edward. He grabbed her after handing Alicia to Jasper.

Elizabeth held onto Edward lovingly. He was a great dad. Although, it was proving to be quite a challenge to care for the children in a way other parents could.

Edward shifted uncomfortably a few times, and I noticed he was getting thirsty.

"Elizabeth do you want to see something?" I asked excitedly. Her little head snapped up from where it rested on her daddy's shoulder and looked towards me.

"Sure." Elizabeth replied happily. Edward placed her down on the couch. He exited the room quickly after sending me a thankful glance.

I smiled solemnly at him before looking over to the projection screen on the wall.

I had Elizabeth sit in one of the chairs. Alice grabbed her a glass of water and placed it into the built in cup holder.

I pressed the buttons to make it play. One of Elizabeth's favorite movies was Beauty and the Beast. I had loved it growing up as well. She stared at the screen watching it.

Her seat was reclined slightly as she watched. She took a few sips of her water every once and a while.

Jasper took a seat in another one of the chairs. He held Alicia while he watched the movie. He didn't really watch it, but he sat and looked at the screen anyway. His eyes roamed once and a while telling me that he was thinking carefully.

Alice walked up behind me handing me a drink. I grabbed the container and sipped it slowly. I was very thirsty, but I knew to drink as slowly as I could.

There was no shortage of blood in here, far from it, but if I drank it too quickly I might get uncontrollable. That was not an option with three humans in the room.

If it were just Edward and myself I would drink freely, but right now I paced myself. Slowly sipping from the bottle.

When I looked over to Jasper all I saw was his veins pulsing, though. That's when I went downstairs. I carefully kissed Elizabeth's head while I held my breath.

"I'll be right back. I just want to go check on your daddy." I told Elizabeth. I whispered it trying to save my breath so it would last this short conversation.

"Alright." Elizabeth replied. Her eyes never left the screen. I ran quickly down the stairs.

"Edward?" I called gently. I heard rustling and continued into the living room. I turned the lights on out of habit even though I could see perfectly without them.

Edward sat on the couch. He was staring into the distant wall. I didn't think he even heard me until suddenly his head snapped over to look at me.

"Why do I always do that? I can't even be near my own children without fear of killing them!" Edward yelled miserably in my direction.

I walked towards him speedily. "Edward, it is not your fault! It's natural for you. For what we are."

"It's natural? No, natural would be a human. Someone who eats, sleeps, breathes, and drinks. We are everything but natural. We are the complete opposite. We feed on humans!" Edward screamed in my face.

Normally his yelling at me would make me depressed, but I had to prove to him that he was just being what he was.

"Edward, please. Listen. It's not like you had a choice. I changed you. It's my fault you are like this. I'm sorry. I just needed you to stay with me. I couldn't have you die while I still lived. What you are, is a vampire, and you need to understand that it is part of what we are." I responded.

"Bella, don't blame yourself on this. You didn't get into the car accident that night. You didn't choose to be a vampire. I couldn't live without you. I wouldn't want to. I am glad you changed me for that reason alone, and that is enough to get me through this everyday. You don't have to worry about your thirst though. I'm just weak." Edward said.

"You are one of the strongest people I know, Edward. I love you, but it was my decision to change you that night. Maybe I didn't crash, but it was my choice. I knew what I would be changing you into, but I did anyway." I whispered.

I continued, "And you and Alice think I am so well controlled. I'm not. I bit Alice. Don't forget that. I regret it, but I did. Credit goes to me for what she has become, and you as well. I didn't come down here in search of you. I was too thirsty. I came down because I was weak."

"Bella, you are the strongest of us all. You bit Alice, but you were only a few _days_ old at that time. I don't blame you. Not after I was changed. I know what it feels like to have that thirst. Alice and I can't blame you after going through it ourselves."

"Edward, you're not listening though. I am not as strong as you think. All the time I am around humans it takes my full concentration to control myself, and now I control Alice, you, and me. I fight with the same urges you do."

"Please, Bella. I understand what you are saying, but you are not weak. When you walk into a room with Alicia and Elizabeth are your first thoughts…" Edward began.

"Stop! I can't take you blaming yourself. It's who we are. I'm not saying I don't know that. I'm only saying control is not something that comes naturally to us." I interrupted.

"When you walk into a room with Elizabeth and Alicia, what are you first thoughts?" Edward continued more calmly.

"My first thoughts are, 'How thirsty am I?'" I replied instantly.

"You're lying. I can read your thoughts, Bella. That's not what you are thinking when you see them. Not right away at least. You're always thinking about how cute they are. How they are our children, or about how much you love our family." Edward said.

He looked deeply into my eyes, "My first thoughts are along the lines of, 'Control yourself, Edward. When was the last time you fed?'"

"Edward, you have only been a vampire for a few months." I responded.

"So have you." he said in response.

"Longer than you though." I whispered.

"Bella, I don't know how it will ever get easier. Every day I think it will, but then I catch a whiff of their blood. It's intoxicating." Edward replied weakly.

"I know it feels that way, but one day you'll see. It all gets easier. It might be longer for you then it was for me. I never liked the human blood." I told him softly.

"I just can't seem to get the image of fresh blood flowing out of my mind. It feels like that's all I can think about all the time. Unless I am with you." Edward spoke freely.

He added, "When I am with you, you are all I can think of. My love for you. My heart aches for you. I love you, Bella. If I have to be a vampire to be with you, it's worth it."

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered. Suddenly, his lips were placed upon my own. His right hand on my waist and his left holding my back.

We were with each other for a long time before I heard a brief fluttering of footsteps upstairs. I pulled away from Edward and looked around.

I took a moment to look at Edward before collecting myself and walking upstairs. Alice was standing holding Alicia. Jasper was stretching out his arms.

Elizabeth sat in her chair. I walked up to her and gave her a hug. She smiled at me.

"I love that movie." She said to me.

"I know you do. How'd you like the screen?" I asked her.

"It made me feel like I was in a movie theater." She said happily.

She turned around to see Edward walking towards us. "You missed it, Daddy! It was such a good movie!" Elizabeth told him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling well." Edward replied to our daughter. I made sure to control him as best I could.

After our conversation, I realized it was the least I could do. Maybe if he had less bloodlust he would be able to think clearly just for once.

Edward smiled at me apologetically. I loosened my hold on his control realizing it wasn't helping him any more than it usually did. His bloodlust was gone, but the thoughts of the inner monster were not satiated.

Edward stared at me. I knew he was hearing all this. I was not blocking him from doing so. I felt too close to him right now to do so.

"Are you feeling better now?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking, darling." Edward said brightly.

I turned to look at Jasper when I heard movement. He was looking at his watch. I looked to the clock on the wall in turn.

It was six o'clock already. "Are you hungry?" I asked Jasper and Elizabeth.

"Yes." Elizabeth said sweetly.

"Yes, I am." Japer said as well. I nodded my head. Looking at Alice I tried to decipher whether or not to just go downstairs.

None of the humans had seen it yet, and I wasn't sure if she wanted them to. Alice looked completely normal though, so I walked towards the fridge.

Alice joyfully skipped to my side. She had little Alicia in her arms. She opened the refrigerator, and then looked back to where Jasper, Edward, and Elizabeth still stood.

"Are you coming?" She asked them. Edward just started walking towards us. Jasper sent us a questioning look, and Elizabeth followed Edward.

"Coming where?" Jasper asked. Alice just smiled and waved him over. He walked to her side gracefully.

Alice opened the door to the refrigerator. I stepped inside and grabbed Alicia from Alice in one motion. I smoothly walked to the door and down the staircase. The door was white and blended in with the décor, but it was obvious that it was a door.

I heard Edward follow behind me and Elizabeth squeezed past everyone to come to my side. Alice and Jasper came down after us.

"What is this?" Jasper asked in shock. The lights were not on yet, but the staircase had lights going down it so you could see where to go.

"Our home." I responded nonchalantly. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I switched on the lights.

There was a small gasp from my side. I looked down to see Elizabeth gawking at the room.

"Where did this come from?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's always been here, sweetie. It's part of the house so that no one else can get in. No one can hurt us in here." I told her softly.

"How are we going to get food, drinks, and all those things?" Elizabeth questioned softly.

"The refrigerator is stocked, and everything we need is here." I told her.

"Can I see what's behind those doors?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure." I responded. I walked her to the first door.

"This is Alicia's room." I told her before opening the door. She looked in and looked back at me smiling.

"It's pretty." Elizabeth whispered.

"Thank you." Alice said. She had designed it after all. I couldn't wait to show her the room that was hers though.

"Do you want to see your room?" I asked her excitedly.

"Yes!" Elizabeth screeched.

I led her to the next door. She grabbed my hand and held it until I opened her door. As soon as it was opened she ran in.

She looked around appreciatively and looked back to me. Her face had a large smile on it.

She ran straight by me to Alice. "Thank you, Aunt Alice!" Elizabeth yelled.

"You're welcome. It was fun to decorate." Alice said with a large smile.

Elizabeth walked back to me giving me a hug. "It's so pretty, Mommy." Elizabeth told me.

I nodded my head and smiled down at her. Looking up at Edward, I pulled Elizabeth back into the living room.

"What's behind the rest of the doors?" Jasper asked suddenly.

Alice pointed them out in turn. "That's Edward and Bella's room, and that one is ours." Alice said respectively.

"Can I see?" Jasper asked looking at Alice. Alice stood and walked into their room.

Edward and I laughed when Alice shut the door behind her.

In a radical turn of events though, we heard movement upstairs. Alice and Jasper were suddenly outside of their bedroom listening quietly.

"Alice, who is it?" I asked her gently. I was frightened, but I didn't want to scare Elizabeth.

"I don't know. Give me a minute." Alice said. She zoned out and stared at the blank wall. She stood still as a rock for almost a minute.

All of a sudden there was life in her form. She started moving at a fast human pace up the stairs. Edward was right behind her.

I stared stunned at the stairway. "Jasper stay here. Take the kids into Alicia's room." I told him.

Jasper stared at me silently but nodded. I ran quickly up the staircase after them. When I reached the top I saw Edward and Alice sitting by the door that was invisible from the other side.

They both turned to me suddenly. "Bella?" Edward questioned softly.

I stared at him, praying for the best. He looked at me and waved his hand for me to walk over. I listened through the wall.

I couldn't hear much at first, but I heard someone speaking. It sounded like mumbling through the thick wall. We could hear better from this side then the other side could hear us, but still it was muffled.

"Edward who is it?" I asked softly. I was talking so quietly only vampires could hear.

"It's my mom and dad." Edward replied miserably. Alice had stopped breathing. She was staring off again.

"Edward! We have to help them. If they leave…" Alice stopped speaking.

"If they leave what, Alice?" I asked.

"They'll kill them." Alice whispered. At that moment all sense of calm left my body. Edward flung the door open.

Luckily, his parents were on the way out. He grabbed Esme and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

I grabbed Carlisle and pulled him in doing the same as Edward. Alice had the door shut behind us within the next millisecond.

Esme was flinging her arms around when Alice turned the light back on. Esme stopped moving when she saw her daughters face. She was slack in Edward's arms.

Carlisle had not even begun flipping out. When I pulled him in, it was like he knew it was me. He stopped moving and allowed me to pull him in.

When he finally saw me, Carlisle didn't question how I had the strength to pull him in. He looked at me knowingly.

"How did you figure it out?" I asked Carlisle. I knew that he had because of his stance.

"Alice." Carlisle said softly.

Alice looked at him shocked. "I didn't tell you. How did you figure it out?" Alice asked.

"When Bella changed you, I knew something was wrong. I figured it out when I saw Edward alive. I didn't know what had happened to Edward after the accident." Carlisle began.

He continued, "I was one of the doctors in the ambulance as you knew Alice. Bella did a good job hiding Edward's blood, but in the moment she forgot about the blood in the car. She only did a quick cleaning. Blood was inside the car on the floor mats and other areas."

"I tested it and used it against Edward's blood samples from his childhood. When I saw Edward only a few days later I looked it up. I did a lot of research and found a website about vampires. I knew immediately." Carlisle finished.

"If you know, why would you come here?" Alice asked suddenly. Her face was horrorstricken.

"Why wouldn't I come?" Carlisle asked in a weary voice.

"Dad, I know you couldn't have found it in your research, but there is a family of vampires who rule us all. We are in a vast amount of danger. That's why we are in here. You came looking for us, but now they know you are here. If we would've let you leave…Daddy…" Alice cried. She hugged her father.

"I love you, Alice. I love you, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Elizabeth, and Alicia. If you are going through this I want to be here. It's worth the fear if I know you are safe." Carlisle told her.

"Daddy, you are in danger now!" Alice cried.

"It's alright, darling. I want to be here." Carlisle said softly.

"NO! It's not safe. Why did you do this to yourself? And Mom, she's in danger too!" Alice screeched.

Esme spoke for the first time, "Alice, baby, I love you too much for words. I want to be here to support you."

"You were safer when they didn't know! Now we are in danger and so are you." Alice said bitterly through her teeth.

"How is this anymore dangerous for you?" Esme asked thoughtfully.

"Where do you think they will think you went? Do you think they will think you just disappeared?" Alice asked.

"Oh." Esme said softly. She didn't say anything else. Staring off, she hugged Carlisle tightly.

**I just wanted to add that this chapter was not typed until a few hours ago due to a request for the chapter. I had been working on an essay, so I am sorry if it had errors. **

**Review? :] (I'll update by Wednesday)**


	42. Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 42- Power - Bella POV**

Edward suddenly relaxed his body and turned to me. I walked to his side and hugged him.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Edward softly.

Alice was staring off again. She looked at Edward and had a dreadful look on her face. Edward quickly reading her mind to see what was wrong became very tense again.

"What is it?" I asked very softly.

"They are looking up the license plate on the car. It will lead them back to our house. I'm afraid they may find Emmett if they do." Edward said only to me.

"How can we stop them?" I questioned with a worried glance towards Alice, who could of course hear our conversation completely. She was starring off still. Esme and Carlisle were watching us converse, but they couldn't hear.

"We can't." Edward whispered.

"There has to be something!" I said loudly enough for his parents to hear.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked sullenly. Edward looked up, but ignored his father's question.

"Edward, tell us right now! You are still my son." Carlisle said after a moment of no response from Edward.

"No." Edward said dismissively. "No, you will blame yourselves for it, and I won't have that."

Esme spoke this time in a stern motherly voice, "Edward Cullen, tell us right now. I will not stand for your attitude. You may be a grown boy and engaged, but I still expect you to listen to me!"

"Please." Edward whispered. "Please, I can't. I know you will blame yourselves for it."

"Maybe it is right we be blamed, then." Esme answered.

"Fair enough. I'll tell you." I began. Before I could say anything though Edward had me pinned to the floor.

"EDWARD!" Esme screamed at her son. She came running over and tried to pull him off of me. I couldn't breathe, but I didn't need to. I relaxed myself as well as I could although it was uncomfortable.

"Edward, please, let me up." I thought calmly. Edward released his grip on my neck and stood me up.

"How dare you. You have no right to harm your finance, Edward. You are not the child I raised." Esme said disgraced.

She turned to me and asked, "Bella, sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Esme. Thank you. Edward didn't hurt me though. It's almost impossible to kill each other. He just cut of my airflow. We don't need to breathe to live." I told her.

"Edward, you disgust me. You have two children with Bella. You are a family, and yet you just attacked her. I'm leaving." Esme said turning away back to the door she came through.

"Mom, you can't leave." This time it was Alice who spoke up.

"Oh yes, I can." Esme responded stubbornly. She continued walking, but Alice blocked off the door.

"They'll kill you." Alice stated.

"Why I didn't do anything wrong." Esme replied.

"They are trying to get to us. That will make us go after them. It's what they want from us." Alice decided.

"Fine, I'll stay. Is there somewhere else I can go so I don't have to look at him then?" Esme asked repulsed by the thought of seeing her own son.

"Esme, really, he knew I wouldn't be injured by that. It wasn't an act of rage. He was just trying to stop me." I whispered loud enough for her to here.

"What do you consider an act of rage? When he completely rips your throat out?" Esme questioned.

I looked solemnly down at the floor. Slowly, I turned around to look at Edward who was sitting in one of the chairs in the movie projection area. Carlisle had moved to sit next to him trying to talk to his son. When he saw me coming he left and walked over to Esme and Alice.

Edward refused though, and continued to look into the distance. I imagined he was thinking about what he had done to me. He would blame himself again for it. I couldn't have that. He knew what he was doing. Edward knew I wouldn't be injured. Besides, we had more important issues to deal with right now.

I walked to the chair Edward was seated in. I lowered myself into Edward's lap cautiously. He moved over to the side of the seat and stood back up. I sat in the seat for a moment before grabbing him and pulling him back down. He struggled at my arms for a moment before giving in.

He sat down in a sullen mood. "Edward, look at me. Stop this right now and look me in the eyes."

Edward didn't take notice of my words. He looked in every direction but my face. I had had enough of it so I grabbed his face in my hand and turned it. He resisted a little bit, but he gave in in the end.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just so upset about all of this that I figured we didn't need more sadness right now. I was so frustrated. I can't believe myself. I took it out on you." Edward rambled on and on.

"Stop. Look at me. Listen to me. Listen to my thoughts and listen to my words." I told him. He nodded his head remaining quiet.

"I don't blame you. You didn't hurt me, and I know you never would. I love you, and I don't blame you. Your mother doesn't understand the fact that you can't hurt me like you could a human." I whispered to him and only him.

"It doesn't matter. It was improper and revolting. I am a poor excuse for a man, and you deserve so much more."

"Edward Cullen, you are the most polite and proper man I know. I would not want nor choose to be with anyone else. I want you and no one else. Stop acting as though you have committed a crime. What you did was nothing. I was in no pain, and I do not blame you." I said sternly.

"Stop acting like it was nothing. Bella, I attacked you. I held you to the ground and strangled you." Edward said desperately trying to get me to agree.

"It's not like I would die without air. Relax, Edward, I don't care. I would do the same to you if I wanted you to be quiet. Would you blame me?" I questioned.

"No, but you are a woman…" Edward started.

I interrupted, "Just because I am a woman does not mean I go by different rules then you. I am strong too. I understand, and I don't want you worrying over this. Edward, we have more important things to deal with."

"You're right, Bella. I just don't know what to do. My mom did not raise me like this. I'm acting so irrational. I'm not used to being so out of control. I'm sorry." Edward responded.

"It's fine, Edward. I'll talk to your mom about it. Just relax. You need to calm down for a minute." I told him. I hugged him close to my body and let him lay his head down on my shoulder.

I whispered to him every few seconds that I loved him and that was all that mattered. He held close to me.

He would begin to talk every once and a while, but I hushed him reminding him it was not the time for speaking. Finally, he gave in and just rested. After about 5 minutes of sitting together, I took his head in my hands and kissed him on his lips.

He responded immediately kissing me back softly at first. It became more passionate and loving by the moment. I kissed him back with such meaning, and in my mind I thought of all our times together, every memory I had with him, the love I held for him in my unresponsive heart.

"All you have to do is love me back this much, and you can do whatever you want to me." I thought in my mind. Edward let my mouth go and slowly worked his way down my throat with his mouth. He placed soft kisses along my neck and down across my collarbone. His pace was slow, but the fire burning within me roared quickly.

He was proving that he loved me as much as I loved him with his motions. I knew what he was saying without him saying it.

He moved back to my lips and kissed me again. Once, twice, and then he pulled away and stood up holding his hand out for me.

"I love you so much, my Bella. More than you could ever know." Edward told me gently. I moved closer to him and couldn't help myself. I pulled his mouth back down to mine and kissed him once more.

We walked quietly downstairs to where everyone would be waiting for us. That included Edward's parents, and I knew Edward was afraid of his mother's response to him coming down. I held his hand with a pressure that reassured him I was with him.

As soon as we stepped in the living room there was a silent stare off. Jasper, Esme, Alice, and even Carlisle glared at Edward ominously.

I held his hand tighter proving to him that I was with him no matter what, and reassuring him that everything that he thought had transpired between us had.

"Would you all stop staring at him please?" I asked in a sickly sweet tone. Everyone turned to stare at me instead. It wasn't the same angry stare, but a curious glance.

"You're not mad at him?" Esme asked.

"No, I am not. He didn't do anything to me. I'm perfectly fine. Thank you for caring, but I'm not upset by it." I said.

"I'm sorry." Esme said with her voice full of respect.

"It's fine. I promise you if I was mad I would say so. He didn't mean anything by it. Esme, I love how much you care for me, but I wanted to tell you that being a vampire I can't get hurt like a human can." I replied.

Everyone turned back to Edward. "Mom, I'm sorry. That's not the way you raised me. I truly apologize not only to Bella, but to you as well." Edward told them.

Esme nodded, but said nothing else. I turned Edward to look at me, and he did. His saddened expression lifted just by seeing me and a smile brightened his face. I smiled back at him and hugged him softly.

He looked back into the living room where everyone had gone back to what they were doing before we came down.

Edward let go of me, but he interlocked his left hand with my right. He pulled me off down the long hallway that led to the kitchen. We made it all the way to the kitchen before he turned me around and kissed me softly on my lips. It was different than before. He didn't seem as focused on us. Edward felt very distant from me so I pulled away and just stared into his eyes.

He lifted me up until I was sitting on the granite countertop of our underground kitchen.

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm just trying to think about what we can do about Emmett, Rosalie, and Jake." Edward whispered.

"When did Jake get involved in this?" I asked suddenly surprised.

"He's been involved since his new 'girlfriend' turned out to be a vampire that is part of the Volturri family." Edward said very seriously.

"Edward, what can we do…there has to be something…a way to get them here maybe?" I questioned.

"I don't know. I'm trying to think of a way, but our whole house is surrounded by ten of them. They let Esme and Carlisle in because they figured they would come back out. They were testing us to see if we were still here. We proved to them that we are. They won't come into the house yet though. They aren't sure if we turned anyone else or if we have help. They only have ten members here right now, and they know they may be well out-powered." Edward explained.

"Edward, I know what we have to do. You are going to oppose it, but it's the only way to get Rose, Emmett, and Jake in here. It's the only way to save them." I whispered. Slowly, I thought of my plan in my mind.

I thought to him, "Edward I have to go out there. I know what you'll say, but I can protect myself with my power. I have to go alone. I can't protect us all. You have to let me. It's the only way…"

"No." Edward said sternly. "No, I won't let you. They'll kill you."

"Let's see if Alice can tell us that." I stated knowingly.

"Fine. It has to be definite though. I won't risk you. I haven't come this far with you to lose you." Edward whispered.

He gently pushed by hair back behind my ear and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Edward." I told him.

"I love you, too." Edward responded.

Alice came running in a second later. "Bella, you are a genius!"

"I am?" I asked.

"Yes, it will work. I just got a vision of you going out. You brought the car and grabbed them all safely. You made it back here easily. I'm positive you can do it." Alice insured me.

"When do I leave?" I asked.

"You have to go now." She said after a moment.

"Alright." I said. I was beginning to get nervous. I was about to go out to the most powerful family known to vampires and risk myself for my family.

"Alice, are you sure it's the only way?" Edward questioned. His voice quavered a little as he asked. I knew he was very nervous for me. He was afraid for my safety.

"Yes, it is the only way. No, Edward, she has to go alone. You won't be of any help. Bella is right. Let her go. She'll be back. I promise." Alice whispered.

Edward looked at me slowly, and I nodded my head. I knew what I had to do. I had to use my power to stop them. I had to make them stop by telling them to do so. I walked back to the living room with Alice and Edward. Edward had also grabbed a bottle of formula and heated it for Alicia. He would make the rest of the family dinner while I was out. I told him to do so to distract himself.

I went around the room giving everyone a hug starting with Edward's parents. Jasper gave me a frightful look wondering where I was going.

I whispered in his ear, "Alice will tell you when I leave." I gave Alice a pointed look telling her to be sure to do so. I stepped up to Elizabeth and gently woke her from her nap. She looked at me strangely for a moment, and then I gave her a hug.

"I'll be right back." I told her quietly. She only stared at me. When I pulled away she looked around the room confusedly. When she saw no one else knew either she looked back to me. I walked up to Esme again who was holding Alicia.

I gently reached for Alicia and lifted her into my arms. I kissed her softly on her cheek and placed her back down in Esme's arms.

I walked quickly up the stairs. Alice and Edward followed me. I was fearful of leaving the save spot, but I knew I had to do so.

Alice hugged me when we got upstairs. She then waved goodbye telling me to be careful and went back downstairs to tell them where I was going. She would wait for Edward though.

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward asked me sadly.

"I'll be back. I promise you." I told him.

"Don't forget, you can never leave me. Ever. Don't you ever leave me." Edward said softly. Although Alice had said I would be fine, he still worried. He handed me a cell phone, and I put it in my pocket.

"Call me after you get them and again when you are in the garage. If anything goes wrong call me too. I'll be waiting, my love." Edward said with a parting kiss.

"Alright." I answered.

He opened the door for me, and I walked out into my house which was surrounded by vampires. Vampires who wanted me dead.

I opened the door from the inside that led to the garage and got into our Mercedes. It was the biggest car. I had to get three people so I needed this car.

I realized then that my father was also unprotected. I wondered if they had already found them. Had they found Rose, Emmett, Jake, and my father already? Jake wouldn't be hard to find. What use was he now to them that we were in hiding. For all I knew he could already have been murdered.

I tried to keep my hopes up though. I prayed they hadn't found anyone yet. I hit the button for the garage door, and it opened automatically.

There was no one in front of it, but I knew better than to hope they had left. I backed out and hit the button for it to close. I sped away from the house quickly, but immediately I heard pursuit of vampires behind me. I could see them in the rearview mirror and knew they would catch up quickly.

I used the full force of my power to make them stop. I looked behind me, and they had ceased movement. They looked dumbfounded as I continued on. I felt them slip out of my control, but they were too confused to follow after.

I raced to reach the Cullen's household before anyone decided to continue to follow me.

I pulled up to the house about ten minutes later. I had drove the fastest I ever had. I didn't have a key and didn't have time to waste so I jumped up to Edward's open window.

I hoped in a called out in the large house.

"Emmett! Emmett! Emmett! Are you here?" I screamed. I heard movement in one of the rooms and ran to it at lightning speed. I threw open the door and searched it. I saw Emmett and Rose sitting on his bed watching television.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you two have to come with me now!" I said in a loud voice.

They didn't question me, but just stood. I walked back to Edward's room and had them follow me.

"I'm going to carry you out one at a time. We don't have time to waste." I said speedily. I grabbed Emmett first because he was closer.

I jumped out the window and down to the ground. I opened the door and shoved him in.

"Bella, how'd you do that?" Emmett questioned bewildered.

"No time." I stated about to start running back up.

"Wait, Bella. You can't do that to Rose. She's pregnant." Emmett said after me.

I kept going until that set in. It wasn't until I reached Edward's room that it did though. I looked at Rose questioningly.

"You're pregnant? I knew it." I said smiling.

I grabbed her without a response and jumped down from the window. We landed smoothly. I helped her into the car and ran back to the driver's side. I hopped into the car and turned it back on.

"Bella, what's going on?" Rose asked.

"Well, we are in a dangerous situation, and I don't have time to explain fully, but I'll do my best. Edward, Alice, and I are vampires. A powerful clan is after us for telling humans about us. They are surrounding our house. So we are hiding in a safe place, but they saw you're parents license plate and decided to find you to torture us." I said quickly.

"What?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"I told you, it's hard to explain in a moment. Just know that we have to get my dad and Jake and get back as quickly as possibly." I said. I pulled out quickly, but I did not drive at the same speed I had before.

I had humans with me now. I had to me responsible. I never knew if a vampire would jump out and make us crash. Jake's house was coming up. I saw Jake already standing outside waiting. When he saw my car he came running to it.

He got to the door and opened it when my phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Bella, it's Edward. I know you didn't get your father yet love, but you have to come back now. I'm sorry. If you go for him you'll get caught with six of the ten surrounding you. You can't hold them all off without having fed. You and Emmett would be fine, but Jake, your dad, and Rose would die. Please come back now." Edward rushed to finish before I could start driving again.

"Edward…" I said suddenly full of emotions my body couldn't handle being a vampire. I wanted to cry, but I knew it was impossible to produce tears.

**This chapter is left on a cliffhanger, sorry. I had to stop writing because it was getting to long. This just happened to be where I realized that fact. **

**Review!!!!! **


	43. Disasters

**There's a little Edward POV at the end so make sure you look for the switch of pov. :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 43- Disasters- Bella POV**

"Alice just had another vision. You need to get back her within five minutes. Please, love, for our family, come home." Edward begged.

I knew what I had to do. I loved my father, but I couldn't lose Jake or Rose. I knew what my father would ask me to do, if he had the choice. That would be to protect them. I encouraged myself to drive with the knowledge that my mother and father would finally be together again in death.

I wish I had the chance to say goodbye, but I had no time. He was going to die whether I went to him or not.

I wished I had the strength to hold them all off, but Edward was right. I hadn't had a good feeding in a while.

I pushed the car to its limit not worrying about the humans. I knew if I had to I could stop the car.

"Jake, what about your sister and dad?" I asked as I sped down the road.

"They aren't here. My sister just left the hospital to a secure facility thanks to a call from Carlisle and my dad is with her." Jake responded to me with a faltering voice.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?"

"How far along are you?" I asked smiling.

"Two months." Rose responded. I could hear the smile in her voice, and when I turned to Emmett for a second I saw a brilliant smile on his face as well. I heard Jake congratulate her and Emmett. I looked at the clock. It was three minutes since I spoke with Edward. I was turning onto the road our house was located on.

Our house was in sight. I opened the garage as I pulled up quickly. It opened up and I pulled in closing it immediately behind us. I dialed Edward's phone quickly and listened to it ring once.

"Bella?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, I'm in the garage." I told him.

"One second." Edward responded. I heard the phone click off.

"Stay here. Don't open any doors." I told them. I locked the doors and stepped out. The car wouldn't protect them from vampires, but it gave them a sense of security.

The garage was clear. I heard the door and looked up. Edward was standing next to me in a second.

"It's clear." I told him. He nodded and ran to our car. I unlocked the doors again. Only a few seconds had passed since I locked them though.

"I'll get Rose and Jake. You get Emmett." I told him. He didn't argue.

I reached into the car and grabbed Rose softly. Jake moved over when I pulled her out he stepped out swiftly.

I closed the door behind him. I saw Edward flash by, and so I picked Rose and Jake up in one motion and ran at full speed into the secured room. The door shut behind me, and I put them down.

"I don't even want to know." Jake said stunned that I had carried him and Rose into the house and very quickly.

"Come on, we'll explain everything." I said laughing gently. I smiled at Edward and pulled him towards me. I kissed him softly knowing they were still watching us.

"I missed you." I told him. He smiled at me and kissed my lips.

"I missed you too, my love." He whispered against my lips. We pulled completely apart after that and brought Rose, Emmett, and Jake downstairs.

We were greeted by the whole room. Everyone said hello as if it was a social gathering rather than a life or death situation, and I chuckled at the irony of it.

Edward played with my fingers within his hand. He pulled me off to our room and sat me on the bed there.

"Bella, I am so sorry about your father." Edward whispered to me.

"It's fine, Edward. I was thinking about it on the way back, and it's what he would've told me to do to. He'll be reunited with my mom now. I never will, but at least he can." I told Edward softly.

"Edward, there's enough space for everyone right? We weren't exactly planning on them being here." I said thinking about the room we were in.

"Yes, we have the two spare rooms over here and the one by the kitchen. Rose and Emmett will have one. Jake will have the other, and my parents will have the one by the kitchen." Edward told me. I nodded.

"Do you think we should take the one by the kitchen? This way if something were to happen your parents would have Alice closer to them?" I asked.

"No, but maybe Alice and Jasper will go there instead. You're right. It'd be better to have a vampire on that end too." Edward responded.

Edward stood up and began to walk out. He turned to me when he didn't he me follow.

"You go ahead. I just want to think some things over." I told him. I leaned back and rested my head on the pillow. I let my eyes close while I thought of my father.

I was wondering whether they made him suffer or if they ended his life quickly. Moments later the door opened and someone sat on the bed. I opened my eyes to see Alice sitting next to me.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you that they made it quick. He didn't endure much pain. I'm so sorry you couldn't get him." Alice whispered.

"Thank you. Like I told Edward though, I'm alright. He would have wanted me to save them. Emmett told me by the way." I said smiling. Alice knew what I was referring too.

She turned angrily towards the door and waked out. I followed after her. She walked up to Emmett and lifted him into the air.

"Emmett Cullen, I told you not to tell her!" Alice yelled at him.

"Tell who, what?" Emmett asked in return.

"You told Bella. Rose he told Bella!" Alice screeched.

"I know. Would you put Emmett down now please. It was an accident." Rose said laughing.

Alice placed Emmett back on the couch and turned back to me. She put her hand to her mouth and told me to hush.

"Everyone knows besides Edward." Rose said laughing at Emmett's little sister. I think she was still in hysterics over Emmett's little sister picking him up.

"Edward knows too! How did everyone find out?" Alice asked now in a bad mood.

"You told Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"No, Edward can read minds." Alice said seriously. Everyone else just laughed though.

"What am I thinking, Edward?" Rose asked laughing.

"You're thinking about how everyone knows you're pregnant. That's something any of us could have guessed though. Go ahead and think something no one else knows." Edward said. Now he was the one laughing.

"Oh, really Rose? Emmett's the only guy you ever kissed?" Edward asked smiling and laughing.

"What…how…no…" Rose babbled. Emmett grabbed her and held her against him, but he was laughing too. Her smug smirked dropped, and her little mouth hung open.

"You asked." Edward stated. "Anyone else not believe me?"

"Nope, we believe you." Jake responded.

"Yes, well, you should watch your thoughts then. Don't forget, I am a vampire." Edward threatened Jake.

Jake blushed and looked away from me.

"Edward…" I scolded. He looked up at me, but his face was serious, not playful. I wiggled my finger telling him to get over here now.

He walked over slowly and kissed me dramatically just to prove to Jake that I was his. "That wasn't very nice." I whispered only to him.

"His thoughts weren't very nice either." Edward responded in my ear.

I laughed gently at my Edward. My loving, caring Edward. He was jealous. I've only seen him jealous a few times. I always found it funny that he could be jealous when he knew I only loved him.

"You are too amazing for your own good." Edward answered.

I turned back to the rest of the room. They were all talking but I asked loudly, "Did Edward feed you while I was gone?"

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Jake, Elizabeth, Rose, and Emmett looked up at me. "No, he didn't." Carlisle said. I smacked Edward on the shoulder.

"I told you to distract yourself by cooking!" I told him at vampire speed. He smiled very innocently.

"I couldn't help but worry." Edward whispered.

"What would you like to eat? We have steak and chicken which we should eat soon before it goes bad." I said to everyone.

"I'll have steak, please." Esme said. Carlisle and Emmett agreed with her. Elizabeth wanted some steak as well. I turned to Rose.

"I hate to be a pain, but I'm having a craving for chicken." Rose said in a small voice.

"It's fine. I have to make it today so it doesn't go bad whether anyone wanted it or not." I said smiling at her.

"Thank you." Rose answered.

"No problem. Jasper what would you like?" I asked.

"Chicken, please." Jasper said.

"Are you having a craving for chicken too, Jasper?" Emmett asked teasingly. That earned him a slap from Rosalie and a glare from Jasper.

"Ow!!" Emmett yelled.

Edward, Alice, and I burst out into laughter at his outburst. We were all probably thinking somewhere along the lines of what would he say if we hit him.

Edward smiled at me when he composed himself.

"Well, I'm sorry we can't all be vampires!" Emmett yelled catching on.

"Technically…" Alice started, but Edward cut her off.

"Bella, do you need help in the kitchen?" Edward asked.

"Sure, Alice why don't you help me?" I asked.

"Edward, wants to help." Alice said smiling.

"Never mind. Edward stay here." I said. Edward knew why. We were afraid Alice may say the wrong thing. We needed to watch her. The humans probably knew what she was going to say even though we cut her off before she could finish.

She was going to say, "Technically, you all could be vampires if we changed you."

Some of the humans would want to be changed. At least I knew Jasper would. I was surprised Alice hadn't realized what she was about to say.

"I'll help you." Jake said getting up.

"Oh, thanks Jake." I said smiling. Edward squeezed my hand rather hard not liking the idea. I rubbed his back and told him mentally to relax.

"I don't like that idea." Edward vocalized in a near silent whisper.

"Would you stop that. We've already had this discussion. Would you like to repeat it? Now stop it. He won't do anything." I whispered back to him.

Jake walked over to me, and we started to walk away. Edward stopped us though.

"Bella, can I talk to you and Alice for a moment?" Edward asked looking from me to Alice. I nodded my head and followed him out of the room.

Alice, Edward and I stepped into one of the bedrooms. Edward sat down on the bed, and I sat next to him. Alice sat beside me.

"I just wanted to remind you two that if any of us ever get thirsty we have to go somewhere where we can't get to any of them. I just wanted to reinforce that since there are five more humans here now." Edward told us.

"Yes, where should we go in case it does happen?" I asked.

"Lock each other into the refrigerators. They have blood to feed on and also locks on each one. If we all get thirsty…Bella try to control us enough to get Carlisle to lock us in." Edward responded.

"Alright. I'm going to go make dinner for the humans now." I said smiling at Edward.

"Are you sure Bella?" Edward asked. He tugged on my shirt pulling me back into his lap. "Are you sure you don't want to stay right here?"

"Yes, I am." I said getting up and walking out. I could hear Edward's nearly silent gasp. I also heard Alice's tinkling laughter. I imagined she was laughing at Edward getting rejected by me.

I showed Jake the way to the kitchen. We kept a small conversation going throughout the time we cooked until he changed the topic.

"Bella, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for all I put you through. Between my sister and making you and Edward fight. I'm just glad you were still willing to be my friend. You are such a good friend to me. I don't deserve you." Jacob told me wholeheartedly.

"Please, don't say that. I'm tired of hearing I'm not good enough for people it's you people that aren't good enough for me. It wasn't a problem for me to help you. After all the times you helped me growing up. You helped me when I was little and mourning my mom, when I was attacked by James, and throughout my life. It's the least I can do for you." I told him.

"Bella, you could have let me die today, but you didn't. It was my fault for having such bad judgment. Bella, I told her things about you. She asked me about you. I didn't think much of it. I didn't know." Jake cried. He was breaking down.

"Jake, Jake, it's alright. First of all, I would never let her kill you. It wasn't your fault. I knew what she was I should have protected you right away, but she had already seen you. I couldn't do anything. I need you to focus. What did you tell her about me. What did you say?" I asked him nervously.

"Nothing, I just said that you lived with your father up until when you left. When I saw you the next time you were changed. I told her the Cullen's were like your second family. That's it, I swear. Don't blame yourself, though." Jake said.

"Alright. Thank you. I know that either way she already knew you. I'm just glad I got the chance to save your life." I told him sincerely.

"Bella, have you ever seen me as more than a friend? I don't mean now, but even growing up?" Jake asked suddenly.

I looked around nervously before turning back to him. "Jake, I'm going to be honest with you. I liked you in 7th grade. I only liked you for a little bit, but I realized I like you better as a friend. I'm so sorry, but I love Edward. Please, Jake you have to understand."

"Bella, all I wanted to know was that you did like me at some point. I just wanted some hope that a normal girl could fall in love with me. I'm happy for you and Edward. I was thinking about it. I won't ever get over you, but I'd rather you be happy as long as I get to still be friends with you." Jacob responded still in high spirits.

"Thank you, Jake." I said giving him a hug. The food was done now so I got a few plates and served it.

We walked back into the living room and everyone looked thrilled to see some food. Everyone but Edward who was glaring at me and at Jake.

He must have been listening to the end of our conversation. I shook my head no telling him not to be like this. Edward's known for his selective hearing. He always hears what he wants or expects to hear.

I walked towards him, but he walked away grabbing Alicia and exiting the room. I followed him even though I knew he didn't want me to.

He turned when he heard the door. He knew it was me, but he turned either way. I walked over to where he had our daughter laying on the changing table. When I stepped up beside him he looked at Alicia and nothing else.

I reached my hand out to his arm, but he shook it off. I tried to wrap my arms around his waist, but the next thing I knew I was lying on the floor after being flung off of him by his arms.

I laid on the floor completely still staring holes into his back until he turned around to look at me. He was holding Alicia who was now in a clean diaper and pajamas. He looked at me, and then continued to walk forward until he reached the door.

At the door he turned around to me. He walked back over to me and stared at me for a moment. "How could you?" Edward asked me before walking out of the room.

A few seconds later Alice came walking in. She was probably looking for me. I heard her step beside me, but I didn't make any motion. I just continued to stare at the walls design while I thought about what had just happened.

Edward had thrown me to the ground. He walked back over to me just to look at me. It was like he had spit in my face though. Then, he simply walked out of the room. I came back to reality when Alice waved her hand in front of my eyes.

I turned slowly to look at her. "I don't care to explain." I told her softly.

"You don't have to. I know what happened." Alice responded pointing to her head. I closed my eyes. "Bella, Edward feels bad. You know that don't you?" She questioned after a moment.

"Oh, yes, he must be dying inside. After he shoved me to the floor and came back to stare at me, but left me lying here I realized just how much he must love me." I whispered to her sarcastically.

"He does though. I know you can't see it at this moment, but even while he did it he was wondering if you were too hurt." Alice said.

"I need to go get Alicia's blanket from upstairs." I told Alice. I was exhausted and wished I could sleep like Alicia would. I stood and walked up the stairs slowly wondering why everything always went wrong. I grabbed Alicia's blanket from the chair.

As I was about to go back down, I realized I would show Edward that I was worthy of him. I was going to beat all of them at once. I tossed the blanket to the side and reached my hand out for the door handle.

I turned it slowly wondering if Alice would be getting a vision of me doing this right now. I turned it more quickly and stepped out. The house was dark because it was currently seven.

**Edward's POV-**

I grabbed Alicia to go change her. When I placed her on the changing table I heard Bella enter behind me. I knew it was her, but I looked up to see her.

I turned back around looking only at Alicia when I felt Bella's hand come to my arm. I gently nudged it off. When she wrapped her arms around my waist though, I pushed her off with more force.

How could she do this to me? After everything we had gone through. She loves me. I know she does, but how much? I looked back at her wondering if I had hurt her in any way. She looked very saddened, but I walked past her.

I carried Alicia to the door and looked back. I walked back for a second and asked, "How could you?" I exited the room after that and Alice walked in.

I heard their conversation clearly. It was killing me to hear it, but I listened. Bella told Alice she was going to get Alicia's blanket.

Twenty seconds after Bella got upstairs Alice froze. I stared at her until her vision appeared in my mind. Bella had opened the security room door. She had subjected herself to fight the vampires alone. Her last thought was, "I would show Edward that I was worthy of him. I was going to beat all of them at once."

Alice and I charged for the stairs running after her. By the time we reached the door it was shut, and Bella was on the other side. I reached out, but Alice grabbed my wrist.

**Review!!! **


	44. Strengths

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I know its been a while. I'm not going to bother with excuses and waste time so on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 44- Strengths - Bella POV

**I looked around myself wondering which way to attack from. I decided to walk right out the front door. I turned to look back at the secret door and wondered why Alice and Edward didn't see me doing this. I continued to go outside though.**

**As soon as I walked outside twelve vampires surrounded me. **

"**Hello." I stated calmly. **

"**Ms. Isabella Swan, how nice it is to finally see you again." One of the vampires said. "We have been waiting for one of you to come outside."**

"**Well, I'm happy to please you." I replied sarcastically.**

"**There is no need to be rude, lovely Bella. We just wanted to join you and explain some rules." A male vampire said.**

"**Don't call me lovely, and thank you but I know the rules. I was informed of the rules by my creator, and I have passed my knowledge on to the ones I changed." I spit nastily back at him.**

"**I think you are underestimating us now, Bella. You do realize who we are, don't you?" The same male asked.**

"**Why of course, you are part of the repulsive group who gave us the human blood. The Volturri, correct?" I replied.**

"**Who do you think you are talking to?" asked one of the other vampires.**

"**I know who I am talking too." I yelled at her.**

**Five of the vampires leaped at me. I dodged them all and commanded them to stop. They all stopped, and I turned back smugly. **

"**Would you like to try that again?" I asked them with a conceited tone. I added a little smug smile at the end.**

"**How did you do that?" One of the vampires that had not attacked asked.**

"**Do what?" I questioned innocently.**

"**You know what I am referring to." The man responded. **

"**You all listen to me." I began. "I want you all to fight each other. The last one alive can live. I need one left. I'll be waiting over there. Come to me when the rest are ripped and burned." I said pointing to the porch.**

**Rapidly, a fight ensued. They all fought each other, but their faces were shocked. They couldn't figure out why they were listening to me.**

**Just minutes later, eleven bodies were gone. One stood standing, and he walked over to me. Jake's 'girlfriend' was gone. The male standing was the one who had asked me how I controlled them.**

**I smiled at him. I had wanted him to be the winner. He walked over to me and paused in front of me. **

**He sat in front of me, and asked, "How did you do that to us?" **

"**Let's just say, I'm powerful." I told him, smiling.**

"**I think we have a spot for you in the Volturri. With you we would be unstoppable." The man stated.**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." I said.**

"**Oh, my name is Jonathan. So, what do you say about joining us in Italy?" Jonathan asked.**

"**I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that. I'll tell you what, though. You tell your leaders that I said, 'Hello.' After you do that you come back alone to me." I said to him. The man nodded and began to walk away.**

"**Don't come back for at least a week. My family would like a break, and we would the to have to kill you." I warned him.**

"**Yes, I understand." Jonathan answered.**

**I looked away and walked back into my home. The secret door opened as I stepped through. Edward came out staring at me. Alice was beside him laughing quietly. **

"**Bella, you are amazing!" Alice spoke giggling. **

"**Why? Why would you do that? It was so dangerous! Bella, why can't you ever do what is right for our family? What if you had died? What about Alicia and Elizabeth." Edward yelled. **

**It stung. I sunk to the floor, and leaned my head against my knees. It was my typical way of concealing myself. I had done this ever since I was a child. When I was hurt and didn't want anyone to see. **

**I blocked out my mind so that Edward couldn't see it, and I didn't allow Alice to come closer to me.**

**I looked up staring straight at Edward. He was the only person who could hurt me this badly. "I don't know. Why can't I ever do anything right? It's a good question. Here I was thinking I was saving our family, and yet I am still wrong. Would you rather I hadn't? Would you rather we still be hiding? We need more food for the humans in our family." I stated. I didn't even try to make him understand though.**

"**Bella, I'm sorry. I'm glad you stopped them, but did you think about how it would hurt our family if we lost you? Did you think of the devastation it would cause Elizabeth, Alicia, and…me?" Edward asked. If he could've been he would've been crying. **

"**Oh, yes, my dear Edward. I thought only of you while I risked my life. I thought of how you shoved me aside. About how you listened to everything **_**so **_clearly." I said sarcastically.

Edward flinched backwards, and then sat down on the stairs. He didn't say a word. He just sat there. I wanted to feel bad for what I said, but I couldn't. I had meant the words. I was not a woman that was willing to be thrown around.

I was capable of standing up on my own. I would've loved to have Edward by my side as I stood there, but it wasn't necessary. He knew I was strong, but he doubted me.

"Alice…" I said desperately. The girl, who I considered my sister, came running over to me. She hugged me tightly, lovingly.

"Oh Bella, thank you. I wish my brother was capable of a better congratulatory speech than he is. I'm sorry he is not. Bella, you know I love you right?" Alice whispered as she hugged me.

"Always." I said smiling at her. I looked back to where Edward was sitting. He still hadn't moved, and I don't even think he was breathing. He looked like a statue.

"Do you want me to go?" Alice asked softly.

"Yes, please." I said softly.

After Alice had walked back downstairs I slowly stood and walked over to the staircase. I sat beside Edward, who still made no motions.

"Edward…" I started. I looked at him to see if he was listening. He made no motion of recognition though. I stared at him for a moment.

This silence was worse than when he had pushed me. At least when he threw me, I had known he knew of my presence. Right now, all I knew was that he was seated beside me in a frozen state.

"Edward." A few seconds later I repeated myself, "Edward." After the tenth time of saying it I decided to use a more effective method.

I slapped him across the face. His face swung with my hand, and when he turned back to me again, he was back to his natural self.

A fire was burning behind his topaz eyes though.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

"Tell me it was a dream." Edward said quietly.

"What was a dream?" I asked.

"All of it. Starting from the moment we went into hiding. Bella, tell me I imagined it." Edward spoke slowly, enunciating each word clearly.

"It wasn't Edward. It all happened." I replied.

"Bella, how could you do that to me?" Edward asked suddenly looking furious.

"ME? Just when I thought I might have a chance at getting you to explain yourself, you turn it on me again?" I questioned. I was now furious as well. I stared daggers at him.

"What did I do wrong?" Edward asked.

"You never listen to a word I say. You only hear what you want to hear. Your mind only listens to what it wants to hear. Like with Jake. I guarantee you heard the part about how I had liked him, but did you happen to hear when that was? It was in middle school, Edward. I love you. Did you hear it when I told him that? How about when I mentioned just how much I loved you to him? Do you understand how difficult it was for me to tell Jacob that? When I knew he would be devastated." I screamed.

"You said that? Bella, I'm sorry. My love, I couldn't hear anything after I heard that you loved him. I was afraid of losing you. Bella, please, forgive me." Edward pleaded.

"Forgive you? After you say you are sorry once you expect me to forgive you? After you threw me to the ground when I tried to talk to you? Did you listen to me then? When I came to talk to you? No, you didn't." I said.

"Bella, please. I was angry, and I was unjustly so. I need to have you in my life though. You are the only woman I have ever loved, and I can't live without you." Edward said. His eyes smoldered, and my heart melted. I refused to give in that easily though.

"I have a question for you. Had I asked you before I went out to fight them, would you have let me go alone?" I asked.

"No." Edward responded immediately.

"That's why I had to do it now. To protect our family. To prove to you that I was worthy of being your wife, but most importantly was to prove to myself that I wasn't weak. I had to prove to myself that I could take care of my family." I told him.

"I know. Bella, I understand. Please, look at my side though. If I had wanted to go out alone, would you have let me? Even if you knew I could win?" Edward asked.

"No." I said quickly.

"Now you see. I couldn't allow you to do so, not because I didn't have faith in you. Rather because I was afraid of a mistake." Edward explained.

I stared at him for a moment before saying anything else.

"Edward, I'm sorry for what I said as well. You have to understand. When you tossed me aside, I felt so neglected. I felt like you didn't care. I felt like I had to show you that I was worth keeping. I shouldn't have said what I did to you, but I was so angry. " I whispered.

"I don't blame you. If I was you I would've left me. How do you deal with me?" Edward asked wholeheartedly.

"I deal with you because you are so amazing. Edward, I love you so much. Promise me that you'll love me no matter what." I said to him.

"I promise." Edward stated before leaning forward to kiss me eagerly.

"Edward, we have a week before I told him to come back. I like that boy. His name is Jonathan. I'm curious what his power is though? He didn't seem to use it if he has one." I told him.

"They are coming in a week?" Edward asked.

"No sooner than a week. That's the instructions I gave him. I figured it's enough time to get more food and scan the house. Rose, your parents, Emmett, and Jake can also get what they need to have with them. Tonight's the first night they are here, and I don't want any of them leaving without one of us to escort them." I instructed.

"Why did you tell them to come back in a week?" Edward asked.

"I need to know the details of what they are planning. I told Jonathan to come alone. I hope the Volturri oblige with my wishes." I told Edward.

"So you plan to get the information from him and kill him?" Edward asked.

"I'm not to sure. Like I said, I like the boy. I may decide to give him some other options as well. He has offered me an option as well, which I'm sure you saw I declined." I informed Edward.

"Yes, and Bella I am very proud of you by the way." Edward replied.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"Your very welcome, my love." Edward whispered against my neck. I smiled and pulled his face up to kiss me.

"I love it when you call me that." I told him.

"What, my love?" Edward asked teasingly as if he had no idea what I was referring to. I smiled against his lips.

I pulled him up from where we were sitting and led him downstairs. We walked slowly stopping every once and a while to sneak a kiss in.

When we reached the basement we smiled at our family.

"Bella and I have an announcement we would like to make." Edward said looking at his family. I turned to him looking confused, but when I looked out to his family I put on my best smiling face.

"We are getting married on Friday." Edward stated simply. I turned to him shocked. Today was Wednesday. How did he expect to be prepared?

"Really? Bella doesn't look so sure." Rosalie commented. At that time Edward looked back down to me. He was smiling brilliantly.

"Oh, I am very sure." Edward responded. He leaned in to my ear and whispered, "I want to be married the next time the Volturri come to visit."

I kissed his cheek that was exposed to everyone and pulled away from him.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?"

I simply imagined what I wanted my wedding to be like. I saw Alice freeze, having a vision. When she came about she was bouncing up and down. She looked at me with a bright grin.

"I can do that." Alice said happily.

"Thank you." I told her. I looked up to Edward and decided it was time to put Elizabeth to bed. It was now almost ten o'clock, and she should be sleeping already. I walked over to her and took her into her bedroom. We picked out some pajamas, and I had her go brush her teeth.

Then, I tucked her into bed. "Goodnight, my darling."

"Goodnight Mommy." Elizabeth said. "Can Daddy come say goodnight?"

"Yes, one second." I responded. I walked out and grabbed Edward. I sent him into Elizabeth's room telling him she wanted to say goodnight. He smiled brilliantly and walked into his daughter's room.

I walked over to Rosalie who was holding Alicia. "You are going to make a great mom, Rose." I told her.

"Thanks, Bella. I hope so." Rose said. She rubbed her stomach subconsciously. I smiled at the gentle way she cradled Alicia. Alicia had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Tomorrow morning we are going to get all your stuff." I told the room. "Anything you need we are going to get everything." I informed them.

"What? Is that safe?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. It is. They are coming back in a week, but we want you all to stay here just in case. I fought them before and won. Only one person should be coming back, but it doesn't hurt to be safe." I told them.

"You fought them alone?" Esme asked concerned.

"I didn't have to fight." I corrected her.

"Oh?" Esme responded.

"Well, do you remember how Edward can read minds? Alice can see the future, and I can control people's actions." I informed them.

"Why didn't you do that from the beginning then?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward wouldn't let me. Also, I wasn't in control enough to stop them all." I responded.

"Hey Bella, how strong are you?" Emmett asked suddenly very excited. I smiled at him, and walked over to where he was sitting on the couch. I lifted up the couch with him on it. Emmett clung to the couch with both hands whining like a child for me to put him down. The room burst out into laughter.

I turned to see Alice sitting calmly with Jasper. I caught her eye and silently signaled to see if she wanted something to drink. She shook her head that she did so I went into the fridge of the kitchen. When Edward's parents, Jake, Rose, and Emmett came we had decided to keep some in animal blood in this room so we didn't have to go into the fridge with them watching us.

I grabbed three bottles and ran back into the living room. Edward was sitting on a couch now after having said goodnight to Elizabeth. I decided to show off a little and since Emmett was staring at me I threw Edward a bottle.

Edward, who had been facing the complete opposite direction when I threw it, spun around and caught the bottle easily. He opened it with a swift movement and took a sip.

Alice, Edward, and I laughed at all the stunned faces. I checked to make sure the lid was on tightly for Alice's bottle and threw it at a very fast speeding to her awaiting hand. She, too, caught it easily.

Everyone was amazed by the act we had shown them. We continued to laugh at their shocked expressions.

"Does that answer your question Emmett?" I asked. Emmett simply nodded his head. I laughed again.

Alice, Jasper, and Edward were seated on the couch furthest from me. Esme, Carlisle, and Rose each had a chair. Emmett sat on a couch all by himself.

I decided to sit with Emmett. There were two reasons. One, I had no where else to sit. Two, I decided it might be fun to make him a little more fearful of the big, strong vampires.

When I went to sit down he was spread out across the whole couch, so I lifted him up and placed him on the couch in a normal sitting position. This made enough room for me to sit. When I sat, Emmett scooted as far away from me as he could.

I stared at him with a serious expression, but I wound up cracking a smile. "What, are you scared Emmett?" I asked.

"Me? No!" Emmett said forcefully.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked playfully. I smiled a bright smile showing all of my teeth. Emmett flinched backwards. I heard laughter and turned around. The room was hysterical. They must've been enjoying the show. Edward and Alice were watching me carefully. They wanted to make sure I had control, and I did.

I turned to watch the television. The news was on. I watched as an image of my old house came up on the screen. The station said that my father had been found dead in the house. He had been transported to a hospital, but was announced dead moments later. He had lost a lot of blood. His heart had stopped.

I watched it carefully. I was making sure there was no possibility he had been changed because although Alice hadn't seen it, I wouldn't be surprised if the Volturri stooped that low.

I caught no warning signs though, and at the end of the newscast I smiled knowing he had been reunited with my mother. I opened my bottle that was still in my hand and took a sip. As soon as the blood hit my throat, I could feel the smells in the room intensify. I was wondering how Alice and Edward were handling it.

They both seemed well enough in control for the moment. I thought to Edward, "Edward tell Alice that if any of us get too thirsty we all leave the room. I don't want any one vampire left in here with all the humans."

Edward acknowledged that he had heard me by looking up at me and meeting my eyes. He turned to Alice who was next to him and whispered in her ear. I heard him say it, but I knew no human had heard it.

I looked around the room noticing for the first time that Jake wasn't hear. I turned to Edward and mentally asked him where he was.

Edward whispered at a vampire hearing level, "He went to bed. I hear the TV on though. He's in the first bedroom."

By the first bedroom I knew Edward meant the first spare bedroom. I silently stood up. Emmett noticed, but everyone else was in a conversation. Edward watched as I walked to Jacob's door. Edward gave me a parting glance before looking away.

I knocked softly on the door. "Come in." I heard Jake say. I pushed the door open gently.

"Hey, Jake."

"Oh, hi, Bells." Jacob replied smiling.

"I thought you had gone to bed." I stated.

"No, I'm trying to grab a hold of everything that's been going on. It's been a long day though. I probably should sleep soon. Aren't you tired, Bella?" Jacob responded.

"I don't sleep anymore, Jake." I informed him.

"Oh…what else changed about you after becoming a vampire?" Jake asked me curiously.

"I don't sleep, I don't need to breathe, I don't age, my heart doesn't beat, I can't have children of my own, and most importantly I don't eat human food anymore." I replied.

"What do you eat?" Jake asked softly. He sounded afraid of the answer.

"I don't eat anything, technically. I only drink. I'm not a typical vampire though, Jake. I drink from animals instead of humans. It's why my eyes are gold instead of blood red." I told him softly. I was trying not to think of the blood flowing through his veins at the moment or of the bottle in my hand full of blood.

"So, you wouldn't kill a human?" Jake asked.

"No, I try not to. It gets hard sometimes. It's hard to describe what its like. It's like a craving, but amplified. It's very difficult to control it at times. That's how Alice became a vampire. I bit her by accident. I had the strength to pull away though. Most vampires don't." I told him.

"So, you become a vampire by being bitten? You can't be drained tough."

"Correct."

"And you can't get older?" Jacob questioned softly.

"No, I will never age again." I responded.

"Bella, can you change me?" Jacob asked suddenly.

**How was it? Hope it wasn't to bad. I had writer's block and really couldn't think of anything. I'm also going to be very busy next week and probably won't be able to update until Friday. I apologize ahead of time for that delay.**

**Review? **


	45. Hold Me

So, I posted this Friday. It didn't work for some reason so I hope it posts this time around. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Chapter 45- Hold Me - Bella POV

"**No, Jake, no. I can't do that. Ask any of us. It's not fun being a vampire. I would never change anyone again." I cried.**

"**Bella, I want to live forever. I don't want to ever leave the earth." Jake told me. **

"**Jake, it is natural." I told him.**

"**I know, but it's not fair. I'm going to lose you, and I also have to lose my life." Jacob replied.**

"**No, Jake trust me it's better than this life." I responded.**

"**Alright, fine. Bella, I don't want to argue with you. I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight." Jake said, giving up.**

"**Goodnight, Jake." I said. I shut off the TV and the light. I closed the door and sat back down on the couch.**

**Emmett didn't flinch this time when I sat. I grinned evilly at my friend. I looked at the clock. It was a little past midnight. Esme and Carlisle got up and went to bed. We had asked them, and they decided they would take the room by the kitchen. Rose and Emmett went to bed a few minutes later. That only left Edward, Jasper, Alice, and myself. I had put a Alicia in her crib when Rose went to bed.**

"**Are you tired Jasper?" I heard Alice ask softly.**

"**A little bit." Jasper replied honestly. Alice nodded her head and stood up pulling him off to their room. Edward moved over to sit beside me on the couch. He grabbed my hand and placed it within his own.**

"**How are you, my love?" Edward asked. **

"**I'm…I'm…well, I don't really know. I'm a little confused." I said to Edward. I was being honest. I had no idea how I had managed what I did today.**

"**About what, love?" Edward questioned. He was rubbing my hand with his. He gently rested his head against mine. **

"**Oh, please, you already know. You can read my mind." I reminded him.**

"**To be honest, I haven't looked into your mind since your conversation with Jacob this evening." Edward informed me.**

"**Oh, well, I'm just a little surprised that I could control them so well. You should've seen it Edward. They were fighting each other, but you could tell they didn't want to." I told him.**

"**I saw it in Alice's mind. You did a great job. Alice and I were waiting for you behind the door. I wanted to come out, to follow you, but she stopped me." Edward replied.**

"**Oh, yes, I was wondering why you didn't come out. I'm glad you didn't. You probably would have fought them, and it was calm. Well, for me anyway." **

"**I know, I think that's why Alice stopped me. She turned me around and forced me to see her vision, until I listened and watched you win. We were both there though. If you needed us we would've been out in a flash." Edward responded.**

**I turned my body to looked into his eyes. He stared back at me for a while, and we just sat there. Then, he tenderly leaned in to place a kiss on my lips. The kiss started out light, but it became more passionate as the time passed. **

**I pulled away enough to say, "I love you." He kissed me more in return. Quickly, he pulled away and turned to Elizabeth's door. The door opened a crack and Elizabeth walked out. She came to sit next to me.**

"**Mommy, I can't sleep." Elizabeth said quietly.**

"**Alright, come here." I said in a motherly tone. I reached out for her and placed her in between Edward and I. She leaned her head against me. Edward leaned over her without shifting his body and kissed me lightly on the head. Then, he leaned down and kissed Elizabeth in the same spot on her head.**

**Elizabeth looked up at him. A smile rapidly graced her face as she looked at her father. I turned off the TV and brought Elizabeth to her bed once she had fallen asleep. Edward greeted me in our bedroom with a kiss.**

"**Well, hello." I said playfully. He wrapped his arms around my body encasing me in a big hug. I smiled into his shoulder. When he let go I ran into the fridge to grab us some drinks. **

**I handed one to him while I sat down on the bed. Edward turned to me looking excited. **

**He asked, "What do you say we go hunting tonight? We haven't been able to in so long. I want something fresh." **

"**Let's check with Alice first. I want to make sure its alright." I responded.**

"**Alright." Edward said. I walked to Alice's door, and she opened it before I could knock. **

"**Hello, Bella. Yes, it's fine. I'll see you when you get back. I'm going to stay here, and I will be fine alone. I promise." Alice said all in one breath. She closed the door, and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me towards the staircase. **

"**Edward, I don't know. I don't feel comfortable leaving." I said.**

"**Alice said it will be fine. Relax. Let's enjoy ourselves and indulge in a nice dessert." Edward replied, grinning widely.**

"**Fine, but I want to be back by 4 in case someone wakes up. Tell Alice to take care of Alicia if she wakes up, please." I told Edward as I walked up the stairs. He nodded and walked back to Alice's room. She popped her head out again and agreed.**

**Edward ran up the stairs and followed me out of the door. We ran through the woods just to feel the wind for a while. Then, I smelt it. It was only a deer, but compared to the bottled blood it smelt like heaven.**

**I chased after it and heard Edward running for it as well. I ran even faster when my protective instincts over my meal kicked in. I growled in the back of my throat telling Edward to back off.**

**He continued to chase after me though. I reached the deer and attacked it in one motion. I looked up to see Edward standing across from me. I pulled away and smiled. I no longer felt the need to protect my food since I had it and waved him over.**

**He came beside me, and we shared the deer. It ran dry quickly though so we continued to chase other animals. We were very full by the time I looked at my cell phone. It was 3:26 am. We were a good 30 minutes from home if we were running so we decided to head back. **

**When we arrived home it was 4 am. We walked in quietly because he didn't want to wake anyone up. When we got downstairs I saw Alice sitting with Alicia. Alice looked up at us and stood.**

"**She started crying. I gave her a bottle, burped her, and I changed her diaper." Alice said as she handed Alicia to Edward who took her happily.**

"**Thanks, Alice." I said. I looked down at Alicia, who was wide awake, even though a minute ago she had been about to sleep. Edward was staring at her small face. He kissed her forehead and walked to the couch.**

**He sat down with her, and I joined him. Softly, he rocked her back and forth in his arms. It was hard to believe but she was already almost 2 weeks old. **

**I immediately thought of Rose and her baby that would be born in a few short months. **

**I turned to Edward, suddenly, after hearing him move. I looked down at him and he was on one knee. **

"**I know this is kind of backwards because I already told you when we were getting married, but…Bella, will you marry me?" Edward asked me lovingly. His voice wavered slightly with emotion. **

"**Yes, in fact, I'm going to marry you tomorrow." I said smiling. **

"**Somehow I knew you'd say that." Edward said gently laughing. He placed his ring on my finger and kissed it lightly as it lay there. **

"**I truly love you." Edward said while I lay leaning against his chest.**

"**I love you, Edward, so much." I whispered. I closed my eyes and laid with him until everyone started getting up at 8 am. We had been laying there since 4:30. Rosalie and Emmett walked out. When Emmett saw us laying there, both with our eyes closed, I could practically feel his confusion.**

"**Didn't Bella say that vampires can't sleep." Emmett asked Rosalie, trying to be quiet.**

"**Maybe she just lied to you." Rosalie said sarcastically.**

**Emmett, not realizing she was being sarcastic replied, "Oh, you're right, she probably just wanted to trick me."**

"**Emmett, I was kidding. She's awake, and so is Edward. Look at her face she's smiling." Rosalie answered.**

"**So, a lot of people smile in there sleep Rose. Everyone but you cause you're cold-hearted." Emmett replied, defensively. It earned him a slap from Rosalie. I laughed gently.**

"**People do not smile with their teeth showing when they sleep." Rosalie replied.**

"**Well she is a vampire. Her teeth are important." Emmett responded.**

"**Would you just shut up?" Rosalie asked.**

"**Yeah, you're right. I don't want to wake them up." Emmett said walking into the kitchen.**

"**Sorry, Bella. Emmett's just retarded. We'll be in the kitchen." Rose informed me.**

"**Alright, Rose." I said laughing. **

**I felt Edward shift beneath me. I turned my head to look down at him. I kissed his lips softly. He lifted his hand to mine and gently rubbed his ring on my finger. I smiled knowing it was there and knowing it was a symbol of our love. **

"**Do you want to get up now, my love?" Edward asked softly in my ear.**

"**No." I whispered back at him.**

**I heard Edward chuckle. "Elizabeth is waking up." Edward informed me.**

"**Fine." I said annoyed. I sat up in a swift motion and walked into the kitchen. Edward waited behind to get Elizabeth.**

**When I walked in I saw breakfast sitting on the counter for 7 people. **

"**Rose, I told you we were going to wake her up." Emmett whined.**

"**No you didn't. You told her you thought I was lying about us not sleeping. Well, guess what? I wasn't sleeping." I told Emmett laughing. Emmett started whining telling me he didn't believe me. **

"**Emmett, shut up. What was I thinking having a baby? I already have you." I heard Rose say under her breath.**

**Emmett was quiet. "Thanks for making breakfast, Esme." I said.**

"**No problem, Bella. Do you want to go get Jake, Elizabeth, and Jasper for me?" Esme asked kindly.**

"**Yeah, sure. One minute." I said. I ran back to wake Jake up. He was laying in his bed still sleeping. **

"**Wake up, Jake." I yelled loudly. Jake stirred, but tried to cover his face with the blanket. I ripped the blanket back off of him. He grasped for the blanket, but when he realized it wasn't on the bed anymore he opened his eyes. He looked at me for a second angrily.**

"**Sorry, but Esme made breakfast. It's time for you to wake up." I told him. Jake sighed and got out of bed. **

"**Alright, thanks." Jake said. He yawned and stood up. I exited the room and saw Jasper and Alice walk out of their bedroom. Alice smiled at me.**

**Jasper stared at me for a second, "I promise I'm up. Please, don't yell at me too." **

**I laughed. "Alright, Jasper. Go get breakfast." I walked into Elizabeth's room and saw Edward nudging her gently. I walked over next to him smiling. Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly. She looked at both of us and smirked.**

"**Good morning, Elizabeth." I said joyfully.**

"**Morning mommy. Morning Daddy." She said looking at us respectfully. I smiled and told her that Esme, her grandma, had made breakfast for everyone and if she wanted some she better go get it before Emmett, Jasper, and Jake ate it all.**

**Elizabeth jumped up and ran to the kitchen in search of breakfast. Edward and I smiled at each other. I kissed him lightly and put my left hand in his right. He felt the ring on my finger and I felt his face brighten. **

"**I'm going to go get Alicia. I'll meet you in the kitchen." I told Edward. He nodded and walked in the direction of the kitchen. I walked into Alicia's room and picked her up from her crib. My darling baby was getting so big. I beamed downed at her. After changing her I walked into the kitchen. **

"**Bella!" Alice screeched. Alicia began to cry. **

"**Nice move, Alice." Emmett said under his breath. Alice sent him a glare, and he backed up behind Rose.**

**Alice handed Alicia to Edward and said, "Let me see!" **

**As if she hadn't already seen it, but I held it up for her to see. My ring shone in the light and sent light in every direction. It was beautiful. It wasn't huge, but it was a good size. It was perfect, just like the man I received it from.**

**Rosalie and Esme wanted to see it as well. Alice looked at me with a new excitement in her eyes, "The wedding is all planned. Just like you wanted it."**

"**Thank you, Alice." I responded. I hugged her tightly. I turned to look at Edward who was talking to Emmett, Jasper, and Jake. **

**Edward looked over at me and smiled brightly. He had Alicia in his arms. He looked so beautiful with her. Alicia was staring at his face while he looked at me, and me back at him.**

**Everyone ate breakfast very quickly. It was 9 o'clock by the time everyone was actually up and getting dressed. At 9:30 Edward and I were sitting on the couch together when Emmett came out to talk to Edward.**

"**Bella, get up." Emmett said, quite rudely.**

"**Excuse me?" I asked him. **

"**You heard me up, up! I have to talk to Edward. It's important." Emmett informed me. **

"**Emmett, she can hear it from the other room too, so either think it or say it now. Stop being so rude to Bella, as well. I don't appreciate it." Edward told him.**

"**Oh, alright. Oh, Edward, you were sleeping this morning, right?" Emmett questioned.**

"**No, we were not sleeping, but the other thing sounds good." Edward replied. **

"**Fine, I better go give Rosalie her 50 dollars now." Emmett said unhappily. Emmett grudgingly walked out of the room and into the kitchen. I looked at Edward curiously.**

"**Are you going to tell me what that was about?" I asked.**

"**No." Edward said with a mischievous smile.**

"**I'm going to be your wife tomorrow, and your already keeping secrets from me?" I asked him angrily.**

"**It's about our plans tonight. Relax, they are going out with me for my 'bachelor party.'" Edward said sounding annoyed.**

"**Oh, that's alright then. I don't think I want to know." I responded. **

**Edward smiled mysteriously and looked away. I smiled at him and pulled his face towards my own. I kissed him desperately, and then calmly. Against his lips I whispered, "Don't forget where you belong."**

**He put even more into the kiss. It was passionate and fiery. I smiled gently against his lips. "Never." Edward responded huskily into my lips. **

**I was laying against his chest when I realized two things. "Edward, where's Alicia, and how are you going out tonight if we decided we were not to leave unless it was an emergency?" I asked.**

"**Alicia's with Rosalie, and Alice said we could go so long as I was careful and keep my phone on me at all times." Edward responded before I even finished.**

"**Alright, but Edward?"**

"**Yeah?" **

"**Please, be careful. You can't be sure if they will listen to me. I don't want you to get hurt. Alright?" I questioned.**

"**I promise, my love. Alice is taking you hunting tonight. So I'm going to be home by ten. Alice wants to leave at 10:15. I don't know why, but she won't let me see." Edward informed me, laughing at his sister.**

"**Ok, what time are you guys leaving?" I asked.**

"**Jasper says we should leave at 11 am. It's 9:45 am now." Edward told me.**

"**Ok, I'm going to tell Emmett and your dad to make a list of anything they need me to get." **

"**Thanks Bella, I love you." Edward whispered.**

"**I love you too." I walked into the kitchen where everyone had conjugated to sit around the table. I took a seat, and Edward sat next to me.**

"**If anyone needs anything from your homes, can you please make me a list. I'm going to run out and get the stuff today." I said to everyone. They had all been talking, but they heard me.**

**Edward gave everyone a piece of paper to make a list on. Rosalie received two sheets of paper from Edward. I really hoped he was only joking with her. Everyone finished their lists, but Rosalie was still writing. Her list was already a whole front side of a page and half of the back. **

"**Rose, why don't you just come with me?" I asked hoping she would stop writing. She looked up at me and nodded her head. I sighed.**

**I grabbed everyone's lists, and looked them over. Luckily no one would need clothes because Alice practically had a mall down here. She also had all the human necessities. She had stocks of toiletries, toothbrushes, and hair brushes.**

**At 11 o' clock the boys left just like they had planned. That left Esme, Elizabeth, Alicia, Alice, Rosalie, myself, and Carlisle. Poor Carlisle was stuck here with the girls. Edward ad invited him, but Emmett said that he couldn't bring their father. Carlisle was more comfortable here anyway. Or so he said.**

**Before they left, Edward gave me a kiss goodbye. He showed me his phone to prove he had it and left in his car with Emmett. Jasper took his own car with Jake.**

**At 12, Alice, Rosalie, and I went to get the things. Esme and Carlisle had volunteered to baby-sit Elizabeth and Alicia for me. I kissed Alicia and Elizabeth goodbye and got into the SUV with Rose and Alice. **

**We went to Jake's house first. I grabbed his phone, which he forgot in the panic, and his laptop. That's all he had asked for. Next, we stopped at the Cullen residence. Alice grabbed her parent's laptops and a few of her old things. Finally, we stopped at Rosalie's place. She grabbed her things, and a few of Emmett's. Alice, Rose, and I spent a half hour getting all of Rose's things. **

**We were back at my house by 2 pm. We took multiple trips carrying in the stuff, which was mainly Rosalie's. We also stopped to get a crib for Rose because we could never be sure how long we would be here, and Alice hadn't been able to get one until now. **

**How was it? I hope it was alright. Well…**

**Review?! ****J**


	46. Preparation

**I'm going to update tomorrow, again. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 46-Preparation-Bella POV**

**We went downstairs quickly. Even though we were sure the Volturri would not return right now, we wanted to be careful. Rosalie had gone downstairs, while Alice and I carried her stuff in. It was easier if we did the heavy-lifting work. We were much stronger and although Carlisle offered to help, it was quicker if we did it ourselves. Moving at vampire speed had its benefits. **

**We finished within 10 minutes. I was soon seat beside Elizabeth on the couch. She was watching a television program. She smiled at me and said, "Hi, Mommy. How was your trip?" **

"**It was good and worked just as planned. Did you want me to go out and get you a special treat?" I asked her. I realized that she was a child still, and after all she has been through she deserves a treat.**

"**No, thank you." Elizabeth replied politely.**

"**Are you sure? You don't want ice cream or candy?" I questioned lightly. Elizabeth looked up at me and shook her head no slightly. **

"**Alright, we aren't going back out for a while though, so if you wanted something let me know today." I responded.**

"**Ok. Thanks, Mommy. I don't need anything though." Elizabeth replied sweetly.**

"**I didn't ask if you needed something, sweetie. I asked if you wanted something." I answered, standing up to go find Esme and Carlisle. I walked into the kitchen and saw them sitting at the table. Esme was feeding Alicia. **

"**Oh, thank you, Esme." I said when I saw her. She looked up at me with a shocked face.**

"**Oh, your welcome. I didn't hear you come in." Esme responded. **

"**I'm sorry, I always forget that you can't hear me approaching." I replied with a light laugh.**

"**It's fine." Esme and Carlisle replied with a smile. Alicia stopped drinking her bottle, and Esme gently burped her. When she was finished Esme handed Alicia to me. I walked her into the living room, where Alice, Rose, and Elizabeth sat.**

"**Can I hold her, Bella?" Alice questioned softly.**

"**Of course." I told her. I placed Alicia in Alice's arms. Alicia fell asleep a little while later, and so did Elizabeth. They both slept well until almost 5 o'clock. When Alicia woke up she started crying, which woke up Elizabeth.**

**Elizabeth came over towards Alicia, drowsily. She kissed Alicia's head swiftly and started humming softly to her baby sister. It was so sweet. Alicia calmed down a little bit, but I figured she needed her diaper changed. **

**Elizabeth wanted to help me change her so we went into Alicia's room, and I placed her on the changing table. I laid her down and grabbed everything I would need in one motion. Elizabeth tried to follow the movement of my hand, but I had moved at lightning speed. Elizabeth helped me with the diaper though.**

**The last five hours before the boys got home were spent cooking for the humans, them eating dinner, and watching TV together. By ten o'clock, Elizabeth was in her bed, and Alicia was in her crib.**

**Edward and the boys arrived home at ten on the dot. I guess Edward drove home if they had been home so close to the time we declared. Emmett came stumbling down the staircase. Had Edward not been standing beside him, he would've fallen to the bottom because he tipped over. Edward stopped him from falling though. Rose huffed angrily at Emmett's immaturity in getting so drunk.**

**Jake and Jasper were following behind. Jasper looked pretty wasted too, but Jake was fine. At least, Jake looked fine.**

"**It was my night, and I was the only one that couldn't get drunk." Edward whispered in an agitated voice.**

"**No, and it's a good thing. You have kids t take care of tonight." I whispered back at him so only he and Alice could hear. Alice burst out laughing and the whole room turned to look at her. She didn't explain though. She just shrugged it off. Everyone here was used to Alice, so they ignored it too. **

"**Are they sleeping?" Edward asked gently. He was suddenly beside me. I nodded my head and leaned back to see him. **

"**They fell asleep a little while ago." I told him. "Did you have a good time?" I asked lightly. **

"**No, it wasn't very enjoyable. Jasper and Emmett are wasted, and Jake is the only one of the three who can walk steady tonight." Edward explained in a whiny voice. **

**I laughed lightly and pulled him down to the couch. I kissed him softly, but lovingly. "How's your nigh now?" I asked.**

"**It was better for a second there, but now it's 10:15. You are leaving." Edward said smiling, and then frowning. **

"**I think you'll survive a few hours without be, darling." I said sarcastically.**

"**I don't know about that." He replied.**

"**I'll see you soon." I whispered quietly to him. I kissed his lips lightly, pulled away, and chased Alice up the stairs saying goodbye as I went. Alice had done the same. We were out the door in a second. **

"**Where are we going?"**

"**Just follow behind me." Alice replied. I did as she said because tonight I just wanted to relax and enjoy myself. I would be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen tomorrow. It felt so good knowing that. Elizabeth, Alicia, Edward, and I would finally be a real family. We would all have the same name too. Elizabeth and Alicia had been adopted under Edward's name, Cullen.**

**Alice and I ran for what seemed to be hours before arriving at a river. The river had to be 1,000 feet across. Alice smiled and turned to me. **

**Why don't we go for a swim?" She asked me.**

"**That sounds like a lot of fun." I replied. I jumped into the water and Alice was right behind me. I used to be afraid of water as a human, but what would hurt me now? Certainly not a crocodile or shark. Besides, it was only a river. **

**I opened my eyes and saw nothing but clear, ice blue water. It was beautiful. I stayed underwater for a good ten minutes before going up to breathe. I didn't have to, but breathing was much more comfortable than not.**

"**Isn't it stunning? I came her when I was a kid. Before I even met you. I don't know how I remember, but I do. I remember opening my eyes and seeing the bright blue rushing waters." Alice whispered rememorizing her childhood adventure. **

"**We came here almost ever summer break. The water was warmer then. It's cold now because it's winter, but the water gets warm in the summer. Edward, Emmett, and I used to swim here all the time." Alice continued.**

"**It's really great, Alice. Thank you for bring me here. But why? Why here?" I asked.**

"**I wanted to feel at home when I talked to you about something I've been think about, but I needed to be far enough away from Edward to tell you." Alice replied.**

"**Please, tell me it's not what I think it is." I whispered desperately to her. From the look on her face I knew it was though. I needed to hear her say the words though. I needed to know her explanation. We climbed out of the river and sat at its edge. **

"**I have too. Jasper wants it, and I need to be with him. He's my soul mate. I know it's not what we want for him, but he wants it. How can I deny him a future with me. You and Edward have an eternal love, and Jasper and I want that too. I haven't even told Jasper my decision yet because I can't around Edward, and it's not safe for me to be alone with him with the Volturri around." Alice explained. **

"**I understand." I told Alice whole-heartedly. **

"**You do? I thought I'd have to beg and plead for you to agree." Alice said.**

"**It's not my life, first of all. Also, if it was Edward, I would do the same thing eventually. I wouldn't be able to watch him die. I knew he would end up like us because I knew I wouldn't be able to watch him die in the end. I'm glad I did it. Even if we all struggle with it. It had to be done, and I understand why you have to do it. Of course, you are going to have to leave with him for a while before he can handle it." I whispered the ending to her.**

"**Thank you, but wait, Edward and I didn't leave when we were changed. Why does Jasper have too?" Alice questioned.**

"**You were able to control yourself. I trust you. It's not safe for Elizabeth and Alicia to be near a newborn vampire though. I can't control us all, and I need to know they are safe. You can change him, with my blessing, but please wait until after the Volturri come back." I said softly.**

"**Of course, Bella. You're right by the way. When you said Jasper would need to be far away, I got scared. I had a vision he was going to have trouble dealing with his thirst, but since you seemed to know I thought Edward had known and mentioned it after all." Alice told me.**

"**No, Edward doesn't know. He can't know, yet. Wait until after the wedding. I don't want you two to fight on my wedding day." I said. I was somewhat playful, yet somewhat serious.**

"**I'm not telling him yet. I'll tell him when it's the right time. I promise. I'll try to explain to him as best as I can. I hope he takes it as good as you did. I doubt it though. Edward struggles a lot with his thirst." Alice debated with herself. I hugged her small form to mine. **

"**I don't think I should be there when you tell him. He'll take it better if I'm in another room. He'll just get angrier if I keep agreeing with you, and he won't truly listen." I said.**

"**I agree with you, Bella." Alice replied. I nodded my head. **

"**Are we going to sit here and talk all night, or are we going to hunt?" I asked jumping up to a standing position. Alice jumped up as well as if on cue. I smiled at her and we were off. We hunted until we saw the sun coming up. We went for another swim before heading home. It was 4:07 am when we left and we had a good 2 hour run home.**

**We made it home by 5:55 am, and we went downstairs. I snuck into my room and jumped onto the bed. Edward spun around to look at me. He must have been distracted to not have noticed me coming in. **

"**I'm home." I whispered in his ear. Edward pulled my face automatically down to his own. He smiled against my lips and rubbed my back. **

"**I missed you. Did you know the nights are very long without you to spend them with?" Edward questioned.**

**I smiled and answered him with a kiss. I did know how long the night felt because I knew the days without him had gone by so slow. **

"**Edward, you're going to be my husband in a few hours." I whispered, shocked.**

"**And you will finally be my wife." Edward whispered into my ear. I laid there with Edward until 6:30 am. At 6:30 the little pixie of a vampire came running in to get me. I growled at her, trying to get her to back up, but it only made her more obnoxious. **

**She growled back at me and jumped on the bed I was laying in with Edward. She hissed under her breath and sent me a vicious snarl. I knew she wasn't serious and neither was I. I heard the door open again and Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Jake came running in. They stood by the door. **

**Each held something different in their hands. Carlisle appeared to be holding a wooden stake. Jasper held something metal with a pointed tip. Jake held something else made of metal, and Emmett. What did Emmett bring with him? A wooden spoon. Yes, that's right. Emmett carried a wooden spoon. It was lifted in the same ready position as the other men by his head. **

**Alice, Edward, and I burst into laughter fits. Edward and I sat up more, and Alice climbed off the bed. She practically fell onto the floor in her laughter. Carlisle, Jasper, and Jake, not understanding looked back at Emmett. Emmett's face was priceless.**

"**Hey, it's not my fault. We heard you three, it sounded like you were fighting. So we each grabbed something. I had a stake like Dad, but they told me I wasn't allowed to carry a sharp object around!" Emmett cried out defensively.**

**That got me and Edward going again. We had just stopped laughing for a second, but it was too funny. We burst out into another fit of hysteric laughter. Emmett frowned and walked out of the room in a childish manner. By now, the boys were laughing as well. Alice was still hysterical on the floor. **

**We all took a few deep breaths and calmed ourselves down. "Dad, the wooden stake and metal objects would not even penetrate our skin. They would break into little pieces of metal if you hit us with them." Edward informed them.**

**He stood up and grabbed the metal object Jasper held. He drew back his arm and swung it with his full vampire force against his other arm. The metal object shattered against his skin like glass being hit by a bullet. They were all silent, staring at him. Edward showed them his arm, which had no marks on it.**

"**Nothing can kill us. Only another vampire can kill us. Even then, they'd have to rip us to pieces. Then, they'd have to burn us because we can be put back together." Edward said to their shocked faces. Jake, Jasper, and Carlisle had backed up against the wall. Edward and I were holding back our laughter.**

**Alice had no control though, she was still hysterical laughing on the ground. Edward couldn't help himself though, he growled at them menacingly. He was only joking. It wasn't a ferocious sound. It was a low grumbling one, but it did the trick they all backed up again in fear. They were pushing each other to get out. **

**We laughed again. A minute later, we all walked out into the living room, where everyone was sitting. The boys were telling the girls what happened. Esme and Rosalie had disbelieving looks on their faces. **

"**I think you are over exaggerating Carlisle. I doubt Edward shattered the metal on his arm alone." Esme was saying calmly.**

"**No, he's not. I did, Mom." Edward said clearing it all up. Esme looked up at him. She still looked disbelieving of his story though. Edward shrugged his shoulders and asked Jake kindly for the metal object he had been holding.**

**Edward pulled back the sleeve on his shirt again and lifted the object in his right hand, like he had before. Esme tried to make him stop, she was afraid he would hurt himself. Edward ignored her worries, but I stopped him.**

**I grabbed the metal and held it in my own hand. Edward spun around and growled at me. I smiled gently and lifted the object in my hand. I was always looking for an excuse to use my strength. **

**It was a good exercise to let out some of our strength. Edward, Alice, and I did this sometimes. We would go into the forest and just let it out. We usually did so on a day when there was a thunderstorm though. This way no one would hear it and come looking.**

"**Bella, don't do that." Esme called. I lifted the object and slammed it down onto my arm with all my strength. Edward stood in front of me so that he would get hit with the splinters of the object and not the humans.**

**We were as far away as we could be, but we didn't want anyone getting hurt. Alice was on my other side as well for the same purpose. Esme looked shocked. They all saw the splintering metal hitting Alice and Edward as well. Alice and Edward didn't even flinch. It all bounced back off of them and onto the floor. **

**We cleaned it up before anyone was able to grab a hold of themselves. In a split-second we were sitting down on the couch. We smiled at each other. It was always fun for us to let go a little. **

**We were always so careful around all the humans here. When this was all over we would all go out. We'd do things like this all night long. It was enjoyable for a group of vampires. It was like wrestling in high school. Just a way to let out any held back frustrations or even just for fun.**

**The humans finally came around and laughed nervously about it. **

"**No, don't worry, Mom. We are in complete control of that." Edward said loudly enough for the room to hear. Esme nodded her head. Rosalie and Emmett decided to go back to bed. So did Jake. Carlisle and Esme were already wide awake. Jasper wanted to spend time with Alice. **

**That didn't go as Jasper planned. "Jasper why don't you go back to sleep too?" Alice whispered.**

"**I wanted to relax with you." Jasper responded, smiling. **

"**I have to get Bella ready." Alice replied, apologetically. I groaned, and Edward responded by rubbing my back softly. He smiled against my hair and placed a kiss gently on me. I smiled against my will because Edward had a way of making me do so.**

**Alice looked up at me as well when she heard me. She smiled devilishly. **

"**Don't worry. I'm just doing your makeup now. I promised Rosalie I'd let her do your hair." Alice responded.**

"**Why do you have to do my makeup now? I'm getting married tonight." I said, annoyed with her.**

"**Do you want to me wait? Then, you'll be late to your own wedding. Poor Edward will be standing there for hours waiting for you." Alice replied.**

**I sighed, unhappily. "Fine." **

"**Good, let's go." Alice called. **

"**Where are we going?" I asked. **

"**We are going to the original Cullen residence in California." Alice said as if it was obvious. **

"**California?!" Edward and I yelled at the same time. Alice nodded her head excitedly.**

"**Why?" I yelled again.**

"**Well, Edward's not allowed to see you. If you're here he can see my mind. Besides your dress was made in California so we have to get it." Alice said as if it was no big deal.**

"**You got my dress custom made?" I asked, surprised. **

"**Of course." Alice responded. **

**Alice walked off and knocked on the door to Emmett and Rosalie's room. "Rose, we're leaving." Alice called. I had thought Rose was going back to sleep. It turned out she was getting ready. It was just an excuse to leave the room while Alice got to tell me the good news. **

**Emmett, however, really was sleeping. Rose, Alice, and I left right away. I kissed Edward goodbye, knowing I wouldn't see him until tonight at the altar.**

**Esme and Carlisle were getting my babies ready. We were on the road. **

**Review!! (: **


	47. The Wedding Ceremony

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I was going to update when I promised, but my laptop broke. I lost all the chapters I had typed, which was about ten. I haven't had a chance to retype them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 47-The Wedding Ceremony-Bella POV**

The drive to California didn't take so long, but we stopped a few times to get Rose something to eat or because she had to go to the bathroom. We arrived at 9 am. The sun was out and the house was not secluded from society.

We sent Rosalie to open the door so we could get in quickly. Alice checked the future to be sure no one was going to come out and see us. When it was clear we ran towards the house and were inside it almost immediately.

Rose spun around sharply, having not known we were coming. She almost collapsed, in shock, when she saw us standing there. When she regained composure, she looked around the house. Rose and Jasper had come her before, were as, I had not.

They came with the Cullens' on their family vacation. I always thanked them, but declined because I didn't want to leave my father alone for a whole summer. He didn't like being alone. Every since my mother had died, my father was very close to me. I was his last piece of her.

Rose started walking into the living room and reached into a box on the table curiously. She lifted a piece of paper and called, "Alice, come here." Alice was by her side in an instant. Alice read the note Rose held in her hand.

Alice gasped and put her hand to her gaping mouth. I ran next to them, but I didn't read the note. I looked at Alice who was shocked beyond belief. We heard a noise upstairs, and Alice ran off calling, "I'm going to check the house."

I took the note from Rose and read it carefully.

_Dear Alice,_

_I'm so sorry that I ever left you. I didn't mean it. She wasn't worth it. I miss you every single day of my life. I haven't seen you in a while. I'm 15, as I write this. I just needed you to know that I will always love you no matter what. I see your face all the time in my dreams and wish, more than you'll ever know, that they were realities. I walk down the streets and see someone who looks just like you. And it kills me inside to know that if I was more intelligent, I would've realized how special you are sooner. I would never have done this to you if I had had the mind capabilities to understand how much I would miss you._

_I love you forever,_

_Aiden_

When I finished reading, I looked up at Rosalie. She wasn't looking at me though.

"Rose, who is Aiden?" I asked suddenly. She looked at me and sat down in a chair.

"Bella, do you remember that summer that Alice came home and wouldn't speak with anyone?" Rose asked. I nodded my head. I had asked Alice in many occasions what was wrong, but she wouldn't speak to me about it.

"Well, that was the summer we found out Aiden was cheating on her. Aiden was her boyfriend. During that time that Alice and Jasper broke up? Alice met Aiden that summer. Jasper hadn't come for vacation that year. Jasper and Alice got back together that year after the summer. Part of the reasoning behind them getting back together was that, Alice needed him. Jasper never found out why, but he didn't question her." Rose explained.

"Aiden was my first love. I didn't love Jasper until after I dated Aiden. I realized just how special Jasper was after that." Alice whispered, suddenly appearing from behind the wall.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. I should have been more supportive of you. I got so angry at you that year because you wouldn't tell me." I whispered to her.

"Bella, it's alright. I got over Aiden. I got over him. I did." Alice said. She was not convincing though, each word was punctuated with a sound of reasoning. She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than me.

I stood up and gave her a comforting hug. Suddenly, Alice pulled away.

"Bella, stop trying to get out of getting ready, let's go." Alice said, scolding me. I smiled at her and followed her to her room. She sat me down on a bench by her large mirror, facing away from the mirror. She walked over to get her makeup kit and start but paused when she found another piece of paper. It was the same stationary from downstairs.

Alice slid to the floor while she was reading it, and Rose and I ran over to her. I sat down beside her as she finished reading. She handed me the note, looking desperately around the room.

_Alice,_

_I left this here because I wanted to make sure that __**you**__ received it. I've been so cruel to you. I understand if you hate me. I left you a present. You'll know where it is. It's our secret. Don't forget me. _

_Aiden_

Alice was frozen. At first I thought she was just shocked, but she suddenly moved as if she had been electrocuted.

"It's under the floorboard." Alice said, jerking up to a standing position. I handed the note off to Rose while I followed Alice. She lifted the floorboard carefully and reached in. She pulled her hand out with a small bag. She opened it and found another paper.

_Alice,_

_I feel like a child when I think of you. I'm so in love with you and nothing can ever change that. Nothing. Please, accept this gift whether you love me or not. I wish I could say this in person, and maybe one day I will have the chance to. I love you so much. You are in every one of my thoughts. I just can't stop thinking about you. You don't realize who sincere I am._

_Will you marry me, my dear Alice?_

_I understand if you refuse. Still, keep my ring. Do me a favor, if you think I even deserve it. Even if you don't love me, wear it on your right hand. I just want you know I am always here. When I see you, I'll hope to have the chance to do this right. If I see this ring on your right hand though. I'll know. And we can just be friends. I want you. It's not all or nothing, though. I want you anyway I can have you. As my wife, or as my friend._

_My darling Alice I love you so much ,_

_Aiden_

Alice and I both gasped when we finished reading. Alice reached into the Tiffany & Co. Bag and pulled out and small box. Rose had joined us and was currently reading the letter. Alice opened the box and laying inside the material was one of the most beautiful rings I had ever seen. Aiden obviously came from money.

Alice stared at the ring before taking it out and admiring it. She played with it between her fingers and smiled.

I looked at her confusedly. Surely, she would not choose Aiden over Jasper. Jasper loved her beyond a doubt. Aiden cheated on her the one time she dated him. She slid the ring onto her left hand and studied it for a moment. Then, she slid it back off and placed it on her right hand. She smiled and left it there.

She spoke suddenly, "I love Aiden, but Jasper is everything to me. Aiden stole my heart, and then he broke it. Aiden still fills my thoughts sometimes. Jasper is my other half though. He stole my heart and every other piece of me."

Rosalie started crying all of a sudden. I gave Alice a hug and she dry sobbed against my shoulder.

"It's a beautiful ring, Alice. He's lucky you're even wearing it." I whispered.

"It just doesn't feel right as an engagement ring. I'll wear it as a friendship ring for now. I want to see him though. Bella, do you mind if we stop by his house and see if he's still there? He probably went of to college, but I need to try. I want to talk to him." Alice whispered in response.

"Of course. I think you should talk to him as well." I whispered, rubbing her back. Alice nodded and pulled away. She pulled gently at my hair and had me stand up. We walked back over to the bench, and I sat down unwillingly. Rose and Alice started fixing my hair and makeup. They finished very quickly. We left their house and went to get my dress. I put it on and we were off to Aiden's house. Rose and I waited in the car as Alice proceeded to the door.

She knocked on the door lightly. A young lady opened it and started talking to her. I could hear the conversation clearly. The lady's name was Anabel and she worked for Aiden's parents.

I heard Alice ask, "Anabel, is Aiden here?"

Anabel froze and closed the door. She stepped closer to Alice and whispered in her ear, "We don't speak of Aiden. He has caused his parent's much grief. They get upset when they hear his name. Haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?" Alice asked.

Anabel whispered again, "Alice, I would think you would've been informed. You were the only woman he spoke of. After you left he was extremely depressed. His family was ashamed of him. They knew what he did to you. They sent him off to a school in Italy. He died in a horrible accident there."

Alice's body tensed. She didn't say another word. She walked back over to the car and got in the driver's seat. She started the car, but she froze. Her eyes seemed to zone out.

She came out of it a second later and turned to look at me.

"Bella, he didn't die in Italy. The Volturri found him. Aiden is Jonathan." Alice whispered under her breath to me.

"What?" I whispered in return. I was flabbergasted, to say the least.

"Anabel said he died in Italy, but he didn't. I didn't realize it was him until now. I wasn't expecting it to me Aiden. When he said his name was Jonathan, I didn't realize who he was." Alice responded.

"So, the man that lived that day, was actually Aiden. He knows then, Alice. He knows you were there. Why didn't he ask to speak with you?" I asked.

"He wasn't ready for it. You told him to come back. He's coming back on Monday. That's only 3 days, Bella." Alice whispered.

"We'll be ready. I'll let him talk to you on Monday. I need to talk to him first. If I don't he'll be too out of it to tell me what we need to know." I said.

"Fine, don't let him leave without speaking to me. We need to get you to your wedding, though, now." Alice replied.

"Ok." I whispered nervously.

"How can you be nervous for your own wedding, Bella? It's Edward. You have nothing to worry about." Alice said, laughing lightly.

"I don't know. What if I'm not making the right decision. Maybe I shouldn't marry Edward. We were just fighting a few days ago. It's all so sudden. I feel like I was thrown into it." I said. Alice and I were speaking more loudly now, so Rose could hear us again.

"Bella, relax, you love him. It's so clear. We all see it. You two deserve each other. After all you two have been through, this is finally your happily ever after. You'll be bound in a new way. You'll be a real family. Edward will finally have you as his wife. You will have his last name. You've been waiting for this for a long time." Rosalie informed me.

I nodded my head, but was unconvinced. I had been waiting for this moment, yes, but I wasn't expecting it to feel like this. I felt rushed, pressured. I wanted it to be perfect, and it felt so wrong.

The car ride was silent the rest of the way until we got close.

Alice screeched happily as we drove into Forks. I could feel my nerves building more and more as we got closer. I felt like I was going to explode. When we were about 5 miles away Alice spoke.

"Ok, we can't be thinking about what you look like. That's why we are cutting it close, time wise, I mean. I want Edward to be surprised. I informed my dad not to even look at you until you walked through the doors. Bella, are you ready?" Alice asked excitedly.

I took a deep breath. In my mind I was thinking, "No, no, no. I'm not ready for this." I tried to make the thoughts disappear, but I couldn't. When we were closer, I could tell Edward was searching for my mind.

We pulled up at the church and everything was ready. Alice and Rosalie led to me to the doors and Carlisle held his arm out for me to take without looking at me.

I didn't realize how serious Alice was when she told me that Carlisle wasn't going to look at me until I walked in.

"Bella, I just want to tell you that I'm so glad you are marrying my son. I'm proud to have you as my daughter-in-law." Carlisle whispered to me.

It was awkward because he was still staring straight ahead. "Thank you. I really appreciate everything you have done for me." I returned.

The family started walking in, and I tried to breathe normally. I wasn't ready for this. I couldn't get married. Not today. I wasn't prepared for this to happen. I was afraid, and if I was human still I think I would have thrown up.

I should be happy. I'm finally getting my chance to be with Edward. I am getting married. Everything felt so incorrect. I felt like fleeing this church. I felt trapped. I knew Edward was probably listening to every thought in my head, but I couldn't stop thinking these thoughts.

Then, the doors opened wide. I could see Edward waiting at the end of the path. His face looked miserable. I was sure he heard every thought in my head. Suddenly, though, the only thing I wanted was him. All my fears disappeared. I had to get to him. I wanted to be his wife.

I was sure this was the correct thing to do now. Just seeing him changed every thought in my mind. It made my body ache to be near him. I walked down the aisle at an irritatingly slow pace. I tried to speed up, but knew I couldn't.

Edward's face held a brilliant smile now. I was sorry I had ever put the other expression on it. He looked so handsome. I smiled at him as well. He was staring down the aisle, and I could feel his impatience as I made my way to him.

Finally, I was beside him. Carlisle handed me off to him. The ceremony flew by after that, and before I knew it Edward and I were exchanging our rings. We said our vows, and Edward looked into my eyes the whole time. He never looked away. It felt so unreal.

Suddenly, Edward was kissing me. I relaxed even more at his touch. It all felt so natural. It was all so real. In this one moment, all I needed was Edward. All I wanted was him.

He pulled away and continued to stare into my eyes. I couldn't help, but stare at him as well.

When the ceremony ended, we all exited the church. As I stepped into our car, I smiled at Edward. It was ironic that two vampires, with no souls, had just gotten married in a church.

Edward sat down and turned in his seat. He pulled me to him and kissed me lovingly. He didn't pull away for a while. Finally, he did though.

"I love you, my beautiful wife." Edward whispered. He held me close to him and didn't let go.

"I love you so much. You're finally mine." I whispered. I was still in shock. Edward was finally my husband.

"I've always been yours." Edward whispered. He pulled my lips back to his and kissed me with so much emotion. I could barely stand it.

I smiled at him when he pulled back. We drove off, back to our house. The ride was surprisingly, very silent.

When we pulled up to our house we got out of the car and walked to Alice's house. She opened the door and smiled at us. She welcomed us in as, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I smiled, naturally, at her.

She was actually my sister now. When we walked in, we looked around. The house was decorated from floor to ceiling, of course. Only Alice would have found time to do this while we were locked in a basement. I laughed gently at her, and she smiled knowingly.

The rest of the evening flew by. Alice hired a chef to cook for the humans. We pretended to eat as well. The chef insisted we did so. When everyone finished eating they went into the living room. Only Edward and I stayed in the dining room.

Edward stood up and offered me his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." I replied. He lifted me gently out of my chair by my hand. I looked questioningly at him. There was no music to dance to, I realized suddenly.

Edward smiled down at me, just as music began to play. I smiled back up at him and we danced together until the song ended. When it did fade out, I rested my head on his shoulder. He moved his hand from my hip to touch the side of my face lovingly. I kissed his neck softly.

Edward closed his eyes gently and I could feel him smile. He pulled me down unexpectedly to a chair. He kissed me passionately. When he pulled away he said, "I didn't think you were going to go through with it for a few minutes there."

"I was so confused, but the second I saw you, I was sure I made the right choice. I love you so much Edward. I'm sorry I even questioned it." I whispered.

"It's not your fault. I think most woman think about it. I just happen to read minds. It was my fault. I shouldn't have even read your mind." Edward whispered.

"Let's not blame anyone. All that matters is we are married now. You're my husband, and I love you beyond a doubt." I whispered.

"I agree." Edward said gently. He lifted me up as he stood up.

"We shouldn't keep our guests waiting." Edward said lightly.

"Of course not." I replied.

We walked back into the living room and smiled at our family. I walked over to Esme, who was holding Alicia, and sat down.

"Thank you for everything." I told her.

"It's no problem, sweetheart. Anything for one of my daughters." Esme replied. She smiled brightly as she said it. I could feel my face light up as she called me her daughter.

I replied by saying, "You have been my motherly figure ever since my mom died. I'm just glad that you are my mom now."

Esme started to cry. She hugged me with one arm because Alicia was in her other arm.

She handed me Alicia and walked of to the bathroom. I smiled down at my darling baby. I felt Edward behind me and looked up at him. He smiled gently as he stared at us. Elizabeth came over to join us. I think Alice told her to, which could only mean one thing. A picture.

I didn't look at Alice though. I kept looking at Edward. I saw a flash of bright light, and then I looked over at her. She didn't have to tell us to smile. We already were.

These were our first family photos. Elizabeth scooted closer to me when Alice motioned for her to do so. I held Alicia up more so the camera could see her face.

When she finished Alice showed us the pictures. One of the pictures was very special to me. I would ask Alice to frame it for me.

It was the picture of Edward staring at Alicia, Elizabeth, and I while I stared back at him. Elizabeth was looking at her baby sister. It was such a beautiful picture.

It was my family. Finally.

**I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I have to try and remember exactly what I made happen in the story. I hope you liked it. Let me know.**

**Review!! **


	48. Discoveries

**A/N: I'm sorry, but to be honest I forgot about this story. I've almost finished the next chapter. If you still want to read this story, which I hope you do, I will try to update more often.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's contents.**

**Chapter 48- Discoveries- Bella POV **

When everyone started to get tired, we walked back over to my house. We all went back into the basement in hiding. We weren't fearful for us anymore. We were just afraid for the humans in our family.

By the time our family went to sleep it was two a.m.. Edward and I figured that gave us a good 6-8 hours before any of them woke up. He smiled mischievously at me and leaned down toward me.

We were sitting on the couch in the living room while Alice was sitting in one of the chairs. I felt bad for her. I didn't let Edward kiss me, instead I called Alice over.

"You alright, Alice?" I asked softly.

"Yes, I think so. It's just a lot to process. I don't want to go in my room yet though. I don't know how to handle this yet." Alice responded. She looked at Edward and sighed. She showed him the ring.

Edward looked curiously at it. Alice slid it off of her finger and handed it to him to inspect. He gasped after a moment of looking at it.

"Alice, it's from Aiden?" Edward whispered to her, questioningly. She must have told him in her thoughts.

"I don't really know how to explain. I'll show you." Alice said. She was clearly thinking back to this afternoon.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Edward asked sounding hurt.

"It's your day. I didn't want to ruin it for you two." Alice replied, motioning to us. She took the ring back and placed it on her finger. She stared at its placement and looked at her other hand.

Edward nodded his head. "He proposed to you? With a note?" Edward asked, probably thinking back to what she had showed him with the use of her thoughts. Edward was trying to think of how he should respond to all of this without hurting her.

"Yes, he did. You know it's funny. I wanted Jasper to propose to me, but Aiden got around to it first. Aiden proposed to me when he was only 15. I don't get it. Why do things always have to be so complicated for us Cullens?" Alice questioned to no one person in particular.

"Alice, I truly don't know what to say. I take it you just want to be friends with him from the placement of his ring?" Edward asked.

"Yes, well, I'm not sure. Edward, I loved him. You remember, you were the one who found me crying in my car. You sat with me for hours. I love you, Edward. You know that right? You have always been there for me." Alice whispered.

"Of course, I know that. Alice, is there any chance you may not love Jasper as much as you thought? Would you choose Aiden over him?" Edward asked gently.

"I don't know. I love them both. Aiden cheated on me. I can forgive him, but I don't know that I can trust him again. He was so important to me. I remember being so devastated when I found out. I want to tell you that there's no way I'd ever choose Aiden again, but I can't say that honestly." Alice replied quietly.

"Alice, tell me one thing. Why do you love Jasper?" Edward spoke in a calming tone to her.

"I love him because he is always there for me. I love him because he is him. He was the one who truly helped me when Aiden cheated on me. I know that I can trust Jasper." Alice informed him.

"Do you love him because he was the next best thing after Aiden, though? Or do you love him because he is himself? Who do you love more?" Edward questioned again in different words.

"I love him for both reasons. I'll never get completely over Aiden. He'll always be in my mind. I just don't want to make the wrong decision here. I don't know who I love more. How can I love Aiden after what he did?" Alice asked.

"Alice, I love you. You're my sister. This is your decision, not mine. I have my wife, it's your turn now. Are you willing to wait it out for Jasper, or do you want Aiden? Aiden is a great guy, Alice. I know what he did to you...I have to tell you something, though." Edward said, whispering the ending.

"Tell me what?" Alice asked.

"Alice, when you were away that one summer on vacation without us, I went alone back to our house in California. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you by bringing up California. I was 16, which means Aiden was 14. It was actually right around his birthday. He was turning 15. He came over to our house when he heard a car had arrived. He knocked on the door, and he looked so afraid when I opened it."

"I didn't do anything, though. I wanted to beat him after what he did to you but I knew you wouldn't want me too. Aiden came in the house and asked if you were home. I told him you weren't coming, that it was only me. He told me everything. He swore to me that he would never do anything like that to you again. He promised me he still loved you. That he loved only you. I believed him. I'll never know why, but I believed him." Edward said.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Alice asked Edward angrily.

"I couldn't. I didn't want to do that to you. You and Jasper seemed to be so happy. I didn't want to ruin it all. I thought you had forgotten about Aiden. I thought you had moved on for good. I didn't know you still felt that way about him. Besides, he told me he was going to Italy for boarding school. I didn't know. How could I? Mom and Dad got his funeral invitation a few months later. They didn't tell me about it, but I found it in the garbage." Edward whispered. He looked like he would cry if he could.

"Why didn't you tell me when you found it? It doesn't matter though, Edward, he's alive. He's a vampire, Edward. He's Jonathan the member of the Volturri that is coming on Monday. I want to talk to him. I want you to be there. I need to know if his thoughts are sincere." Alice whispered. Her face was tortured. She looked so upset.

"Anything you need, Alice. Please, I am so sorry. I should have told you this all already." Edward said weakly.

I grabbed his left hand, which was closest to me, and rubbed it soothingly. I could feel him calming down slowly. I could feel his ring on his ring finger and smiled softly at it. Alice was calming herself down as well.

"Thank you, Edward." Alice whimpered. She stood up and walked out of the room and into her bedroom. I imagined she was only doing so for Jasper's sake. She was having trouble dealing with all of this. I could tell she was utterly confused.

"Edward?" I asked. He was staring off at Alice's door.

"Sorry, Bella. I don't know how to help her with this. It's eating away at me. I've never felt like this before with Alice. Usually I have the answers to her problems."

"It's alright, Edward. Don't beat yourself up over it. She just needs to get her emotions in check. She'll make the decision that she needs to when the time comes. It's not your choice, just like you said."

"I know. I just feel so bad for her. She loved him, and he hurt her so much. When he talked to me though when I visited he sounded just as hurt as her." Edward sounded like he was in pain just thinking about the memory of Aiden.

"Edward, try not to think of it."

"Distract me." Edward said lightly.

I took the moment to do just that. I pushed him back against the couch and laid down on top of him. I kissed him happily causing him to moan softly. I smiled against his lips. I pulled back for a second.

"How was that? Distracting enough?" I asked temptingly.

"I haven't had nearly enough." Edward whispered in my ear.

"We'll have to change that." I whispered in return.

I stood up in one quick motion. "Follow me." I whispered, walking into my bedroom. I laid down on the bed and patted the spot next to me for Edward to lay down. He came over immediately and shut the door behind him.

He leaned in over my body and kissed me greedily. He shifted me so I was laying on top of him. I kissed him wholeheartedly. He was my true love. I was so happy I found him. Without him I would be so incomplete.

"How's my wife?" Edward asked between his erratic breathing. I smiled and pulled his head back down to mine. He's so amazing.

"Fantastic." I breathed out when I got a chance.

The next morning we heard people getting up at about 7 am. We got dressed and walked out into the living room. Rose and Alice were sitting on the couch. Edward and I went to sit out in the living room as well.

When we sat down, Rose went silent in the middle of her sentence. Edward smiled gently at her.

"I know what happened, Rose." Edward told her.

Rosalie nodded and started babbling again to Alice about Aiden. They were being quiet even though I was sure Jasper was sleeping. I heard movement from Alicia's room and sighed. I got up from the couch I had just sat down on and walked into the nursery.

I made my way over to Alicia's crib and lifted her out. Her small face held a beautiful smile. I smiled down at her as well. I placed her on the changing table and grabbed what I needed.

Edward came in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Normally, I wouldn't mind, in fact I'd enjoy it, but right now I needed to move. He was restricting that movement. He pulled back in one quick movement when he heard my thoughts.

"Sorry, love." Edward said, kissing my cheek.

I grinned and finished changing Alicia. When I was finished, I turned around to Edward and hugged him with one arm. Alicia was placed in the other.

Edward leaned down to give Alicia a kiss on the forehead. Alicia giggled quietly. We walked back out to the living room and sat down on one of the couches. Edward leaned against the armrest, and I leaned my body against his while I held Alicia in my arms.

She was such a beautiful baby. I loved her beyond belief. She was so special. I couldn't wait to watch her as she grew up.

I knew Elizabeth would be waking up soon as well. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist comfortingly.

I wasn't particularly listening to Rose and Alice's conversation, but I heard a few words every once in a while. I wasn't focusing on anything actually. I was just relaxing with my husband and child.

At about 8, Esme, Carlisle, and Jake joined us as well. We turned on the television because Alice and Rose were not talking anymore due to the crowd. I stood up a few minutes after everyone came in and went into Elizabeth's room. She was just waking up as I entered. Edward stayed out on the couch and was holding Alicia for me.

I knelt down next to Elizabeth's bed and smiled at her. "Good morning." I said.

"Morning, Mommy." Elizabeth whispered through a yawn. Her eyes were still partially closed as well.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I asked pushing her hair away from her face.

"Tired." Elizabeth replied in a sleepy voice.

"Do you want to go back to bed?"

"Is Alicia awake?" Elizabeth asked in return.

"Yes, but you can sleep if you're still tired." I informed her. She smiled and hopped up and out of her bed into my arms. I laughed gently and we picked out some clothes for her to wear. She got changed, and we walked back out to the living room. Elizabeth bounded onto the couch to see her little sister. She was a great big sister. She helped me take care of Alicia, and she never got jealous when everyone fawned over Alicia.

"Daddy, can I hold her?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"If you calm down, then yes." Edward replied. Elizabeth sat still next to him to prove she could be calm. Edward smiled and placed Alicia in Elizabeth's arms. He corrected her on the proper way to hold her.

Elizabeth smiled at her little sister, but after a few minutes she was tired of sitting still. She asked Edward to take her back so she could get up. She jumped around the room so I took her seat next to Edward. He smiled at me and asked if I wanted to hold Alicia. I let him hold her though because he didn't hold her that often. I wondered if he was thirsty or not. He always said how the only thing he thought of around humans was how thirsty he was.

He hadn't mentioned it in a few days, but I imagined it still bothered him a lot. I was surprised he was handling all of these humans so well. I was barely controlling him for the last few days. I didn't tell him that. I guess he probably just found out though since he's most likely reading my mind.

I looked at him for a moment and confirmed my speculation. He looked alarmed for a second, but his face smoothed after he realized he had been doing well on his own. He reached up with one of his hands to play with my hair lovingly. I looked up at the TV and saw the time was already 9 am. Alice, Rose, and I decided to go make breakfast for everyone. We went into the kitchen and took out the food we would need.

We decided to make french toast because Rosalie was craving it. We finished cooking and called everyone in to eat.

Our family sat around the table. Rose and Emmett were next to each other. As were Esme and Carisle. Alice was seated in between Edward and I. Jasper was next to Edward. Jake was next to me. Jake was talking to Elizabeth who was next to him. Edward was still holding Alicia. We kept a light conversation going. There was little input from Alice, but no one seemed to notice so much. Esme seemed to be the only one to see her. Jasper and the other boys, excluding Edward, didn't notice anything.

I looked at Alice and whispered at a very soft volume, "Your mom is getting suspicious, Alice. Unless you plan to tell her, try to look a little more animated. Either that, or make an excuse to leave."

Alice looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with pain. I nodded my head very slightly. It would have only been visible to Alice and Edward. Alice stood up and I did as well.

"We'll be right back." I said to the table. I whispered to Edward that we were going to get a drink." Edward nodded.

Rose looked at us. She was questioning us if she should join. We both told her no with a nod of our heads. Everyone else had gone back to their conversations. Everyone except Esme and Rose. Esme was looking at us with a soft pain in her eyes. She knew something was up.

I covered by lifting a glass that was on the counter and putting it to my lips suggestively. Esme and Rose nodded their heads in realization of what we were doing. Rose knew why she wasn't asked to come. Esme thought she knew why Alice had seemed a bit off today.

Alice and I walked to the storage unit in by the living room. We grabbed some bottles of blood and took them upstairs, away from any humans. We sat in the home theater and drank the blood slowly.

**Once again, if you want to read more let me know. I'm only going to finish this if I still have people reading it. **

**(: Hope you enjoyed it! **


	49. Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the contents of it.**

**Chapter 49- Help -Bella POV**

"Bella, I feel so uncomfortable around Jasper. Not only because of the whole situation, but also because there is always that thought in the back of my mind about what it would be like to bite into his flesh. It would be so much easier to be with another vampire."

"I won't disagree with you. It is a lot easier to be with another vampire, but Alice is that really what you want? If it is what you want, do you want it to be Jasper or Aiden?" I whispered questioningly.

"I won't change Jasper. It would be so much easier, but I can't take his life from him. Not unless it was absolutely necessary. Bella, my control over my thirst is so much better now, but it's just being so close to him that makes it bad. Last night I almost bit him. I had to get out of bed and sit across the room for the rest of the night. He didn't know because I got back into bed right before he woke up." Alice replied.

"Alice, what if that's what Jasper wants? What if he was willing to give up his human life to spend eternity with you. That's a real commitment, right? He has asked for that. Maybe marriage is second to that. I mean, think about it, he isn't just choosing you for a while. He wants you for eternity. He's willing to change to be with you forever. Aiden is already a vampire. He didn't have to choose to lose his life for you. Maybe he would have if he was in Jasper's position, but you can't know that until you speak with him."

"I love them both. I want to tell Jasper, but I can't do it. I just don't want him to find out that this has been going on. I don't want to show him that I have any doubts as to where our relationship is going. I want to be able to be honest with him. I want to be truly honest when I tell him I want him. I just can't do that right now." Alice responded.

"You don't have to tell him that. He'll know. If you love him, he'll know. He won't have to worry. He'll wait for you to figure it out."

"Edward knew you loved him...yet, he got jealous of Jake. If Edward knew, then why did he worry?" Alice questioned.

"Alice, we are talking about your brother here. He worries about every little detail of every single day." I replied.

Alice laughed lightly, as did I. She stopped smiling after a second though, and her face became serious again.

"What if Jasper worries too? What if he does something drastic because of it?"

"What's he going to do? We are in a very small space, and our reflexes are a lot quicker than his."

"I'm going to tell him, Bella. I just hope you are right." Alice replied softly.

"It's the right thing to do." I assured her.

"I know it is." Alice responded.

We walked back downstairs and sat in the living room. We had each had three bottles of blood while we were upstairs. We didn't need it, but it was a good cover. If someone came upstairs they wouldn't question why we had excused ourselves to do so and did not.

Alice and I talked quietly about Aiden for a few minutes until we heard someone coming. Rose walked in the room and took a seat next to Alice on the couch. I was on the chair next to them. Rose gave Alice a hug and tried to soothe her because Alice was very uptight.

"You okay?" Rose questioned.

"Yes, I'm nervous. I decided I need to tell Jasper about this. I just don't know how to say it." Alice replied.

"Are you sure it's the right time to say something? I mean, this whole situation of hiding is stressful. Do you think he can handle it?" Rose questioned.

I gave Rose a slightly angry stare. She noticed and shrugged. Alice needed to tell Jasper soon, before he found out on Monday. It was never a good idea to keep a secret from someone you loved.

"Maybe you're right, Rose. Maybe I shouldn't tell him." Alice said.

Now was the perfect time. I called Edward with my mind and hoped he could get Jasper to come here before Alice calmed down. I needed her to be distracted if I was going to pull this off. Alice didn't see them coming. Rose and her continued to talk it over.

Jasper and Edward walked in just as Alice said, "I can't tell Jasper, it will devastate him."

Suddenly, before Jasper could say a word, Alice realized someone was here. She spun around and saw Jasper standing behind her with Edward.

"What will devastate me?" Jasper asked nervously.

I could feel Alice's anger at the moment. She was staring at Edward with pained eyes. She suddenly turned to look at me. Her eyes were furious.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I couldn't let you back down. You have to tell him, and you know that. If you don't want to talk to me, then don't. You need to tell him, though." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Alice, tell me." Jasper whispered.

Alice gave me one last furious look, and turned to Jasper. She walked into their room, and he followed. Edward and I could hear what she was saying, but we tried not to listen. We could hear Jasper crying lightly.

"Bella, we shouldn't have done that. It was her choice, not ours." Edward whispered.

"Edward, it's what she wanted. She told me that she knew this is what she needed to do. The only reason she changed her mind is because Rose told her not to tell him. This is the right choice. Alice needs to tell him. He would have found out on Monday."

"It was her choice to let him find out on Monday, though." Edward whispered as quietly as he could.

"Maybe you're right, but it's to late to take it back now. It happened, and now Jasper will know what's going on. It will give him a chance to fight for her." I responded.

Edward nodded his head lightly. Alice and Jasper stayed in their room for over an hour talking about what was happening. Finally, Alice came out of the room. Jasper was a few feet behind her on their bed.

Alice walked over to me and slapped me across the face. I didn't respond because I probably deserved it. I kept my eyes down on the ground. Edward, however, did not take the incident so lightly.

"How dare you hit her. What is wrong with you? She was trying to do the right thing." Edward said. He spoke at a normal volume, but the words sent chills down my spine. They were cold and showed no emotion except anger.

"How could you do that to me? It was my decision. If I didn't want to tell him yet, that was my choice. How dare you take my life into your own hands. This had nothing to do with you." Alice said harshly in return.

Edward growled and replied in an icy voice, "Why not let Jasper suffer? You don't think he didn't notice you shrugging him off? You don't think he didn't feel the tension? The distance? Alice, you were hurting him more by lying to him. Don't go lecturing me. You are my sister, but Jasper is my family too. I couldn't stand seeing you hurt him anymore. You couldn't hear what he was thinking. He was trying to figure it out, Alice."

"No. You're lying to make me less angry at her." Alice responded while pointing at me.

"No, he's not. I knew something was up." Jasper whispered from the doorway of Alice's bedroom.

"Why didn't I see you trying to confront me about it then?" Alice replied.

"I wasn't planning on doing so. Alice, you know me. I'm not a confrontational guy. Sure, I'm going to fight for you now that I know. If you didn't want me to know though, it was your decision. You never had to tell me. I told you that just before. You told me anyway. You wanted to, didn't you?"

"I guess I did. I wanted you to know, I was just afraid of what might happen if I told you. I was afraid you'd hurt yourself, or just breakdown emotionally. I don't want to see you in pain." Alice responded.

"It put me through more pain feeling like we were drifting apart. At least with this I know I can still be with you. Even if it doesn't work out for us as a couple, I can always be your friend, sweetheart. I'm happier knowing I still have that option." Jasper whispered.

Alice walked over to him and hugged him sweetly. She kissed him on the cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back lightly.

Edward moved over next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He reached up to touch my face lovingly. He rubbed his hand over the place where Alice's hand had hit me. My face wasn't sore. The slap hadn't even hurt thanks to my being a vampire, but I knew he did it because it was comforting. It was something human left in him. It was a human emotion.

I took his hand lightly in mine. I thought, "Edward, let it go." I knew he heard me. He nodded his head that he would not do so. I stared into his eyes. I could see a true, harsh emotion in them. He was very angry at his sister for hitting me.

However, he could see the pure emotion in mine as well. I wasn't mad at all. In fact, my eyes were showing only love. Love for Alice, and love for him. He knew so.

His eyes softened a small degree when he looked at mine. I smiled, and he gave up. His eyes turned to look at his sister once before looking back at me. He nodded his head lightly, suggesting he would forgive her for me.

He leaned in and kissed me. It was soft, gentle, and sweet. It made me love him more than I ever had, just like he always did.

I heard people coming in, but I didn't pull away from him. I shifted so that he was closer to me, and I made sure he didn't stop.

He continued to kiss me. I heard everyone come in, but I didn't care. I was kissing my husband. I saw a light flash though and pulled away. I looked up with an annoyed expression at the person with the camera, Rose.

She smiled and went on to take a picture of Jasper and Alice, who were still hugging each other. Jasper was whispering in her ear, while Alice remained with her head on his shoulder. They didn't even flinch when the flash went off. Of course, only Alice would have seen it clearly. The room was light, and the flash wasn't really necessary.

Edward turned and faced the rest of the room, instead of me. I sighed and leaned back against the chair. Elizabeth walked up to me and took a seat on my lap. I smiled at her and played with her hair. Jake had Alicia in his arms and was looking quite uncomfortable. I motioned for Edward to go get her, and he did just that.

Jake thanked him and walked out of the room to go to the bathroom. I laughed lightly. Edward sat back down next to me with Alicia. Elizabeth played with her little sister for a few minutes, but then she wanted to sit on her daddy's lap. I took Alicia from Edward, and Elizabeth moved over.

Edward was talking to her quietly and the room was all in mixed conversations. The loudest conversation that I could focus on was Emmett, Rose, and Carlisle. They were discussing the name of their child.

I smiled at the thought of Rose being a mother. She would honestly be a great mother.

"Rose, why can't we name the baby Emmett? A lot of people name their sons after the father."

"I'm not naming my baby Emmett, Emmett. I suggest you get over this. I already have his name picked, if he is a boy. If he is a boy, his name with be William. If it's a girl, then her name will be Samantha." Rose said.

"Oh, come one. Rose, you want to name your son William?" Carlisle interjected.

Esme said, "I think Samantha and William are lovely names."

"Thank you, Esme. At least someone agrees." Rose said. She stood with her hand on her hip, looking at Emmett and Carlisle.

"I still don't like the names." Emmett said. Carlisle agreed.

"I like them." I called from across the room. Rose looked up, slightly startled. She then thanked me and smiled.

She rubbed her stomach and her face lit up. I smiled at her gently and looked down at the precious angel in my arms. Alicia smiled and giggled. I placed my finger in her hand, and she grabbed onto it.

I fed her and changed her diaper before I got ready for the day. When I was ready, Edward and I left Alicia and Elizabeth with Esme and Carlisle and walked upstairs. We had to go food shopping for the family.

I had a separate list of foods Rosalie wanted. Edward got into the driver's side of the car. I took my seat and we left. We made it to the store quickly.

We finished shopping within an hour, and got home shortly after. We brought all the food in on one trip and placed it in the various refrigerators.

"Honey, are you thirsty?" I asked. Edward looked at me carefully. He had seemed to be in good control lately, but I preferred if he didn't take chances.

"A little bit. If you are asking if I want to have a bottle of blood, then no. If you want to go hunting, I wouldn't mind." Edward answered.

"Alright, we can go hunting then." I replied. We told everyone that we were going back out. Before we left, Alice pulled me aside. Edward went upstairs to wait for me.

"Bella, I just wanted to apologize for before. I shouldn't have hit you like that. You were right of course. It feels a lot better having Jasper know what's going on. I am so sorry. You have a right to be angry with me if you want." Alice said.

"I'm not angry, Alice. I'm sorry too. It wasn't my place to say, or do, anything." I responded.

"Thank you for doing what you thought needed to be done. It did need to be done." Alice replied wholeheartedly.

"Edward and I are going hunting. Do you want to come? We all need to have our strength. We don't know who will be coming."

"Will everyone be okay here alone?" Alice asked.

"They'll be locked in. Trust me, none of them want to leave right now. They know the threat." I replied.

Alice nodded her head, but just for safety purposes checked the future. Everything looked good so we decided now was the time to go.

"Can I just say goodbye to Jasper?" Alice questioned.

"Of course." I responded. Alice went back over to the family and notified them that we were all going as a precautionary measure that would hopefully be unnecessary. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea as well. Everyone except Jasper.

"What if someone's in the woods and attacks you?" Jasper asked.

"Then I will destroy them," Alice whispered, "Besides no one is going to be there. I already checked the future."

"You told me yourself that the future changes." Jasper responded. To this Alice had no reply. She stood still and thought over the response. However, I wasn't in a patient mood. I walked up to Jasper and pulled on Alice's shoulder.

"If anyone comes for us. I'll take care of it. Not to worry, Jasper. I'll make sure she gets back here safe. With Edward and I." I assured him.

"Thanks, Bella." I knew Jasper was replying to one part in particular. The part about with Edward and I. No one else would be with us.

"You're welcome." I replied.

I gave him a hug goodbye and ran upstairs at full vampire speed. I wanted to go hunt. Alice came up surprisingly quick as well. The three of us left and locked the door behind us. No one could get in besides us.

We hunted for most of the night. When we got home, we were quiet because everyone was sleeping. Alicia started crying when we walked downstairs. I ran into her room so that she couldn't wake anyone up.

I soothed her and made sure she was okay. Alice went into her room, and Edward came into Alicia's room.

He wrapped his arms around me while I held Alicia. It was a very special moment. Edward, my baby, and I. The only thing missing was Elizabeth. I wasn't going to wake her up though.

I turned around gently so that I was now facing Edward. He smiled and kissed me sweetly. He had one hand holding Alicia, and so did I.

"I love you." Edward whispered to me.

"I love you too." I replied.

I moved and sat down in the chair in the corner of her room. Edward lifted me in his arms. I held Alicia tightly in my arms as well. Edward carried us to our room and laid me down on my bed. He walked back around to his side of the bed and laid down as well. I placed Alicia in between the two of us. She was still awake and smiled lightly while she giggled.

Edward played lightly with her hands. He was a great father. I was truly happy to have him and my family. I couldn't have asked for a better life. It would've been nicer if we weren't trapped in a basement, or if we weren't vampires. That was what made our family so special though, and I wouldn't change any of it even if I had the chance.

This was the life I was always meant to live. I hadn't liked being a vampire at first, but looking at my darling Alicia beside me made me realize not everything was bad. For instance, Edward and I could lay here and watch her all night. We wouldn't get bored, and we wouldn't fall asleep. Children were easy for us, except for the thirst for their blood.

I sometimes wished Alicia was a little more work. She was the perfect baby. She only cried when she needed something, and she slept almost every night. The two parents that could actually stay awake all the time, and we had the one baby who slept constantly. Edward smiled at me. He was listening in on my thoughts.

"No one could wish for a better family." Edward whispered to me.

I smile up at him a kissed him lovingly. I couldn't imagine Edward and I ever being apart for long. He was the best father and the most adoring husband. He catered to what ever it was I needed, even if I told him it wasn't necessary.

I loved him for that, but more importantly I loved him just for the fact that he loved me in return.

"I love you more than anything in the world." Edward whispered.

"I love you even more." I replied.

Alicia was slowly falling asleep between us. I was staring at Edward amazed that I could just be here with him.

"Bella, I'm nervous. I feel like something bad is going to happen on Monday. I'm afraid something may happen to you. Alice didn't foresee anything bad, but you know how quickly the future can change."

"I'm going to be fine. You are going to be fine. Our family will be okay. We are meant to be together, nothing will pull me away from you at this point."

"Bella, I never want to be away from you. Promise me that you will love me forever. I don't think I could live without you anymore. You are such a major part of my daily life. I couldn't survive without you and our children." Edward begged seriously.

"I'm pretty sure I promised you that I would love you forever when I married you yesterday. Edward, what has all of this coming up. You know that I love you, and you know that there is no one on this planet that I would rather be with."

"Promise me again." Edward whispered quietly.

"I promise."

I leaned over Alicia to kiss him sweetly. It sealed the promise, and I knew that he believed me. I would always love him.

"Bella, I want you to promise me something else too."

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"If anything happens on Monday, save Alice. Don't worry about me. I want you to make

sure Alice lives. If something happens to me...you have to be strong for Alicia and Elizabeth." Edward said. It was heartbreaking for me to even think about. He said all of this after we had just mentioned how hard it would be to be apart.

"Don't you dare say that. Nothing is going to happen to you or Alice. We are all going to be fine. Nothing will go wrong." I replied after sitting up suddenly.

The movement had made Alicia wake up again. I picked her up and soothed her before Edward could. He looked at our baby in my arms and sighed.

"I don't want to leave this. I'm just saying if there had to be a choice between Alice and I...I want you to pick Alice."

"No. There will be no choice."

"Bella, listen to me. Alice is my sister. I'd give anything for her. I know that even if I am gone that our children are in a good home. I don't want Alice to lose her chance at having a life with Aiden again."

"Edward, why are you speaking like you know this will happen? Why do you think Alice will choose Aiden?"

"I just have a feeling. Alice hasn't foreseen it, but I just need you to know what I want if something does happen. I don't know that she will choose Aiden either, but I think she will. Aiden was definitely sincere when I talked to him. I don't know if he still is, but if he is...Alice will choose him. Jasper was always Aiden's replacement. He always will be. No matter what you think or what I think, Jasper is a replacement. He has always know that to be true as well."

"I don't think so. Jasper may have been a replacement to begin with, but Alice loves him too much to risk going for Aiden. I don't think anything will happen on Monday either. Unlike you, I have a very good feeling about the outcome. I think you just assume the worst."

"You know what to do if it does turn out the way I think it will." Edward responded.

"You know me well enough to know that I wouldn't do it. I would try to save both of you. I'll sacrifice myself if I have to. I won't let you get hurt. I know for a fact that I can't live without you." I whispered.

"Bella, you need to prepare for it. I refuse to let you sacrifice yourself. I wouldn't be able to live with the thought that it should have been me."

"That's the same way I would feel. It would be amplified though. I know that I can protect both of you. I will protect you both. No one is going to get hurt on our side."

"I hope you are right, my love." Edward whispered.

He reached over Alicia to touch my face lovingly.

Monday seemed to be coming very quickly all of a sudden. I only had one more full day to prepare to protect my family from this threat. Edward and I stopped talking and just laid there silently. I stared at my baby between my husband and I. I knew I couldn't lose this.

My family couldn't be taken away from me. It wouldn't be. Not by the Volturi or anyone else.

I was so overwhelmed with emotion that, had I been human, I would've been crying hysterically. I wasn't human however, and perhaps it was rightly so. At least I could protect my family from the unforeseen dangers when I was a vampire.

When the morning came around I knew I needed to prepare everything. I grabbed Alice to help me while Edward stayed with our family.

Alice and I set up a bonfire that would be lit easily tomorrow. We also checked the security on the alarm systems that surrounded the house. We checked the lock on the door to our secret hideaway, and made sure that there was enough supplies for the humans in our family to live off of for a few week's time. They were all precautionary measures. We were prepared for the worst case scenario. We planned on it running smoothly though.

The day passed by very slowly as we all awaited the arrival of the vampire who would tell us our fate and possibly change Alice's forever.

At noon we decided to try and go for one last hunt before the next day arrived. Alice checked to make sure there would be no unexpected visits while we were out. When she was sure that there would not be, we left.

We were only hunting for a few hours. We returned in time for dinner at six o' clock. We took our seats at the table and thought over everything in our heads while our family ate.

My plan was probably the most important. My power had been the unstoppable force that helped us last time. I just hoped it would do me as good this time around. As much as I wanted Edward to believe I had a good feeling about this, his fears were beginning to sink into my head. What if I really did have to choose between Edward and Alice? How could I possible choose between my sister and my husband?

It was an impossible problem with no real solution. I took a deep breath in and focused on the best case scenario instead for once. The best thing that could happen could still have its side effects, but it was harmless.

The best case scenario was if the Volturi had obeyed my orders and sent only Jonathan, or Aiden, back alone. I doubted they would, but I hoped they did.

**Hope it was okay. I'll try to update much more frequently now. I already have the two chapters typed. So, I'll post the next chapter on Friday.**

**Review?**


	50. Return

**I'm sorry. I know this is a day late, but I went on a last minute vacation. I forgot to update before I left, and there was no internet connection. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its contents. **

**Chapter 50- Return- Bella POV**

Before Elizabeth went to bed, I told her how happy I was that she was with Edward and I. I told her how proud I was to be her mom. I kissed her goodnight and hoped I would do so many more times in the future.

The rest of the family spent the next few hours in the living room. Finally, people started to get tired. They slowly, one by one, went off to bed. At two in the morning, the only people still awake were Alice, Edward, Jake, Jasper, and I.

I knew why Jasper was still up. He wanted to make sure he spent some time with Alice before we went out tomorrow morning to meet Aiden. I was out here talking to Jake. Jake was getting tired, but he wanted to spend time with me. I was his best friend. I knew why he wanted to be here. I urged him to go to sleep. It was healthy for him to sleep. He was probably stressed, and sleep would help with that.

I turned to Jake and said, "Please, Jake, go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't sleep, Bells. What if you..." Jake trailed off.

"I'm going to be fine. I promise you I'll see you after this is over."

"That's the thing. After this is over, assuming you are okay, you are going to go back to ignoring me. I hadn't talked to you in so long. Now we are here...together. Two best friends, and I'm afraid that once I go back home...you'll just forget about me again."

"I won't forget you. Jake, don't you even _think_ I could. I can't." I replied. I gave Jake a hug to prove it.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jake responded. He walked off to his room to go to sleep. That only left the three vampires and Jasper.

"Jasper, you should go to bed too." Alice whispered.

"I'm not going to go to sleep. I want to stay with you." Jasper responded.

"I swear that I will wake you up in the morning before we go out. Please, I want you to rest. You need to get some sleep." Alice reasoned.

"You swear you'll wake me up?"

"Yes." Alice answered.

With that Jasper went to bed as well. When the door was shut, we all moved closer to each other.

"Are you all ready?" Alice asked to Edward and I. I thought about the question that Alice

was asking.

"Yes." I replied confidently. It sounded much more confident than I actually felt.

"I hope so." Edward replied at the same time.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Alice asked cautiously.

"Yes, of course. Edward, you don't mind if we go upstairs for a little...do you?" I said lightly.

"Go ahead. I'll see you when you come back down. I'm going to feed Alicia." Edward replied to me.

I nodded my head and went upstairs with Alice.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to take time away from you and Edward...I just needed to talk to you about something." Alice responded.

"It's fine Alice. What did you need to talk about?"

"I wanted to know your opinion on whether I should choose Jasper or Aiden. I know you don't want to tell me what you think, but I'm asking you to please tell me honestly."

"Alice, you know I can't tell you what to do. It's your choice. I know that you love Jasper. It all comes down to who you love more. I never got the chance to really meet Aiden. I only met him as Jonathan. I don't know who he is. I don't know what he is like. I think what ever choice you make, it will be the right one. You will know when you see Aiden again whether or not he is right for you." I responded.

"I'm so confused. I love Jasper. I love him so much, and I know that he loves me. I know that. I do. It's just, I loved Aiden so much. I always wondered what my decision would be if I had the choice back then. I don't know who I would be with if Aiden hadn't done that to me."

"Alice, I'm not going to lie to you. It's not going to be an easy decision. You will have to think about it, but in your heart eventually you will know."

"You know what my worst fear is?" Alice asked in a hushed tone.

"What?"

"My worst fear is that maybe Aiden already moved on. What if he already has a wife? What if he has someone that he loves more than me? Even if he doesn't have a lover, he may not want me anymore."

"If he does have someone else, then you know who you were meant to be with."

"Bella, if something goes wrong tomorrow..." Alice whispered. I knew what she was

about to say, and I wasn't prepared to hear it again.

"Don't tell me to save Edward and let you die. Edward already told me to do the same for you. I can't choose between the two of you. I can't do it."

"Bella, he has you and his family. I want him to continue to enjoy his life with you. I couldn't live with the guilt of knowing he gave that up for me."

"Why are you two so convinced everything will go wrong?"

"I just need you to make sure he is safe." Alice whispered.

"You are both going to be fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you." I argued.

"I had a vision, Bella." Alice whispered in return.

"Edward said you didn't."

"I did. You aren't going to protect both of us. One of us will die. I've seen it both ways. I was going to be the one to die. Until I had another vision last night. I assume it was when Edward told you to let him be the one to die if it had to be done. Bella, there was six of them there. You killed them, but not in time to save us." Alice returned.

She continued, "They came out of no where. It was an unexpected attack. You weren't ready for it. They grabbed me before you even had a chance to try and save me. The second vision was different though. In the second vision, it was Edward. This time we knew where the attack was coming from. Edward wasn't close enough to you for you to save him in time."

She finally finished, "It has to be him that lives."

"Alice, I can't let you die." I replied. I was sobbing now. I hadn't believed this could happen.

"Someone is going to die. I want it to be me." Alice replied.

"No." I responded harshly.

"Then Edward will die. I know you don't want that." Alice whispered.

"I'll let them get me. They can take me." I answered.

"If they get you...we will all die." Alice said in return.

I looked away at a wall. I stood up and left the room. Alice remained seated at a chair upstairs. I grabbed a bottle of blood from the refrigerator and climbed into bed. I had walked

straight passed Edward who was feeding Alicia in the living room.

I heard Alice come back downstairs. She whispered something to Edward, and a moment later he was next to me.

"Don't say anything." I whispered.

Edward did as I asked. He laid down beside me and just held me. At first I was reluctant to let him do so, but I gave up because it felt so comforting.

After about an hour of just laying there, I looked up at his pale face above mine.

"You lied to me." I accused.

"I didn't want you to try something stupid. I figured if you didn't know about the vision you would just act on instinct when we were out there." Edward answered.

"I'm going out alone." I replied.

"No." Edward harshly replied.

"You aren't having a say in this matter. I'm not going to risk your lives when I can just go alone."

"It's out of the question, Bella. It's not happening. I won't let you go alone." Edward responded.

"Yes, you will. I'm asking you to please let me do this. Edward, I can't promise you that I will be okay. I can promise you that you will be safe and so will Alice. I'm not going to choose between you two. I refuse to choose."

"I can't let you go out alone. It was so painful to wait and watch last time. I can't do that again. I can't let you go out alone." Edward answered.

"I'm going out alone." I retaliated. It was my final word on the subject, and Edward knew it.

I got out of bed and walked out to get Alicia who I assumed Alice was feeding now. I sat down beside Alice and asked her for my baby.

She handed her to me, and I knew what was coming next from Alice.

"He's not going to let you go alone." Alice whispered.

"Alice if I go alone what will it change?" I asked.

Alice looked at me for a second before answering. "You would make it back alive. Edward would still not though."

"I said alone. Edward wouldn't be there."

"I don't know how that would play out. Edward's not even considering it. I can't have a vision about something that won't happen." Alice explained.

I knew I had to think of a plan soon or else Edward would die. He was so selfish sometimes. He wanted to be there with me, but I couldn't let him.

I blocked out Edward's power for a moment to allow myself to plan and have Alice see how it would change things.

Suddenly a plan came to mind. I imagined it for a moment. I thought of how it could play out. Alice froze over as I did. I knew it had changed something because she turned to me and smiled..

"That would work." Alice replied.

I nodded my head and tried to figure how to make it work. If Edward caught on to the plan too quickly...he would fight back.

I blocked out Edward for the rest of the night. I was afraid he may see the plan in my mind or Alice's.

I tried to act like nothing was up, but Edward knew me too well.

"What are you planning on doing tomorrow to eliminate my presence out there?" Edward questioned.

I moved up closer to him and kissed him passionately. It was very heated on my part, but Edward barely made a notion that he realized I was kissing him. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes sternly.

"Tell me, Bella."

I nodded my head no in response.

"Bella, don't do this. I can't let you go out alone." Edward begged.

"You can. You just don't want to. You are too stubborn for your own good." I replied.

"I'm not going to fall for any plan of yours. I am going out there with you tomorrow. I am going to stand by your side and help you with whatever needs to be done. You will not be alone."

"I will be alone. Please, this would all be so much easier if you didn't fight me on everything."

I continued, "Edward, I love you. If I go out alone, I will live. Alice said I will. If you come you won't. I'm not going to let you come with me just to let you prove something to yourself. I'm not going to let you die for no reason."

"Bella, it's going to be so hard to let you go alone. I can't let you take that risk on your own."

"There's no risk if I go alone. Alice told me that I won't be able to protect you quick enough. Don't you want to be able to spend your life with your family? Don't you want to live forever with me?"

"Bella, don't be stupid. You know I do. I just don't know that you will definitely come back if you leave."

"Well I want to spend my eternity with you. I know for a fact that if you go out there I will not be able to." I whispered.

Edward nodded his head lightly. "Fine, I'll let you go alone. Bella, you better come back to me in one piece."

"I promise you that I will."

Edward pulled me close to him for a few more moments before he went to grab Alicia from her crib. When he came back he laid Alicia in between us like I had done the night before. I smiled down at my baby. I would come back to my family.

When the morning came I immediately began to do some last minute preparations. I drank a few bottles of blood and was ready for what was coming.

I looked at Alice questioningly. I wasn't sure if I could trust Edward to stay inside or not. Alice wasn't sure either so we would have to enact our original plan.

Alice, Edward, and I went into the kitchen to make sure everything in the house was in order. That's what Edward believed at least.

"I think I should have another bottle of blood. Just for precautionary measures." I said aloud.

"I'll get you one." Edward responded.

I felt bad suddenly for doing this to him. When he opened the door to the refrigerator in the kitchen and walked in, Alice closed the door behind him. She locked it from the outside. The lock on the outside had been designed to keep us in if the family needed to. There was no way Edward was going to break out of there.

"Bellaཀ I told you I was going to let you go aloneཀ" Edward screamed at me through the door.

"Alice had visions of you coming out anyway. Edward, please, don't be mad. Don't fight. Just please, stay inside. I can't worry about you right now. I need to be focused. Don't get me upset, please." I answered through the door.

"Be careful, my love." Edward responded.

"I will be." I replied truthfully.

I smiled gently. He wasn't going to fight it. He understood why I had to lock him in there. He knew that he would have tried to come with me.

"Alice," Edward called, "Be ready in case she needs help."

"I'll be by the door waiting." Alice replied wholeheartedly.

"Thank you."

I waited in the living room with Alice for the right time. She suddenly jolted up in her seat.

"They will be here in 5 minutes. You should be waiting for them." Alice told me.

"Okay. I'll go out now." I replied.

Before I left though I ran back to the kitchen. Edward had read Alice's mind and knew I was leaving.

"I love you Edward." I told him.

"I love you too." He responded.

At that I ran off up the stairs. Alice was right behind me. She paused at the door when I opened it.

"Bella, don't be too confident. They are going to try to attack before you see them coming." Alice whispered.

"I understand. Alice, don't come out after me." I told her.

"I will. If you need help. I won't promise you otherwise." Alice responded. I took that as

a promise for her to stay here though.

"Only if I really need help." I offered.

She agreed and gave me a hug. I hugged her back for a moment before pulling away and walking out the door. I heard her close the door behind me. I knew she was still standing there waiting though.

I waited outside for a few minutes before I heard a noise from behind me. I turned and saw a teenage girl behind me. She was most definitely a vampire.

I turned away from her after making sure she would not move. I did the same to the other four vampires I sensed.

I was waiting for one vampire in particular. I saw him walk out from the same direction as the last vampire I had seen.

"I see that the Volturi did not adhere to my wishes. I remember asking that they only send you back. I meant alone." I spoke clearly.

"Well, you see. I told my masters about that. They refused to listen. They said something about how they didn't care. I tried to explain, but they just wouldn't understand." He replied lightly.

"It's nice to see you again, Jonathan." I stated clearly.

"You too, lovely Bella. Oh my, and is that a wedding band on your hand. How sweet."

"Yes, it is. Isn't it? I was married on Friday. It was quite an exciting day for my husband and I. He wanted to be married before we met again." I explained.

I backed away from the vampires and allowed them to have some space. They immediately began to fight between themselves.

"Bringing back memories, Jonathan?" I asked.

"Why, of course."

I took a seat on the front steps. Jonathan sat down beside me. He was a few inches away from me.

"Now, what I don't understand about all of this is why the Volturi would send more of their famous army to be destroyed?"

"Well, they believed that you might be more reasonable. Perhaps you will be when I tell you of our offer. Of course, if you'd rather you can continue to have my friends rip each other limb from limb."

"You see. I'm not one to be very reasonable to people who are trying to hurt my family."

"Very well then." Jonathan stated.

He watched as his fellow vampires ripped each other apart.

"My offer is still valid however. I do have options for you to consider." I said to him.

"What would those options be?" Jonathan asked.

"Well, you can go home with your vampires now before they are all completely finished off. You can stay here with my family. Or I can kill you myself."

"I don't think that Aro, my leader, would appreciate me leaving without completing my mission."

"What is that mission?" I asked carefully.

**It was kind of short. I'll post another chapter on Monday. **

**Review?**


	51. Hello

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter 51- Hello- Bella POV**

"It's to take you with us. You didn't think that after hearing of your power, Aro would just let you go. Did you? He wants you to join us. He's willing to let these five die in order to have you."

"What makes you think I would go with you?" I asked.

"We will leave your family alone. Let them live. Perhaps, we can even find a place for them in the Volturi as well."

"None of us want to join you." I told him honestly.

"Aro is not going to like that answer. Not at all. Bella, you see, Aro likes to have total control."

"Let's talk about something else, Jonathan. Ah, how about you tell me why you are part of the Volturi? What is so special about you?"

"Me? The Volturi took me in, oh, a few years ago. You see, my power is quite simple. It's nothing too special, but it helps me in battles."

"What would your power be?"

"I can't die. Ever. Nothing can kill me. That's why I was the one to survive. The only drawback of my power is I can't use it to protect anyone else. My power only works on myself. The Volturi have tried to get me to use it on other people in our clan, but it can't be extended passed myself." Jonathan explained.

"That's why they made me their messenger." He finished.

"So, I guess I can't kill you then. So, what is your decision? Do you want to stay here, or go back to Italy?"

"Give me a moment more to consider it." Jonathan responded.

"Alright. While you do that, I have other business to attend to."

I took the pieces of body and lit the fire. I threw them all in and watched them burn for a moment. After a few minutes, I put the fire out. Every shred of their bodies had been disposed of.

I walked back to Jonathan who was still on the steps.

"Did you make up your mind yet, Jonathan?" I asked.

"How's Edward doing?" He asked suddenly.

"He's good." I replied.

"Bella, you know who I am don't you?" Jonathan, or rather Aiden, asked.

"Of course I do, Aiden. Why do you think I didn't even try to kill you this time?" I told him.

"I figured you had figured it out. When I came the first time, I didn't know. I didn't know that it was them." Aiden replied.

"When you went home though. You figured it out? You put it all together?" I questioned lightly.

"I knew of you. I had heard stories from Edward. You never came with them though. Always, staying home with your dad. I'm sorry about your dad, by the way. He shouldn't have been killed."

"It's alright." I responded. I looked back at the house for a moment. I stared at Aiden and thought over what had happened.

"Aiden, what is your decision?" I asked again.

"I don't know. I don't want to be a part of the Volturi anymore, Bella. You have to believe me. It's just that they will come after me if I stay."

"I'm not going to believe you that easily." I replied.

I added, "I'll be right back. Stay here."

I watched to make sure he stayed while I got Alice. I told her to go get Edward. I walked back outside and saw him still sitting there.

I sat back down and waited for Alice and Edward. Edward walked out first. I looked back for Alice, but I didn't see her coming.

"Edward?" I questioned.

He shrugged and looked at Aiden. Aiden stood up at Edward's presence and said hello. He shook Edward's hand.

I kept a close eye on him.

"Edward, it's good to see you again. I'm sorry about all of this."

"It's alright, Aiden. Do you mind repeating what you told Bella? The part about wanting to leave the Volturi and staying here." Edward asked of him.

Aiden repeated what he had said to me. Edward nodded to me. He was telling me that he was telling the truth. His thoughts had said the same thing.

"Aiden, would you like to come in for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

Edward lead him into the living room. He had him sit in the chair that had no view of the secret door. I opened the door to go look for Alice.

When I got downstairs, I saw Alice sitting on a chair.

"Alice, what are you doing? Aiden's sitting in the living room."

"I don't know if I want to see him." Alice stated.

"Give it a shot. What's the worst that could happen?" I asked.

"I could fall for him again." Alice replied.

"Isn't that what this was all about. Seeing if you wanted to be with him?"

"Yes, but Bella...I don't know what I want." Alice answered.

"You never will know what you want if you don't give it a chance. Just go out there and talk to him." I told her.

Alice finally stood up, and we walked back out to the living room together. Aiden turned around when he heard more footsteps coming in.

His jaw fell open slightly when he saw her. I smiled to myself. Alice stood next to me motionless. She wasn't sure what to do next.

"Alice?" Aiden asked lightly.

"Hi, Aiden." Alice responded.

Aiden stood up and walked over to her. He paused right in front of her and looked her over a few times.

"I can't believe it's actually you." Aiden whispered.

He lifted her left hand into his own and looked at it for a second. When he didn't find what he was looking for he looked at her other hand. There he saw the ring he had left for her. He lifted that hand in his own instead.

"I see you found my present." Aiden said casually. I could hear a slight pain in his voice though.

"I only found it on Friday. We went back to our summer house to get Bella ready for her wedding." Alice explained.

"I'm glad you found it." Aiden replied.

"Look Aiden. After everything you put me through, I wasn't ready to accept it all so easily." Alice told him.

Both of them knew it wasn't worth leaving the room because we would hear them anyway.

"Alice, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. It was the most idiotic thing I have ever done in my lifetime. I'll regret it for the rest of my existence. If you still want to be friends, I'd love to be at least that."

"You give up very easily. I never said I wouldn't give it a chance. I only said that I wasn't willing to accept it so easily. Meaning if you still want to, we can see where this goes. I didn't give up yet. However, if you'd like to just be friends, or if you found someone else,. I would understand." Alice replied.

"I haven't looked for anyone else. In the few years we've been apart no one has offered me the enjoyment that you gave me. I miss you, Alice. Are you saying that a beautiful, intelligent girl like yourself didn't find another man though?" Aiden questioned.

"I do have a boyfriend, but I still want to see what happens here between us. He has been informed that you were coming. He is willing to just be friends with me if that's what makes me happier." Alice explained.

"Who is he?" Aiden asked quietly.

"Jasper. He came with us for summer vacations sometimes. Maybe you remember him?"

"Oh, Jasper. You two were always good friends." Aiden said in remembrance.

"So, what do you say? Are you going to stay here, or are you going back to the Volturi?" Alice asked him.

She acted calm, but I could see underneath the facade that she was drowning in her own fears. She wanted him to stay, but at the same time she didn't.

"I don't want to put you and your family in any more danger, Alice." Aiden told her honestly.

"It won't be a problem." Alice said knowingly.

"The Volturi will come after me." Aiden said.

"No, they won't. When you don't come home they will know why. They aren't going to send anyone here. They would just get killed." Alice replied.

"How can you be sure?" Aiden asked her.

"I can see the future," Alice said, "Didn't the Volturi inform you of that?"

"No, they didn't. It may have been a helpful tidbit of information though. I was wondering how Bella knew exactly where to meet us." Aiden replied.

"And Edward, what is your power? I already know Bella's. Perhaps, I know Bella's a little too well." Aiden continued.

"I read minds." Edward stated before Aiden even finished.

"Bella, you know you killed a lot of my close friends." Aiden said looking at me.

"Sorry. I did what I had to in order to protect my family. If the Volturi had been nicer, I wouldn't have been forced to. I am sorry about your friends though." I replied.

"It's okay. It's part of being a member of the Volturi. They knew what they were sending us into. Otherwise, they wouldn't have sent me." Aiden said.

"It's good to see you again Aiden. From the color of your eyes though, I see that you feed on humans. We on the other hand, don't. That's going to be a problem." Edward told him.

"Why is that a problem?" Aiden asked.

"Bella, Alice, and I are the only ones in our family that are vampires. The rest of them are human. You are going to have to stay a good distance from them." Edward explained.

"I can control myself." Aiden replied.

"You are going to control yourself around our whole family? Do you know how many humans we have under our roof right now?"

"How many people?" Aiden asked quietly.

"8 humans, and there is only the three of us to protect all of them." Edward said carefully.

"Eight? I thought it was just Jasper, Rose, Emmett, your mom, and your dad? That's only five?" Aiden questioned.

"We also have Jacob, Bella's friend, and my two daughters." Edward told him.

"You and Bella had kids before you were changed?" Aiden asked.

"No. We adopted them after we were changed."

"You take care of two kids, and you don't have the urge to attack them?"

"Of course we have the urge. We just ignore it. We keep ourselves well fed so that we don't have so much of a desire to fed on them. It helps that Bella can control our thirst with her power as well." Edward explained.

"Bella, your power goes beyond what the Volturi imagined. Controlling people to fight...that's one thing. Being able to control a vampire's thirst...that's a completely different ballpark." Aiden told me with a shocked expression.

"It's quite a simple power actually. I can control anyone I want and make them do whatever ever I ask them to do." I responded.

"You make it sound a lot less powerful than it actually is." Aiden replied with a smile.

"I don't use it unless it's necessary." I informed him.

"That's a shame. It'd be a great hunting tactic. I mean, not only do you have beauty to lure people in, but with that power you can get anyone you want to come to you. Feeding would be a breeze. Have you ever tried it for that purpose?" Aiden questioned curiously. I stared at him for a second before responding.

"I've never killed a human if that's what you are asking."

"What about animals? Does it work on animals?" Aiden asked.

"Now, you don't think I'm really going to tell you ever detail of my power do you? Edward might have heard that your thoughts were telling the truth, and you may be a family friend of my family's...but you don't honestly think I can trust you just yet. Do you?" I asked.

Edward shot me a warning glance. I was crossing into guarded territory. I knew I was even as I said the words. I knew Alice would not appreciate me talking like I was to Aiden. Alice gave me the same warning glance.

"Relax Alice. I understand why she doesn't trust me. She doesn't even know me." Aiden responded after seeing Alice's tensed face.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me. It's just that I don't care to tell you everything about it right now. Not only do I not know you, but you never know who could be listening." I said in return.

"I understand, Bella. Do you think I could meet your family? I haven't seen them all in so long." Aiden answered.

"We will bring them in individually. It will be easier for us to protect them one at a time." Edward responded.

I volunteered to be the one to bring them each in. I ran downstairs and found Esme, Carlisle, Jake, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett all sitting around the living room. Rose had gotten Alicia for me. Elizabeth was still sleeping apparently.

"Mom, do you want to come upstairs. It's safe. Someone wants to see you." I said to Esme. I had called her mom ever since the wedding. To me, she truly was my mom.

"Are you sure it's safe, Bella?" Carlisle asked cautiously. I understood his concern.

"I'm positive. I'm taking everyone up individually though." I told him.

Carlisle nodded his head. Esme stood up and followed me up the stairs and out the door. I warned her before we went out not to try and get close to the vampire.

When we came out the door though. All of that was lost. She looked up at Aiden who was standing over by the living room entry way, and she ran over to him.

I made her stop right before she got to close to him. I let out an angry breath.

"Sorry, Bella." Esme said turning around to look at me.

I nodded my head and allowed her to control her own body. I didn't think about it though. I really should have been controlling Aiden's thirst too.

Surprisingly, he didn't lunge at her. He walked closer to her and gave her a hug. He pulled away quickly, but it was amazing control for a vampire.

I hadn't even helped him. Aiden smiled lightly.

"Esme, it's nice to see you again." Aiden said.

As if she suddenly remembered, Esme backed up a few steps. Aiden was supposed to be dead.

"You're a vampire too?" Esme questioned.

"Yes. I was changed in Italy." Aiden explained.

She looked him in the eyes and backed away even more. "You're eyes." Esme stated fearfully.

"Don't worry about it, Mom." I told her.

"Why are they that color?" Esme asked.

"I'm working on that." Aiden explained. I smiled lightly. I didn't realize Aiden was going to try and switch over to animal blood.

It was a start. I could feel myself slowly beginning to trust him more and more. I looked up at Edward, who was smiling after hearing that thought. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled as well.

"It was good seeing you, Aiden. I think I'm going to let Carlisle come say hello though." Esme replied. She was trying to be nice, but I go see the fear in her eyes.

Aiden said, "Alright. I'm sorry I frightened you, Esme."

Esme walked away, and I told her she could go back downstairs. I turned around and saw Edward standing behind me.

"You left Alice alone with him?" I questioned. I was questioning his sanity right now.

"They'll be okay. I needed to be alone with you for a second. You did a great job, Bella. I love you." Edward answered.

He pushed me gently against the wall and kissed me tenderly at first. Then the kiss became more intense. He licked my lip and bit down on it gently. He pulled away from me slowly.

"I love you too. I'm sorry we had to lock you in there. I was just afraid that you would come out. I didn't want to be worrying about what you were doing." I told him.

"I would have done the same thing." Edward replied while leaning back in to kiss me.

I kissed him lightly and pulled away. As much as I wished I could just give in and let him have me right now, I knew that Aiden was waiting with Alice.

Edward heard my thoughts and turned around to go back out. I went and got Carlisle to bring him up. Esme was feeling better now that she was out of the presence of Aiden.

Rose and Jasper knew who was here. Everyone else probably found out when Esme came back down.

I warned Carlisle to stay back and not to be afraid of his eyes, like Esme had been.

When we went out, Carlisle stayed far enough away that I didn't worry about him.

"Aiden? Is that you? It's nice to see you again. What brings you here?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it's been a while Carlisle. It's always nice to see you and your family. I'm here on business..." Aiden replied.

"Business." I heard Carlisle mutter. I could practically hear him trying to put it together in his head. Finally, he did.

"You are one of them. You came here to fight." Carlisle said. His tone sounded slightly disgusted as he spoke the words disapprovingly.

"We weren't sent to fight. We were sent to ask Bella to join us. However, I've decided to stay. I do not wish to be a Volturi member any longer. Not after what I've seen them do." Aiden told Carlisle.

"I see. They have welcomed you?" Carlisle asked. He waved his hand at Edward, Alice, and I.

"Yes, we have." Alice responded immediately.

"Well, they seem to trust you. So, I guess I will have to as well." Carlisle replied.

"Thank you." Aiden returned.

"I believe Rose and Emmett wanted to see you." Carlisle told him.

"I'd love to see them." Aiden replied.

I led Carlisle back in. I took Rose and Emmett up together. I was trusting Aiden more. Plus, Emmett didn't want Rose out there to begin with. He said the only way she could go was if he went with her.

Aiden smiled at them when they walked in.

"How are you two doing?" Aiden asked.

"Good. How are you Aiden?" Rose returned.

"I'm doing well. I've miss seeing you guys during the summer." Aiden told her.

"I miss going as well." Emmett said. Emmett was much more formal than he normally was. I didn't quite no why, but I imagined it was for him to feel more in charge of the situation. Emmett looked at Alice and Aiden who were standing together.

"You two are expecting." Aiden said pointing to Rosalie's stomach.

"Yes. We are. You can hear the baby's heartbeat?" Rose asked. She knew that he could because she knew that I had heard it, but Rose was trying to keep the conversation off Alice and vacations. Emmett was very tense and unlike his normal, fun self.

"I can hear it very distinctly. That baby is going to be very healthy. Congratulations. Speaking of children. Edward, may I see your's?" Aiden questioned. He had turned around to look at Edward when he said it. Edward shrugged and pointed to me.

Aiden nodded and said, "If that's alright with you, Bella."

I opened the door again. Emmett was very quick to pull Rosalie through the door. I walked downstairs and saw that Elizabeth was still sleeping. I was kind of grateful for the fact. I wasn't worried that Aiden would hurt her, but rather that his eyes would bring back memories of Katie.

I took Alicia from Esme and cradled her lovingly in my arms. I walked back up the stairs at and opened the door with one hand.

"Elizabeth is still sleeping. This is Alicia." I informed him.

"Are they twins?" Aiden asked.

"No. They are sisters, but Elizabeth is older." I replied.

"Was Alicia named after Alice?" Aiden asked turning to look at Alice cutely.

"It was the name she was given by her parents. Although, I have always liked the idea that it was similar to Alice's name." I responded with a smile.

"She is gorgeous." Aiden told me.

"Thank you." I replied.

Edward walked over to me and looked lovingly at Alicia. I handed her to hi, and he walked closer to Aiden. I didn't know why Edward trusted him so much. I understood that they were old friends, but Aiden was a vampire. Edward, of all people, knew the struggle from the bloodlust. He had a difficult time controlling his own thirst.

Now that my daughter was close to Aiden, I did control his bloodlust. He looked up at me suddenly when I did.

"That's quite powerful, Bella." Aiden stated. His voice was almost fearful. He knew what I could do. I couldn't kill him, but I could stop him from doing anything I didn't want him to.

I smiled lightly. Aiden smiled lightly at the child in Edward's arms.

"How's it feel to be a father Edward?" Aiden asked lightly.

"It's a great feeling." Edward replied. He was staring at Alicia adoringly. He was too cute.

"Although Bella's powers are strong. I am still very thirsty. I am going to go hunting." Aiden notified us.

I eyed him suspiciously. It was odd that he had to go so suddenly. He hadn't been here for more than twenty minutes, and already he was picking a reason to leave. Aiden gave me a slight smile before turning on his heels and walking towards Alice.

"Would you like to come with me?" Aiden asked her.

I looked over at Edward, who was now completely focused on Aiden. Edward was skeptical of Aiden right now too. I wondered what Aiden was thinking about. Alice smiled and nodded. Before they could leave, Edward called Aiden over to him.

"Perhaps you should go with Bella and Alice." I heard Edward say.

"Well, I was kind of hoping to get a word alone with Alice."

"I assure you that anything you say to Alice can be said in front of Bella. She will probably get the whole story from Alice anyway. Correct?" Edward returned.

"I guess you are right. Bella, you wouldn't mind coming would you?" Aiden asked me sweetly.

"Of course not." I answered.

Alice huffed lightly in return. I was feeling so confused right now. I couldn't figure out what had just happened between the three of them.

Aiden, Alice, and I ran off into the forest. We followed Aiden's lead. Alice and I stayed a good distance behind Aiden. We didn't know what he was like when he was hunting. Aiden caught a scent and chased it down.

I caught the same scent a second later, as did Alice. The scent was not that of an animal. It was a human. I ran faster, as did Alice when we realized what was about to happen.

I reached out with my power, but Aiden was too far ahead of me. I kept running faster and faster. I needed to get closer to him to have my power work. I could see him ahead of us. He was closing in on the human.

I pushed myself to reach him. Finally I could feel that he was within my range. I stopped him dead in his tracks. He turned back to look at Alice and I. He growled loudly. I couldn't see the human, but I could smell it.

I ran up to Aiden, who was still standing still. Alice was a step behind me.

"Aiden, you are not hunting humans under our watch. If you want to do that...then you can't stay here." Alice whispered. It pained her to tell him that he couldn't stay, but she knew it was what she had to do.

Aiden shook his head. "No, I want to stay. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just that I am so used to it. I caught the scent, and I didn't have a choice but to chase it."

"Oddly, I believe you. Let's go." I said to him. I didn't know why I all of a sudden trusted his words, but I did. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn't even trying to fight me off, or maybe I was just going insane. For some reason or another, I did trust him right now.

Aiden followed behind Alice and I. I searched the area to find an animal. I smelt small game but if he was used to drinking human blood, he would want something bigger. Finally, I caught the scent of something bigger. I didn't smell anything other than the animal's blood so I let Aiden free of my control. He hunted it down and killed it.

When he finished it off he looked up at us. He cringed slightly at the taste. Then, he smiled at Alice.

"What I am willing to do for you." He muttered under his breath. Alice and I both laughed.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." I stated.

"You don't drink human blood. You don't know the comparison." Aiden said convincingly.

"I've tasted human blood before. I did change Alice and Edward." I replied.

"That's true." Aiden responded lightly.

"Doesn't it feel better knowing that an innocent human doesn't have to be killed?" Alice asked hopefully.

"It's natural. Predators kill their prey." Aiden responded.

Alice and I both shook our heads at him. "It is not natural. Nothing about us is natural. Especially not the killing, blood-drinking part. What if you were the human that was being fed on. Don't you think that you would disagree then?" Alice questioned.

"I guess." Aiden said unwillingly.

"Come on. Let's find something else for you. This won't be enough." I said.

Alice and Aiden followed behind me. Aiden fed on a few more animals before we headed back. Alice and I didn't need to hunt. We were both fine.

We got back at around 4. We had been hunting for hours. I called Edward upstairs when we got home. He came upstairs immediately. He turned to look at us curiously.

**Reviews, please! **


	52. Confessions

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long, but here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**Chapter 52-Confessions-Bella POV**

"How did it go?" He questioned.

"It was terrible. How do you feed on animals? They aren't exactly appetizing." Aiden responded.

"You'll get used to it." I replied. I laughed lightly at Aiden's scrunched up face. He had found the meal to be repulsive.

"Alice, Jasper wanted to talk to you. He's waiting in the home theater. I suggest you go quickly. He didn't seem to be very patient." Edward said suddenly. Alice nodded and walked off towards the door.

Aiden looked after Alice with a pained expression. He took a seat in the living room. Edward and I joined him.

"Edward, I am going to cause problems with everyone. Aren't I? Would you rather I just went home to the Volturi? I can leave right now if you'd like me to. I don't want Alice to suffer." Aiden whispered.

I stared at Aiden for a moment. Edward didn't answer either. Instead, I asked Edward to leave the room for a few minutes. Edward went somewhere else. I wasn't sure where he went, but I knew he wouldn't be listening in on me.

He knew I wanted privacy. I wanted to talk to Aiden about Alice.

"Look, Aiden, I don't know exactly what happened between you and Alice. All I know is that you left a big enough imprint in her mind to make her remember you. She hasn't forgotten a single word you said. That means the good and the bad. She's confused. I won't lie. She had no idea what she wants. What I do know is that she wants you to be here. Whether you are here as friend or her boyfriend...that is yet to be decided. She wants you here either way. If she wants you here, you are always welcome." I started.

"Aiden, whatever you did to Alice...it's more than she told any of us. I don't need you to tell me. I don't need her to tell me, but you two need to work through that if you ever want to get somewhere. What I am saying is...you need to be her friend. You need to be her friend again before anything else. You need to rebuild the trust, the bond, that you two once had. That is not going to happen over a single night."

"You want me to stay? I thought you hated me Bella." Aiden returned.

"I did, but you seem to be a decent guy. Aiden, all I am going to say is don't hurt Alice again. If you want to be with her...take care of her." I responded.

"I promise you that I would never hurt her again. I still love her. I always will." Aiden informed me.

"Then prove it. To her. Not to me." I answered.

"I will." Aiden replied in a serious tone.

I heard someone walking back in the room and turned to see who it was. At the entryway to the living room was Alice and Jasper. They were holding hands as they walked in. I almost gasped in shock.

I didn't think Alice would do that. I knew she loved Jasper, but had she already decided that he was the one?

"Aiden, you remember Jasper." Alice said sweetly.

"Yes. How have you been?" Aiden asked in a tense voice.

"Just fine." Jasper said curtly.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Alice and Jasper took a seat on the couch across from Aiden. Edward walked back in and sat next to me. He grabbed my hand in his and rubbed it lightly.

The room was awkwardly silent.

"Aiden, are you going to be staying here?" Jasper asked. His tone was more than curious. It questioned that fact that Aiden was welcomed, which he was. Jasper was doing everything he could to make it seem like he wasn't.

Aiden shot back at him, "I'm staying here."

Jasper was suddenly quiet. He had nothing more to say. Jasper looked at Alice and kissed her.

I placed my head in my hands and shook it lightly. When I looked up Aiden was shooting Jasper death glares. Knowing that Aiden could kill Jasper in just seconds, I got up from my chair and walked over to Aiden.

"Aiden, would you come here for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, Bella." He said in a harsh tone.

I knew he wasn't mad at me. Aiden was furious with Jasper. Aiden and I walked outside. When we were far enough from the house that Alice and Edward couldn't hear, we started to talk. I blocked myself and Aiden from Alice and Edward's powers.

"Bella, perhaps I should leave. I don't think I am welcomed here." Aiden stated.

"It's only Jasper. Can you really blame him? He's been with Alice since you left her. They have a connection. He's just showing you that Alice is his now. I don't know who Alice should be with. It's not even my place to say. What I will say is don't give up. Alice has a big decision to make, and she is testing you. She knew what Jasper was going to do. She sees the future remember? She wanted to know what your reaction would be. Don't let Jasper make you leave. That's what she wants to know. She wants to know if you are willing to fight for her." I said.

I finished, "Don't actually fight Jasper though. You would obviously win. He _is_ human after all. What I am saying is fight for _her_. If you want her that is."

Aiden nodded lightly. "Bella, why are you being so nice to me? You know. You know that I hurt her."

"She's willing to let you back in. That has to show something about who you really are.

I'm trusting you to do the right thing this time around."

"What makes you think I am any different?"

"I can just tell from the way you looked at her. The second you saw her, after a few years. You looked to be in awe of her. I believe that you can be different this time around."

"Bella, you were right before you know. I did do something worse to her than cheat on her. I want to tell you what happened." Aiden whispered to me.

"You don't have to do that. If Alice hasn't told anyone, maybe she doesn't want to us to know." I said.

"I want to tell you. Alice didn't tell you because I told her not to. She was scared of me. After I cheated on her...I went over to her house to talk to her. She had already found out that I had been cheating on her. She was crying to me. I didn't do a thing to comfort her. I took her out to a park and we sat and talked about it. She wouldn't listen to me. I kept trying to explain it to her, but she couldn't understand." Aiden began.

"Alice slapped me, and I got angry. She kept hitting me. So, I hit her back. She hadn't expected it. She fell backwards and was laying on the ground. She was fine. I made sure of it, but it doesn't change what I did. To make it worse, as she was laying there on the ground with me towering over her, I yelled at her. I scared her. It wasn't me. I don't know what was wrong with me. I was so stupid. I ruined everything over some girl that meant nothing to me. Alice was everything. I don't know why I did it. I've regretted it my whole life. I left her laying there on the ground. I just walked away." Aiden finished. He was practically sobbing by the time he finished his story.

"If that's how things ended between you two, then why does Alice trust you so much now?" I questioned.

"I left for Italy a few days after they left. Before I did, I called Alice. She ignored the call so I left her a voice-mail. I told her I was sorry, and that I didn't know why I had done any of it. I apologized a thousand times in the one message. About a week later, I got a message from her saying that she forgave me, but she never wanted to see me again. I obeyed her wishes and never spoke to her again. Until now." Aiden informed me.

"I wanted to call her so many times. By the time I considered coming back for her...I had already been changed by the Volturi. I couldn't risk her life by coming back here. I wasn't as well controlled as I am now. I worked on my control with the Volturi. I never told them why I did, but the real reason is that I planned to come back for her. I just didn't want to slip and kill her or change her."

"You learned to control your thirst so that you could come see her? That is so difficult. Especially if you are feeding on humans. How did you do it?"

"Whenever I was feeding. I would think of Alice and ask myself the same question. What if it was Alice? It made me stop feeding. I finally was able to wait. I don't feed as much as the rest of my family in Italy. When I do feed, I always control myself. I stay in the room and talk to the humans first. I waited to make sure I could stand the smell. Then, I would feed." Aiden told me.

"All of that for Alice?" I questioned.

"I love her." Aiden responded.

I nodded. I gave Aiden a hug.

"You are worth a chance. Give her some time to consider this all. Talk to her. Get to know her again." I warned him. "Don't disappear again."

At that, Aiden and I went back to the house. Jasper had gone back downstairs. Alice and Edward were talking to each other in the living room. I could hear them as we walked in. They were talking about what had just happened.

Aiden and I walked back in the room and the conversation stopped completely.

"Alice, can I speak to you alone?" Aiden questioned.

"Yes." Alice said.

I smiled at Aiden as he left with Alice. Neither Edward or I complained about them going alone. I knew Alice could handle herself. She could call for us, if she needed to. I trusted Aiden wouldn't hurt her.

"Bella, are you okay? You seem upset." Edward said looking me up and down.

"I'm fine. It's been a stressful day."

"I know, sweetheart. You did a good thing though. How did your talk with Aiden go? I didn't appreciate the fact that you blocked our powers out." Edward spoke in a calm voice, despite his words.

"I'm sorry. It was fine, but I wanted to speak without you two knowing. Aiden told me some things. It's not my place to share. So, don't pick at my thoughts for it."

"He still loves her, doesn't he?" Edward questioned.

"Yes." I whispered.

"She loves him too." Edward stated.

"I know."

"How? She told you?" Edward asked.

"No." I said with a small chuckle. "It's easy to tell."

"Who do you think she will end up with?" Edward asked.

"I have no idea." I replied.

"I'm betting on Jasper." Edward responded.

"I guess I take Aiden then." I said with a small smile.

"We never will agree, will we?" Edward said lightly.

"We agree on other things. We have amazing children. We love each other. We have great parents and siblings. We have great friends." I returned.

"And we have a lot of drama." Edward responded. His face had a brilliant smile as he said it.

"Yes, a lot of drama." I whispered.

We continued to sit there for two hours while we waited for Alice and Aiden to return. Finally, they came back in. They were both smiling. Edward and I looked at them for a few seconds without saying anything. We were trying to figure out what had happened while they were out.

Alice turned to look at Aiden and then back at Edward and I. She gave me a smile that could only mean one thing. Aiden had told her that he loved her. I smiled to. She knew the message I was telling her.

Aiden and Edward stayed in the living room, and Alice and I went into the home theater to talk.

"What happened?" I squealed excitedly when we the door closed.

Alice was practically jumping up and down. I waited impatiently for her to calm down and speak.

"Well, when we started walking he held my hand. He walked me over to a big tree and let go of my hand. I looked away for a second, and all of a sudden he was gone. I looked around the area for a minute before I heard someone laugh above me. So, I looked up at the tree. He was sitting on a big branch." Alice started.

She was talking in such detail, but I just wanted her to get to the point of the story. I wanted her to confirm what I had assumed he said.

She continued, "I jumped up next to him, and he started to talk to me. He told me that he missed me, and he was planning to come visit me before all of this happened. He actually stopped by my old house, but no one was home because we were all here. Then...he told me he loved me."

Alice squealed happily.

"What did you say to him?" I asked quietly.

"I said that I love him too. I do. I also said that I love Jasper. I told him to give me some time. He agreed that was the best option. He said that either way he wants to stay." Alice told me.

I nodded and smiled for her. I was happy for her. This would all work out somehow. Whether she choose Aiden or Jasper, somehow it would turn out right.

Alice's smile brightened before she blurted out, "He kissed me."

"What?" I asked in return. My facial expression must have been very shocked because Alice started to laugh hysterically at me.

"I said...he kissed me. Right before we got down from the tree, he leaned in and kissed me." Alice stated.

"And?" I questioned. Now I actually wanted details, and there was a severe lack of them.

"And...I felt good. It felt right." Alice finished.

I looked at her skeptically. I wasn't sure if that was the complete truth.

"It feels the same way when I kiss Jasper...if that's what you wanted to know." Alice responded to my silence.

I nodded and looked away for a second. I felt bad for my friend. Sure it was great that she was in love, but the fact that she loved two men was not so great. She had a very difficult decision to make. It was one that would alter her whole life.

No matter what both boys said I had my doubts that they would just forgive and forget everything that had happened between them and Alice. Both boys said they would be alright with being friends, but they were playing dirty. I wasn't so sure their promises to Alice would hold true.

"Do you want to go back into the living room?" I asked.

"In a minute." Alice said.

"Where is Aiden staying?" I questioned quietly.

"I don't know yet. I have to talk to him. I'm not sure if he can handle being downstairs with everyone. I'm not sure I even want to risk it." Alice responded.

"I know what you mean. I don't know if I like the idea of him being around everyone. He seemed to have good control, but he only saw them for a few minutes." I replied.

"I'll see what he thinks." Alice said.

"Alright." I replied lightly.

"Can you grab me a drink from downstairs? I don't want to face them right now." Alice spoke in a tense tone.

"Yes, of course. Why don't you go back out? I'll bring it to you." I told her.

I found it odd that she was even thirsty. We had just had filled up on blood last night before the fight. I ignored that fact. She was probably just worried about everything. I walked downstairs and saw everyone watching television. They didn't even hear me as I walked behind them.

They heard me open the refrigerator and turned. I smiled at everyone. They were all staring at me. My eyes landed on Elizabeth. She was sitting on the couch and talking to Jake. Now that Jake had turned to look at me, Elizabeth did as well.

I froze and walked over to them without grabbing the blood. I sat on the floor in front of Elizabeth and Jake.

I gave my daughter a hug. I hadn't seen her all day because we had been so busy. Rose was holding Alicia. Jake looked at me for a second before turning away. He didn't say anything to me.

He smiled at Elizabeth gently. Suddenly, he turned back to me and he couldn't stop the words that came out.

"Bella, thank God you are okay. I was so worried about you."

"I told you I would be fine." I reminded him.

He reached down and hugged me. I hugged him back for a moment before I pulled away. I wanted to get back upstairs. I told everyone that I would be upstairs if they needed me.

I went back into the refrigerator and grabbed a three bottles of blood to take back upstairs.

When I got up there, I walked back into the living room. I didn't see anyone in the room though. I walked around the whole house looking for Aiden, Edward, and Alice. I couldn't find them though. I was worried all of a sudden. What if the Volturi had come back unexpectedly? I did a quick search around the house.

I expanded my perimeter and searched more area. I kept doing this until I was very far away from the property. I circled the area one more time and went back to the house. I checked the whole house again. I checked the rooms upstairs as well. There was only one room I hadn't checked. My bedroom. I walked into the room and looked around. There was no one in there either.

I waited an hour before going out to search again. I looked around for a while longer before finally sensing another presence.

Before I even knew what was happening, I felt someone wrap their arms around my body. They tried to hold me still as I forcefully shifted away from them. I spun around to see who I was up against. I froze in my place.

I was staring at Edward. I looked at him confusedly for a few seconds without saying a

thing. I trying to figure it out in my head.

They had disappeared for almost two hours, but Edward knew exactly where I was. I didn't get what was happening. All of a sudden, I felt a fury building up inside of me. They had me worrying that whole time for no reason.

I looked Edward up and down for a moment. He just looked back at me. I turned around and started to walk away.

Edward called after me, "Bella, wait!"

At that, I started to run as fast as I could. I knew Edward wasn't going to follow me. He knew better than that. Besides, I wouldn't have let him.

When I was far enough away that I could calm down, I took a seat in a tree. I thought over everything. Edward didn't seem to understand why I was mad. If he didn't know why, then maybe there was something I was missing.

I focused on the fact that maybe I had missed something, and I ran back to the house in a much calmer mood.

Edward was waiting for me on the porch. He had his head down, staring at the ground, as I ran up to the house. As I got closer, I could see his head snap up to look at me.

"Bella?" Edward called.

I ran over to him and stopped directly in front of him.

"Where did the three of you go?" I questioned.

"We left you a note. It was in on the door when you came up. We went out to get a few things from the store. I didn't think you would miss the note. I'm so sorry, Bella. You must have been worried sick." Edward answered.

"I didn't even look. I don't know how I even missed it. I searched the house up and down. I didn't check inside there. I didn't hear any of you come in."

"I didn't want to go downstairs and get a hundred questions. Alice didn't want to leave Aiden by himself. I'm sorry. Next time I will tell you before I go." Edward said. He did sound truly upset so I gave up. There was no point in being mad at him. I didn't really blame him. It was a misunderstanding. After the day I had today, I wasn't going to start something stupid.

"You can't change it now. It's okay." I whispered. I kissed him sweetly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in return, against my lips.

"It's fine. Where's Alice?" I questioned.

"She's inside with Aiden. Did you want to go inside?"

"I'm perfectly content right here." I answered as I took a seat next to him. I rested my head lightly on his shoulder. He moved to wrap his arm around my back. I moved in closer to him.

I was comfortable just being with him. He always had a way of making me happy when I was upset.

"Good because I am too." Edward responded lightly.

We sat like that for almost an hour in silence. Edward shifted quickly and stood up. His hand moved up to rest on my shoulder for a split second.

"We have to get inside." Edward said. He didn't wait for me to move before he did so. Something bad was happening.

**I will post the next chapter on Saturday.**

**Review?**


	53. You Have to Keep Fighting

**Sorry I didn't update as promised. I keep forgetting to do so, and I haven't had time to work on this story recently. However, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, its characters, or any of the ideas within. **

**Chapter 53-You Have to Keep Fighting-Bella POV**

I jumped up and ran inside after him. Jasper was staring at Aiden with an angry look. Aiden was growling at him for a warning.

I stood in between the two and yelled, "What's going on?"

"He kissed Alice." Jasper screamed at me.

I let out a long breath and turned to Aiden. "Aiden, can you step outside for a minute. I just don't want anything to happen here. No one is going to get hurt."

Aiden walked out the back door angrily. Poor Alice was sitting in a corner with her head in her hands. I imagined she had moved there when she knew Edward and I were coming inside to help.

"Jasper, are you happy now?" I asked. He looked over at Alice for a second before turning back to me.

It was just like I had been expecting. I knew that they hadn't been honest to her when they said whatever she wanted, she could have. Neither of them were willing to give her up. Both of them were willing to fight. There was no way Jasper could win.

Jasper walked over to Alice and tried to comfort her. I heard him whispering small apologies to her. I told Edward to go talk to Aiden with my thoughts. It wasn't really Aiden's fault that any of this was happening. Alice had let Aiden kiss her. She had wanted him to kiss her. Aiden was just making her happy.

When Edward left, I walked over to Alice. Jasper was still trying to comfort her, but honestly he was making her feel worse. I could just tell by her body language. She was angled away from Jasper, and she barely recognized the fact that he was speaking to her.

I tapped Jasper on the shoulder. He looked up at me and nodded. He knew I wanted to talk to her alone.

"Just, stay downstairs please. I'm going out with Alice, and I won't be here if you try to pick another fight with Aiden. Jasper he can kill you, don't forget that. You _can't_ kill him. So don't try. Please, just stay away from him for now." I said loudly to Jasper. I was angry with Jasper.

Jasper nodded his head in agreement and walked downstairs. I sighed and sat down beside Alice.

"Do you want to talk about it." I asked lightly.

"No." Alice replied quietly.

"Okay, fine. I'm taking you out then. Go put on a nice dress. We are going to go to a club." I responded.

"I don't want to go." Alice whined.

"Yes, you do. Now get up and let's go pick out a nice dress for you." I stated.

I wanted to get her out of the house for a while and have fun. I ran upstairs grabbed the dress I already had in mind and ran to Alice's house. She was following slowly behind me. Finally, she got to her house. We went upstairs to her bedroom. I had never seen it before. It was stunning.

I kept walking to her closet though and stopped in the middle of the closet. Alice's face brightened a small amount at the clothes in the closet.

Alice started grabbing at different dresses. She finally settled on one and grabbed it. Alice changed in the bathroom. I quickly changed as well. Alice insisted on doing my makeup, and I knew that would make her happier so I agreed without a fight. It took us almost an hour to get ready. Alice also wanted to do my hair.

When she was finally ready, we left in her car. She hadn't had a chance to drive it too many times, and she insisted that she picked the club.

We pulled up in front of one within a half hour of the time we left. Alice and I had fake ids made when we were changed into vampires. Technically, we would never look older than we

did at our current age, and that was below the age of 21.

We got in without a problem. We did look above the age of 21 with our hair and makeup done.

Alice and I sat down at the bar. We weren't going to drink anything obviously, but it was just a good place to be.

"Bella, what do I do? This obviously isn't working." Alice said.

"I don't know Alice. I'm sorry. I wish I knew what to say, but I don't. How did Jasper even find out about the kiss?" I questioned.

"He didn't. He walked upstairs, and Aiden and I were kissing. He doesn't know about the other kiss. Just the one that he saw." Alice stated.

"Why did he come upstairs?" I asked curiously.

"He wanted to ask where you were. He got a little distracted by everything though." Alice stated quietly.

I thought about that for a moment. Why would he want to talk to me?

"Alice, try not to let it bother you. I understand that it's hard, but you need to enjoy yourself sometimes too. I'd suggest you don't do anything with either of them in the house. If you want to be with one of them alone, go out somewhere." I said.

"That could work." Alice responded.

"Have you had any visions of how you are going to end up with?" I questioned.

"Yes. A lot actually. One day it's Jasper. The next, it's Aiden. That's how confused I am." Alice answered.

"You'll figure it out." I said confidently.

Just then, a bar tender came over with two drinks. She passed one to Alice and one to me.

"Here you go girls."

"We didn't order anything." I stated.

"I know. The man over there sent them for you." The bartender said. She pointed to a man at the end of the bar.

He smiled at Alice and I when we looked up. He was a handsome man, but he was no comparison to Edward.

Alice and I walked over to the man with our drinks in hand. We weren't planning on drinking them, but it was a nice gesture from the man.

"Hello ladies. I'm Jeff."

"Thanks for the drinks. I'm Alice, and this is my best friend Bella." Alice told Jeff.

"Do you want to dance?" Jeff asked. He was looking only at Alice.

I smiled and gave her a look that said she should. She agreed, and they went over to where everyone was dancing.

I was looking around the bar when I saw someone hiding out in the corner. I muttered a curse under my breath and casually made my way over to them. I made sure Alice wasn't looking as I did.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered to him.

"I was worried about Alice." He replied.

I pulled lightly on his arm, and we went out the back door very discreetly. When we were outside, I turned to face him in my fury.

"I took her here to get away from you two. You need to leave. I want her to enjoy herself. If she sees you she's going to get upset again. You can see her later." I growled to make my point.

"I need to talk to her about it." He responded.

"You don't sleep. You can talk to her all night." I whispered harshly.

"I won't be here later. I'm leaving right after this." Aiden whispered. His voice was pained.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'm going back." Aiden clarified.

"No." I whispered. I looked away for a second. When I looked back, I was furious. "Why are you leaving now? It's not what Alice wants! What happened to your whole speech about how much you loved her? Do you not love her anymore?"

"Of course I still love her. That's why I am leaving. She's so upset. I don't want her to be upset anymore. She was happy before I came here. I want her to be happy again. In order to do that, I am willing to lose her." Aiden replied.

"She won't be happy. It took her years to get over it the last time. If you leave now...she will be devastated. I honestly don't know if she will ever recover from it completely. She was broken the first time, but she trusts you again. After all that you did to her, don't do this. She can't take it."

"I can't stay here and watch her try to choose between me and Jasper. It's not fair. I can't see her go through it." Aiden countered.

"I know Alice. Aiden, she is my best friend. I talked to her before. She loves you Aiden. She doesn't want you to leave. No matter how upset she is now...she wants to work things out. Are you willing to be there for her? She needs you to be strong for her too. She can handle this, if you help her." I responded.

"I...I have no idea what the right thing to do is anymore." Aiden whispered.

"Well, what _feels_ right? Do you _really_ want to go back to the Volturi?" I asked.

"No, but staying here and ruining her relationship with Jasper...that doesn't feel right either." Aiden replied.

"I can't make the decision for you. I can't make it for her. All I am saying is that she doesn't want you to leave. No one does." I responded.

"I'm pretty sure Jasper does."

"Alright, maybe he does. Everyone else wants you to stay." I said seriously.

"Emmett didn't seem to pleased with me either." Aiden said in contradiction to my words.

I growled lightly. "He just doesn't like that you were with the Volturi."

"I don't know about staying. It feels like it will cause too many issues. I'm separating you, Edward, and Alice from your family. I can't be near them. Let's face it, you don't want me to be alone. Tell me honestly, how much did you see your children today?"

"I saw Alicia when I took her up to you. I saw Elizabeth when I went downstairs for a few minutes. It's only because you got here today though. It will get better." I promised.

"Bella, do you honestly think I stand a chance against Jasper? Is it even worth fighting? Is

there a possibility that I will end up with her?" Aiden asked.

"What do you think?" I questioned in return.

I knew that Aiden knew that there was a chance. He nodded his head lightly in understanding.

"Can you suggest to Alice that she should come to talk to me after you get home?"

"Of course." I answered.

"Thank you." Aiden said. He gave me a quick hug and ran off in the other direction. I watched him leave for a second to make sure he was actually gone, and then I went back inside.

Alice was still dancing with Jeff. I sat back down at the bar and waited for her.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and I turned around to see who it was.

"Hey, my name's Matt. Do you want to dance?" A boy asked. He couldn't be more than 18 years old.

"Sure." I replied. I danced with him for a while, but it wasn't really that much fun. I would have much rather been dancing with Edward. In fact, I was wishing he had come with Aiden. I knew he hadn't though.

I looked around and couldn't see Alice so I searched for her voice in the room. I heard her talking in the far left corner. She sounded upset and angry. I made my way quickly over there. I stopped right behind her. She turned to look at me and smiled uneasily.

Jeff reached out and grabbed her armed. He pulled her close to him.

"I told you not to touch me. So, get your filthy hands off of me." Alice yelled at him.

The people close to us turned around to see what was happening. Jeff kissed her like the disgusting pervert he was. I grabbed my friend away from him and starred him down. An hint of evil was shining in my eyes.

"You made a really stupid choice there." I said in a slow, dark tone.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jeff questioned in a joking tone. I smiled evilly and pictured the things I could do to him.

I knew Alice would have been fine if I hadn't come over, but what about the next girl he tried this on. I wasn't going to have that.

In a seductive tone, I whispered, "Come here. I'll show you."

I walked away, and I knew that he would follow me. Alice followed behind him as well. Everyone who had been watching seemed to have turned away by now. The main event was over. Or so _they_ thought.

I made him follow me out the back door. I stopped and turned around. I waited for him to see me. Finally, his human eyes adjusted to the darkest and found me. He stopped right in front of me.

"Hey, baby." Jeffrey whispered seductively. It was actually quite repulsive.

I smiled lightly. He took that as a good sign and tried to kiss me. Before his lips could even get close to mine, I pushed him backwards in the brick wall. He hit it gently, considering I could have thrown him through it, and slid to the ground.

His eyes closed, and they opened again a few seconds later. He looked at me fearfully. Alice chuckled in the background. Jeffrey started to crawl away from me.

I stepped in front of him. I moved down to his level and looked him in the eyes.

"Going somewhere? We were just starting to enjoy ourselves." I whispered.

"What are you?" He whispered fearfully.

"I'm your worst nightmare. You listen to me. You are never going to do that to another girl. _Ever_ again. You are also never going to tell anyone about what happened tonight." I said with a new fury.

"Okay. Okay. I promise. I won't." He yelled.

"Oh, I know you won't. I want you to apologize to my friend now."

He got up from where he was and walked over to Alice. Alice smiled gently. He stopped in front of her.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you." Jeffrey said.

"It's okay. Like my friend said, just don't every do it again. To _anyone_." Alice said loudly. She made sure he got the point my pushing him down to the ground with one finger. He looked fearfully at her as well.

Now it was my turn to laugh. Alice and I walked away slowly. We left him there. When we turned the corner we ran back to Alice's car.

"Oh my goodness! That was amazing Bella!" Alice squealed.

I had to admit it did feel good to stop a man like him from hurting people. "You didn't do too bad yourself."

Alice laughed once again. We went home after that. Alice didn't drive fast. There was really no point in getting home quickly. Alice wanted to enjoy herself a little while longer before having to face this head on.

"I think you should talk to Aiden when we get home." I suggested casually.

"Why?" Alice questioned.

"I don't know. He just seemed very upset over the whole thing before. I think he wanted to talk to you." I replied.

"Alright. Can we stop somewhere else first? I don't really want to go home yet." Alice replied.

"Yes, sure. Where are we going?" I questioned.

"Shopping." Alice said in a sickly sweet voice. I groaned lightly at the thought causing Alice to burst out laughing.

"What stores are even open now?" I questioned.

"I can find one." Alice said reassuringly.

"Fantastic." I muttered with heavy sarcasm.

Alice laughed lightly again. She found a store that was open until 3 in the morning. We didn't stay very long though. Alice wanted a few things in particular. We left at around 11 PM and got home at 11:26. We had stopped to grab some coffee for Jasper. Alice said that he would need some because he wanted to talk to her too.

It was helpful that Alice could see the future. As soon as we pulled up, Edward was at my side. He opened my door for me, and gave me his hand to help me out. I looked over at Alice. Aiden was doing the same for her. I smiled lightly. I looked back at Edward and kissed him quickly.

We all went inside. Aiden and Alice, however, left a few minutes later. They were going to her house next door.

Edward lifted me up and carried me downstairs. I laughed lightly. He placed me on the ground when we got down the stairs. He was smiling brilliantly. He kissed me again lightly. I looked at the living room. It was surprisingly empty. Normally everyone was conjugated in here. Now, the only person I saw was Jasper. He was laying on the couch. He didn't even notice when we came in.

I remembered about his coffee suddenly. It was still in the car. Edward let go of the hand he had been holding and ran back upstairs. I moved closer to Jasper. Sitting down on the couch next to him, I asked if he was okay.

He jolted up suddenly. He looked at me for a second before calming down and relaxing again.

"Oh, Bella. Yeah, I'm fine. I want to talk to Alice. Is she home?"

"She's actually in the middle of talking to Aiden. She wants to talk to you. She's coming in a little bit. She sent this down for you." I reached up as I said it and grabbed the coffee from Edward without turning around.

I had heard him come down the stairs. Jasper, who was used to things like this by now, didn't even notice. I handed the coffee to him.

"Okay. Thank you." Jasper said.

"No problem. I'm going to go in and check on Alicia." I said. I whispered extremely quietly to Edward that he should talk to Jasper while I went.

I said it as I walked so that Jasper wouldn't know.

I went into my baby's room and looked at her sleeping form. She was adorable. She was smiling in her sleep. I couldn't wait until Rosalie had her baby. It would be so exciting to have another baby in the family.

I could hear Edward talking to Jasper about his reaction before. It was uncalled for. I understood why he was upset, but Alice had technically broke it off with Jasper for the time being.

Jasper was trying to talk Edward into understanding his side. Edward knew I was listening, and he didn't even consider taking Jasper's side. A few minutes later, I heard Alice come downstairs. Edward came in to get me, and we went upstairs to find Aiden.

Aiden was sitting in the living room. He didn't seem to mind sitting alone and doing nothing. Edward and I sat down next to him.

"How did it go?" I questioned.

"As well as can be expected. Considering how upset she was. I think I helped a little bit. At least it seemed like I did." Aiden answered.

"You did. She feels better about it all. Thank you Aiden." Edward stated.

I looked confusedly up at Edward. He was looking at Aiden strangely. Edward looked down at me and gave me a look that told me he would explain later. I looked back towards Aiden.

"You're welcome." Aiden replied.

I ignored it for now. Edward, Aiden, and I talked about everything that we had missed in each other's lives over the past few years that Aiden had been in Italy. Alice came back upstairs about a hour and a half later.

When she did, Edward and I left them alone. I pulled Edward upstairs into our bedroom. We hadn't been in here for a while. It was nice to be in our bedroom together. We finally didn't have to stay locked up in the basement.

Our family, however, was going to stay until Wednesday. We wanted to be careful and be sure they were all safe.

I laid down on our bed and stretched. Edward took his spot beside me. He wrapped his arms around my body and held me to him. He kissed me gently on the side of my head. I smiled lightly.

"Why did you thank Aiden before?" I questioned quietly.

"He talked to Alice. He told her that he just wanted to be friends with her. Aiden thinks Alice is better off with Jasper." Edward responded.

"What?" I yelled.

"What is it Bella? I thought you would be happy she made her decision." Edward stated.

"She didn't make her choice. Aiden made the decision for her. How can you be happy that your sister might not be with the man she wants to be with? I talked to Aiden earlier. He told me she was worth fighting for. If she's worth it, why did he quit on her." I screamed the last two sentences.

I instantly regretted it. I ran downstairs at full speed. I knew that Alice and Aiden had heard me scream that.

I got downstairs in time to hear Alice say, "What? Aiden what is she talking about? Did you really say that?"

Aiden looked up at me for a moment before looking back at her. He shook his head no. It wasn't very convincing though.

"Aiden, don't lie to her. Tell her the truth. I will, if you don't." I threatened.

Aiden looked away from Alice and I. I took a seat on the couch next to Alice. I smiled weakly at her.

Aiden wasn't saying anything so I decided that I would.

"Alice, when we were at the club tonight...Aiden came to make sure you were okay. I told him to follow me outside so you wouldn't see him. You were too upset, and I wanted you to just have fun. When I was talking to him..." I let the sentence run off hoping Aiden would finish it.

When he didn't, I continued. Aiden was staring at Alice, as I did. Alice was staring right back at him.

"Aiden said he was going to leave. He didn't want to see you in pain because he was making you choose between him and Jasper. That's why he is giving up on your relationship. It's easier for him to do that. What I don't understand is that he said you were worth fighting for." I said.

I turned to look at Aiden, who had looked up at me and spoke every word powerfully. "Why did you stop fighting?"

Aiden shook his head lightly. "I'm sorry Alice. I was trying to do the right thing for you. I just figured if you didn't have to decide who you wanted to be with it would be better. If I didn't give you the chance to fall in love with me again, you wouldn't be so heartbroken. I was trying to protect you."

"You don't need to protect me. I can protect myself. What if I am already in love with you? What if it's too late for you to turn back? Aiden, I don't want you to give up to make it easier on me. If you don't want to be in a relationship, then that's fine. Base that on whether or not you want it though. It doesn't matter what makes it easier for me. If I wanted easy I could have told you to leave the second I saw you. It's not what I wanted though."

"Alice, I don't want to see you go through it all. It's too much. I can't ask you to pick me. I won't." Aiden returned.

"I told you what I want Aiden. I want you to be honest with me. I want you to try and make this work. If it doesn't, then it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe it will though. If you can honestly tell me right now that you can't see yourself with me, then we can stick to the just friends thing. If you can't, don't try." Alice told him.

"Alice, you know I love you. That's why I can't hurt you." Aiden whispered.

"Get over it. Everyone gets hurt sometimes. You can't protect me from something I want." Alice yelled.

Aiden walked over to her and sat down next to her.

He grabbed her hands in his own. He whispered, "Fine." Then, he pressed his lips firmly against hers. She didn't pull back at all. She threw herself into the kiss. I smiled lightly and reached my hand out to my side where I knew Edward would be standing. Edward grabbed my hand, and I pulled him down on top of me.

I kissed him lovingly. I truly loved my husband. I always would. Nothing could change the way I felt for him.

Edward pushed me back into the couch. After I realized where this was going, I pulled back. Alice and Aiden were still making out next to us.

Edward and I looked at each other for a second before mutually deciding to go back upstairs. We didn't want to intrude on the moment between Aiden and Alice.

I smiled knowingly at Edward when we got upstairs again. He kissed me passionately. I smiled against his lips.

**I'm not going to make any specific promises on when I can update again. I will say that I promise to update as soon as I possibly can. I'm really sorry to anyone who has been waiting on this chapter.**


End file.
